Trading Places
by J'dee
Summary: a fic where random authorsreviewersand dbz nuts find themselves in the dbzgt world; except some have their bodies and others have the character's bodies- I've decided to update it here, R & R
1. ***Refuse***

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** I thought of this idea just last night as I was falling asleep and I thought it'd be funny to do... if you know my brother like I do... I can just imagine him getting stuck as Trunks... Each so often I will pic a random reviewer to be placed in to the body of a character from the Z-team

**The Disclaimer:** I own Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku... okay I own action figure versions... I don't own them truly... if I did I would of ended GT differently.

*****Refuse*****

**Chapter One**

"This is all your fault!!!" The lavender haired demi-Saiyan screamed at his younger sister.

"It is not!!" She shouted back with as much anger and fury she could muster.

But there was something wrong with this argument. It wasn't merely two siblings fighting over something petty. It was so much more someone had to be blamed for the mistake at the refuse station.

"Is too!!" 

"Is not!!"

Vegeta stormed in to the room where his two children were arguing and he grabbed Trunks by the back of the collar.

"With me now!" He growled dragging the older of the demi-Saiyans off.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" He exclaimed. "Jay, I'm going to get you for this!!!"

She waved at him mockingly as he was pulled away. "Buh-bye." she laughed. "Boy."

"I'm going to get you you little mutha-"

***slam*** the gravity door was shut after them and _Bra_ turned on her heel to investigate the place.

She peeked in to her room and looked at the really feminine things the dressed and skirts strewn about the room and the million and one shopping bags in the corner. She blinked and walked over to investigate. She caught her reflection. She stared at it long and hard. "I'm Bra..." She said softly to herself. "this is so weird.... I don't look as young as I thought..." She added and she stopped from going to the shopping bags and she sat on the bed. She flopped down backwards on the bed and she heard a '_thunk_' of something hitting the wall and she looked under her pillow and down the side of the bed. Between the mattress and head board was a diary, she pulled it out and flipped it open. She might as well get some reading done and get in to character.

"Ooooh, juicy..." She grinned as she read about the secret crush on the Son boys.

***

The gravity of the room was pulling at him in a million different directions. Yet he felt unphased what he was worrying about was Vegeta's fist heading straight towards him. He phased out as it connected hard with the wall and he looked at Vegeta standing there his fist in the wall and he gulped.

"I'll be damned." He muttered. He could felt he sweat pour off him, sure he trained but not like this. He was so going to kill her when they got back home- if they got back home. But he was thinking of the upsides of this. He was Trunks. One of Dragonball's most desirable guys after Vegeta of course. He could find himself a girlfriend, and most likely get some.

***bang***

He was brought back to reality as he hit the wall hard. He hadn't even seen Vegeta coming. But that was typical after all this _was_ Vegeta. No mercy.

He hated this hot and sweatiness. Sparring with Vegeta, he'd never done martial arts in his entire life yet he was moving as if it was second nature.

"You're slacking off, boy!" Vegeta growled and fired a ki attack.

_Trunks_ moved quickly as it connected with the wall and he looked at Vegeta. How could he tell him that he wasn't Trunks. He was merely a fan of the demi-saiyan. Well not this version. He knew nothing about this version apart from what his sister had told him.

"MAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEENNNNNNNKKKKKOOOOO-HA!!!" He fired the signature attack he'd seen Gohan pull off a few time and from what he'd seen he knew Trunks and Goten knew this move. But Vegeta was gone before the blast came near him and then he was slammed in to the floor. 

"Boy, that's the third mistake you've made in a minute."

"Gee ease up would ya." He growled pushing himself up. "I'm just trying to get use to this."

"I knew it, you've been hanging round Kakarott's youngest to long."

Trunks wiped his brow. How had this happened? How did he end up as Trunks? He was now older then his older sister. This was way to weird, sure he'd been told he was mature for his age, but this was pathetic.

He was slammed in to the wall and he let out a grunt of pain and he felt anger. He hated this. Everyone always pushed him to far. Not this time. Then he felt that '_ping_' of something just within his grasp and with all his senses he grabbed it and it happened he could see it round him the golden aura flashing and making the familiar whooshing sound of air blowing about him.

"So finally you get motivated. It's about time." Vegeta taunted.

"I'm sick of being told what to do! No one has any respect for what I do!!!! I work hard all day. I try to be nice to my parents, but they just ignore me. I get up at un-Godly hours in the morning just so I can make my money honestly for the first time in my life and I hate it... I've been pushed too far!!"

"Quit you're talking, boy and just fight."

"One more thing... DON'T CALL ME BOY!!!!"

With that he charged towards Vegeta anger pulsing through him. But unlike the natural Saiyans who when in rage seem to fight sloppy, his moves become perfect, a complete opposite of his character. His fist connects with Vegeta's jaw sending him reeling backwards in to the gravity room wall.

***

There was a flash of light and he opened his eye staring upwards there was a brilliant colored rainbow above him and he sat up and looked round himself everything was so peaceful. It looked like the wilderness. Green, trees, waterfalls, everything was so calming, yet inside he was panicking he knew something was wrong.

"Where am I?" He asked himself and looked down at his arms. "Wha?" he scampered over to the waterfall and then peered at his reflection. And staring back him were wide black eyes. His hair wild, unruly and sticking up in all directions defying gravity. He touched the water reaching out for his reflection.

"I'm Goku... wait a minute... no, don't wait... I'M GOKU!!!!!" he jumped up and down excitedly and bounced about getting it out of his system. "How on earth did this happen?!" He asked himself. "Okay think, think, think... you're Goku, you're Goku, you have no idea where you are or how on Earth this happened..." He coached himself. He then looked up seeing two large red eyes peering at him from the shadows of a cave and he gulped.

"Uh man..."

Then emerging from the cave one of the eternal dragons. "Gokuu..." The voice was deep and terrifying.

He looked round himself and the dragon blinked at him seeing beyond the exterior. "You're not Gokuu... You look like him, but you're not."

"I know I'm not I just woke up and I'm like Goku. Beats me if I know what's going on." He commented.

"Then you are free to go. Goku made that promise not you, it wouldn't be fair on you." The eternal dragon spoke.

"I'm free?"

The dragon nodded. "Yes.

"Alright!!!" He placed two fingers to his forehead and in a blink of an eye he was gone from sight.

Goku appeared back in the Lair of Eternal Dragons and the dragon blinked and looked at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ummmm, I don't know any familiar ki's to lock on to get back to Earth, I don't suppose you could give me any directions could you?"

The eternal dragon sweatdropped and decided for good measures just again to see if this really wasn't Goku. The dragon was satisfied though, this guy whom had Goku's body definitely wasn't him. Even though he had similar qualities.

"Uhhh directions... sure." The eternal dragon remarked.

Goku gave him the typical Son grin almost convincing the dragon for a second time that he was really Goku. But the dragon let it go and began to give him directions.

***

Bra closed the diary and she sat up and looked at the posters on her wall. She was suppose to be eighteen... that meant she could find Goten and legally do some damage... She'd be a more forward and assertive since this wasn't her body. Goten was a main objective. She looked at the door as her brother walked in he was badly bruised but smirking all the way. It was a very Vegeta like smirk and that scared her cause her brother was a regular Goku fan all the way.

"What did you do?" She asked worriedly.

"I pummeled Vegeta. I don't know what happened but it was primo I was like getting my major beats hella wicked and then something inside of me snapped and I nailed him and kept on nailing him till he was like out cold. Man it was fun!!!"

I must of looked shocked cause he just laughed. "It's okay he'll be fine."

"Okay we gotta figure out what's happening..."

"As I said it was your fault, you pushed the big red button."

"Hey it was a game, I was suppose to push the big red button." She protested. "Besides you bought the damn thing."

"Hey I just wanted you to cleanse the damn thing cause it was giving me major nightmares..."

"Look just shush we're here now, from what I've read I'm suppose to be eighteen now which makes you thirty something."

"Thirty something?" He breathed. "That is not on I haven't even turned twenty yet. I can't be thirty!" He was definitely upset.

"Hey you still look like you're fricken nineteen so just chill."

"Fuck you bitch."

"Oh no, thanks didn't you know that causes deformities in the family's next generation?"

"Oh shove it with al your Egyptian bullcrap."

"Get out if you're going to get stroppy. Go race your car or something."

Trunks growled at Bra. "How about I just stand her to piss you off?!"

"That is it!!! OUT OUT OUT OUT OOOOOUUUUUTTTT!!!!!" Bra shoved him out of the room and slammed the door and growled in annoyance.

***

She awoke slowly to the feel of someone touching her face and she blinked her eyes adjusted to the light slowly and she blinked seeing a man staring at her, his face it was so familiar but she couldn't place it then she sat up suddenly her head banging with his. "Damnit, ow!" She growled.

He rubbed his head. "Heh, sorry Videl."

She blinked. "Videl?" She asked.

He then looked at her generally worried. "Yeah, that is your name remember?"

"Oh yeah..." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just had an odd dream."

She got out of the bed and saw that half the day had already gone and Pan was outside chopping up wood. "You let me sleep in..." She said. "Cool."

This was a bonus, no annoying brother, no parents, sure she was the parent but who really cared, she was Videl and Pan was born a teenager too which meant- she could fly and she could chase Vegeta and not have to worry about side effects because this was after GT! But something felt odd out there. Like there were more like her. More people from another world trapped in character's bodies.

'_I should get to the bottom of this_.' But first she had some Vegeta chasing to do and looked at Gohan. "Gohan..." She asked putting sugary goodness in to her voice.

"What?" He looked at her suddenly wearily.

"Can we go to capsule corp I want to visit Veg-ah Bulma... and it would do Pan some good to see Bra, I think."

Gohan nodded and smiled. "Sure thing. I could probably do some training with Trunks."

"Excellent..." Videl said in the most perfect Monty Burns impression that made Gohan look at her with a side long glance.

"Videl... I don't think I'm letting you sleep in again. You're making me worried."

***

Trunks just stepped out of the shower he had a towel wrapped round his waist and was drying his hair when the door bell rang and he looked round, he watched Bra race past him and to the door, she opened it and she smiled sweetly at whoever was there.

"Pan, hi!!" She grinned.

Trunks blinked. "Pan?" He said softly and tapped the side of his head trying to think where he'd heard that name before and which character she was. He hated this GT thing he knew nothing about it.

Then Pan walked in and he blinked. Gohan followed along with Videl.

"DAMN!!! BABY!!!" He exclaimed.

Pan blinked in complete and utter shock. "What?"

"What did you say Trunks?" Gohan asked his eyes narrowing.

"BRRRAAA couldn't you of waited until I was in my room!!! I'm in a towel here." He exclaimed holding the towel tight round his waist.

Pan smiled at him. "Hi Trunks."

"Heh... hi... ummm... 'cuse me... I'll get you for that, you little bitch." He growled at Bra and ran to his room hurriedly.

"Okay Trunks is a little off today don't you think." Gohan remarked looking at Bra. She smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah today was the first day he knocked Veg-ahhh _dad_ unconscious."

"He knocked him unconscious!!!" Videl squealed "Oh that is just not fair! I didn't get to glomp him!" She growled.

"What?" Gohan asked Videl.

Videl blinked and looked at Gohan. "Uuuuh, nothing." She said quickly covering herself.

Everyone in the room felt the power level arrive and turned round as Goku appeared and he looked round himself and frowned. "Damnit I got the wrong directions." He grumbled.

"GOKU!!!!" Bra squealed surprised. "Hey aren't you suppose to be like in the dragon lair or something?"

"Uhhhh yes?" He blinked.

"Dad..." Gohan sounded shocked.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "They let me go free." He said smiling that famous Son smile.

Trunks came wandering downstairs dressed in baggy jeans a white undershirt and an open dress shirt of Super Saiyan Mirai Trunks and a yellow and black D12 ball cap. It was definitely something Trunks wouldn't ordinarily wear. Even Goku was dressed differently, a white t-shirt with a large Chinese script for longevity in black on the front, and in jeans with a pair of sneakers. Videl was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt also with a black ball cap with silver lining and Majin 'M' on the front. Bra was dressed in baggy blue jeans, a black holter top with in the American flag on the front in small mock sparkle studs her hair pulled back in to a pony tail, a Puma jacket tied round her waist and a key chain hooked from the back of her jeans up to her pocket and all star converse skatey shoes.

The four of them looked at each other for a long while. There was something odd defiantly going on.

"Gohan... can you and Pan go and check on Vegeta. I need to talk to Videl, Trunks and Bra for a moment here." Goku said his face getting a serious expression.

"Uh sure."

"Hey, how'd you know I pummeled Veg-AH OW!" Trunks glared at Bra who elbowed him hard.

"I could sense it Vegeta's pretty beaten up." Goku replied.

Gohan nodded slowly and he looked at the four of them their ki's were the same but they were all looking and acting a bit differently from normal. Goku looked at Pan and they headed up the stairs Pan staring back at Trunks and Trunks looking onward after her.

Bra slapped Trunks on the upside of his head. "Don't look, she's too young."

"Awww, c'mon man I need a misses..." He whined.

"A misses?" Goku and Videl repeated.

Trunks nodded and grinned. "Heck yeah."

"What happened to the blondes that you were interested in dating?" Bra muttered crossing her arms angrily.

"Blonde is _gooooooooood_." Trunks grinned and chuckled.

"Okay he is definitely not Trunks and it's scaring me." Videl remarked. "Somebody better have some explaining to do."

Trunks pointed at Bra. "She pushed the button not me. It's all her fault."

"Gah!!!!" Bra flapped her arms about angrily.

"I know that looks familiar." Goku spoke thinking seriously.

"Okay who's going to start the truth ball rolling..." Bra remarked.

"I'll go!" Goku grinned happily. "I'm actually S'rac."

"Jeril." Videl spoke.

"J'dee..."

"Like hell I'm saying my name." Trunks remarked.

"Boy....." J'dee growled at him.

"Fine..." He sighed. "Nick." and crossed his arms.

"Oh wow, Jeril!!" J'dee hugged Jeril. "I love your Another Boring Day... NOT! fic!! Brilliant totally brilliant..." She smiled.

"My muse is Kakarott..." Jeril shook her head and sighed.

S'rac rubbed the back of his neck and smiled that Son grin for all to see. "Heh..."

"Hey I think Goku's cool." Nick remarked.

"He's okay, a bit stupid." J'dee remarked. "Funny but stupid."

"He's not stupid." S'rac protested.

"Okay don't worry about it now. We gotta figure out if anyone else has been transferred here.."

"You know if we've been transferred here that could mean they were actually transferred to our bodies." Nick said seriously taking on a serious Trunks tone.

"Bugger me." J'dee frowned. "I'm going to fail my test for sure now!!"

Jeril let out an evil cackle. "Heh, I'd like to see how Videl copes with my family."

"A Saiyan in my body!!" Nick frowned. "Man no, no, no, no! They eat too much!"

"You eat too much anyway." J'dee grumbled.

"Shut up, don't make me hurt you."

"Pppssssshhhhhhhhhh as if you're weak compared to me."

"No, I'm not I'm Trunks remember."

"Yeah but you're not Mirai Trunks." J'dee taunted flicking at his shirt.

S'rac grinned. "I can eat all the food I want!!!" He smiled that son grin again.

"Stop smiling like that S'rac. You're freaking me out." Jeril remarked worriedly.

He just kept grinning all sorts of food dancing all through his head.

"Hate to burst ya bubble but that means you're married to Chi-chi have two kids and one grand kid." Nick spoke up.

"What? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" S'rac fell to his knees in agony. "Marrieeedddd aaaahhhhhhhhh...." He began beating the floor.

"He's taking it pretty well." J'dee nodded and looked at Jeril.

"At least he's stopped grinning that stupid Kakarott idiot grin." Jeril sighed relieved.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, hate to burst another bubble..."

Jeril and J'dee sighed in unison. "Is he always doing this?" She asked.

J'dee nodded. "Yea."

"What if we're not the only ones been transferred to these bodies, say what if some one else has been transferred to say Goten or Bulma's bodies?" He asked.

S'rac looked up from where he'd caused a mini crater in the ground from beating it up and he blinked. Jeril and J'dee looked at Nick both of them gave him a glare that basically read '_shut up or you'll actually live to return to your own body_.'

**_To Be Continued..._**

**r & r tell me what you think... and dun dun dun who's going to be the lucky reviewer to be thrown in the next body... and what's this Button nick speaks off and how'd they all get there.... well you'll have to wait till I get at least five reviews before I continue this fic!! dem da breaks!!!**

_Thanks to my Beta Jeril and to S'rac for letting me use them in this fic, I did change my brother's name in this fic for the soul purpose of he doesn't write fics and I usually just call him boy but he needed a name otherwise it would get confusing. So I stole my cousin's name…. Not that you needed to know that………_

_The next chappie will be longer peeps usually I write on average eleven page chapters but this time it was just hard to start a fic like this off with a chapter that long..._

~**J'dee**


	2. ***Something's Wrong, Something's Not Qu...

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** I like this idea... so there every so often a reviewer will pop in as a guest star I'm looking for a male reviewer though to come in to the fic to make things a bit more humours and he'll happen to be in a villains body I'm not saying which villain though, but it's pretty predictable otherwise I wouldn't end up being in DarkJourney's fic would I??

**The Disclaimer:** I own it all MWHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! okay maybe I don't... so I'll just go sulk now... 

****_Something Wrong Something's Not Quite Right_***

**Chapter Two**

Jeril's face paled suddenly, "Eh... J'dee. What if... what if Gohan starts to... um... you know... I mean, now that I'm Videl, I'm married to him but... uh..."

"Well, deal with it!"

Nick looked at Jeril and he sighed. "Damn you had to be Videl didn't you?"

"What?!" Jeril growled.

"She's so hot!!" Nick drooled.

"Get back pal... I'm after Vegeta." Jeril growled at him.

"Pssh as if I'd touch you now." Nick looked down on her like she had a form of contagious disease.

"Why you little!!!" Jeril grabbed Nick round and throat and began strangling him much like Homer to Bart on the Simpsons.

"KAKAROTT GET YOUR SPAWN'S MATE OFF MY SON!!!" Vegeta bellowed from the top of the stairs charging down it. "I have to strangle him!"

Jeril let go of Nick and handed him over grinning at Vegeta. "Hi Veggie!"

"What do you want, Kakarott's spawn's baka mate?"

"Hehehe... you." Jeril chuckled low and seductive.

Vegeta paled, "Eh... what did you say?"

"Videl. You're not cheating on _Gohan_are you?" S'rac interrupted.

"Oh, of course not _'Goku'_! Why would I?" Jeril snickered.

S'rac put his hand on his head. "Okay."

Nick rubbed his neck and he looked at his hair and he sighed.

"Hey I think I might dye my hair like silver or something."

"No you don't!" J'dee scolded him.

"Pssh you're no fun."

A knock at the door interrupted them and J'dee sighed. "Who is it now!!" She growled then she smiled. "Oooh it could be Yamcha."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Vegeta exploded.

Jeril clung on to Vegeta's arm. "I'm glad you're all better Veggie."

J'dee opened the door and she grinned seeing Goten standing there. "Hey I sensed everyone gathering here for some reason."

"GOTEN!!!" J'dee grabbed his arm excitedly. "Ooooh you're really, _really_, **_really _**cute!! You know that?"

Goten blushed and he looked at J'dee. "Ummmm yea... Paris tells me so all the time."

"Oh forget her how about you and me?"

"BRA!!!! Get off Kakarott's spawn!!!" 

"Lets go this way Goten." J'dee grabbed him by the arm pulling him off away from everyone, making it so they were alone.

"Brrrrrraaaa....." Goten whined. "What's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing yet..." J'dee grinned and winked at Goten.

"Gak!!" Goten pulled his arm free and looked at J'dee. "But Trunks might get mad about me getting together with you. After all, you're his little sister and I'm his best friend."

J'dee waved her hand about to wave it off. "Oh believe me, he doesn't care."

"Hey Goten! Hi Bra! What are you guys talking about?" S'rac appeared timing it perfectly much like Goku.

"DAD?!" Goten blinked. "B-b-b-but how?"

S'rac grinned the son grin. "They let me go free."

"Stop grinning like that **_Kakarott_**!!" Jeril shouted from the other room. "I can see it from here!!"

"This is great dad!! Mom will be so happy!!" Goten beamed proudly.

S'rac swallowed hard making J'dee smirk a typical Vegeta like smirk.

"C-c-c-chi-C-c-c-chi?" S'rac stammered suddenly.

"Wow you better get back there before she finds out and comes after you with a frying pan." J'dee chuckled.

"ANYTHING BUT THE FRYING PAN!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!" S'rac ran off holding his head protectively.

Goten blinked and looked at J'dee. "Bra is dad okay?"

"Oh ya know, he's fine. He's just a bit disorientated at the moment that happens ya know after coming back from a long trip."

Goten blinked and looked at her clueless. "Ummm no I don't know."

"Awww I love that clueless look." J'dee glomped on to Goten knocking him to the floor and pinning him there.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight...." Goten sweatdropped. "TRUUUUUUNKS!!!! YOU'RE SISTER'S ATTACKING ME!!!"

Nick wandered in and he blinked and spun his ball cap round to the side. "Hey Bra this way," then he faced it forwards, "or this way."

"That way most definitely."

"Cool. Hey Goten think Pan will sleep with me?"

"WHAT?!" Goten exclaimed. "Don't you dare touch Pan Trunks!!"

"C'mon Goten she really is hot." Nick smirked at me. "Have fun you two."

"TRUNKS DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!" Goten shouted.

Nick wandered off. J'dee held Goten's shoulders down to the ground.

"_TRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!!!_"

***

Bulma wandered down the stair with Gohan and Pan following and she nodded slowly talking to them. "Yes Bra and Trunks have been fighting more so than usual it's pretty odd, usually they're really good with there arguments but-" Bulma stopped talking when she heard Goten cry out.

"TRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKSSSSS!!!!!"

"Oh no what's that boy done now?" she remarked worriedly and ran down the steps and she stopped seeing Bra sitting on top of Goten in a very unwoman like manner holding him down.

"Bra what are you doing?!" Bulma exclaimed and grabbed her by the back of her jeans and pulled her off the very scared looking Goten.

"Hey Pan..." Bulma blinked as Trunks slid next to her and smoothly put an arm around her leaving Gohan gaping in shock.

"Bulma." Gohan began.

"Trunks just what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a date?" He offered and looked at Pan and grinned. "So how about it, you me, my car, ten minutes?" he asked.

"TRUNKS!!!" Gohan exploded, and grabbed Pan protectively. "That's it we're going. Dad, Videl, Goten c'mon this place is a nut house, lets go." He walked off.

"But I don't wanna go." Videl whined almost like she was some sort of teenager.

"Videl." Gohan growled.

"Kay coming." She rushed outside.

Gohan looked at his father hiding in a corner. "Dad c'mon. mom will be happy you're back."

"Videl said it best when she said. _I don't wanna_. Chi-chi will hit my with the frying pan of doom."

"Frying pan of doom." Goten repeated. "I'll have to remember that one."

Gohan scratched his head and looked at Bulma. "Sort this out, please and fast."

Bulma nodded. "I'll do my best Gohan you know that."

Gohan grabbed his _father_ by the back of his white shirt. "C'mon dad lets go."

Goku held his head protectively as he was dragged out of the house. Gohan looked at Videl and raised an eyebrow.

"At least I didn't go out like a coward." She muttered.

"I'm not a coward."

"Then why are you clutching your head like that?"

"Frying pans and Chi-chi together are scary..." He cringed thinking of it.

"Goten grandpa and mom are acting really weird."

"What about Trunks and Bra?" He asked shaking his head.

"I think Trunks was nice."

"He was almost sleazy." Goten frowned. "That's really odd for him."

"He could of realised he's like old and wants to settle down." Videl offered.

"Your older than him." Goten retorted.

"Watch it bucko or else I'll make a frying a pan of doom." Videl threatened.

***

"Bra what is wrong with you?" Bulma scolded shaking her finger at J'dee, who rubbed the back of her neck in a very Son manner.

"Well Goten's cute. It's either him or Yamcha."

"Yamcha?!?!?!" Bulma screeched. "There is no way you are going to start dating my ex-boyfriend young lady."

"So what's wrong with Goten then?" 

Bulma blinked. "Well nothing apart from the age gap."

"Oh c'mon Bu-ah _mom_, what's fourteen years anyways I've dated older."

"You've what?!" Bulma yelled "and why haven't I meet these men?"

"Have you seen how you're reacting right now, psssshhhh as if you'd meet them."

"Why you little-" Bulma reached forward to strangle J'dee.

Vegeta walked up dragging Nick by the collar.

"BULMA STOP IT!!" He growled. "Look at them. You see something odd going on here?" He asked motioning to the two siblings.

Bulma blinked and she looked at Nick's shirt. "Where did you get that?"

Nick blinked. "Ummm," he looked at J'dee. "What was the name of the store again?"

J'dee scratched her head. "Buggered if I can remember it was in shades arcade though. You know **_I_** wanted that shirt I can't believe you bought it."

"Hey you bought that damn Speed Racer top."

"I'll trade you my Speed Racer ball shirt for your Mirai shirt?"

"Hella no, this shirt is wicked I ain't giving it up."

"Well you can go to hell then."

"I thought you don't believe in hell?" Nick taunted.

"Just cause I'm wiccan it doesn't mean I don't believe in things. I believe that there is more than one religion, I believe in Mary, Diana, God, Lucifer (_A.N he was ORIGINALLY known for being the Italian Sun God if I remember correctly before it was corrupted_)- heaven, hell, angels, Gods and Goddesses-"

"My daughter's a witch?" Bulma asked shocked then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she promptley fainted.

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed and he look at the two of them. "You two better explain yourself."

"Ummmm..." Nick began. "You'll think we're nuts so to put it bluntly..."

"No." J'dee interrupted.

"Yeah what she said." Nick agreed.

Vegeta growled and he picked Bulma up. "I'll sort you two out later."

"Ooooooooh scary..." Nick trembled in mock humour.

"Watch it boy, next time I might actually go beyond a super saiyan and beat you to a pulp." Vegeta threatened and walked out carrying Bulma.

"They make a cute couple." J'dee observed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh puh-lease. I hate Vegeta. I can't believe you're such a freak to know all about him."

"Look lets just sit down and recap what happened okay?"

"Whatever."

***

Chi-chi was as normal standing by the window in front of the sink up to her elbows in the soapy suddy water. When out of nowhere Gohan's car lowered to the ground. She smiled Gohan, he always paid her a visit and she saw Goten jump out of the car and run up to the window waving at her excitedly.

"Mom!! Mom!!! DAD'S BACK!!! The dragon's let him go!!!"

"What?" Chi-chi breathed in the plate slide from her hand landing back in the soapy water as she saw Goku get out of the car and look round like it was his first time arriving. He rubbed the back of his neck and Chi-chi watched as Videl grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off to the side. Videl seemed worried about something and she watched them talk. But that didn't matter. Goku was back!! She dried her arms quickly and ran outside and up to Goku.

"Goku!!!!" She cried and hugged him he fell over and they hit the ground together and he laughed a bit nervous but it was that Son laugh she loved so much.

"Heh... heya Chi-chi..."

"Oh Goku you're back I can't believe this!!"

"Yeah but something odd is going on." Gohan added. "Dad, Videl, Bra and Trunks seem to be acting a bit odd." He added.

Pan looked to the house and noticed everyone was a bit preoccupied and she quickly phased in side and grabbed the cordless and ran in to the hallway. She was excited Trunks was showing an interest in her.

***

The two siblings wandered in to Trunks room and J'dee began to promptly go nosing through the drawers. 

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Trunks is like really cute. Maybe I can get a souvenir. Oooooooooh, a sword!!!" J'dee rushed up to the wall and grabbed it from where it was being displayed and she giggled and held it up. "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder Cats HOOOOOO!!"

"Give me that." Nick snatched the sword back and he put it back on the shelf where it had been displayed. J'dee went back to the drawers. "Look you're suppose to be Trunks sister so stop riffling through that." Nick scolded. "Act like an adult."

"I'm suppose to be eighteen so I'm acting it. Oooooooh, boxers!!!"

"That's just gross." Nick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the drawers and sat her on the bed. He grabbed the swivel computer desk chair and sat on it and spun round in a circle. 

"If you start impersonating Babity I will thump you."

"Ahhhhh-babid-ahhhhh..." Nick did the motions as well that made J'dee laugh. "You moron..."

"That's Maurice..." He said impersonating Maurice from Romeo Must Die.

"Mmmmm Jet Li... now there's a bedroom I'd riffle through..."

Nick looked disgusted. "Okay recap now." 

J'dee nodded. "Right. I went to college I did my lecture and tutorial for the day. I came home found you'd chucked out my notes that I _so_ needed for my big test I dragged you to the refuse station (_A.N: Basically the city dump_) to look for them-"

"You danced among garbage for three hours." Nick added.

"I didn't dance." J'dee protested.

"You found a purple gameboy thing amongst a bunch of busted electrical equipment." Nick continued.

J'dee nodded. "Yes.... it looked spiffy so I took it."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You took it home."

"And you opened it up to play round with it." She added.

"Pssshhhhh- whatever." Nick waved his hand about to show he didn't care.

"And you put it back together wrong and boom here we are. Along with two others, who live on the other side of the world!"

"It's not my fault." Nick protested. "You pushed the big red button."

"Yes fine I pushed the button but that's what you're suppose to do on GAMEBOYS!!! You push buttons to play a game!! Not taking it apart like you do to everything else."

"Look shut up. It's your fault if we hadn't of gone to the dump in the first place-"

"Nah-uh your fault for THROWING OUT MY LECTURE NOTES!!!!"

"Your fault 'cause you pushed the button."

"Your fault for taking the thing apart."

"Your fault for wanting it fixed!!"

"You're fault cause you're a stupid immature kid!!"

"Hey at least I'm not eighteen!!"

"Oh I'm going to strangle you!!!"

Their argument was interrupted by the phone ringing and both siblings looked at each other. Then at the phone. 

The speaker phone answered after the fifth ring.

"_Hey this is Trunks extention I'm not in right now, leave a message after the beep_."

"What a really unoriginal message." J'dee remarked. "If I had my way I'd go the Will Smith way." J'dee grinned she liked that message.

Then the voice on the other end of the phone spoke in a hushes whisper. "Hey Trunks... it's Pan... are you there?"

Nick leapt on the phone and he picked it up. "Hey Pan I'm here."

J'dee rolled her eyes and Nick waved shoo at her to leave.

***

Jeril watched the scene before her and she covered he mouth from laughing. '_Poor, poor S'rac..._' She thought with a mental chuckle as he tried to sit up but Chi-chi held him to the ground hugging him tightly.

Jeril then felt a pair of strong muscular arm slid round her waist and she eeped with a jump and looked at Gohan standing behind her and she mentally gulped.

'_Stuff S'rac what about me!!__ Gohan's stronger than I am!!_'

S'rac managed to stand up and Chi-chi was still hugging.

"Goku I've missed you so much."

S'rac blinked and he looked at Jeril and she mouthed out to him. 

'_Help me and I'll help you_.'

"Bwha-hahahahaha... Never!! I am GOKUU!! I need no help! Bwha-hahaha-"

"Uh... dad?" Goten looked at him and blinked.

"Huh?" S'rac looked at him then smiled and rubbed the back of his head the Son smile plastered on his face and Jeril felt like strangling him.

***BONG!***

"Owwww!!!" S'rac rubbed his head and he saw Chi-chi with the frying pan of doom.

"Goku!" She scolded him.

"Heh... sorry I always wanted to try my hand at evil laughing."

"See." Gohan said to his mother as if his point was made that Goku was a bit off.

"Oh yeah! Bwahahaha!"

***BONG!***

"Gah! Chi Chi! I didn't mean it!"

***WHOMP!***

"G-g-g-g-Gohan... I think Pan's gone to use the phone..." Jeril stammered struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Mmmm so..." He nuzzled her neck.

'_Think, think, think... gotta get out of this situation..._'

"What if she's calling Trunks?"

Gohan sighed and let her go- reluctantly. "Go sort her out."

"Right!!" Jeril took off inside hurriedly.

Sure enough in the hallway was Pan on the phone. "Pan." She took on her best authoritative voice.

Pan looked up at her. "Mom!" She breathed.

"Who are you talking to?"

"T-t-t-Trunks..." Pan stammered.

"Oh good."

"Wha?"

"Get him to put Bra on I need to talk to her."

"Uh sure..." 

***

J'dee sat in Bra's room rummaging through the wardrobe to find an outfit she could wear to try and paint the town with.

The door opened and Nick handed her the phone. "It's Jeril. She interrupted my call with Pan." He grumbled.

"Yeah go gurl!" J'dee remarked taking the phone and placing it to her ear. "Hello."

"Yello." Jeril's voice greeted her back sounding somewhat relieved. "Look you really didn't mean it about me dealing with it... did you?" She asked.

J'dee smiled. "No of course not it was just I was thinking about Goten..."

"I thought you were a Yamcha fanatic?"

"I am honest!! But Goten is like Goku and Yamcha in one and that makes him like soooo coooool! Hey can you put in a good word for me with him?"

"If you can figure a way to get us out of this situation. I think S'rac's got it worst he's going to be bonked over the head every five minutes if he keeps up that evil laughter."

J'dee sighed. "Evil laughter... _great_... that's so really Goku isn't it now?" She drooled.

"Look Gohan's getting frisky man, I'm only like fourteen how am I suppose to handle this."

"These aren't our bodied... heck if I were you I'd go for it!! Gohan's a dish!"

"You are such a shameful Veggie fan."

"Ex Veggie fan. I have no loyalties.... ooooh wait 17!! There's 17!!" J'dee began bouncing excitedly.

"Goku killed him I'm sure of it, in the super 17 saga."

"Oh drat!"

J'dee began laughing as she heard the commotion in the background.

"VIDEL, PAN we're going now!!"

"No wait Gohan!!! You can't leave me!!!"

"DAD?!?! What on earth are you doing? Goten will be here. Can you please let go of my leg? Dad I said let go!!!"

"We're meeting up tomorrow in the park okay?" Jeril said seriously, "We gotta find a way round this." She added.

"Gotcha. Give me a call tomorrow morning and we'll sort out a time."

"Right later J'dee."

"Bye."

***

For a full two hours Bulma remained unconscious and Vegeta sat by her bed rubbing his temples. Something was definitely wrong. Bra confessed she was a witch Trunks beat him at sparring match, Kakarott's mate tried to hit on him and even Kakarott himself was acting a bit odd.

"Is she still out?" Trunks voice asked from the doorway.

"Hmph."

"Well I'm going out to get take outs you want anything?"

"Whatever you get will be fine by me." Vegeta sighed.

"Kay. Yo Bra!!! Are you off the phone we're getting take outs!! You coming?!"

"With you DRIVING?! Are you NUTS!!!" She shouted back.

"Don't make me pound you in to coming!!!" Trunks shouted at her.

"Whatever what are we getting?"

"B.K!!"

"WHAT MEAT?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I'M A VEGETARIAN?!?!?!? BAKA!!" Bra screamed back at him.

"Hey I'm not a baka... whatever that is..." Trunks protested.

"You are a baka if you don't know what a baka is." Vegeta grumbled.

"Hey!" Trunks protested.

Bra stormed in and Vegeta gulped at what she was wearing black leather trousers, platform boots, and a one long sleeved white top that was almost see through, half of the base of it longer than the other side and her hair was styled up on top of her head. She wore large earrings and a pentacle necklace. Trunks acted like she wore that sort of thing every day. Vegeta was stunned for words.

"What are you wearing?" He demanded

"I found this in the wardrobe! Isn't it neat? I didn't know I had these kinds of clothes. And I got a figure even Calista Flockhart can't beat!! You know how much this like totally rocks?!" Bra exclaimed happily.

"Whatever you comin' or not?" Trunks asked sounding bored.

"Of course maybe they'll be like some really adorable guy out there..."

"Brat you better keep her well behaved."

"Yeah sure if any guys comes near her I'll punch 'em I know the deal."

"You do that anyway. It's like really embarrassing. That last accountant you punched was so not totally impressed he thought you were like my boyfriend it was like gross."

Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. 

***

S'rac was hiding under the kitchen table holding his knees. 

Goten was sitting on the floor looking at him shaking his head. 

"What did those dragons do to you dad?"

"Goku! Come get in bed!" Chi-chi's voice rung out through the house.

"I don't wanna!" S'rac shouted rather immaturely from under the table.

"GOKU!!!" Chi-chi rushed in to the kitchen and picked up the frying pan began to make use of it, threatening him.

"Gak!!!" S'rac bolted out from under the table.

Chi-chi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off tossing him in to the bed.

Goten snickered. "I'm going out to leave you two alone, if you want me I'll be at Paris's!" He called out.

"GOTEN HELP ME!!!!"

"Bye dad!!!" Goten shut the door but he could hear S'rac's shouts.

"Chi-Chi! You don't understand!"

Chi-chi slipped in to the bed next to S'rac who started to panic. 

"AAAAH!! Chi-chi! Waaait!"

***

"Oh Videl?" Gohan remarked in a throaty voice tapping lightly on the bathroom door.

"Eh... what?"

"It's time for bed, honey."

"Eh... I'll be out in a little."

"But you've been in the bathroom for an hour! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! I swear! I'm okay!"

"I'm coming in there!"

"No!"

"But you've never had a problem with that before." 

Gohan opened the door Jeril began shrieking wildly.

"I'm fine!"

"But why are you in here if you don't have to go? Come to bed." Gohan purred seductively, slipping up to where Jeril was huddled holding her knees tucked up to her chin in the corner of the bathroom.

"Uumm... I'm not feeling well! I have a... a headache!"

Gohan looked at her suspicious.

***

S'rac was huddled on the opposite side of the bed.

"Goku, get over here! I wanna snuggle!"

"Sn-snuggle?"

Chi-chi pulled him over and laid her head on his chest. S'rac suddenly went rigid.

"Goku. You're all tense Ease up honey."

"I'm......okay"

Chi-chi then began to give S'rac a massage to relax him.

"Better now honey?"

"I-I guess"

"Then get ready for bed." Chi-chi smirked at him seductively.

"I-I-I-I-I-"

Chi-chi interrupted his stammering by kissing him on the lips passionately.

S'rac's eyes went wide, and he lay still, mentally freaking out.

"Come on Goku! Maybe you'll loosen up if we have some fun"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fu-fun?"

S'rac felt like he was at the point of passing out. He takes in a deep breath.

"I can get through this. I can get through this."

Chi-chi beckoned him over with a finger even more seductively. "Come over here you animal you!"

"I'm Goku, I'm Goku. Just keep thinking that...."

"Goku! You're so silly! Of course you're my Goku!"

"Yeah. I am......"

"Then get over here and act like it!"

"Okay, I'll make it through this....." 

'_What am I thinking?! I'm not married!_'

S'rac had no idea what to do, mentally he was still freaking out unsure. He was suppose to be fourteen not fifty something or how ever old Goku was suppose to be.

'_I guess I'm just gonna have to do this. It's Goku's body anyway......... But why me?!'_

Chi-chi kissed him again more passionately.

'_Wonder how Jeril's doing at Gohan's...._'

***

"Come to bed!"

"NO!"

Gohan grabbed Jeril and threw her over his shoulder laughing and carried her out of the bedroom.

Jeril started yelling and beating on Gohan back with her fists, Gohan chuckled thinking that she was joking and threw her on to the bed. 

"You little minx."

"Eh... Gohan... It's not a good time of month for me..."

"But that was last week! Besides, I can deal with a little bit of blood!"

"Eep!" Jeril backed away to the other side of the bed as Gohan crawled in

"Get over here, my lovely lady."

'_My Kami!__ I don't wanna do this! I'm ONLY 14!!_'

"I said get over here!" Gohan mock growled and grabbed Jeril and dragged her over to him. He then kissed her.

'_Oooo__... that feels soooo goooood..._' Jeril paused for a moment 

'_Wait! What am I thinking come on Jeril! You're in Videl's body!!_' 

'_So you should! It is her body after all, and her husband! You shouldn't deny him the pleasure of his own wife!_'

'_Eh I'm thinking to myself! Man this is nuts!!_'

***

"SLOW DOWN!!!!" J'dee screamed and she covered her eyes as Nick spun the wheel round and performed a perfect dowwie. "AND YOU WONDER WHY I NEVER GET IN A CAR WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screetched.

Nick let out an evil chuckle. "This rules!! Man hover cars are so sweet!!!"

"I hate this!!!" J'dee whinned.

Suddenly Nick floored it then the car took off at a tremendous speed. J'dee let out another scream and clutched on to her belt and squeezed her eyes shut.

The car pulled up in to a take out joint and Nick parked it perfectly. It was the only thing he could do right in cars and he jumped out and J'dee got out her legs shaking and she grumbled to herself. "If I knew how to fly I'd fly back to Capsule Corp."

"Pssssh you'd get lost, you have a lousy sense of direction."

"Yeah thank you oh so much Boxer boy."

"Hehe at least my name isn't after woman's lingerie." Nick chuckled.

"Oh go jump off a cliff."

"Hey I can but it'd be pointless after all I _can_ fly." Nick grinned like he'd won some big competition. While J'dee fumed silently to herself, and followed Nick, in to the take out place.

***

Chi-chi climbed onto his chest and put her hands behind his head "Time for some fun Goku" She kissed him passionately.

S'rac shrugged and thought to himself. '_What can I do?_'

S'rac wrapped his arms around Chi-chi '_I am in Goku's body after all_'

"See Goku. You know you love this."

"Yeah Chi-chi!" S'rac said trying to sound convincing.

"Now where were we? Oh yes" Chi-chi smirked at him and start kissing him on the neck, he sighed and did the same.

"Oooh Goku. I love you!"

"I-I love you too Chi-chi...."

"I know!" She hugged him to her. "I'm so glad the dragons let you come back."

"Me too......"

"I miss having a little kid running around the house Goku. Let's fix that....."

"L-l-l-little k-kid...."

***

Jeril's face heated up faster then a toaster.

"Hmmm... I can't reach anything. Let's fix that..." Gohan tried to take off Jeril's shirt but she held it down stubbornly.

"Nuh uh!"

Gohan grinned at her evilly. "So you wanna play that way, huh?" He grabbed Jeril's hands in his and held them above her head. Then he switched the grip so one of his hands is holding both of hers up. With his free hand he began to pull off her shirt.

'_Oh Kami, oh __Kami__, __OH__ KAMI!__ WHAT AM I DOING?_'

Jeril felt her stomach twist and turn in knots. '_I don't feel so good!! Hoo boy! I hope I don't upchuck over him!!_' 

Gohan pulled off her shirt. 

'_Kami__, I feel exposed!_' 

Gohan started kissing her collarbone. 

'_Fight back, Jeril! FIGHT BACK!_'

'_But it feels so gooood...._'

"Now for the pants." Gohan started undoing Jeril's belt.

'_THINK QUICK!!!_'

"No, no, no! I want to get a chance at you!" 

Gohan let go of her hands and smirked at her. 

'_I hope I know what I'm doing..._' Jeril helped Gohan get his shirt off. She ran her hands over his muscles. '_Oooooo__... Whoa... they feel soo good..._'

***

"Mr President! I didn't know you ate here!" a voice exclaimed the minute Nick walked through the door. He blinked and looked round. 

"Huh? Who's president?"

"That's you." J'dee hissed and elbowed him. "You have a nice cushy _office job_." 

Nick blinked. "I do... oh man anything but an office! Great!"

"You run Capsule Corp."

"I do." Nick blinked. "Sweet. Ya know I'd like to change things and make it like a fast food business."

"Hey Bra!! Trunks." marron waved as she roller bladed past them and out the door to a car. Nick watched her roller blade past.

"A blonde... sweet!"

J'dee smacked her forehead. "That's Marron baka."

"Whoaaaaaa baby-"

J'dee sighed to herself. "This is going to be torture."

***

S'rac's was backed up against the headboard of the bed.

"Come on Goku. Take off those boxers!"

"But Chi-chi! These are...uh....clean! It'd be a waste to take them off!" 

'_Lame excuse!_' he thought to himself.

"Goku. Don't be silly. You can put them back on in the morning. Or do you just want help taking those off?" Chi-chi smirked at him.

"No that's okay! I'm fully capable of doing that myself. It's just, uh, I....."

"Goku, quit acting weird!" Chi-chi pulled out the frying pan from beside the bed.

***BONG!***

"OW!" S'rac felt his boxers being pulled down. "WHAT?! AAAH!"

"Don't you feel better now Goku?"

"It's.......uh, drafty in here. I need my boxers on!"

"No you don't. Get under the covers, and I'll keep you warm." She gave him a seductive smile.

***

Jeril ran her hands over Gohan's chest '_Wooow__... so... nice... I wonder...._' Jeril shook her head and thought '_No! Gotta stop now!! Or else..._' She quickly climbed under the covers.

Gohan climbed under the covers also. "What's the matter, Videl?"

Jeril flinched at the use of the name "Nothing... it's just I don't feel good right now."

Gohan sighed "Okay..." He pulled Jeril over to him and engulfed her in his arms, holding her too him. Jeril stiffened.

"So I guess we'll do it another time?" but she mentally added. '_Not if I have anything to do with it..._'

"I guess..."

Jeril wriggled around until she found a comfortable position and waited until she's sure Gohan's asleep. Then, fell asleep herself to the beating heart of the man sleeping next to her.

***

Nick and J'dee were seated in a booth and Marron was sitting with them in her break. Nick was obviously oogling her and J'dee looked out the window bored.

"Can I take your order?" A waiter asked J'dee looked up at him and grinned suddenly.

"Oh yes you can!! I order you to take me away from these two!!!"

The waiter laughed. "I mean for something to eat."

"Get me something greasy and I mean so greasy that you can see through the paper greasy five double meat double cheese burgers and a little dunkie thing of barbecue sauce." Nick remarked.

The waiter wrote it down and looked at J'dee. "You miss?"

"Something Vegetarian please?"

"Ummm we have a salad?"

"It doesn't have bean sprouts does it?"

"Ummmm, no." The waiter replied.

"Lettuce?"

"Yes."

"You better check for bugs I had this salad that once had like several slug pieces in it. So I've become weary of salads..."

"Sure thing Miss Briefs." He smiled at her and walked off.

"Why don't you eat bean sprouts?" Nick asked.

"Bean sprouts grow in a perfect environment for bacteria, you see they need a warm, moist place to grow and a food substance. Everyone always thinks meats are bad, but bean sprouts are just as bad." J'dee explained.

Marron looked at Nick. "Bra's acting a bit off today Trunks is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine in fact we're all a bit weird since Goku came back."

"Goku came back? Oh wow!! Dad'll be happy to hear that. Where is Goku?"

"He went home to see Chi-chi." J'dee giggled. '_Poor S'rac, Chi-chi is one terrifying lady. I hope he's okay._' She thought to herself and chuckled.

***

**_To Be Continued...._**

**Mwha-hahahahahahaha****!! what will happen to poor S'rac?!?! Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter... **

**Yay****!!! Thanks for the five reviews!!! So I'm gunna be annoying and ask for FIVE more before I place up another chapter lol!!!! I'm so so so so sooooooo EVUAL!!!**

**r**** & r or else I won't right more!!!**

_Thanks to Jeril and S'rac for the inspiration!!! You two RULE!!! This chappie was much longer than I intended thanks to you two!!_

~**J'dee******


	3. ***The really REAL world***

****

Title: Trading Places

****

Author: J'dee

****

Rating: NC-15/6 (offensive language)

****

Genre: Humour / Drama

****

Idea: DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

****

Author's Note: This chappie is about the four unfortunate Z characters who are stuck in the human bodies of the three authors, and one younger yet more annoying sibling of myself.... 

****

The Disclaimer: Ummmmm as much as I hate to admit it I don't own DBZ/GT just a few merchandise stuff.

***

***_This is the Really REAL world_***

****

Chapter Three

"Mmmmm...." The voice mumbled from under the sheets as something furry rubbed up against her and she opened her eyes. She blinked seeing the yellow Labrador puppy climbing over her. Rolling over she saw her reflection in the full length mirror doors of the closet and she nearly let out a scream. But she restrained as she saw the reflection staring back at her was not her own.

"This has got to be a dream." She remarked to herself.

Then she felt the vibrations of music pulse through the ground, she sighed pulling the pillow over her head and puppy began running around over her body.

"Hey Jer!!! Take that dog outside!!" She heard a voice shout at her from down the hallway. Sitting up she took in the surroundings, the room was really, really, really messy, more so than any room she'd ever seen, there were posters on the wall, the lap top computer on a desk, the shelves round the room had various books on them, also with dragons on them, then their was the diary beside the bed on a dresser. She picked it up and began to riffle through it to get an idea on who she was _suppose_ to be.

***

"Morning Videl how are you feeling today?" Gohan asked from where he was seated at the kitchen table.

Jeril gave a grunted but yet very sleepy reply. Sitting herself down at the table and she watched as Gohan read the newspaper at the table. Pan sat there scoffing her food down pretty much in a typical saiyan manner. Dishes piling up. Jeril looked at the dishes and prayed that she wasn't going to be the one washing and drying them like Chi-chi did.

"Sleep well did we?" Gohan asked.

"I guess." She sighed. "I'm going to be meeting up with Goku, Trunks, and Bra today." She added. "I need to call them."

"Right that's okay." Gohan gave her a friendly smile.

Jeril felt herself mentally shudder as what had nearly happened between them last night. Her mission was Vegeta. She had to get Vegeta in any way possible. It would be hard considering Gohan and Bulma were most definitely big obstacles.

***

After Videl found out the necessary information on her new persona, she cringed, she was to be fourteen again. This was not happening. She needed some time to think so she took Jeril's dog outside. And sitting on the side of the grass she looked down at herself wondering if she was still dreaming or if she's had amnesia and this was really who she was suppose to be. But looking down at her clothes she knew who she was suppose to be.

"I'm Videl.... I'm suppose to be Videl... what's happened... and how did this happen?" She spoke to herself not caring how insane she sounded.

"I've got to get to the bottom of this that's for sure."

She watched the puppy running round letting out all it's hyper activeness that puppies seem to be full of. She smiled it reminded her almost of the puppy her father had adopted during that whole Buu ordeal. Videl sighed to herself she wanted nothing more than to go back home and be with her family, but then again she was excited about being a teenager again. There were so many things she could do again that she enjoyed and new things to try and all in this new body and there would be no consequences for her. Maybe for who ever's body she _borrowed_ but not her.

"Don't get use to this. It's only temporary." She told herself.

***

Jeril hung up and phone the meeting had been arranged for at the park. now all she had to do was have a shower and get dressed.

She wandered in to the bathroom and turned the shower on to heat it up. She grabbed a towel and placed it on the towel rack just outside the shower she then stripped down and slipped under the shower and she let out a contented sigh as the water flowed down over her body. There were so many things she could do in this body now. And so many things she had to be weary of as well. She tilted her head down and she let the warm water cascade down the back of her neck relaxing she let it flow down rubbing out all the sore and stiffened joints she had found she had after sleeping next to someone, she had to beat off with a stick in the middle of the night.

'_Wait a minute! Rubbing!_' She thought. She could feel it hands on the back of her neck and moving over her shoulders and she sucked in a breath.

'_Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami!! It's Gohan!! Don't panic, don't panic, don't-... eh stuff it PANIC!!!_' She thought and spun round and was pushed up against the cold titles of the shower door as he kissed her passionately.

'_Damn him! I'm a Veggie fan! He better not dare convert me!_'

'_Who cares he's so muscular..._'

'_Stop that!_'

'_Strong, rippling, muscles..._'

'_Eh there I go again thinking to myself!!_'

"Gohan I'm going to be late." She said slipping away from him.

He looked at her. "So you're going to deny me again?"

"I told you what I've got on today can't you at least respect that?"

"Fine." Gohan sighed he seemed a bit more than steamed.

Jeril grabbed the towel and hurriedly wrapped it round herself and slipped out of the shower at least she was partly clean and she looked back at Gohan's he couldn't help it curiosity got the best of her and she felt her cheeks heat up at his naked form under the shower.

'_Bad!! Veggie fan!! Bad, bad, bad!!_' She mentally scolded himself.

'_Kami he's well built_.'

'_Okay Veggie fan is staring at a naked Gohan... bad!_'

'_Eh he's staring back!!_'

'_Okay turn round and walk- out... damnit- feet move- gak! move feet move!_'

Jeril finally rushed from the bathroom and in to the bedroom gasping for air and she got changed quickly making sure Gohan wouldn't enter any moment.

'That is it I have to do something about this...' She thought to herself determined, she smirked to herself. '_I wonder how S'rac got on last night._' She had a chuckle out loud at remembering seeing him clinging to Gohan's let begging them not to leave him with Chi-chi. It had been so amusing. She hoped he was okay.

***

There was a scratching at the door, it was ever so soft and his eyes fluttered open slowly, slipped out of bed he opened the door what was the last thing he could remember? The lair of the dragons, but this was odd he had been sleeping in a bed...

"Chi-chi?" He looked round his eyes adjusting to the room and he realised it wasn't the bedroom he shared with Chi-chi either.

"I don't understand." He felt something furry rub up against his leg and he looked down at a large black and white cat rubbing up against him.

He looked round the room behind him taking in the interior of it. It was not at all familiar. The bed he'd been sleeping on was next to the wall. and next to the bed was a dresser, then another bed on the opposite wall. No one looked like they slept there, then, in front of the bed where Goku had slept is a TV, then desk is across from that, and a couch is against the wall in front of the TV.

Goku touched the clothes he was wearing the blue top and orange pants and he shrugged, he looked behind him sensing something was missing.

"My tail!" he breathed suddenly seeing it not there. "What's going on here?"

***

S'rac stretched and he blinked and he looked down to see Chi-chi with her head resting on his chest and in her hand she held something light in her hand. S'rac looked at it curiously it was brown and furry and for some reason he felt like it was a part of him then he did a double tail and nearly cried out.

Tail! It was a tail!

'_Where did that come from?!_' He mentally cried out.

And the way Chi-chi was stroking his tail he couldn't help but feel the way he did. '_Kay now I know the tail is a weak spot..._' He thought to himself.

The door opened slightly and S'rac looked at Goten as he stuck his head in.

"Morning dad." Goten snickered. "Feeling better today?"

S'rac nodded. "Fine..." he coughed slightly and nearly yelped when Chi-chi squeezed his tail.

"Good I was wondering if you're up for a spar after the meeting with Videl, Bra and Trunks today?" Goten asked.

"Yea sure!" S'rac cried excitedly, It would be a great opportunity for him to check out his powers as Goku. He quickly covered his mouth and looked down at Chi-chi knowing how she might react.

Goten smiled. "Cool! oh and um and let me know if Trunks is still acting a bit off."

"I will." S'rac replied.

Goten shut the door and S'rac let out a sigh as Chi-chi loosened her grip on his tail.

'_How come I didn't notice that yesterday?_' He asked himself.

***

Goku found the bathroom easily enough and he took in his new face and he scratched his head confused and grinned. "Wow I'm a teenager!" He smiled and walked out quite happy. He's been through weirder things than this so he wasn't at all phased by it. He wandered in to kitchen the black and white cat following him. 

'_I wonder why my name is here?_' He thought to himself as he riffled through the cupboards and began pulling out all sorts of snackable food for his breakfast. He was going to have something to eat before training in this body, who knows something else odder might happen like an attack on the planet or something like that.

After eating and having a couple of glasses of water, Goku wandered out and he tested the ki level of the body and floated skywards, there was that ability still there Goku knew how to use is ki but this was going to be difficult as a human, he'd have to work on some attacks or something.

Flying overhead Goku was unaware of the odd stares he got from the other two cats outside up a tree. There was a large field just down the street and Goku landed in the middle of the field and he looked round no one really seemed to notice him and he shrugged and began to train, first by testing the limits of the body by going through a series of katas.

***

S'rac lay still his hands behind his head listening to Chi-chi as she slept his mind running over what had happened last night and he flushed a deep red.

'_That's right! My tail... she weakened me by grabbing it... and then she and I... we... okay relax S'rac, this is Goku's body it's Goku's body... don't worry about it..._'

"Mmmm..." Chi-chi stirred slightly and S'rac tensed up slightly.

'_Please don't let her want to go again! I don't think I could handle that!_'

Chi-chi's eyes flickered open and S'rac mentally gulped as she smiled up at him. Chi-chi moved over him and S'rac groaned as she still held his tail in her hand and she smiled at him seductively.

'_No no no no no!!! NOT AGAIN!!! KAMI NO!!_'

Chi-chi straddled him and kissed him passionately.

"Morning Goku."

"Morning..." He yelped as she squeezed his tail.

Chi-chi then began to stroke his tail and S'rac felt his body tremble. '_What's going on?! Why... how... oh man..._'

He felt a groan escape the back of his throat as she continued to stroke his tail in light caresses. Chi-chi giggled at his reaction.

'_This is sooo not fair!!_' He thought.

Chi-chi kissed him again and S'rac felt himself strangely enough respond, his tail slipping round Chi-chi's waist causing her to laugh.

"Goku..." She hugged him tightly. 

He smiled at her. "Yea." He nuzzled at his neck letting it slip from his mind what he was actually doing. S'rac rolled over so he dominated her smaller frame.

"Lets stay in bed today..." Chi-chi murmured."

"I can't for too long. I promised Videl I'd meet up with her Trunks and Bra today, to sort out this odd behaviour."

Chi-chi smiled. "I understand but I didn't mean all day silly I know how your saiyan stomach gets."

"Ooooh food!!" S'rac grinned.

Chi-chi laughed happily. "That's my Goku!!! Welcome home."

S'rac kissed her. "It's good to be home." he murmured.

***

He woke up to the sound of the beeping alarm and he sat up tiredly and looked round the room, the room was fairly large, but not as large as his actual bedroom. It was still partly dark outside and he sighed to himself.

"I'm obviously not at home." He remarked taking the situation straight at hand and he climbed out of bed and looked at the weights lying round the room then the posters on the wall and he blinked.

"What in the name of Dende??" he breathed and he felt his cheek flush a deep crimson staring at the posters stretching right across the wall from bed height to ceiling with pictures of half or nearly fully naked women.

"This guy is a hentai..." He turned round to face the bigger of walls and saw more reasonable pictures of movies, rappers, and even a couple of Dragonball Z posters, one a large one almost a wall banner of Goku in ssj, the other a group picture with Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Mirai him... 

The door opened and he blinked looking at the middle aged woman standing there and she smiled at him.

"Oh good Nick you're up _for once_. Have a shower and I'll drop you off to work, since the tank in your car hasn't been filled up."

He nodded dumbfounded. "Uh yeah right..."

The woman obviously "Nick's" mother left him alone.

He walked to the drawers by the extremely large stereo and he noticed bit and odd of mechanical pieces lying on the table opened up, a soldering iron a screw driver and other tools sprawled out over the table.

"I wonder..." He mused to himself and grabbed a shirt out of the drawer and some jeans along with a pair of boxers and he headed in to the shower with was almost right next to his door the only thing in between them was the towel basket and he grabbed a couple and went in to have a shower.

***

Nick lay on the blanket looking up at the sky in the park when Jeril flew in and landed. "Yello!" She greeted cheerily.

"Hey Jeril." J'dee smiled.

"This is great!! I can fly!! Can you believe this it's like the best thing ever having that feeling..."

J'dee sighed. "That's great I don't think I can... What type of demi-saiyan am I if I can't fly?!" She huffed annoyed.

"Why don't you ask Vegeta to teach you?" Nick remarked.

"I don't know I'd feel a bit odd ya know..."

"Awww c'mon man Vegeta's ya pops ya his princess he'd do anything for her. Remember?! You told me so you Vegeta freak!"

J'dee and Jeril shared a look. "No one call Veggie fan freaks and gets away with it!" Jeril shouted angrily.

"Yea!!" J'dee agreed.

"CHARGE!!!" The two girls pounced on Nick and began to attack him.

"Hey! STOP THAT!!! No get off!! HELP!!!"

S'rac appeared out of nowhere using the instant transmission. "Hey guys! What you doing?" He asked cheerily.

"S'rac it's about time!! Look ya gotta help me man!! They're killing me here." Nick cried out.

"S'rac?" S'rac repeated. "Who's that?"

Jeril and J'dee stopped attacking nick and they straightened themselves out.

"What?" Jeril remarked and looked at S'rac suddenly worried. "No! No! NO!!"

"S'rac... you're kidding right?!" J'dee asked worriedly.

"Who's this S'rac? I'm Goku." He grinned that typical Son grin.

"This better not be a side effect of being here!!!" Jeril screamed out suddenly. "MY MUSE HAS TURNED IN TO KAKAROTT!!!" She fell to her knees grabbing her hair and pulling at it. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" it was the most pain stricken cry any of them had ever heard and S'rac remained standing there grinning that Son grin.

Nick sat up and he looked round. "So if he thinks he's Goku then which one of us is next to think we're the character who's body we're in?" He asked.

"Well you're the brainy one you work it out!" J'dee snapped.

Nick grinned. "Heh yeah I know I'm the brainy one..."

"Well work this out no damnit!!!" Jeril shouted at him.

"Well what happened to him yesterday?!" Nick shouted back.

"Well Chi-chi she-" Jeril chuckled at the memory of S'rac clinging to Gohan's leg begging him not to leave. "She dragged him off to the bedroom..." Jeril cracked up laughing more. "It was sooooo funny!! You shoulda seen him."

J'dee turned to S'rac... "Soooooo '_Goku_' what happened yesterday?"

"Ummmmm..." S'rac rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually I can't remember!" he laughed the same way Goku did and the three others fell over anime style.

Jeril began crying more. "I'm a Veggie fan and my muse is KAKAROTT!!"

Nick sat up. "Yo bro did you get some?"

"Get some?" S'rac repeated... "Some what? I got some breakfast and Chi-chi wow her cooking is so great!!" He added smiling.

"Sex '_GOKU_' he's asking if you had it?" J'dee shouted.

"Oh wow yeah! Last night and this morning!!" S'rac grinned some more.

"Ugh..." J'dee fell to her knees. 

"There's ya culprit... S'rac has fallin' in to the role of Goku because he slept with Goku's wife..." Nick explained.

"This sucks!!!" Jeril shouted.

Nick looked at Jeril. "So the minute the DB characters fall in to our roles we could possibly be permanently be switched forever..." He grinned. "Damn I could get some real laidage in this bod."

J'dee smacked Nick across the back of the head. "Hentai."

Nick grinned some more. "It's just like who first Pan or Marron..."

"I think Gohan would crush you like a bug if you laid a hand on Pan... and I won't mention what Eighteen and Krillen together might do to your saiyan bodily parts." Jeril stated.

"So I'd get some!!!" Nick grinned some more.

"Some what?" S'rac asked, "What is he going on about?"

***

Trunks was shocked to find that this guy 'Nick' or Nickles as he was appropriately nick named cause he seemed to have apparently too much small change floating round, or Noddy because he didn't like to talk to people much, as much as a hentai as he appeared to be, he was actually quite a quiet guy, and pretty reserved. Trunks speed through the manual labour quickly enough and was finished on time, everyone seemed to notice to change, apparently nick wasn't one for rushing things either.. Trunks didn't like this. He could only imagine what Nick might get up to in his body, assuming they had switched bodies. Trunks felt this kid had been repressed a for a few years and unmotivated. So when given the chance to branch out with no side effects in Trunks body, caused Trunks to worry.

Leaving the manual labour work, Nick did and a group stunned workmates behind Trunks found nick's mother sitting in the car across the road waiting with some wool and a crochet kit. It was a soothing sight to actually see a form of a mother figure around. Yet Nick had not seen a father figure at all.

The car pulled up the drive and Nick wandered inside seeing an elder girl sitting at the table going over college text books she looked up and sighed almost bored.

"How does Chinese sound for dinner you two?"

"Fine." the girl replied.

"Yeah that's okay." Trunks agreed.

"Not int he mood for some B.K?" She asked.

"Uuuuh no... anything will do I'm just tired."

"Oh okay then what do you want?"

"Get me some steak chow mien." He said.

She smiled. "Jay sweetie the vegetarian as per usual?"

The girl nodded not saying anything and their mother left. After the car pulled out of the drive Trunks looked at the girl.

"Please be Trunks." She said looking up at him.

Trunks blinked surprised. "Bra?" He questioned.

She nodded. "What's going on Trunks?! I'm a college student..."

"I do manual labour, geez is this like a reverse."

"Look at this place Trunks it's poor!"

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's dilemma... at least they were still siblings. Which meant that possibly if Bra was switched then some others were also.

"So what's wrong with being poor, it's interesting actually to see things on the other side." Trunks remarked.

"But Trunks-!"

"Bra is there something wrong?"

"Yeah this body is freaky!! It has like six piercing and four tattoos..."

Trunks nearly fell over laughing. and Bra slipped out of the tanned leather jacket to reveal a black holter top and he could see all four tattoos clearly. One on the upper right arm in Chinese script, a ying yang on the upper left arm, a crow in the middle of the back and an ankh on the back of the right shoulder blade.

"Wow..." Trunks breathed and "You got a nose piercing too."

"If you ask if I've got any unknown piercings I've already check and no I don't." She growled her voice low and sounding really pissed off. "And what's even worst is this body's ex boyfriend is coming round to spend a week with me! He's going to know something's up."

"Why would an ex boyfriend be invited round?"

"Oh you know, when they were dating she spent a week or something at his place in Australia. Now the mother of this freak show has invited him round to repay the favor." Bra explained crossing her arms angrily. "And even worse there is not one father figure here."

"No father figure?" Trunks frowned.

Bra nodded. "oh the way to college the mother was rambling about how he just up and left her with not anything , and how much of a jerk he'd been and how badly he influenced Nick. Who ever that is. I'm guessing it's you though."

"Brilliant deduction, guess those blonde streaks are just highlights."

"Oooooooohhhhh!!" Bra growled at him and she threw a purple pocket game at him and Trunks laughed catching it and he looked at it. 

"So what's this?" He asked.

"I don't know I woke up and it was in my hand." She sighed.

Trunks looked to where Nick's room was. "Maybe this is the device behind it all?"

"You mean with a push of a button our bodies have been switched?"

"Yeah... Follow me." Trunks said and he lead the way in to the bedroom.

Bra looked at the wall with the women over it and she cracked up laughed. 

"Oh Dende this is so funny!! You have to sleep in here with all these half naked women staring at you!" 

"Shut up Bra." Trunks grumbled and he picked up the screw driver and opened the pocket game up and he nodded at what he saw. "Look at this. This guy is obviously tried to fix this thing, but crossed a few wires and-"

"Who cares can you fix it?" Bra interrupted.

"Well yeah with the right circuitry I could, it might take a few days though especially since we have to be in these bodies, I think the mother might get suspicious if we don't go to work or college." Trunks remarked.

Bra sighed. "Fine whatever just fix it and get us out of here."

Trunks nodded. "I'll do what I can."

He watched as Bra stalked out of the room. He sat down on the bed and looked over to the wall of women and shuddered. "How can he sleep with those on his wall?"

***

Nick yawned tiredly and he looked at Jeril strangling S'rac. "You are S'rac you hear S-R-A-C!!! not Kakarott. S'rac!!! S'rac not KAKAROTT!!!"

"Videl-I'd-really-like-it-if-you-called-me-Gokuu... argh." S'rac managed to splutter out around Jeril strangling him.

"Well this is exciting." J'dee drooled.

"At least it's not me this time." Nick remarked quite happily.

J'dee sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know if something physical like sleeping with Chi-chi turned him in to Goku then perhaps something in his mind might trigger him back to S'rac." Nick explained.

"I hate it how you're smarter than me." J'dee grumbled. "I'm suppose to be the older sibling here."

"Pssshhhh... whatever."

"S'RAC!!" Jeril screamed one more time.

"Gah!! Videl you're strangling me!"

"Guess she really is a Veggie fan." J'dee mused.

Nick nodded. "Yup I'd say so."

"Videl please-"

"I'm JERIL not VIDEL JERIL!!! J-E-R-I-L!!!"

"Okay okay Jeril then.... just stop spelling things out to me, and please stop strangling me, I'm back and I don't think Chi-chi wants me to be dead again!"

"He's got ya there Jeril, if we kill him, we might be stuck here to live out a jail sentence." Nick remarked.

Jeril let go of S'rac reluctantly. "Fine." She grumbled.

"You okay S'ra-ahhhh Goku?" J'dee asked.

S'rac rubbed his neck. "Yeah... I'm fine..." He looked at Jeril who was shooting dagger like glances reading of '_die Gou die_'.

"So shall we get this meeting started?" J'dee asked quickly before Jeril could start strangling S'rac again.

"Right first things first, is finding a way to get in contact with those in our bodies. Since you're the witch Jay I'll let you handle that. Meeting over, now I'm gunna go chase some honeys. Later." Nick got up and ran off.

Jeril and J'dee shared a look and S'rac blinked.

"That wasn't much of a meeting was it? Gee Bra I've never seen Trunks act like this way before. At least not without Goten around." 

J'dee sighed. "I'm not Bra, I'm J'dee."

"Whatever Bra." S'rac smiled that Son grin.

J'dee growled low. "Oh that's it it's my turn." She stated.

"No you don't! My muse only I can strangle him, cause he's mine. You strangle your brother." Jeril remarked.

"But I do that all the time, it's no fun anymore, he's used to it." J'dee pouted.

Jeril sighed. "Fine I'll let you just this once though."

"Sweet! Dudette you rock!" J'dee jumped up, clamping her hands round S'rac's neck.

"Gak!" S'rac coughed.

Jeril shrugged. "It's just this once remember that."

"Braaaaaaa-ahhhhhhhh...." S'rac croaked.

"It's J'dee!!" She shouted.

Jeril chuckled. "Oh this is soo much fun... I always wanted to strangle Kakarott. Now I can do it all the time. This place rules!!!"

"Help..." S'rac croaked.

***

**__**

To Be Continued...

****

I know I only got three reviews for the last chapter but Jeril's going away so I wanted her to read this chappy before she goes!

R & R or I won't keep writing I swear it!!!

~**J'dee**


	4. ***Here with me***

****

Title: Trading Places

****

Author: J'dee

****

Rating: NC-15/6 (offensive language)

****

Genre: Humour / Drama

****

Idea: DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

****

Author's Note: I'd like to ask those who want me to write them in to the fic to e-mail with what character they want to be. I have to put my foot down though and say that Vegeta will not be switched and neither will Goten or Chi-chi, this keeps some DBZ/GTness to the fic.

****

Added A.N: I was informed by Bura400 that infact Bra can fly.... due to when she's possessed by Bebi... but lets just say I don't know that....

****

The Disclaimer: I OWN it all!!!! Bwha-hahahahaha every cute DBZ guy to cross your screen I created him yus I am a complete and utter genus!!! Okay I lie... I don't own them I wish I did and maybe in some alternative reality I do own them... just not this reality...

***

***_Here with me_***

****

Chapter Four

S'rac pried J'dee's hands off from round his throat by using his tail causing her to scream and point in terror at the furry appendage.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!"

"It's my tail." S'rac grinned that Son grin again as if that explained it all.

"Oh wow sweet he has a tail." Jeril grabbed it.

"AH OW! Videl!!"

Jeril grinned. "This is so sweet!! He has a tail."

"Of course I have a tail I'm Goku."

Jeril squeezed his tail. "Hey ow!!"

"You are not Kakarott."

"I know I'm not, I'm Goku."

"Right lets bop him on the upside of the head one more time for good measures."

Jeril nodded at J'dee. "On the count of three."

"One..." J'dee counted.

"Uhhhh..." S'rac backed away slowly from the two advancing women.

"Two..." Jeril added.

S'rac looked round worriedly. "Videl... Bra you're scaring me."

"Three." Both cried in unison and jumped on S'rac.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

***

Vegeta stood in the doorway watching Bulma working at her computer.

"Anything about this odd behaviour yet?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma tapped her screen. I've measured their bran wave patterns while they were sleeping. Well Trunks and Bra and take a look at this."

Vegeta looked at the screen. He was no mechanical genus but seeing the two squiggly lines on the screen with Trunks in the corner said enough from him. One was a before brain wave pattern and the other obviously an after, there was a big difference in squiggles. Well that was saying enough that something was definitely wrong with Trunks.

Bulma stood up and walked to a machine in her lab and Vegeta followed her, "All we need to do is find out where Trunks and Bra's original brain wave patterns are, hook this up and bring them here. Hook the two of them up to this machine and fix it..."

Vegeta looked at her wearily. "Bulma-" He began.

"What's the matter Vegeta don't you trust me. I've come to a theory on why their brain wave patterns are so misleading-"

Vegeta blinked. "What theory?"

"Well somewhere along the line something has triggered a switch-"

Vegeta watched as Bulma's face suddenly contorted in pain.... "Ohh." Her knees gave way and Vegeta caught her. "Sorry... I was up all night working on this..."

"Bulma you're tired." Vegeta stated he wanted her to rest he hated her like this.

"Vegeta this is important... The atmosphere it's been opened up through dimensions... Minds they're being transferred-" Bulma suddenly collapsed and Vegeta caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bulma." He shook her lightly. He let out a low growl and looked at the machine. '_You made hardly any sense woman..._' He thought to himself and he scooped her up carrying her out of the room.

***

Gohan sighed watching Pan sitting by the window staring off out in to space and he walked up to her. "Panny..."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I want you to promise me not to get involved with Trunks until Bulma can figure out what's going on." Gohan said his voice concerned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Pan blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Krillen called this morning apparently Trunks had hit on Marron while she was working. he wasn't impressed."

"Marron..." pan breathed.

Gohan nodded. "Bulma is sorting things out. We just got to find out what's going on."

"Is that why Bra, mom and grandpa are acting weird also?" Pan asked.

Gohan nodded. "I think so, though ya grandma called me this morning and said he was back to his normal self. I'm guessing he might of infected them with something after coming back from the lair of the dragons..."

Pan frowned. "Poor Trunks...."

"Pan stay away form him. you hear me? I'm going to call Bulma and see what she's got so far." Gohan said sternly.

"I will." Pan sighed reluctantly agreeing.

Gohan picked up the cordless phone and he dialled in Bulma's number, calling her for a quick check up to see how her research on the odd behaviour was going.

***

Bra rubbed her temples and flipped over the paper again and she sighed frustrated. She was bored with all this contemporary arty stuff and she sighed. It not only figured that this body was freaky, it was part of a freaky college group.

She blinked as the cellphone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jay... it Kate here."

"Kate... Oh hi." Bra looked to the side wearily.

"Were you at the tutorial today?" She asked.

"For?"

"Film of course silly."

'_So that's what they were rambling about, great art students..._'

"Yeah I was."

"Great look can we meet up at lectures tonight and can I get them from you?"

"Yeah sure... What time is lectures again?"

"Seven o' clock... are you feeling okay?"

"I've just got alot going on at the moment..."

"Right. Well I'll meet you half an hour before out side the lecture theatre."

"See you then." Bra hung up the cellphone and she let out a sigh and looked at Trunks as he came walking through.

"Who was that?"

"Kate, a fellow art student..." She drooled.

"Art student!!" Trunks exclaimed and he cracked up laughing.

"Oh shut up!!!" Bra scolded.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Bra sighed getting up she walked to the door and opened it. 

"Hello?" She asked sounding really bored and disinterested.

"Hi Jay..." A male greeted her his Australian accent thick.

Bra blinked and looked in to his warm friendly blue eyes and she noted him wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and his sandy blonde hair was a bit scruffy and he pushed it out of his face and smiled at her with a warm smile adjusting the strap of his back pack.

"It's me Brian. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yeah sorry... it's just... wow... I wasn't expecting you... so soon." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter with his back pack and his suit case.

Trunks looked at him wearily as he entered the kitchen placing his bags down and he took a sip of the can of burbon and cola.

"Nick hi." Brian smiled at him.

"Hi..." Trunks remarked almost glaring at him seeing the way Bra was eyeing him up.

"So why are you here so early?" Bra asked latching herself on to Brian's arm causing him to blink and look at her stunned.

"Oh sorry I got the dates wrong for the flight. It appears my tournament is two days away not three. I tried to call but no one was picking up the phone."

"Tournament?" Trunks asked and he smirked.

"Yeah. Jay told me about it and well this time it's international and being held here in Christchurch, tomorrow is the expo and well Jay she's suppose to be in it so I wanted to watch her."

'_Expo?_' Bra mouthed out at Trunks.

Trunks shrugged.

Brian caught their looks and he nodded. "You forgot about it didn't you? I know it's a bad time with exams and stuff, but you did promise your sensei even if the dojo is no more, that you would represent them."

Bra nodded. "Yeah it's just I've got lectures tonight and I wasn't expecting this... I'm still quite stunned..."

"Hey it's cool I don't mind. look just direct me to where I'm sleeping and I'll leave you to get ready." Brian said.

Bra nodded. "Uh this way..." She lead the way tot eh one and only spare room in the house that was set up with two beds in it and a television a soft cushy chair and a television and a desk.

"Here.... sorry it's not much..." She said watching him as he put his suitcase down int he wardrobe and he turned round and smiled at her removing his back pack and placing it down by the foot of the bed.

'_Kami... this is her ex?!?! Why did she break up with him?!?!_'

Bra looked over her shoulder seeing Trunks standing there being over protective like he normally was when Vegeta wasn't around to watch out for her.

***

J'dee lay on the blanket while Jeril sat under a tree eating a sandwich. S'rac was rubbing his throbbing tail which he'd finally got them to stop picking on him for.

"So if this can happen to S'rac do you think it can happen to one of them in our bodies?" Jeril asked.

J'dee nodded. "More than likely."

"So have you got a man that can make Bra turn in to you for?"

"My routine of guys is meet them date them, sleep with them and then move on." J'dee remarked casually.

Jeril looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding? No steady?" She asked.

"What about their feelings?" S'rac asked looking up from rubbing his tail.

"What about my feelings!" J'dee protested. "I hurt them before they can hurt me."

S'rac raised an eyebrow. "That's not nice Bra."

J'dee laughed at his expression and ruffled his hair. "As Goku he is kinda cute."

"But I am Goku... what are you talking about?"

"C'mon Jeril you have to admit he's big and cuddly like this?"

Jeril grumbled something incoherent under her breath and crossed her arms.

"Cuddly?" S'rac smiled. "Really? Wow!"

J'dee cuddled him. "Kawaii!!" She grabbed his tail- but lightly. "I always wanted one of these... what's it like to have a tail?"

S'rac blinked. "Hmmmm it's like having an extra arm or leg I guess."

"Freaky." Jeril remarked.

J'dee ruffled S'rac wild Goku hair and she laughed. "Look Jeril no hair gel!!"

Jeril slapped her forehead. "Eh! Why do I even bother?" She sighed.

J'dee yawned and watched Nick come wandering back with a little black book.

"I'm not even going to ask...." J'dee sighed.

"Ten minutes and I got all these numbers I had to get a book for it and they gave it to me for free since I'm the president. This is so sweet!"

"You have to wear glasses." Jeril stated.

Nick blinked. "Why?"

"Cause GT Trunks does." J'dee remarked.

"But he's a saiyan why does he need glasses?"

"Gohan wears them." S'rac added.

"Does he still think he's Goku?" Nick frowned.

J'dee and Jeril nodded. "I'm getting used to it." J'dee said.

"I hate it. What if Gohan and I..." She shuddered, "Then I'll think I'm Videl!"

"So who outta the them do you think that we've switched with will turn in to us first?" Nick asked falling back on to the blanket also.

"I don't really care." J'dee remarked. "I just want Goten."

"Hey didn't you mention in Bra's diary that she has a crush on Goten and Gohan, so therefore if you do proceed to do the deed, wouldn't you therefore be doing something Bra would do and in effect transform in to Bra?" Nick asked.

S'rac blinked. "Wha?"

"Nah-uh in the series Bra never did!" J'dee protested.

"So if she sleep with your ex she'll become you, cause I know you can't keep your hands of him...." Nick chuckled and grinned. "I'm not the only one who has a weak spot for blondes." He added and snickered.

"I may date blondes but I like guys with dark hair thank-you very much!"

***

They sat there in silence and she stared at him in long wonder, her mind confused on what had happened a bright light and she was waking up in a bedroom she looked at her hands for tenth or millionth time, they were animated and they were not her own, a piece of aqua fringe was in her face and he pushed it out of her eyes so caring. She swallowed hard, this was every girls dream to stare in to his eyes and have him stare back at her with those eyes of his fixed in a magnetic gaze.

"Veggie..." She breathed, he throat sore from swallowing so hard- caused just by being in his presence.

"Bulma... are you okay?"

She blinked. '_Bulma?_' She thought worried. '_No he didn't just call me Bulma! This has to be a dream!!!_' He mind screamed out and then she looked to her reflection in the bedroom mirror and she did actually scream She **was** Bulma, well she looked like Bulma. Vegeta covered his ears.

"You don't look that bad woman." He grumbled.

She looked at him and her eyes began to water. "This is not happening." She whimpered pathetically.

"Woman stop that." he ordered.

She sniffled. "This is a nightmare!!!" She then began to wail even more pathetically than she whimpered. "I'm suppose to be Karienta!!!" She cried.

"What?" Vegeta blinked.

She stopped and then she looked at him and smiled suddenly. "But you're here!! And You're real Oh I'm so happy!!! Veggie!!" She clung on to him tightly knocking him off the bed where he'd been sitting and on to the floor.

"Woman you're clothes... You've changed them... when?" He asked.

She smiled. "I still have my clothes. Whew that's a relief... I thought I was going to be wearing that hideous orange dress."

She looked down at her normal green HS shirt with the Indian head on it and she turned sound to look at the back in the mirror and saw the backwards reflection of the word '**central**' She smiled. '_Yup these are my clothes, yet this is Bulma's body.... how odd_.' She slipped out of bed and saw she was still wearing her casual pair of jeans. Vegeta looked at her oddly. Like he knew something was wrong.

"Not you too." He shook his head suddenly. "Kuso!! I can't believe this and I was just about to find out what is going on here!!!" He exclaimed frustrated. "I'm gong to have to call Kakarott's spawn over here than means..." He sighed and stalked out.

"Veggie wait!!" She cried out latching on to his legs. "Don't leave me!!"

"Baka onna!!! Get off!!!"

"You can't call Gohan!! You just can't!! I'll work on it I promise... you just have to remind me what I'm working on!!" She cried out still hanging on his legs for dear life.

"Fine!! Just get off my legs!!!"

***

Bulma awoke in Karienta's bed and she blinked then looked round and frowned. This was not what she remembered until, she realised what she was about to Vegeta about the mind swap and she swallowed hard, she'd become a victim of this swap, which meant some strange girl was in her body and could possibly be with her husband!

Bulma jumped out of bed and stared at her reflection in the bedroom mirror and her eyes went wide, her aqua hair gone it was now browned and her once blue eyes were green, in fact she wasn't herself and she knew that, yet she was wearing what she had put on that morning.

"This is not good." She murmured to herself and opened the door to the room she was in. She felt like some sneaky teenager again, acknowledging that she was in the body of a teenager.

***

"Hmmmmm" Karienta looked at the machine and she frowned. She pushed on button then pulled a lever and she looked at Vegeta watching her. 

'_Better make this convincing..._' She thought to herself. She pulled another lever and the machine stalled much like a car starting on a cold morning and she kicked the side of the panel before it chugged to life and then the monotone hum began to show the machine was working.

'_Ooooh goodie it's going!_' She thought happily. "I wonder what it's suppose to do." She mused out loud not realising.

"What?! ONNA!!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Turn it off if you don't know what it does!!!"

Karienta looked at the panel long and hard for an off switch and she shrugged. "Doesn't look like one is here..."

"You built it there has to be one somewhere!!!!" 

"Ummmm would you believe me if I said I forgot where I put it?" She offered.

"ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA!!!!"

"Eeeeppp, okay... um exit... stage right!" Karienta took off running out of the lab for dear life, leaving the machine going.

"Onna!! Get back here!!!" Vegeta shouted angrily and he stopped looking at the machine as he heard a sudden cry, and he watched as a porthole open and a figure fell through landing roughly on the ground.

"Hey this isn't my home! And you're not my brother! And this isn't my room!!"

Vegeta growled. "OOOOONNNNNNNNNAAAAAA!!!!!"

***

"So what now?" Nick asked sounding bored.

"I say we head back to Capsule Corp and you guys get some food while I get some Vegeta." Jeril grinned.

S'rac slapped his forehead. "You're suppose to be married to Gohan Videl."

"Call me Videl one more time and I'll smack you on the upside and remove all your muse privileges." Jeril threatened.

"Uuuuh sorry Vid-er Jeril." S'rac corrected.

"Alright FOOD!!" Nick grinned.

S'rac shrugged. "Lets go then, Everybody grab hold."

"I bags the tail!!!" Jeril leapt on to S'rac and grabbed his tail.

"HEY OW!!!"

J'dee placed a hand on his shoulder and Nick grabbed the other shoulder and S'rac placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

The four arrive to see Bulma running down the hallway as fast as she can and barrels directly in to them, she blinked and looked at them. "What ever Vegeta says he saw me do. I didn't do it." Bulma jumped up and sprinted off.

Leaving the four on the ground as she ran off.

"Eh damnit!!!! Now I have competition for Veggie!!!!! No fair!!!"

Vegeta ran out in to the hallway. "Onna get back here and fix that machine and send this person back!!!!"

"Send who back?" J'dee asked suddenly worriedly.

Vegeta motions angrily to a figure emerging from Bulma's lab.

"Hey how come they get their body and we have to have these ones!"

"Bulma obviously isn't Bulma." J'dee sighed, "Which means she started something and pulled some unfortunate through."

"Who cares I'm hungry." S'rac grinned.

"I bet he eats like Goku now too." Nick grumbled.

"But I am Goku."

"Stop saying that!!!!" Jeril screamed at him.

"Why? It's true. I am."

Jeril covered her ears and started singing loudly and badly out of tune. "I'm not listening I'm not listening lalalalalala...."

J'dee stood up and looked at the new entry in to the DBZ world. "Hi." she smiled. "I may look like bra, but I'm not. Infact if my in real life brother wasn't in Trunks body I'd probably jump him... if not him then most defiantly Goten or Yamcha."

"Boy. Fix that onna's mistake!"

Nick blinked. "What? Me??"

"Yes you!!!"

"Can I get something to eat first."

"FINE BUT IT BETTER BE FIXED SHORTLY!!!!" Vegeta exploded.

"I love it when he yells." Jeril let out a love sick sigh and Vegeta stepped past her wearily. "I'm going to find that onna." He added and walked down the hall.

"Look at that ass...." Jeril sighed again.

***

**__**

To Be Continued...

r & r which reviewer wants to be the lucky "normal" one pulled through? E-mail me!!

__

Bura you'll be in the next chappy as Pan *smirks* now a way to keep my bro away from you….

~**J'dee**


	5. ***Piccie's Dead??***

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** _Okay no author has claimed to be the "normal" one in the dbz world... sooooooo I want someone to claim to be him/her.... ya don't actually have to have a brother... I was making a mockery of that strange song from that Nicolas Cage movie where he wakes up to find a life he could of had.... sorry my memory's a bit shot at what that movie is called at this moment..._

**The Disclaimer:** I own a ssj Vegeta and a Great Saiyaman action figures from the Buu saga, but just cause I own "them" doesn't mean I actually own DB/Z/GT....

***

***Piccie's**** dead??***

"Hey!!! I think I fixed it!!!" Nick shouted happily and he stepped back admiring his work. "Now that wasn't to hard."

Vegeta glared at him. "You better of fixed it brat."

"Take a chill pill Veg-er _dad_...." J'dee smacked herself on the forehead.

Vegeta looked at J'dee. "Are you alright?" He asked.

J'dee nodded hurriedly. "I'm fine... PEACHY even!"

Jeril elbowed J'dee. "You're not fine if you keep using that line over again."

"I can't help it I read it in a Goten fanfic when he was trying to cover up that he and Bra were sneakily getting Pan and Trunks back together...." J'dee smiled. "That was a great fic."

"So if you were to be stuck on an island with either Yamcha or Goten who would you pick?" Jeril asked.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Baka mate of Kakarott's spawn what are you poisoning my daughter with?!" He exclaimed.

J'dee waved her hand about at Vegeta, waving him off. "Well if it was Yamcha during the android saga, then that Yamcha could do me on any island any time, but now, definitely Goten. After all he's half saiyan and I am too!!! Wooohooo!!!"

Jeril watched as J'dee bounced about happily at being half saiyan.

"Well brace yourself gang I'm gunna turn it on."

"If you switch anyone else I'm gunna pound you." J'dee threatened him.

"Psssh I know what I'm doing."

"You said that last time." J'dee grumbled.

Nick pulled the lever and flickered several switches. They all watched as the machine came to life and a bolt of yellow lightening shot out from the top of the machine and went through the roof and sky ward.

"Bwha-hahahahahahaha!!! It's alive!!! ALIVE!!!"

J'dee, Jeril, Nick and Vegeta all blinked and looked at S'rac. Jeril beamed happily. 

"You're back to normal!!!"

"Yeah!!" J'dee cheered and they both jumped on to S'rac glomping him in a group glomping-ness.

S'rac laughed. "Hehe I love my evil laughter..."

Vegeta looked at Nick with a glare. "What did you do to Kakarott?!?!"

"Hey I didn't do anything!!!" Nick protested.

***

She watched the lightening streak across the sky and she was suddenly drawn to it as if it was calling her and she wandered outside.

"Panny?! Hey Panny don't stand out in that!!!"

Gohan ran to her but it was to late as the lightening stuck. "PAN!!!" 

Her body was being jolted with thousands of little needles and suddenly she just collapsed the occasional spark flickering off her Gohan ran inside and grabbed some rubber gloves and put them on and ran back out to her and scooped her up taking her inside he lay her on her bed.

"Pan..." He whispered.

She was breathing- luckily.

***

Ice cream every woman's best friend apart from diamonds and chocolate. Bra had decided this ten minutes ago after Brian had gone to sleep off jet lag, he was so tired and he was so cute, and he had muscles, was a martial artist and he was perfect. What was wrong with this girl for ditching him?

She took a sip of the orange soda drink, she sighed and flipped another page in the text book and watched as the door opened and a guy stuck his head in. 

"Hey is Nick in?"

"Sure he's in his room." She replied.

"Sweet." He walked through the house and Bra blinked, usually people asked if they could come in not just wander in.

Bra listened to the stereo and went back to the studies she had to go out shortly in the dark to college, she swallowed hard and she closed up her text book then went to J'dee's room she shut the door and looked at the kitten curled up on the bed in a ball sleeping. Bra smiled at the kitten she was so cute in her little tabby way her paws in the air lying on her back curled up. Bra began to change for her class and she felt an energy at the door and she grabbed a shirt and pulled it on hurriedly as the door opened, she blinked seeing Brian there and smiled as he smiled at her.

"Hey do you want me to cook you dinner before you head off to college?"

Bra almost melted instantly, he got off a plane after a long flight he was still jet lagged and he wanted to cook dinner for her. "That would be lovely- but I couldn't-"

"Hey I've got nothing to do and as you know I am a chef."

"A muscular chef." She murmured as Brian began to leave.

"Huh?" he turned and looked at her.

"Nothing." She smiled quickly.

He chuckled. "I like ya shirt."

Bra looked down and she almost went red seeing that it was a picture of Puar.

"Uhh yeah I was about to change it though."

"You'll need to wear something warm, it's really cold outside." he said walking back in the room.

Bra nodded. "I know." She murmured as he moved so close to her she could feel his flickering energy of arousal.

'_It can't hurt... just one little kiss-_' She moved so close to him and her lips captured his and he kissed her back his arms slipping round her and her hand ran up his sculptured arms and round his neck.

***

"Panny...... Panny......" The voice called her, yet it wasn't her name, but she was responding to it like it was and her eyes flickered open and she looked at the face.

She nearly blacked out again it was Gohan and was staring at her worriedly, she watched him as he handed her an orange bandanna and she took it in her hand.

"It fell off when I lay you down in bed."

"What happened?"

"You got struck by lightening Panny."

'_This has got to be a dream..._' She thought to herself.

"W-who am I?" She asked her voice shaky.

"Huh? Oh no this is not happening..." Gohan looked at her worriedly.

"Son Pan- my daughter- I'm your father..."

'_DENDE I'M PAN CHAN!!!!!_' her mind scream '_How did this happen last thing I remember is going to sleep during that one shot thunderstorm-_' She blinked '_Come to think of it a thunder storm at the end of July is pretty odd..._' She sat up and smiled at Gohan. "I'm okay now papa." She hoped her smile was convincing and she looked round. He looked suddenly relieved and gave her a hug. 

"Oh I'm so glad you had me worried there for a minute Panny."

"Gomen-"

"It's not your fault, don't apologise."

'_Okay Bura get yourself together- you can figure this out_.'

***

Her fingers clenched the sheets as he rose and fell on top of her, his kisses trailing down her neck, the kitten now sitting on the soft cushy chair in the bed room covered by the Puar shirt. He body was warm and he was so gentle and loving her fingers ran across the Celtic tattoo across the back of his shoulder blades the red, and black colors attracting her eyes. He looked at her curiously and she smiled at him. He kissed her and pulled the blanket tight around them.

Trunks glared at the door tempted to burst in but Nick's friend was insisting that they head out, they had a movie to see and apparently some '_Honey's to check out_.'

Tony grabbed him by the sleeve. "What's wrong man, you never really cared about your sis and her ex's that much before?"

Trunks blinked and he looked at Tony. How could he not care about Bra? How could this Nick fellow not care about Jay and this ex?

"They always get back together, they're soul mates man, besides they're all in to all that weird witchy stuff."

"Witchy stuff?" Trunks breathed.

"Uh yeah..." Tony rolled his eyes. "She did that spell for me and man it was so wow, and that time when the Russian and his mates were parked down the street ready to bowl up the drive and terrorise ya family, her magick and the coven's magick shielded us and ya last house from harm."

"Last house..." Trunks repeated.

"Yo Bundy you okay?"

"Bundy?" Trunks looked at Tony.

"Yeah we always call you that, just like you got everyone to call me gonads-"

"What the-?" Trunks blinked.

Tony looked at him his expression generally worried. "Yeah that one time 2nd form where you kicked that soccer ball and it hit me right there and it didn't hurt you said I had steel gonads and from there on wards I've been Gonads and you've been Bundy one, you and Chris, Bundy two." He explained.

"Bundy... I'm sorry... I'm not really with it today."

"So I noticed..." Tony looked to the door. 

**_"Kami... Brian!!"_**

Trunks glared at the dor and Tony chuckled. "Ya jealous man that ya sis is getting some huh?"

Trunks wanted to punch Tony out right then and there. But he couldn't risk suspicion among the friends of those who owned these bodies. He went to turn the door handle and Tony looked at him, he shook his head.

"You're sick man. I'll meet you in the car." Tony shook his head and walked off.

**_"Briiiiiiiiiiiaaaann!_****_ Oooohhhhhh!!"_**

Trunks opened the door and his sight adjusted tot eh darkened room and he watched the two figures moving under the covered and he cleared his throat.

"_Jay...._" He spoke bitterness seething in his voice.

He watched her gaps and she sat up wrapping the blanket round herself. 

"Tru-aah... **NICK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!**"

"I'm going out now... have fun at **_COLLEGE_**!!" He growled and shut the door.

Bra sighed and she looked at Brian he looked generally confused. "He's not normally like this. Is he okay?" He asked.

Bra reached up and touched the side of his face. "Forget him." She purred.

He smiled at her and she found herself melting at the sight of his smile. She guided his face to her and they kissed, long and passionate.

***

The buzz of the lightening was still pulsing through her veins and she sat up in an unfamiliar room and she looked around trying to familiarise herself with the settings but she knew instantly something was most defiantly wrong.

"Papa..." She whispered, The last thing she remembered was seeing him running to her before she was struck by the lightening and she sat up wrapping the blanket tight around herself and she looked at the door sadly, she felt scared suddenly and lost, her father had always been there for her, and now he was gone, or was it that she was gone. She slipped out of the bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror she was still wearing her normal clothes but the body, it was not hers. She swallowed hard unsure of what was going on.

"I am Son Pan..." She told herself bravely. "I am Son Pan... I am-" She stopped staring at the reflection and she crumpled her mind and clothes were still hers, but her body it wasn't hers, how could she face her family like this, without a single bit of saiyan blood in her now, she felt she was totally hopeless. She had no idea why she felt what she did- but she did.

***

"Is she going to be alright?" Bura heard the voice ask and she saw the door open and she blinked. Son Goku.... She smiled. This had to be a good dream! She jumped out of the bed and pounced on him happily glomping him.

He laughed as he hit the ground. "Hey Pan-" He then blinked and looked at her serious. "Pan??" He seemed to be taking in what she was wearing.

"What?" She asked worriedly and sat back.

"Uuuuh _Bra_, _Videl_, _Trunks_... I think you guys should come in here."

Bura looked to the door and she looked at what the four of them were wearing, it was something completely out of their characters, Trunks especially wearing a Mirai Trunks shirt and he ran his hand through his lavender locks and looked at her taking in what she was wearing. She felt suddenly uncomfortable seeing the way he looked at her. Bra stepped forward and knelt down in front of her and smiled a friendly smile that comforted her. Bura felt a friendly feeling coming from her.

"Hi I'm J'dee." She said softly, this is S'rac, that's my brother Nick and over there is Jeril." Bra added.

Bura's face light up and she hugged on to Bra. "J'dee-Chan!!" She cried happily knocking J'dee over.

J'dee laughed and looked at her. "Heh okay..."

"It's me Bura!" She smiled.

"Bura?!" S'rac and Jeril exclaimed in unison and looked at her.

Jeril then began to twack Nick over and over and over with her hands. "So much for fixing the machine, you baka."

"Hey!- Stop it- ow!"

"So now what?" S'rac asked.

"We find Piccolo!" Bura's eyes got all starry.

"This is after the Bebi saga." Jeril informed her. "J'dee and you are round about eighteen." She added.

"Piccie-chan?" Her eyes got all teary.

"Yeah Bura, he died with the earth when it blew up because he loved it so much." S'rac explained sadly.

Bura blinked. "That's not fair..." She sniffled.

Nick shrugged. "Eh what do I care I never liked him much, Tien's way cooler."

Jeril, S'rac and Bura all stared at Nick. J'dee just sighed.

"Don't mind him he's like that." She said with a sigh.

"So this is your bro..." Bura looked at Nick.

He grinned at her. "Yeah."

"He's leering at me... make him stop...." Bura whined.

Jeril thwacked Nick on the upside of the head. "C'mon **_TRUNKS_** lets get you back to Capsule Corp, where you can try to fix that thing again!!!" she grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him out.

Bura followed everyone outside and Gohan looked at her. "Will you be okay?"

Bura smiled. "I'll be fine papa, I'm gunna hang with Bra for a while."

"But what about what I said about Trunks?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry papa I can promise you oka-san will keep him in order."

The group of them floated up to the sky except J'dee who stood there looking confused.

"Bra c'mon..." Bura smiled at her.

Gohan smiled at J'dee and J'dee grinned and glomped Gohan surprising him.

"Uuuuuh Bra-?" He looked confused.

"Thank-you Gohan for letting Pan come back to Capsule Corp after earlier. I promise I'll try to keep Trunks away from her also, beside Goku-kun will be there to."

Gohan nodded and he smiled. "You hear that otochan?"

"Got it!" S'rac grinned that Son grin.

J'dee let go of Gohan and he headed inside and J'dee looked at them. "I can't fly..."

"Sure you can." Bura spoke, "She flew in the Bebi Saga after he possessed her."

"Oohhhh... I haven't seen GT leave me alone." J'dee pouted and slowly but shakily lifted up off the ground and she grinned. "Oh this is sweet!!" She laughed.

The group of them began to fly back to Capsule Corp.

"So we gotta figure out who that mystery person is that _Bulma_ pulled through too." Jeril remarked.

"And who _Bulma_ really is to." Nick added.

"So there's more?" Bura asked.

"Just one more and a 'normal' human from when _Bulma_ played with some switches."

"Buttons are so cool!" J'dee grinned.

"No more buttons for you, that's what started this mess!" Nick growled.

J'dee laughed and performed a loop in the sky. "Oh man this is so much better than sugar rushes!!"

"And we all can fly!" Jeril added. "This Rules!!!"

***

**_To Be Continued..._**

Eh forgive me Jeril and Bura have both gone for a while and I can't consult them about the way they'd act in certian situations so that's why this chappie is so short.

Now I also need some unfortunate soul to be this mystery human person that was pulled through other wise I can't do the next chappie!!! And I wanna do it!!!!!!!


	6. ***Gotta Catch 'em all Veggi`Mon***

****

Title: Trading Places

****

Author: J'dee

****

Rating: NC-15/6 (offensive language)

****

Genre: Humour / Drama

****

Idea: DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

****

Author's Note: Thanks BananaGirl Chinow!! I'm gunna use you both for the normal authors!! lol hehe I have great plans for you two Kari and Jeril!! *_evil cackle_* and pooooooor Veggie!!

****

The Disclaimer: I own a set of Dragonball Z hackey sacks but that doesn't mean I own Dragonball/Z/GT Though I would love to own Goten, Kid or Adult any Goten is a GOOD Goten!

*_Gotta catch 'em all Veggi'mon_*

****

Chapter Six

***

The scenery passed underneath the group of them as they flew. A few paddocks, and farms passed by before they reached South City and landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp. Bura smacked Nick's hand away from her shoulder.

"Save it I want Piccie." She remarked.

"But he's dead."

"So."

"That's sick dead guys are like decomposing and stuff."

Bura raised an eyebrow at Nick. "Piccolo is Piccolo."

"He is pretty cool you have to admit that." J'dee said in defence to Nick.

"Sorry but Veggie is the only man for me." Jeril spoke up heading inside.

Suddenly they heard Jeril's cry out. "HEY WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!"

The group of the ran inside to see _Bulma_ latched on to one of Vegeta's arms and the _normal_ girl from their world latched on to his leg.

Vegeta stood there unimpressed. J'dee watched as Jeril jumped on to Vegeta hooking her arms round his waist. "HE'S MINE!!" Jeril shouted.

"Nah-uh!! Mine!" the girl shouted back.

"HEY I'M MARRIED TO HIM!!" Bulma cried out.

Vegeta just sighed. I shook my head. 

"Vegeta fans are pretty scary at times." J'dee noted.

S'rac merely nodded and Bura looked at Nick and wearily stepped away from him as he tried to slip his arm round her again.

"Need a hand Veg- gahhh _dad_!! I mean **dad**..." J'dee asked.

Vegeta sighed. "I'm fine." he remarked and began to walk off all three still latched on to him. 

"I'm calling your oldest brat Kakarott, maybe he can sort this out."

"Nooooooooo don't call Gohan!!! He'll ruin all my plans for just you and me!!" Bulma cried out desperately.

"Bulma!!" Vegeta pried her off him and shook the normal girl off his leg and untied Jeril from his waist.

"You can't call Gohan!! He might make me sleep with him!!!" Jeril wailed. "And I don't want that cause he's really cute and I saw him naked in the shower and it was really tempting!!!! But I'm a fan of you not Gohan!!! So please Veggie don't call Gohan!!!" Jeril wailed, shocking everyone.

Vegeta looked at Bura. "What is wrong with your mother?"

Bura shrugged. "The same thing wrong with your son." She growled and slapped Nick's hand away. "YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS!!!!" Bura shouted at Nick.

J'dee looked at Vegeta. "Well _dad_ since you're free I suggest that you run and you run fast to call Gohan."

"How can you do this to me I don't want Gohan near me?!" Jeril wailed. "I'm a Veggie fan and oh wow.... what a nice view...." She blinked seeing Vegeta turn round and walk off. _Bulma_ and the _normal_ girl joined in on watching him walk away.

"Left cheek, right cheek, left, right, flex...." the normal girl remarked watching. 

"Ahhhhh I think I'm in heaven...." _Bulma_ drooled.

S'rac slapped his forehead. "This is getting to weird."

"Okay Bulma who are you really?" Bura asked crossing her arms.

"I'm Karienta." Bulma smiled.

J'dee looked to the normal girl, who was still staring off after Vegeta.

"Left, right, left, right..."

"Why do I feel I'm talking to a female version of Master Roshi?" J'dee remarked.

"Hey I heard that!!" She remarked and glared at J'dee. "You make me sick, how could you not adore a hunk like that?!"

J'dee wrinkled up her nose. "Uh hello he's suppose to be my dad?"

"Hey you still riffled through Trunks drawers." Nick remarked.

J'dee thwacked him. "Shush."

"Eh! That is sick!" Jeril remarked.

"But it's Trunks c'mon people!!!!" J'dee exclaimed.

"Anyway who are you?" Nick asked the girl bluntly.

"Stacey. But people call me BananaGirl or Naner." She smiled.

"BananaGirl riiiiiight. I hate Banana's." Nick curled his nose up.

"Blasphemy!!!!" BananaGirl cried out pointing at him accusingly. "BURN HIM!!!"

"Right well I'm J'dee, this is Bura, my brother Nick whom I conveniently named boy cause well-" I stopped to think. "Actually I didn't name him boy my Vegeta friend did.... anyway, this is Jeril and well that's S'rac." J'dee explained pointing round the group of them as she went over each name.

"No fair why didn't I get put in a body of character?" BananaGirl whined.

"That would be my fault." Kari stuck her hand up. "I kinda saw all these buttons and I wanted to convince Vegeta I was Bulma so he'd sleep with me and I pretended to know what I was doing and well... I didn't actually know what I was doing."

BananaGirl nodded. "Fair enough I'd do the same if I were in your situation. Especially if I could Veggie in bed with me."

"Anyway I fixed the problem." Nick spoke up proudly.

"Cha right you pulled Bura through in to Pan's body, you call that fixing things?"

Nick glared at J'dee. "Shut up."

"Neh make me." J'dee stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"Who's the older one out of those two?" Karienta asked S'rac standing close by.

"J'dee is by three years. Though they don't act it."

The doorbell rang and J'dee sighed. "Where are those damn famous bots I keep hearing about?" She asked walking to the door and opening it and she blinked.

"Gohan... Damn that was quick..."

He smiled. "Yeah well I learnt instant transmission after dad-" He stopped and cleared his throat obviously seeing Vegeta staring at him. "Uhhh I'm here to see Vegeta anyway."

J'dee watched Gohan walk past and she turned round ready to shut the door and she almost fainted seeing Yamcha and Goten standing at the door as well.

"Hey Bra." Yamcha remarked walking in.

Goten looked at J'dee wearily as she stepped in.

"It's Yamcha...." J'dee sighed wistfully.

Goten blinked. "Hey wait a minute I thought you had a crush on me..."

"Oh yea sure I do, but Yamcha will always be first."

"Bra you scare me sometimes." Goten remarked.

J'dee looked at Goten. "What only sometimes?" She asked somewhat offended.

Yamcha looked back at them he smirked. "Goten you're not flirting with Bra are you?"

Goten blinked. "No... we're talking."

J'dee nodded and bounced up to Yamcha. "You can flirt with me!!"

"Dude that is sooooooo sick, you're like Bulma's daughter..." BananaGirl remarked.

Yamcha blinked and looked at BananaGirl. "Who's that?"

"An accident of Bulma's who happens to be a fan of Vegeta." S'rac remarked.

"Goku?!" Yamcha looked completely shocked. "You're.... you're... back-"

S'rac looked down at his body and he smiled. "Yeah I was here yesterday, but we had a meeting today, so we all came back here afterwards-"

"I meant from your merger with the dragon." Yamcha remarked.

"Oh yeah they let me go free-"

"Why?"

S'rac blinked. "What do you mean why?"

"Goku you were suppose to be there for a hundred years or so... So why'd they let you go free?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan stopped and him and Vegeta turned to look at S'rac and Goten looked at him also. S'rac looked at J'dee who was to busy oogling Yamcha to notice his look.

"Well... dad?" Gohan asked.

S'rac laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

"If I didn't know that was S'rac I'd say he was a very convincing Goku." Bura murmured to J'dee who turned to look.

"Dad?" Goten prodded.

"They let me go free."

"Yes we know that. But why Kakarott?!" Vegeta bellowed.

Kari, Jeril and BananaGirl all began to drool. 

"He's so cute when he yells." Jeril sighed.

"I love the way that little vein pops up on his forehead." Kari added.

"...and he's wearing SPANDEX!!!" BananaGirl cried out unable to control herself anymore latched herself on to his arm.

Vegeta looked at her and blinked. "Not again! Baka get off me!!"

"You hear that he called me Baka!!!" BananaGirl cried happily.

"Anyway..." Gohan turned back to S'rac.

"No fair you got to grab his arm." Jeril pouted.

Gohan blinked. "Uhh hun are you okay?"

Jeril blinked and looked at Gohan. "Eh I'm fine..." She looked back at Vegeta. "But he's even finer..." She added sighing.

"Videl!" Gohan grabbed Jeril before she could latch herself on to him.

"Gohan!! What'd you do that for?!"

"You're married to me not him." Gohan sighed.

"But he's married to me!!" Kari latched herself on to Vegeta's other arm and he looked from one to the other.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS?!?!?!?!" He exploded.

S'rac slapped his forehead.

"Anyway Goku." Yamcha interupted. "Why did they let you go free."

"Well it was really nice there... but there wasn't enough food- And I got really hungry. And Man can Chi-chi cook...." He turned to Bura and J'dee. "You have to come round sometime. Man I thought there was an over exaggeration in the series about her cooking, but man it REALLY is GREAT!!!"

Bura and J'dee looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Yeah sure...."

"Dad they come over all the time." Gohan remarked holding Jeril back from jumping on the already struggling Vegeta.

"Does she do Vegetarian?" J'dee asked.

Nick slapped his forehead.

"Brat Kakarott's eldest spawn you two better find out what's going on round here before I get really angry!!" He waved his arms about trying to dislodge Kari and BananaGirl who were holding on to him for dear life baring their canines at each other and hissing fighting to keep a hold of him.

"Veggi`mon gotta catch him all!" J'dee giggled.

Jeril frowned. "This is so not fair."

"Hey at least you can fly, they can't." Bura remarked.

Jeril grinned. "Eh yea! I didn't think of that."

***

"Ya know I'm bored now." J'dee tapped her foot and looked round the room she was trying on several different outfits with Bura sitting on the bed watching. "Why couldn't I of had Lavender hair too?" J'dee complained.

"You did in the magna."

"Stupid that this is the series not the magna..." J'dee complained and turned round to check her rear in the mirror. "These pants don't make me look fat do they?"

"Nope." Bura smiled happily. 

J'dee pulled on a long blue sleeved woollen turtle neck sweater and grabbed a long black leather jacket and slipped in to a pair of silver platform sandals.

"This will do." She pulled her air up in to a pony tail and added a blue ribbon for good measure.

Nick stuck his head int he door. "Are you ready yet?" He whined.

"Yep." J'dee smiled.

"You coming too Pan..." Nick smirked at her.

"It's Bura.... BU-RA!" She corrected. "and yes I'm coming."

"Where we going?" BananaGirl asked sticking her head in the door also.

"The mall." J'dee replied.

"Ooooh lets move!! I wanna come to!!" Chinow giggled.

"Hey where'd you come from?" Nick asked.

Chinow giggled. "I came with BananaGirl. Except I hid better."

"Where were you hiding?" Bura asked.

"Under the computer I got to see all the sparkle things and play war with the dust bunnies... they won mind you… ah-chou."

"Saaaaayyyyy you're a babe... a regular hottie." Nick slid up to her and fingered her long brown hair.

Chinow raised an eyebrow. "This isn't Trunks is it?"

"No that's Nick."

"Seriously why were you hiding under the computer table?" Bura asked.

"C'mon perfect spot to check out Veggie's legs.... kami he's so hot."

"Damnit another Vegeta freak!" Nick growled. "I'm never gunna get any at this rate!"

"VEGGIE WHAT?!?!?!" Jeril, Chinow and BananaGirl shouted all of them lunging on him and began beating him up.

S'rac stopped in the door way and looked at the scene. "So I take it I'm driving then?"

"Do you have you're licence where you're from?" J'dee asked.

"Ummmm no." S'rac replied

"Then forget we'll just have to have boy racer here drive us." Bura sighed.

S'rac shrugged. "I could instant transmission us all there."

"NO MORE INSTANT TRANSMISSION!!!!" 

***

Yamcha looked at S'rac, and Nick. "You two are brave brave men." He saluted. "Good luck and I pray to Kami that you come back with the use of your legs."

Nick looked at S'rac who shrugged. "It can't be that bad can it?" S'rac asked as him and Nick walked out to the Capsule Corp hover van.

S'rac jumped in the passenger seat and Nick jumped behind the wheel. The girls were in the back of the van on the floor signing out routines on a map of the mall. "I'll take this way cause I want clothes from here, here and here, Bura, Kari you're with me. BananaGirl, Jeril, Chinow you three can cover these areas of the mall here, here and here-"

"What are they doing?" S'rac scratched his head.

"Beats me." Nick replied started up the hover van.

"Then we all rendezvous at the food court and exchange our packages, this'll save on shopping time and then we can hit the town tonight..." J'dee continued.

"Ooooh clubbin!" BananaGirl squealed. "But I'm not old enough yet."

"With capsule corp I.D's you will be." J'dee grinned.

Bura rubbed her hands together and looked at S'rac and Nick looking at them.

"What about B1 and B2?" J'dee asked seeing the two guys looking at them.

"WHERE?!?!" BananaGirl looked round.

"Bundy one and bundy two it's my nickname for my bro and what ever mate is with him at the time." J'dee explained.

"Ooooh." BananaGirl nodded.

"As for them I know exactly what we can do with them in the mean time." Chinow rubbed her hands together and smirked evilly at Nick who suddenly gulped hard.

***

**__**

To Be Continued...

Sorry this took a while to get out... it's the whole lack of inspiration and also I would like to advertise Darkjourney's fic I'm co-writing with him.... that's what I've been working on most of all plus assignments and college and all that.... so I will update probably not as frequently I can't really do anything until I get someone would like to put me in the story as an evil villain... and if ya female ya probably gunna hafta switch bodies with Mai... if ya male then I know the "perfect" bad guy ya can switch with, so review!!"

BananaGirl, Chinow I need to know what you two would get up to in the DBZ world especially in an overly large mall.... give me some suggestions and Chinow I'm assuming you're a Veggie fan right? I hope so cause if not for this fic then you are...

read Darkjourney's fic the second chapter when it goes up is what I've been helping him with... the url is... http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=901420

~**J'dee**


	7. ***Mall Monkee's***

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** _I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed and as a thanks you all will be in this chapter or the next anywhere... they're at a mall so you just imagine who will be where and who will be doing what lol...._

**The Disclaimer:** I own it all... I am QUEEEEEEEN! Okay I don't own it all that's just the happy pills talking....

***

**Chapter Seven**

*****Mall Monkee's*****

"Quorky! Bad money there you are!!" BananaGirl scolded picking up a soft cuddly monkey. "No you're not Quorky..." She threw the soft toy to the side. "Quorky I know you're here!! Ooooooh Quorky.... come out come out wherever you are."

Jeril looked round. "I suppose I could look for my muse too. But I actually know where he is." She looked over at S'rac piling a group of things in to a trolley.

Chinow chewed on her bottom lip. "Kakarott wannabe you get everything?"

S'rac pushed the trolley over. "I hope Nick's doing better." He grumbled. "Yes I got everything." he said louder for them to hear.

"Ooooh he got the polaroid camera!!!" Jeril grinned.

"Polaroids we can take photos of Veggie!!" BananaGirl grinned.

S'rac slapped his forehead. "Oiy...."

"Did you get the polaroids paper thingie?" BananaGirl asked picking up another toy money and seeing the lime green hair she grinned. "There you are Quorky. Dude don't you try and hide from me. Don't give me that look. You knew I was going to find you sooner or later." She scolded the toy money.

"Um excuse me are you all going to pay for that?" A shop assistant asked, her name badge reading '**Skyhigh**'.

"Yeah sure we are!" S'rac grinned. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Quorky we have to find your hat and I need my back pack."

"But I thought we had everything...." S'rac whined.

"So why'd we get stuck with Kakarott?" Chinow asked glaring at him. S'rac gulped at the glared.

"Cause he's my muse and everyone knows Kakarott is Videl's father-in law, like everyone knows the Briefs family by their hair color." Jeril remarked.

"But why is Bura with them?"

"Pan Trunks hello...." BananaGirl remarked. "Everyone knows that." She picked up a backpack and grinned putting it in the trolley and putting "Quorky" in the baby seat at the front. "Now all I need is a discman some Blink 182 and I'll have everything I need to survive."

"What about foooooooooood????" S'rac whined. "I'm huuuuuuuunnnnnngggggrrrry."

"We'll stop by the food court after this. Though no saiyan hunger thing it's embarrassing." Jeril scolded S'rac.

"Dude we're being seen shopping with Kakarott it's already embarrassing." BananaGirl pointed out.

"She has a point there. Lets just pay for this stuff." Chinow added. "Kakarott push the trolley." She ordered.

"But I'm S'r-"

"Kakarott push the trolley!!" Chinow flashed him an evil worse than Vegeta Glare.

***

"_I'm just a school girl living in a fantasy world, now I'm outspoken... walked around for a couple of years, trying to convince myself, if there was a plan then I was to understand it... They say things to me like you're so beautiful, they spoke of other things like, how much do you charge... You're youthful. Oh-yo-eh-yo, can't hide behind that face, your so youthful, sit tight and stare, Ohladidaladida oh-yo-eh-yo..._"

"That song sucks." Nick stated and J'dee glared at him. "I'd like to see you sing anything better.

"Yeah sure check this out...."

"Uuuuuuh Nick... nonononononono!" J'dee shook her head hurriedly and grabbed Kari and Bura. "Quick he's gunna do his crossroads rap!!! TAKE COVER!!!"

"_Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone. Tell me whatcha gonna do when there ain't nowhere to run, when judgment comes for you, when judgement comes for you? And whatcha gonna do, when there ain't nowhere to hide, when judgement comes for you, 'cause it's gonna come for you?_"

J'dee sighed from where they were hiding. "He's actually pretty good. But I just do that cause I'm his sister and I'm suppose to tease him." She snickered.

"Oooh look it's S'rac... and why is he pushing a trolley full of junk?" Bura asked.

Kari's eyes glazed over happily. "They've got rope and a polaroid camera..."

J'dee sweatdropped. "You're only human how can you see that from here?"

"I'm a Vegeta fan... and he's completely sexy... ohhhhh and I'm Bulma... and I GET Vegeta.... do you know minus the Bulma thing this is every Vegeta fan's dream..."

"This is sooooo not my dream." J'dee frowned.

"Well you're a Yamcha lover... Say I'll get you Yamcha and you can like get me Mirai." Bura asked.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Nick asked peering over the counter from where they were hiding.

"Ummmmm ooooh nothing. J'dee lets go!!" Bura grabbed her and pulled her off.

"Hey!!" Nick shouted after them.

"FOOOOOOOD COURT!!!! OOOOOOOHHHH!" S'rac shouted and ran over catching everyone's attention and he latched himself on to Nick. "You have to save me buy me food! Pppppppppllllleeeeeeaaaasssseeee." he begged in a Goku voice.

Kari peeked up form over the counter and she looked at the boy behind it and smiled.

"Uuuuh hi Mrs. Briefs...." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You've heard of me?" She looked confused

"Yes ma'am..." he said his eye on Trunks worriedly.

"Excellent. I'll pay for whatever they're eating." Kari pointed to Goku.

"B-b-b-but he eats alot... it's Goku..."

"Hey I've got money and if he's hungry you will feed him...." She peered at his badge. "**DeathdroidMk2**." She stood up "What kind of name is that?"

"Ummmmmm my name?" He offered.

"You must have odd parents."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Errrr yes?"

"Anyway. S'-er GOKU!!! Over here!!" She waved.

S'rac bolted over and grinned. "Okay here we go Deathdroid take his order."

Deathdroid nodded with a sweatdrop. '_This is going to be one long shift_.' he thought to himself.

***

"Loooooook a martial arts store!!!" J'dee cried and grabbed Bura dragging her in to it.

Bura looked round the walls. "J'dee-chan what are we looking for?"

"Ummmmm pretty things..."

"You won't find them in here sorry." A voice remarked from over the counter.

**supersaiyaman** on the desk plaque.

"J'dee-chan... is it just me or has this been going on for sometime you think? The whole world swap thing?" Bura asked.

J'dee shrugged. "Hi I'd like to buy a Z-sword thanks."

"**nezumi-chan**!!! Get the Z swords!!"

A figure emerges from behind a curtain carrying a pile of swords and plonks them on the desk. "There ya go." She smiled and flashed a peace sign. "It's my break now, catch ya later." She walked out.

J'dee pulled out her purse and payed for a sword and looked at Bura. "You want one too gurl?" She asked.

"Yeah sure why not?" Bura smiled.

J'dee payed for another sword. supersaiyaman wrapped them up in a marital arts bag and handed them over. "Than you for shopping in the Z store, have a nice day and come again, and don't forget to train under your favourite characters and tell me what it's like!!" He called out after them as they left the store.

***

"Excuse me is she part of your group?" A male voice asked.

S'rac looking up to se BananaGirl kicking her legs about. "Yes."

"Noooo I'm not with him!! I'm not with anyone who even LOOKS like Kakarott!! or that bitch BULMA!! Never never never!!"

"The name's **AlphaOmega** store security. I caught this little hoodlum running up and down the escalators. I'd appreciate it if you kept your children under control sir."

"Ummmm... kay."

"Have a nice day sir."

S'rac looked at BananaGirl and he went back to eating. "So where's Chinow and Jeril?" S'rac asked a mouthful round a bunch off food.

BananaGirl grabbed a Banana off his plate. "They've taken Nick for a make over in the female stores. and Since he's male the they're both female and he thinks he's going to get laid.... well yeah he'd follow them to the ends of the earth." She explained peeling the banana and eating she looked at "Quorky" attached to her shoulder via velcro. "No Quorky this is my banana and don't think you can get any cause I took it fair and square.... no Quorky don't look at me like that.... Quorky! Bad monkey."

S'rac sweatdropped and he let out a sigh. Kari motioned Deathdroid over who was carrying about four trays balanced with food and he put them on the table. "Is this all Mrs Briefs?" He asked eager to serve someone simple- and _human._

"That'll be all for now." Kari remarked like she was the Queen mother and waved her hand about dismissing the teen.

***

"King Yemma you have to be kidding?! You can't let him go!! He's a monster."

"That my dear Piccolo is why you're going with him, due to what the body has done on earth no doubt he will be a target to be destroyed, but if he dies then his mind will stay within the body of this innocent."

The villain swung on his heels. Standing on tip toes he looked over King Yemma's desk like a curious child.

"He's just a teenager. So be careful Piccolo."

"I don't believe this I'm reduced to babysitting?!?!"

"Hey he said I was a teen not a baby there is a difference and I'm nearly Twenty!!! Well kinda." The villain rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

Piccolo looked at the clothes the villain was wearing large black trousers, boots, a white shirt a red dress shirt over top opened and a long black trenchcoat, a large metal Celtic cross hanging round his neck. He defiantly dressed like a teenager.

"How long will they be switched like this?"

"I'm unsure. Keep him safe Piccolo or his world and your own is sure to perish."

"This has to be a joke."

"Actually is was a pure scientific accident. But I assure you the Kais are trying to find how far in the known galaxy this has stretched." King Yemma informed him.

"Piccolo." The villain asked.

"What?"

"Can we go to the mall first I'm rather hungry."

Piccolo slapped his forehead. "Why me?"

"You love the earth so much Piccolo you died to defend it, for that my friend, you will return to protect it from hurting him." King Yemma looked at the villain.

"John Seisetsu... are you read to go the Dragonball Z world now?"

"Ho yeah!!" He pumped a first int he air excitedly, but being he was in a well known villains body this caused both King Yemma and Piccolo to sweatdrop LARGELY.

***

S'rac fell off the chair laughing as Nick came back pushing a trolley his head lowered shaking his head. "This is sooooooo not funny." Nick grumbled.

"Hey you have blue eyes there for that eyeshadow suits you." Chinow smiled.

"But I don't I have BROWN!!"

"Not here you don't." Jeril remarked and put the two trolleys of stuff together.

"Did everyone get what they were suppose to?" J'dee asked walking up lugging several bags of clothes on to the two trolley and a couple of Z swords.

"Yep! Though I wanna check out the anime stores here." S'rac said.

"Why?" BananaGirl asked.

"Well you got to have your fun! I want mind." S'rac remarked.

"But guys and malls are boring!!" Jeril protested.

"Yeah I mean malls are pretty dull anyway." Nick added. "I only go cause there's some regular hotties." He grinned.

"BananaGirl what did you get up to for fun here when we took _Trunks_ here for his make over?" Chinow asked.

"I started asked random old ladies coming out of the supermarket if they'd seen my Poddington Pea cos I'd lost it, then I went in the theme tune; 'Down at the bottom of the garden...' to them, despite their answer. Then I went to McDonalds and bought a Ronald McDonald cookies cos they are, like, so nummy! But I got caught scaring peoples by trying to walk up the down escalators and screaming 'HELP! The plants are after me! That's the last time I trust anything in a pot!' Then AlphaOmega in his high and mighty security guard uniform caught me and grabbed me dragging me back here. "

"You know this is like Mall rats except with us in dbz characters bodies." Nick remarked.

"Speak for yourself." Chinow remarked.

"Yeah! Though I like my body... and maybbbbbeeee Skittles would like it to." BananaGirl grinned and patted Quorky on his little (now wearing a cap on his) head. He instantly fell off her shoulder the velcro coming loose.

"QUORKY!!! No!!!! Don't run away!!" She grabbed on to him sliding under the table and grabbed a safety pin and pinned him to the pants of her legs. "There Quorky it's just you and I now... Lets sneak off and find some secret stuff to tempt Skittles away from Bulma with... You like that idea. I know you would. You're so spiffy. You're the best muse in the whole wide world." She hugged him tightly and crawled off away from the group of them.

Unaware to BananaGirl's disappearance. Chinow proceed to display what she bought and intended to use on Vegeta that night. "He'll like me more cause I bought him this!!! Ta-da!!!" Chinow pulled out of the trolley a tight pair of... "Leather black pants, a can of whipped cream, a piece of rope and this video camera to go with the polaroid camera!" Chinow displayed all the items on the table where S'rac was sitting.

The group of them sweatdropped.

"Eh that's not fair. All I bought was this barge pole from the fishery to keep Gohan at bay." Jeril frowned holding up a capsule.

"A barge pole." S'rac blinked.

"I've heard of that saying... but that's just weird." Bura remarked.

"You trying being Videl."

"Oooooohhhh I will!!!" J'dee bounced from one foot to another excitedly.

"But then I'll have no show with Vegeta being his daughter." Jeril whined.

"Daughter.... yesssssss." Chinow got a glimpse of evil in her eyes and turned to Nick and J'dee. "you two will be perfect."

"Perfect?" J'dee squeaked.

"For what?" Nick asked.

"When Veggie is getting ready to take us out tonight, you two will take these Cameras and because I'm such a sweet, kind, loving person, as a **FAVOR- so I don't rip you _limb from limb, you'll be able to get closer and take these photos."_**

"It didn't work in BananaGirl's fic..." S'rac remarked. "Vegeta found out. So why would it work in this one."

Chinow waved a fist about. "Because I'll make it DAMNIT!!!!"

Bura stuck her hand up. "Can't you get Kari to do it?"

"Because how do I know she won't join him in the shower?"

Kari got a goofy grin across her face. "You know that really hadn't passed my mind and it's such a great idea!!!"

Bura looked round. "Um gang-"

"What's up Bura?" S'rac asked.

"BananaGirl's gone." Bura pointed out.

The group of them all looked round.

Kari shrugged. "Her loss I'm the one with the advantage of Veggie to myself."

Chinow and Jeril glared at her. "Bitch." They remarked in unison.

Kari just grinned pulled down her lower left eyelid and stuck her tongue out. "Naaah."

***

Her afternoon nap had never felt so tying before and last thing is she didn't remember falling asleep on the couch but her bed and she blinked seeing what she thought was a turtle statue in the corner of the room. Except this wasn't her house, it wasn't her lounge, the statue moved and waved at her. 

"Afternoon Eighteen." He said in his lazy turtle voice.

'_Oh Dende!!__ it's Turtle!! Wait did he just call me who I thought he called me?_' She thought and jumped up and ran out of the room she opened several doors trying to find the bathroom and she let out a cry in shock as she saw Master Roshi under the shower.

"AHHHH!!!"

"Wellll-hehehehe... hello there Eighteen! Come to join an old man for some good times?"

She sweatdropped and wiped the mirror clean ignoring the old pervert and began to fuss with her hair and she noticed how short it was. So she concluded she was in GT or perhaps after. She slipped out of the bathroom closing the door.

"If you ever change you're mind I'll be right here!!!"

"I hope you stay there and wrinkle even more you old hentai..." She grumbled.

"Hi honey." Krillen remarked walking past down the stairs.

"Um hi..." she smiled. Krillen was kinda cute and she giggled to herself and spun round happily. She was in Eighteen's body, she was Eighteen This completely made her day. Even though she still remembered who she was. She was Mabelle. 

She watched Marron wander down the stairs in her waitressing uniform and she smiled at both of them.

"I'm off to work mama, papa... see you when I get back." She waved and headed out the door.

"Becareful honey and if you see Trunks again tell me!!" Krillen shouted after her. "Because if he lays a hand on you I will personally throttle him one, Vegeta's son or not." He added.

"Whoa... Krillen... um why?"

"I can't believe you forgot already?"

"Forgot. I just woke up my mind's a bit fuzzy." Mabelle offered her best smile.

Krillen blushed and he nodded. He got her to sit down and he replayed the night before. Mabelle took it all in and she came to the conclusions that Trunks wasn't Trunks and Bra being a Vegetarian, not in the Vegeta fan sense was definitely not right. 

Mabelle told herself she would locate them all later and see what was going on. But for now, she was on Kame Island and the beach was just outside maybe she could just sit under the tree and read a book. It was such a nice day out.

***

Eighteen had just wanted to rest and lay down for a few moments on the couch when she suddenly physically felt different when she woke up and saw she was in a bed room, a few posters on the wall, the room a mess. Art of some form, everywhere. Sitting up she wandered to the mirror to check out her image when she sensed it something else was switched in this world with her. Not just her.

It was familiar, she had no ability to sense ki or use it but she still had her robotic piece that use to pick up familiar mind patterns... and this one was not good- he wasn't to close to her, but he was still dangerous.

***

"Welcome to orange star mall, the medical bay is to your left." A door person remarked at the entrance to the mall. Piccolo growled at her.

"I always look this way." He snapped.

"Oh I know you do. But him... Something must be wrong with him. He never wears clothes." She added looking at the evil villain who's body John was in.

"Hi I'm Seisetsu, could you point me to the supermarket?" he asked. "I here they've got bags of sugar on special."

This received a large sweatdrop from the door person. "Um it's right down that way.... sir." She pointed.

John looked at her badge. "Thank you **Vegeta's**** too sexy for you**..." He grinned and ran off towards the supermarket.

Vegeta's too sexy for you looked at Piccolo. "Was that-" She began.

"Yes and no." He replied and walked off.

"Too weird." She shook her head.

Piccolo growled it was half an hour later and he hated this he'd been watching John sitting behind a guitar strumming out a few tunes before the teen had run off to do something else, all the while lugging the large bag of sugar with him and a giant photo of Eighteen on it holding it up to random people who wouldn't run away screaming. He'd shout at them, "Have you seen this woman? I'm in love with her and want to steal her away from Krillen."

But now he was gone... how could he lose someone like that in a place like this. Scary monsters stuck out like a sore thumb. Till he heard the shrieking of shoppers that the far end of mall.

"IT'S CELL RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!"

Piccolo ran as fast he could and found "Cell" aka John Seisetsu on a skateboard zapping round a skatey shop before completely losing balance and ramming in to the shop window. But not splatting in to like a normal weighted person would, but through it. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up.

"Juhachigo Racer!!" He grabbed the skateboard and checked it's wheels. "Juju are you alright he asked.

The skateboard didn't reply of course but the strange being in Cell's body believed it did and he smiled. "Oh that's so good Juju!! I was worried for a second there. You know I've never skateboarded before. J'dee just wrote I did for humour." He assured the non-replying skateboard.

He went to apologise to the shop assistant only to seem them gone. Run in fear obviously. He put Juhachigo Racer down got on his back and continued to skate through the mall just for the sake of it.

"Dende!!! You little green freak...." Piccolo growled. "This is NOT funny!!!"

***

BananaGirl was taking what she wanted from an abandoned explosives shop and cd store next door to it when she saw Cell ride past on a skateboard shouting out.

"TO INFINTIY AND BEYOND JUJU!!!!"

BananaGirl looked at Quorky. "It's just so hard to be the original one in a fic these days isn't it Quorky?"

The soft cuddly toy made no response but BananaGirl nodded like he said something.

"You're so smart. I'm glad I have you for a muse. A smart muse is better than a no muse and I won't let anyone take you away... ever ever ever..."

***

**_To Be continued..._**

_Washu__ you forgot to give me details and I sent you an e-mail- so next chappie okay gur? Sweet!!!_

Read and Review!!!

~**J'dee**


	8. ***Tea Party***

****

Title: Trading Places

****

Author: J'dee

****

Rating: NC-15/6 (offensive language)

****

Genre: Humour / Drama

****

Idea: DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys it really means alot to me 48 reviews for 7 chappies and Deathstorm you're gunna be mentioned here hehe... *_grins_* 

I borrowed a nifty magna on the Gohan / Cell match and at the back it has a pic of the cell jnrs so I scanned it and this pic inspired me for this chapter... http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/jdee/chibicelljnrskawaiiness.jpg

****

The Disclaimer: I dun own DB/Z/GT, but I want to.... I don't own Sailor Moon either... sorry Sei but this was tooooooo tempting to pass up *_chuckles_*

***Tea Party***

****

Chapter Eight

***

"It's CELL!!!"

S'rac watched as several people scrambled past them and out of the mall. "Cell!! Great I get to fight!!" S'rac went to run off. 

Jeril grabbed him by the back of the collar. "Slow down how do we know Cell isn't one of us? Hello Gohan did kick his ass remember?"

"How dare you I thought you were a skittles fan?!" BananaGirl cried.

"Eh! I am BG honest but everyone know Gohan kicked Cell's ass." Jeril said.

"Hey where did you come from?" Bura asked.

"Over there." BananaGirl pointed and they saw a pile of explosives and cd's together by the mall fountain.

"Ummmmm what is that?" Nick asked worriedly.

"It's a cd pile shaped like a rocked, tapped together with fireworks so I can send all the bad pop music to outer space never to be seen again."

"You need to um attack the record companies not the cd's Naner." J'dee pointed out.

"Shush. Countdown!" BananaGirl clicked the stop watch. "Ten.... Nine.... Eight...."

***

John rubbed the back of his neck and he looked at the seven cell jnrs. 

"So you guys came out of my tail?" He asked holding on to the skateboard.

They nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Ummmm when?" He asked scratching his head.

One of them pointed at the pile of sugar sacks John had been sleeping on after Piccolo found him knocking him unconscious.

"So you defended me against Piccolo?"

They nodded again.

"You all look alike. I know I'll give you names so I can tell you apart." He started pointing to each cell jnr. "Hotaru, Makato, Minako, Michiru, Usagi, Rei, Ami and I'll be Setsuna!"

The cell jnrs all sweatdropped and looked at him.

"What I was John Setsuna ya know." He said proudly.

***

"Five... Four... Three... Two... ONE!"

Everyone jumped out of the way as the cd rocket exploded and took off through the roof of the mall sending debris from the ceiling falling down on them.

"That's gunna cost a bit to replace." Bura commented.

BananaGirl laughed and she ran off in to the mall. "MOOOOOOREEE GIMMINE MOOORE! BOOOM!!!!"

"She's lost it." Nick shook his head.

"She realised she can't have Veggie." Chinow declared. "Because I have laid claim to him!" She grinned.

"Nah-uh I'm married to him you can't have him!!!" Kari cried out lunging at Chinow.

"What how dare you?!?! I am CHINOW you dare to attack me!!"

"Okay lets go find Cell." S'rac said. "Follow me!"

"Hey why do we have to follow you?" J'dee whined.

"I'm Goku." He grinned.

"What?!" Jeril screamed. "Not again!"

"Well I'm not Goku... but I'm in his body so.... follow me!" he grinned.

"A bar-bid-bar...." Nick chuckled.

"Nooooo it par-bid-par." S'rac corrected.

"Bar!"

"Par!"

"Bar!"

"Par!"

J'dee sighed. "Follow me." She said interrupting taking on leadership. "I'm older."

"No your not." Nick protested.

"Okay mentally I am." J'dee corrected.

"You're mental alright!" Nick growled.

"Hey remember the stapler. I'm saiyan now it'll do more than break your nose this time round." J'dee threatened.

Nick grabbed his nose.

"Now follow." She ordered.

"Kay." Nick followed.

***

***click***

"Yeah chibi yea!! That's right pose it!!"

***click***

"Awwww Usagi that's so cheeky-"

***click***

The shop assistant watched and scratched her head and she blinked. "CELLLLL!!" She screamed and began throwing rolls of fuji film at him.

"Wha-? Ow! hey!"

"Evil!!" She screeched again.

"What did I do?" John asked confused. Not noticing the seven chibi cells wandered out of the camera shop in an exploration of the mall.

"You tried to destroy the earth you evil evil evil creature!! I saw the Cell games!! Hercule will finish you off once and for all!!"

"Gahhh stop throwing film at me!"

***

The seven chibi cells ran in to a toy shop moments before a familiar yellow cream colored time machine dropped in to view and landed in the center of the mall.

"It's MIRAI!!!" Bura squealed excitedly as the top opened and mirai jumped out and he wiped his brow.

He blinked looking at the group of them. "Goku there you are! I need your help."

"Again? Can't you do anything on your own?" Jeril asked him.

Mirai blinked and looked at Jeril shocked. "Excuse me. Do I know you?"

"That's hehehehe.... Videl..... hehehehe...." Nick snickered. "She married Gohan.... hehe." he added and fell to the floor laughing.

Jeril jumped on him and started to pound him. "NEVER!!! I WILL GET VEGETA!"

J'dee stepped forward and Mirai stepped back as she looked him up and down. His brow creased as he looked at her. "You- uh... look like my mother."

"HI!!" Bura pushed infront of J'dee knocking her over grinning at mirai. "I'm Bu- er Son Pan! I'm Gohan's daughter!!"

"Bura...." J'dee groaned.

"Shush he doesn't know..."

"Doesn't know what?" Mirai asked.

J'dee sighed. "Things are..... er different now from when you were here last."

"CELLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"But I'm not Cell honest!!"

"LIAR!!!!"

"OWWWWW STOP THAT!!!"

"CELL IT'S CELL HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!"

Mirai blinked and he looked at J'dee. "Okay what's going on?"

"I'm suppose to be Bra Briefs... Bulma and Vegeta's Daughter, but I'm not really well this body is but my mind isn't." J'dee explained.

Mirai Trunks groaned. "Not here too."

"Here too?" Nick asked standing up while Jeril continued to beat him. 

"Yeah I came here to get Goku to go back and talk to my mother, she's become-" Mirai rubbed the back of his neck. "Odd. I mean I understood she worried about me and all but now she's trying... er..." he blushed and shuffled hit foot embarrassed.

"To jump you?" J'dee offered.

"Jump?" Mirai looked confused.

"Ewwwww." Bura frowned. "Why?"

"What?" mirai looked baffled.

"I think they mean have sex." S'rac offered.

Mirai went a deeper red. "Yeah. She's claiming not to be my mother but someone called DeathStorm and it's got me worried... I really need your help Goku."

"I'm not Goku. I'm S'rac. I'm in Goku's body though."

"Nooooo he's really Goku honest!! And I'm Son Pan!!" Bura clung on to Mirai's arm.

"Hey what's he got that I don't?" Nick frowned.

"Well for starters he isn't wearing make-up." Bura offered.

"Don't start, that was Jeril and Chinow!!" Nick protested.

J'dee sighed. "I think it's time we all come clean and head back to Capsule Corp to tell the others." J'dee said.

"No!!! I'll never get Vegeta then!!" Jeril protested.

"You won't get Gohan either." Bura offered.

"Oh... in that case can we like just tell Gohan and leave Vegeta in the dark?" Jeril asked looking at J'dee hopefully.

"Fine we'll just tell Gohan." J'dee sighed.

"Yay!!"

"Why only Gohan? What about my mother?" Mirai asked.

"Well this has spread further in this world, your mum isn't your mum." Nick said.

"Mum?" Mirai asked.

"Okay **mom** whatever!" Nick growled. "I hate that word... _mom_ it's soooo eeerrgh!"

Cell came running past them a woman chasing him throwing fuji films at him.

"Stop her!!" He jumped behind S'rac who got walloped in the head with a film.

"Ow!" S'rac rubbed his head and the lady looked at him.

"He's with us, it's okay." J'dee said quickly.

"Why would you want to be in the presence of someone who was bent on destroying the earth is beyond me." She growled.

"But I told you I'm not Cell... I'm John Seisetsu.... or Setsuna!"

J'dee blinked as he performed a pose and then she sweatdropped.

"John..." She shook her head.

He looked at her. "What?"

"What are you doing in Cell's body?"

"Ummmm-" John rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

"That's why we're here. To find out what's going on and reverse the effects, then and only then can he be returned to the afterlife otherwise it would be unfair punishment on the soul."

"PICCOLO!!!" Bura's eye gleamed and she let go of Mirai and jumped on to Piccolo's arm.

Piccolo blinked. "Um.... Pan..."

"Mn?"

"What are you doing?"

"You're alive." She sniffled. "alive alive alive." She rubbed her head up against his arm adoringly.

"No I'm not." He pointed up.

"Ooooh halo!" J'dee grinned. "How ironic, he comes from the depths of hell and he has a halo." She commented.

Piccolo glared at her. "I see it's even stretched to up here too."

"Yup otherwise I wouldn't be here." S'rac grinned. "though I'm glad, I thought it was really sad how Goku had to leave."

"S'rac don't start." Jeril warned.

"But why it was sad?" He sniffled. "Goku just leaving like that.... it wasn't fair."

Mirai looked at Piccolo. "Did that look as weird to you as it did to me?"

***

A few of the chibi Cells sat at the back of the toy shop round a plastic child like table and chairs, one came up with a try filled up with toy cups and saucers and placed them on the table. Another came up with toy food, placing that on the table also. another road past in a small child's car, another asleep in the corner on a bean bag with a teddy bear under one arm and a smurf blanket pulled over him.

BananaGirl stood there watching them, then looked to Quorky. 

"Dude do you see this?"

She nodded seriously as if Quorky replied. 

"I know it's getting harder and harder for me to be original. I'll just have to think on something else. Maybe I should just stick to my seducing Vegeta plan."

She hit Quorky over the head. "Of course I know he's too old for me." she got a gleam in her eyes. "But not for long. He won't be." She grinned. "Soon he'll be old enough for me sooooon..."

She walked out rubbing her hands together a plan forming in her head. "Shush Quorky I can't evil cackle it'll wake up the chibi cell sleeping. Besides their tea party looks like fun and I don't want to disturb them."

***

"Got you!!" Nick shouted wrapping his arms round BananaGirl and she let out a cry.

"Nooooooooooo!!! Put me down!!!"

"Quit complaining." Bura remarked. "We're going back to Capsule Corp to get ready for tonight."

"But what about Hotaru, Makato, Minako, Michiru, Usagi, Rei, Ami?" John asked.

The group of them all sweatdropped. 

"What?" Jeril asked and looked at J'dee. "This is your muse? No wonder your ideas are so messed up and have no end."

"And I shall punish you!!" John took on a pose.

"He keeps doing that. I don't know what I'd prefer- to babysit Cell.... or _him_." Piccolo remarked with the largest sweatdrop.

"Okay enough of the sailor moon."

"But that's what I called my mini-mes!!" john protested. "or mini cells, it's so much better then saying Mini-me number one, Mini-me number two, Mini-me number-"

***whoomp***

John fell to the ground unconscious and they all looked at Bura holding a frying pan in her hand.

S'rac jumped and hid behind Jeril... "F-f-f-frying... p-p-p-p-pannn..." He stammered.

"What?" Bura asked. 

"Okay lets find the chibi cell sailor scouts.. we can't leave them here..." J'dee ordered.

"What about Capsule Corp and seeing skittles..." BananaGirl pouted.

"Well unless you know where they are, you'll have to wait." Bura stated simply.

"Toy store having a tea party!!! LETS GO!!!" BananaGirl lead the way. "Shush Quorky I know I said I wasn't going to disturb them but I'll never get to see Skittles otherwise." She spoke to her muse. 

Nick sweatdropped. "At least S'rac and John can reply..." He mumbled following her.

J'dee looked at Piccolo dragging John along by his feet and Bura gazing after him starry eyed.

***

Mabelle watched as Krillen and Gohan spoke and she wandered round Capsule Corp not wanting to hear what they were talking about as she walked off all she heard was Krillen's voice.

"... she forgot how to fly Gohan.... this is mondo weird."

'_Forgot I never knew in the first place. It's hard when I don't have any ki... All I've got is a killer body, a daughter and android parts somewhere in this body_.'

"Well well if it isn't cue ball's bucket of bolts." She looked at Vegeta leaning up against the wall of Capsule Corp. She looked round. He looked at her.

"Hmph the woman's not here gone out shopping."

Mabelle nodded and she tried to keep confusion off her face.

"Juuhachigou, honey?" She looked over to see Krillen standing there. Gohan was standing beside him. "Gohan's just going to run a scan over you, if that's okay?"

She nodded. "Sure." She replied. '_It might tell me something to about how I got here_.'

"This way." She followed Gohan as he lead her in to an examination room. Krillen followed behind while Vegeta wandered off to do his own thing.

***

Chinow held up the sack proudly, the sack squirming and writhing in her grasp. "...and that makes seven!! Lets go!!! Back to Veggie!" She announced.

"We can use instant transmission since there's too many of us."

"Noooooooo way the capsule hover van thing is big enough." Jeril remarked.

"No offense S'rac but your instant transmission is as dodgy as Jay's directions." Nick remarked as they reached outside the mall and he pulled out the capsule and popped the cap making the van appear.

S'rac looked at J'dee. "You're going to let him insult you like that?"

"Why not it's true." She remarked.

Mirai Trunks frowned and looked at Piccolo "Is it just me or does this thing seem to effect a majority of women?" He asked quietly.

"You've noticed that too huh?" Piccolo replied.

Mirai nodded. "Hopefully Gohan will have an idea on what's going on."

***

**__**

To Be Continued...

Read and review... sorry this chappie was short and the ending was pretty bah... inspiration isn't easy when I can't get on to Yahoo to talk to meh muse...

****

~J'dee 


	9. ***Chibi Change***

****

Title: Trading Places

****

Author: _J'dee_

****

Rating: NC-15/6 (offensive language)

****

Genre: Humour / Drama

****

Idea: DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

****

Author's Note: Okay Deathdroid you wanted to be a regular in this fic so here ya go... *_smiles_* you know who ya gunna be... hehe and Tobias I couldn't help it I had to make you his chibi in crime...

****

The Disclaimer: I dun own DB/Z/GT...

*****Chibi Change*****

****

Chapter Nine

"What the devil?!?!" Vegeta exploded seeing 'Cell' dragged in to Capsule Corp lounge and Chinow carrying a large brown sack that was squirming around.

"Hiya Veggie-sweetie, we went shopping but these little rascals and BananaGirl kinda shortened our trip." She smiled. "I bought you something though."

Vegeta blinked. "Be afraid." J'dee nodded. "Very afraid."

"I'm the prince of saiyans. I'm not afraid of anything!"

Jeril latched on to Vegeta's arm. "Forget Chinow, you know you want a real fighter for a mate and well here I am." She grinned and nuzzled his arm.

"Kakarott get your spawn's mate off me!!"

"Mmmmm Goten...."

"What?" Nick looked at J'dee who grinned.

BananaGirl grabbed the sack of cell jnrs and tipped it upside down spilling the cell jnrs on to the lounge floor of capsule corp.

"Ich, ni, san, shi, go roku-" Kari blinked and stopped counting. "Errrr ooopsie..."

"Ooopsie what?" S'rac asked.

"Hey where's the seventh one? Chinow I thought you grabbed the seventh one?" BananaGirl asked.

"Sure I did but I didn't say anything about the first, second, third, fourth, fifth or sixth one..." She replied and held up the leather pants to Vegeta's waist. "Perfect fit... Veggie-kun go on try them on you know you want to, it'll be just like wearing spandex..." She added thrusting the leather pants in to Vegeta's arms.

"Hey hey hey hold it sister my husband, don't you dare go- Ooooooh wait is that black leather?"

"Yep." Chinow nodded.

"Veggie honey be a good husband and do as she says." Kari added.

"Spandex...." BananaGirl drooled.

"Errr I think it's leather not spandex." J'dee corrected.

"Who cares?!?!?!" Mirai shouted out. "There's a CELL JUNIOR MISSING!!"

J'dee nodded. "He has a point there. Now if this Cell junior came from John's mind and Cell's body-" She stopped and frowned. "Oh dear megami no..."

"What?" S'rac asked worriedly.

"It could be raiding every anime store and supermarket from here to el salvador."

"Will you quit it with the James Woods references?!" Nick shouted.

"I'm sorry but he's so damn hot!"

"He's older than Vegeta for crying out loud!!" Nick shouted.

Mabelle, Gohan and Krillen heard the shouting from the lab. Krillen sighed.

"Sounds like Trunks and Bra are at it again."

Gohan nodded. "They've been a bit off these past two days as well."

"Hmmmm.... maybe we should talk to them." Krillen mused.

"Yeah I need to talk to Videl." Gohan sighed. "She's been acting really weird most of all. Obsessing over Vegeta like that. I find it odd." He shook his head.

The computer beeped and printed out the test results. Krillen grabbed them and he looked at them. "You're physically fine honey. I don't get this."

"Lets talk to Bulma." Gohan remarked. "Hopefully she's back to normal and can explain this."

***

Deathdroid punched in his clock out card and left the mall sighing to himself. He adjusted his bag and headed towards his bike when he saw a small green like figure fidgeting with the bike stand and tying the bars up in to knots round the bikes making it impossible for riders to get their pedal bikes out.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!?!?!" Deathdroid shouted at the little green thing. It paused and turned round and looked at him and chuckled. "Shit... a cell junior...." Deathdroid remarked and took off in the other direction as soon as the junior started to head towards him.

The Cell junior landed on him and began to punch beat kick him in an all war against Deathdroid. "HEY STOP THAT!!! GAH!!! GET OFF!!!"

He blinked seeing the tail expand. "You wouldn't!" the cell junior cackled in reply.

Deathdroid covered his head as the end of the tail expanded an 'absorbed' him in to the cell junior's being.

***

Mabelle stood in the door way and looked at the group of people some were familiar faces but they had completely odd attitudes. Other's were unfamiliar faces but with strangely familiar attitudes, like she'd read them before. '_Read_.' She thought. Her mind instantly clicked and saw the small toy monkey pinned to the trouser leg of one of the unfamiliar faces. BananaGirl and Quorky. It was that obvious.

"GOHAN!! NO!!" Suddenly a pole shot out of nowhere and Gohan ducked as it expanded out and through a wall. Mabelle looked at Videl staring at Gohan and at the pole in disbelief. "Cheap piece of shit I paid good money for this pole! It doesn't even work!!!"

"That's called a barge pole for a reason." Goku offered. "It's for barges, not charging others..."

"But it's self expanding he said it'd work!" Videl protested.

"Now I see what you mean Gohan." Krillen remarked.

Mabelle looked at the group of them and then she saw Cell lying on the couch out cold, Pan standing over him with an ultra sized frying pan ready for when he woke up.

"This is too weird." Mabelle murmured.

Trunks was pushing buttons on the stereo and going through the radio stations and he sighed. "This is so not on." he thumped the stereo. "Where the Metallica at?!"

"Up your ass round the corner picking daisies." Bra replied crossing her arms and shooting him a Vegeta like glare.

"You're such a freak."

"Freak?"

"You like to mutilate yourself..."

"Hello have you seen me mutilate this body?"

"I give you two more days..."

"Bura hand me that frying pan." Bra remarked sticking her hand out to Pan who held the frying pan.

"What if he wakes up and starts acting like sailor moon again??" Pan asked.

"Sailor Moon." Mabelle repeated.

"Juuhachigou!!!" Mabelle let out a cry as Cell suddenly woke up latching himself on to her arm. "Juuhachigou, Juuhachigou, Juuhachigou, Juuhachigou, Juuhachigou..."

"Ahhh!" She cried out trying to pry him off.

Pan ran over and wacked Cell over the head with a frying pan and he fell unconscious again. "He's quick..." Pan grumbled. "I didn't even see him move."

Mabelle looked at Cell as Piccolo grabbed him by the legs and dragged him back over to the couch.

"This is to odd." Gohan remarked shaking his head. "Where did Cell come from?"

"We found him at the mall with Piccolo." BananaGirl replied.

"Talk to Gohan...." Videl pushed Bra towards Gohan. "Now... please..."

"Where are you going?" Bra asked her.

"I'm flying back to that mall to get my money back on this useless barge pole."

"Oh..." Bra rubbed the back of her neck and smiled at Gohan. "He's sooo cute!!"

Gohan blushed and he looked at Bra. "Ahhh Bra are you feeling okay?"

"Talk to him now!!" Videl hissed.

Bra sighed. "Ummm Gohan... this way please... we need to talk about... odd behaviours and how you can help us out. Since _Bulma_-"

"Bra you just called your mother Bulma?" Gohan remarked confused.

"Ohhh um.. Well since mum is-"

"Mom!!" Goku corrected.

"Mom then." Bra sighed. "She's er... _drooling_?"

They looked over to see Bulma actually drooling over Vegeta who was looking at the rope and leather pants with an odd look.

Gohan nodded indeed looking worried. He hadn't seen Bulma drool over a cute guy since he was a child. "Ummm follow me Bra."

Bra nodded and Mabelle watched her walk past following Gohan.

"Something's odd here." She murmured.

***

Sitting in the lab J'dee sat in Bulma's little hover chair and she grinned happily at trying something futurist for the first time in her life. She pushed a few buttons on it and was greeted with a print out of squiggly lines and she pulled them out seeing the name in the corner. 'Trunks' She looked over at Gohan who was also printing out the results from what he told her to be Juuhachigou's test.

J'dee saw Bra's name on the next sheet of paper. She admitted she wasn't the world's smartest woman, but she did know her science- well enough, to at least recognise brain wave patterns.

"Whoa... This is freaky... Bulma was really on to something here." J'dee rubbed her temples. She saw Gohan look at her.

"Bra what is it?" 

She jumped out of the hover chair and held up the two sheets of paper. "Check this out Gohan. This might help you understand and grasp what I am about to tell you, which I totally insist it wasn't my fault despite what boy says."

Gohan looked over the sheets and he looked at Bra. "This is impossible... not without some kind of surgery or perhaps a bump to the head...." He shook his head.

"Gohan your smart, you can fix this. I believe Bulma was on to something here. Before it hit her too." She said.

"Your not Bra..."

"No duh. Seriously Gohan the scientific evidence is right there in front of you to back that up."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm J'dee. I come from some alternative reality. And to cut a long story short. A disrupted and tampered with gameboy sent us here. Now if my estimate is right and those pieces of paper there back this up. I believe my mind, not mind um... ecto plasma thingie whatzit was switched with Bra's. Which means she's in my body and I'm in hers... Hense why Goku is here too, he's not really Goku. Videl isn't Videl, Cell isn't Cell, Trunks isn't Trunks, Bulma well you know you get the idea."

"Juuhachigou..." Gohan breathed. "That's why she couldn't fly. She doesn't know how to!"

"Juuhachigou too?!" J'dee exclaimed.

"Yeah Krillen brought her over cause he was worried about her."

"Okay Gohan I really don't wanna mess with timelines or what ever is suppose to happen next, so only you, Piccolo and Mirai know, so lets keep it that way."

"You just want to hit on my brother don't you?"

"Hello I'm suppose to be nearly twenty-three! I'm in the body of an eighteen year old! I have needs geez." J'dee crossed her arms.

"No wonder Vid- er whoever she is was freaking out when I... er..." Gohan blushed.

"She was worried about that. Gohan you have to work with boy to find a way to stop people from being switched..." J'dee stopped as she saw a Cell jnr climbing in the window of the lab and she blinked. "What the-"

The Cell jnr looked at them snickered and ran straight towards the machine.

"Stop him!!!" J'dee cried out and the little guy rammed right in to the machine causing a spark of electricity to shoot through the air and J'dee grabbed Gohan and threw him to the ground and shielded his body with her and the electricity struck the cell jnr electrifying it and shot out in to the hall and then out through the ceiling.

Seconds later it stopped and J'dee sat up and Gohan looked at her.

"Why'd you-?" He began. 

"If you get switched then we're well and truly screwed. As much as I love this reality. I love mine even more. I happen to want to go home and graduate from college thank-you."

"Your graduating? Wow."

"I graduate next year. Twenty-three and I go out in to the big wide world to leave my mark." She smiled.

Gohan blushed and nodded. "Well I hope it goes well."

"Thanks." She got up and offered Gohan her hand and she helped him up and they looked at the Cell jnr as it sat up and looked down at it's arms. Then it let out a very human sounding scream. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Oh no... who got switched now?" Gohan asked.

"This is the worst day ever!!!" he cried out. "First having to serve Goku, then my bike, then getting absorbed by a cell jnr, now I **am** a Cell jnr!!!"

"Deathdroid." J'dee smacked her forehead. 

He looked at her with Chibi Cell eyes. "This isn't faaaaaaaiiiiir..."

"Dude your a Cell jnr... John has a sailor scout name for you."

"What? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Deathdroid grabbed his head crying out in agony then he stopped. "Wait I can blow things up! Sweet!!"

Gohan and J'dee shared a look and sweatdropped.

***

Everyone stuck there heads out from behind where they'd taken cover as the lightening had shot in the room. They all looked at the Cell jnr as it lay in the middle of the ground, smoking coming off it and suddenly it sat up. 

"AHHH!" It then blinked and looked down at it's arms. "What the fuck?"

"Another one..." BananaGirl whispered. "Some get all the luck."

"You call being switched with a Cell jnr's body luck?" Chinow whispered back.

"Good point."

"Veggie honey are you okay?!" Kari jumped on to Vegeta who was brushing down the front of his shirt and he was knocked to the ground and looked at Kari as she began rubbing up against him. "You're okay!! Oooooh and you're so muscular too..."

Vegeta sighed. "I'm fine baka onna." 

Mirai Trunks sweatdropped. "She's acting almost as obsessive as my mother was back in my time."

"Except that was with you." Bura pointed out. "Though I don't blame them." She latched herself on to his arm. Mirai blushed crimson looking at her awkwardly.

Piccolo growled. "This is getting out of control."

"Juuhachigou are you okay?" Krillen looked over the back of the couch and Mabelle sat up and let out a breath. 

"I'm fine Krillen." She let out a breath and looked at Piccolo standing in the middle of the lounge and she looked at Krillen looking at her worriedly.

"Is Piccolo still Piccolo?" She asked.

Piccolo looked at her. "Who else would I be?!" He snapped.

"Yep. Piccolo is still Piccolo." Krillen sighed.

J'dee and Gohan ran in to the room and they threw the Cell jnr in to the center of the room. It landed on the other Cell jnr.

"Ow!!" the one who had smoke still coming off him complained.

"Krillen! er Vegeta... Yamcha... Goten... could you guys be real sweeties and like check to see if any of the... er fuse boxes were busted in that lightening?" J'dee said.

They nodded and left the room. J'dee sighed, she pointed at the two cell jnrs. "Deathdroid, Stay!" She commanded.

"Deathdroid?!" Kari exclaimed. "How'd that happen?"

"The cell jnr who absorbed him ran in to the machine in the lab setting off three bolts of lightening which means..." Gohan trailed off.

"A third has been switched." Nick finished.

"Bingo."

"Gohan knows!" Jeril remarked.

"I know." Gohan nodded.

Jeril let out a breath of relief, "Whew." 

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll see what I can do to help you guys. But for now I think instead of staying here at Capsule Corp where you might be found out you should stay at my place."

"Why?" Chinow asked. "Vegeta's here."

"Yeah skittles is here." BananaGirl agreed.

"Mmmmm Veggie..." Kari grinned.

"Veggie, Veggie, Veggie, Veggie!" Jeril chanted.

"Vegeta fans I take it." Gohan remarked.

"Well Veggie is really adorable." Bura nodded.

Gohan looked at her and he sighed. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"I guess all the Mirai fans landed in the other timeline." J'dee spoke up.

"Damn!" Nick clicked his fingers.

He received a few odd looks from the group of them.

"Okay the question is now... who's the third that was switched?" S'rac spoke up.

***

He had a million personas and they were all buzzing about him, each one fighting over who would take dominance when he woke up. But unluckily for them he did.

Eyes adjusting to the dimmed light he frowned he didn't remember it being this dim before whatever happened happened. He then realised he was wearing sunglasses.

"Deemo Palagias... what have your stupid Daemonknights got you in to this time?" he got up speaking to himself. Which was the first sign that he had dominance, because if he didn't he would be arguing with his inner Daemonknights out loud.

He wandered round the place. It looked awful familiar but he knew it wasn't his place he looked to the door as it opened and closed and he nearly fell over as Oolong walked in with Puar and Turtle following.

"Lightening seems to of gone."

"You wouldn't know Oolong you were too busy hiding instead of being on the roof helping us fix the areal!" Puar retorted.

"Master are you okay?" Turtle asked looking at him.

"Master? okay?" he blinked. "Sure! Yes! I'm more than okay I'm super okay!" he posed causing the group of them to sweatdrop.

"He's fine." Oolong sighed. "Still trying to relive your youth."

"What do you mean relive! I am a youth I'm healthy! And why does my voice sound so old?" He paused and then walked down the hall and stopped seeing the bathroom. He opened the door and saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

'_This is **not** happening!_' he thought seeing his shaded reflection staring back at him.

"I'm Master Roshi!!!" He cried out and then promptly fainted in the bathroom causing Puar, Oolong and Turtle to gather round him.

"What's up with him I wonder?" Oolong asked.

***

Gohan brought the scanner in to the room and he waved it over the air and he looked round. Piccolo watched his former pupil seeing what he could come up with.

"What is it?" Jeril asked.

"Some sort of gateway's been opened... I believe our little Cell jnr finished off the last of bodies being switched... but he didn't stop people from being pulled through. In fact he more than encouraged it. We've got another in this world like you two." Gohan explained looking at Chinow and Jeril.

The smokin' Cell jnr pushed Deathdroid off him.

"Hey watch it!" Deathdroid growled.

"No you watch it!"

"No you!"

"Don't piss me off."

"Freak."

"Arrrrggggghhhh!!" the smokin' cell jnr leapt on to Deathdroid cell jnr and then they began to fight it out in the typical anime cartoon cloud.

"That looks familiar." S'rac commented, he thought for a while. "Tobias!"

The Cell jnr stopped fighting and was sent flying in to the wall by a punch from Deathdroid. "It's Tobias." S'rac nodded.

***

**__**

To Be Continued...

****

Story advertising time: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=758767 this is a fic by **Jeril Dragonsoul** called _Another Boring Day... NOT_... yes this is thee bomb of all fics... you have to read about Various Z characters appearing in the real world starting off with the one the only VEGGIE himself ho yeah... how can Bo and Zar hide him and the other characters who show up? Well they can't!! But I must say they'd do a better job than I would.

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=935452 this is an interactive fic where certian human girls are kidnapped by scrummy saiyans and made in to *_winks_* hehe hooo yeah you know... it's call _LOST_ by **Raine-sama**, C'mon girls pick a saiyan any saiyan.

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=901420 5 authors, 1 Cloud from ff7, love, death, and a homicidle psycho named Sephiroth. Read and enjoy _The Depth of Reality_ From **J'dee**, **Neonatos**, **BananaGirl** & **S'rac**... and it stars Yoli from OFUD... yes people that crazy obsessive Vegeta fan... 

R & R

****

~J'dee


	10. I don't look like I should

****

Title: Trading Places

****

Author: _J'dee_

****

Rating: NC-15/6 (offensive language)

****

Genre: Humour / Drama

****

Idea: DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

****

Author's Note: okay random reviewers who wanna be in this fic. at the end of this chappie (which I admit is lacking due to my energies being on college) there's a little bio thing. I'll need ya'll to fill out. let me know if you wanna be a regular or a guest.

****

Added AN: The Japanese I use in this well it's not regular used in fics... why? Cause I'm J'dee and I like to be original and difficult and completely obsessed about Yamcha like marrying him and starting a quant little family, with a nice house, white picket fence, a golden lab for a pet and to have lots of money on the side... ^.^' I got side tracked again didn't I?

****

The Disclaimer: I dun own DB/Z/GT...

***

***_I don't look like I should_***

****

Chapter Ten

Trunks sighed as he wandered in to the house at the now normal time of 4:15pm. As normal Bra was at home sitting in the lounge flipping through the Digital cable channels.

"Where's Brian?" Trunks asked with a grumble.

"Oh he's gone out with mum to do some shopping, he's cooking a large meal tonight and I can't wait! He cooks absolutely primo!"

It took a mere moment for Trunks to register what she said. Due to the monotony of the work routine, he'd stopped thinking all together, until he got home. 

"Wait- mum, primo?"

"Yeah."

"Bra are you feeling alright?"

"X-squeeze me? What did you just call me?"

"Bra. Your name remember?"

"Ooooh kay.... I think somebody's been getting in to the nose powder a bit to early."

"Nose what?" Trunks looked at her and he sighed. He grabbed the remote from her and flicked to a normal tv channel.

"Hey I was watching that!"

They stopped as the music changed and little globe appeared on the screen and it flicked to the news update.

"A crisis struck today when one nineteen year old teenager struck out psychotically in fits of rage, injuring his family and nearly destroying their home. He claimed to be a created '_perfect_' being by the name of Cell and that the world should pay for what it has done to him. This time last week he was fine with no signs of mental illness or schizophrenia. But doctor's have diagnosed him as insane and highly dangerous. He is now on the run from police and several institutes who would like to help him..."

"Cell..." Trunks breathed. "It's not just us!"

"In other news a plane crash in a field out in the state of Texas, was caused as the pilot claimed by a 'flying teenager' an inquiry has been put forward to see if there is any sign of drinking and drugs in the pilot's system..."

"Weird..." Bra muttered.

"In world news, several teenagers have just vanished from their homes, with no sign of kidnapping or an attempt to run away. All this occurred pretty much within this last week when the world shared a global thunderstorm, several homes where the teenagers lived were stuck the other family unharmed but the teenagers vanished. American Police are investigating.... all that and more at six o' clock tonight."

"Unreal." Bra breathed.

Trunks nodded. "So not only are people trading places they're vanishing to."

Bra looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's nice boy, now give me the remote I wanna watch my show."

Trunks handed her the remote and he shook his head at her. "You've changed Bra... look, I'm going out."

"Where you going?"

"That flying teenager has to of used his ki to fly, in other words I'm looking for his energy and I'm going to talk to him."

"Hello smartie pants... America!! Didn't you hear her?!"

Trunks smirked. "Fine I'm going for a drive."

"Oh whatever." She scoffed.

Trunks wandered outside he looked up and began to see if he could use his abilities to locate unusual ki levels in the atmosphere. He grinned as he locked on to something.

"Bingo." He grinned and powered up taking to the sky.

***

Goku was training in the sky as not to attract attention on the ground when he sensed it to the south, very far south, there was someone's energy. They were flying and Goku realised instantly it could of been someone trapped in another body like him. he decided to check it out and placing two fingers to his forehead he seeked the ki out and instant transmissioned to where it was.

Appearing behind the flying teenager he stopped flying suddenly and skidded in the air spinning round and looking at him.

"Hi!" He greeted cheerily.

"GOKU!!" The teenager exclaimed.

"Uhhh yeah, apparently my name is Chris or S'rac or something like that... But I'm Goku, even though I don't look like I should."

"It's me Trunks!"

"Trunks?! Oh wow... you too huh?"

"Yeah. And Bra."

"Bra as well... You don't happen to know what's going on do you?"

"Not entirely. But we have bigger problems, apparently Cell has been switched too and is roaming loose.

"Oh boy! And he's in a human body like these, so that means we can't harm him..."

"If you, me, Bra, Cell have been switched. There's a good deal that other's have to."

Goku nodded. "I sensed some ki's elsewhere too, should we check them out?"

"We better." Trunks remarked and grabbed on to Goku's shoulder as he instant transmissioned elsewhere on the planet.

***

Pan ran the brush through her hair staring at her reflection foreignly, well none of it was her's, it was someone elses some one who's name she didn't even know. She put the brush down and pulled the golden brown hair up and off her face, she then fingered the banana, at least she still had her clothes. She placed the bandanna on. She stopped as she felt the flicker of ki and she turned round and jumped when two figures just arrived in the bathroom.

"What the-" She stopped. 'Wait that was instant transmission!' She thought. 'please! Let it be ojii-san.'

"Hey!" He smiled. Even though it wasn't her grandfather's body she knew that smile anywhere and she jumped on him hugging him. She hadn't thought she would ever see him again, but here he was.

"Ojii-san!!" She sniffled she felt like crying.

"Kami Pan!!" The other guy exclaimed.

She looked at him confused.

"It's me Trunks!"

"You too?!" Pan beamed even more. She jumped from Goku and on to Trunks. She wasn't alone in all of this after all. She felt a large relief lifted from her shoulders.

She noticed Trunks blush as she hugged him.

"Wow how weird." he murmured. "For once your older than I am."

She looked at him. "How old are you suppose to be?"

"Nineteen."

"Well I'm twenty- apparently." She nodded.

"I'm only fourteen." Goku shrugged.

"This is too weird." Pan shook her head.

"Hey Bra's twenty-two."

"Bra too?!" Pan blinked.

"Yeah but she's gone weird, kinda hooked in to who ever it is's ex-boyfriend of the body she's in." Trunks sighed.

Goku looked at them. "Well there are others out there. I can sense one more, but I'm worried, what if someone like Bulma was switched. How would we locate her?"

"Lets see who this other is first." Trunks noted.

"Well grab a hold the road trip continues."

"Ojii-san we're not using a road."

He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "Oh yeah."

***

Videl lay on the bed staring at the same foreign ceiling she'd been looking at for the past few days. Controlling her energy much like Gohan had showed her when he first taught her how to fly. She sent the energy out in flickers much like a morse code. She felt no one would answer and she was dying for an escape from the brother from hell. 

The last thing she was expecting was three teenagers to suddenly appear in the bedroom and she jumped up and just as she was about to scream the oldest put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. It's okay... You know us."

She raised a non believing eyebrow. he pointed to the youngest and he waved. 

"That's Goku."

"Goku?" She looked at him.

"I'm Trunks."

"Oh kami..."

"Pan." he pointed to the last.

"Panny..."

Pan blinked and looked at her. "Oka-san?"

Videl hugged Pan. "Oh you're alright!" 

"Goku you can't sense anyone like Gohan here can you?" Trunks asked.

Goku shook his head. "This was the next high power level I sensed. It appears Cell is keeping his suppressed."

"Cell!" Videl looked at Goku. "Oh not him." She groaned. "Isn't terroising one world enough?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Obviously not."

"Right lets just get out of here." Trunks remarked.

"So lock on to Bra's ki?" Goku asked.

"Yep."

"Bra too! This is unreal." Videl shook her head.

"Grab a hold." Goku grinned that typical son grin.

***

They arrived outside and headed inside, Goku took in instantly that there was a guy in the kitchen cooking. he turned round. "Oh hey Nick."

"Hey..."

"Wow that smells good!" Goku grinned.

"Ojii-san." Pan hissed

"But it does."

"I can cook some more if you guys want some?"

"That would be good. Thanks Brian."

Trunks lead them out of the kitchen and in to the lounge. Bra had gone. Trunks pushed open the door to her room and peered in, she was lying on the bed reading a college text book, a cat curled up beside her and another at the foot of the bed.

"Bra." Trunks looked at her.

She sat up. "Trunks."

he smiled. "Back to normal I see."

"Leave me alone, how did I know sleeping with that guy would make me think I'm this freak?" She sighed.

"You slept with him?!" Pan blinked.

"Yea, it just kinda... happened. big bro here flipped."

"I didn't flip." Trunks remarked crossing his arms across his chest in a Vegeta defence mode.

"Oh yeah so what do you call bursting in on us while we were-"

"Okay **SHUSH** now!!" Trunks shouted at her.

Pan giggled and sat on the bed.

"Guess what I watched the news." Bra said and smiled.

"And?" Goku scratched his head.

"Oka-san Trunks. She's here. She got arrested today for trying to steal something from some scientific lab, they wouldn't comment on what though. only that it's properties were very dangerous if in the wrong hands and used for all the wrong purposes." Bra explained.

"With Bulma here we could get back." Goku grinned.

"But we'd have to find her and everyone else switched too." Bra pointed out.

Videl sat down on the computer chair and Goku sat on the stool while Trunks stood. "So we have to break oka-san out of jail? Find who else has been switched. Stop Cell, **_AND_** find a way back to our reality- this could take some time." Trunks mused.

***

"And there's one for you, and one for you and for you and you." Banana Girl finished handing out the banana's to the cell jnrs.

Tobias and Deathdroid looked at them then at BananaGirl. 

"Your bribery isn't gunna work on us." Tobias stated.

"I dun know. I'll only accept the banana if she puts me in OFUD."

BananaGirl looked at him and she thought for a moment. "Gimmie that banana back."

"Geez checking a fuse box can't take this long can it?" Nick asked.

J'dee shrugged and looked at Mabelle. "We're going out clubbing tonight wanna come?" She asked.

Mabelle nodded. "Sure sounds like fun."

"So what are we going to do until then?" Bura asked.

"How about find a solution to this little problem." Mirai pointed at John.

"Oh don't worry about John he's sweet. I'll explain to him Juuhachigou is actually Mabelle, he'll behave after that."

"He better." Mabelle crossed her arms and looked round. "So who else has been switched?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well in my timeline my mother is claiming to be DeathStorm. I have no idea who that is." Mirai shook his head.

"Her reviews on fanfiction net say otherwise though." J'dee smirked.

"Could she just show up here any time?" Kari asked. "I don't want to have to fight her away from my Vegeta."

"Were you even listening before in the mall?" Nick asked.

"Possibly not because I tend to trail off. Especially when I saw the leather pants and rope that Chinow bought for Veggie."

"I'm not even gunna ask what the rope's for." S'rac sweatdropped.

J'dee pulled at her hair, "Wow this color is sooo bright. I dun really like aqua. How am I going to find an outfit that won't clash with this hair?"

"Dye it." Nick stated.

"What is it with you and dye?" Jeril asked.

Nick shrugged. "I just wanna freak Trunks out when he returns to this body."

Jeril grinned. "An evil idea if I do say so myself."

"You know I will stop you from doing anything drastic to my wife's body." Gohan remarked looking at Jeril with a warning glare.

"Oooh they're coming back... So shhhh..." Chinow remarked from where she had voluntarily chosen to play watch guard. For obvious reasons- Another glimpse of Vegeta, also hoping and praying he would be wearing the black leather pants she bought him.

Vegeta, Krillen, Yamcha and Goten wandered back in to the room. Goten was on his cellphone talking away.

"Awwww I miss my phone..." J'dee pouted. "I miss text messages, and I miss my Morcheeba welcome message-"

"Oh yeah I changed it." Nick remarked.

"What?"

"Yeah." he grinned. "Waaaaasssssssaaaaaabi."

"Shouldn't it be wassup?"

"No I like wasabi."

J'dee frowned. "He's going to eat a whole lot of it tonight I can tell."

"You have a cellphone Bra?" Goten blinked.

Vegeta looked at her and she smiled sheepishly. "Er no?"

"Awww skittles you're not wearing your spandex." Vegeta looked at her and she handed him a banana. "Here you go skittles." She smiled. "See Quorky I told you he liked bananas." She told the stuffed toy _still_ pinned to her jeans.

Vegeta looked at the banana then at BananaGirl.

"Don't worry we're getting used to her to." Bura remarked.

"Clubbing tonight! I sooooo can't wait! I can do some salsa... merengine... cha-cha... oh and everybody MAMBO!!" J'dee announced.

Nick thwacked her round the back of the head. "Stop it with James Woods already."

"Paris?" Goten tapped his phone. "Damnit got cut off." he redialled her number back in. Then frowned as he got an unexpected answer.

"What's wrong bro?" Gohan asked.

Goten ended the call. "It says her number is not within the reachable phone radius."

"She could be going through a tunnel." J'dee offered. "Tunnels do that you know, they interfere with alot of electrical stuff."

"She's meeting us at the club tonight though right?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah sure." Goten replied.

"Then we'll probably see her there Goten. I'm sure she's okay." Yamcha said.

"So what's the name of this club?" Kari asked.

She received a weird look from Yamcha. "Uh Bulma you know the club, you let Trunks and Goten go there all the time."

"Yeah MOM." Nick snickered. "So you tell us."

"How should I know YOU'RE the one who goes!!" Kari snapped back.

"Ya know boy this reminds me of the time you got clipped round the ear by oba Mina for back talking." J'dee chuckled.

"Who?" Vegeta looked at her.

"Oooh um... a friend of Jeri-er- Videl's, me and boy call her oba, you know..."

"Stop calling me boy or I'll deck you one." Nick waved a fist about.

"Do I know this club?" S'rac asked interrupting in typical clueless Goku manner.

"Uh no. You've been with the dragons dad, remember?" Goten remarked.

"Oh yeah, so tell me the name cause I wanna come!" S'rac grinned.

"It's called Memphis." Gohan stated to the group of them.

"You know I'm getting an image of fried banana and peanut butter sandwiches..." BananaGirl commented and watched as everyone curled up their nose. 

There was a strong sudden silence and BananaGirl nodded. "Quorky that's a good idea. No a GREAT idea. I'm so glad your my muse, you're so smart."

"What's a good idea?" S'rac asked.

"Weren't you listening?" BananaGirl asked irritably. "I just hate it when people don't listen to my muse. He's so smart he deserves to be listened to."

"Um we can't understand Quorky sometimes cause he's so smart even for us." Bura offered lamely in an attempt at BananaGirl to relay what her stuffed toy version of Quorky had supposedly '_said_'.

"How can you not understand what Quorky said. He said it in layman's terms so even I understand. How can all of you not understand?! Skittles you understood didn't you?" She latched on to Vegeta's arm and gave him big anime pleading eyes.

"Hmph why should I listen?" He grumbled.

"Awww skittles that so you I'll forgive you this time round but you have to wear the leather pants tonight." She shook a finger at him as if to emphasise her point.

Vegeta's brow rose looking at the leather pants wearily.

"I'd just do it for safety reasons." Nick nodded. "Cause they're going to get real scary if you don't. I should know I spent an afternoon being dragged round a mall."

"That reminds me. I never got to go to an anime store." S'rac pouted.

"Quorky thinks we should all dress up as dead rock stars."

"Bags not Janis Joplin!"

Everyone blinked and looked at Chinow.

"What?" She asked.

"Why dead rock stars?" Nick asked.

"Think about it Memphis... silly." BananaGirl remarked.

"I think I should go ghetto." Nick grinned. "Tennessee... style."

"You've never been to Tennessee how do you know it's **even** got a ghetto?" J'dee asked with a sigh.

"Yo Arrested Development..." Trunks stated.

"So long as you don't go round going '**Wassup meh homie?**' I'll be okay with that." J'dee replied and let out another sigh. '_And he's suppose to be the smart one_.'

"Lets just get ready." BananaGirl bounced about excitedly.

"Um what are we going to do about the John- er... Cell sailor scout jnrs?" Mabelle asked looking at the group of cell jnrs.

"We'll take those two Cell John jnrs and tie the others up and leave them behind here." Jeril remarked just eager to get out in to a club with Vegeta in leather pants.

"You're going to need a bit more than rope." Krillen stated.

"Kar- er Bulma ki dampeners! You should have some in your lab." Bura remarked.

"I'll get them." Gohan offered and left to get them.

Kari let out a breath at not having to go in the lab again.

"I say we go get ready!" Bananagirl bounced some more, obviously in a hyper.

"No dead rock star theme though..." J'dee pointed round at them. "Though I swear those leather pants even Jim Morrison wouldn't wear them they look that tight."

"Memphis Bell then?" Nick asked.

Jeril hit Nick across the back of the head. "No."

"But going as the King or a giant plane woulda been cool."

"A night club not a costume party. Trunks you should know that." Goten frowned at him looking completely confused.

"Of course. I just- uh wanna be different." He looked at J'dee and she shook her head.

"It's amazing you were even born. I'm so glad you were the accident."

"Bra that's not nice." Goten frowned.

"Oh c'mon Goten don't tell me you don't pick on boy when ever you get the chance?"

Goten blinked. "Uh no... not really."

Gohan came back in and placed a ki dampner on the five other Cell sailor scout jnrs. 

"Right that's that done. Lets get ready then."

"To Memphis!!" S'rac pumped a fist in the air that got him weird looks. "What? would you rather I said... KUNO!!"

He was replied with silence and a room full of sweatdrops.

The silence was broken by Nick going. "Who?"

***

"This doesn't look like Memphis." Nick stated staring at the building.

"Aren't you glad now you didn't come dressed as a plane?" Jeril laughed.

"Trunks of course it looks like Memphis we always come here." Goten frowned.

The group of them stared at the building, it looked old and more Egyptian than what they expected.

"I suppose you were expecting a sign that read 'Graceland' too?" Yamcha joked.

"Well actually yeah." Bura replied.

"Well I have no idea on why it's called Memphis." Kari remarked.

"I don't think anyone does." Yamcha remarked.

"Memphis was a place mentioned in Egyptian mythology associated with Sekhmet the Capital of Memphis was the old Kingdom which was Sekhmet's place of worship." J'dee stated as if it was obvious, she got a few odd stares and silence to her odd knowledge.

"Quorky agrees." BananaGirl spoke up.

"Oooooh look at the bouncers." Bura purred.

"If I wasn't such a Veggie fan I'd drool." Jeril nodded.

"Ooooh yeah!" Kari agreed.

Chinow looked at the bouncers then at Vegeta. "Hmmmm."

"You are NOT getting me to wear that!" Vegeta snapped agitated.

Nick snickered. "Awwww c'mon **_dad_**..."

J'dee looked at the bouncer's and she smiled. "I'm lovin' this place..."

"How odd new bouncers." Goten noted.

J'dee fanned a hand in front of herself. "I dun know what it is about guys with abs dressed like Imhotep... but wow that really does something for me."

"Bra!" Vegeta grabbed her by the arm. "That's it we're going back home right now."

"I wish Vegeta would grab me like that." Jeril sniffed.

"No you don't." J'dee protested. "OW!!"

"Vegeta relax, you know Bra's been acting a bit odd lately." Gohan defended.

"She's always odd, especially with a name like that." Nick snickered.

"I'm ignoring you." J'dee frowned. "Anywho lets just go in. I wanna see the inside I aways wanted to go in to a club with an Egyptian theme."

"I'm getting an odd feeling from this place." Mabelle spoke up.

"Hey we're in a group so long as we don't get separated. We should be okay." Krillen remarked.

"Good point." S'rac agreed. "We'll be fine, after all I'm Goku!!"

The group of them walked inside of the club with no question from the bouncers. "Dude we're in a club and we're not even legally old enough yet!" BananaGirl grinned.

"Trunksie!!" A female cried out and jumped on to Mirai.

"Ah!" he fell over with the impact of the glomping and she rubbed her head up against his chest. "Trunks, Trunks, Trunks..."

Goten snickered. "I think you have the wrong Trunks." he pointed at Nick.

Nick blinked and looked at the girl in the DBZ t-shirt and baggy jeans.

The girl looked confused from Mirai to Nick and back again. "Ooooh there are two Trunkses!!"

"Ummmm hi. Hello what do you think you are doing?!" Another girl stood over her. "Trunks is mine!"

"I got here first back off he's mine!!"

The girl in the DBZ t-shirt jumped up to challenge the other girl in the polo U.S.A t-shirt.

"Ummm do I know you two?" Mirai asked getting up off the ground and brushing himself down.

"Oooooh silly Trunksie it's me Saiyan Angel Princess." The girl in the polo U.S.A shirt remarked flicking her brown hair out of her eyes latching on to his arm.

"I'm Epona." The girl in the DBZ t-shirt said and glared at Saiyan Angel Princess.

Nick nodded and he looked round. "Oooh Marron's here!!"

"She's what?!" Krillen spun round in time to see Nick rush off in to the crowd.

"WHAT PART OF NOT SPLITTING UP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?" J'dee shouted after Nick and Krillen who chased him to prevent any contact with his daughter.

"Trunksie, Trunksie, Trunksie..." Saiyan Angel rubbed her head up against his arm.

Mirai Trunks blushed a crimson across the check.

"Well I'm guessing you two aren't local?" Yamcha remarked looking at their t-shirts.

"I go where Trunks is!!" Epona remarked. "He's my fav!!"

Mabelle nodded slowly. "Ummm should we see if we can find Nick and Krillen?"

"Nick who's Nick?" Saiyan Angel Princess asked still rubbing up against Trunks arm.

***

**__**

To Be Continued...

R & R

****

FORM

__

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

(as in clothes from our world not theirs)

Fav character: 

__

Regular / Guest:

Anything else:

(things that you might be allergic to, fav food, or a saying you might repeat)

~J'dee


	11. Condition: Chronic

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** Right sorry for the wait on this... big time college things… I'm free for a small while so I could finally get back to this, I still have two exams left but it is now my holiday's…

This chapter is the last of Trading Places to be uploaded on to ffn, if you wish to read on further you will have to go to http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/src.php?auth=7979 = this is my mediaminer I.D. If you have a net-nanny let me know and I will place these up on another web page.

**The Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT or their characters I do however own a few spiffy DBZ cards, hackey sacks, action figures, a couple of pictures and only four posters. 

Did you see on the official dbz page **how could they?** Jet Li was voted as most likey for Goku! No that's not fair he'd make a better Vegeta! Why because then I'd have a new reason to drool over him. I'm nto really a Vegeta drooling person, but there are some things that will make me drool. (a ramble with a point! Read the chappy)

***

**_Condition; Chronic_**

**Chapter Eleven**

According to Goten and Yamcha Memphis gave a great party atmosphere. But looking round the place it was definitely not what any of them were expecting especially when they reached the bar.

"Yello!" Jeril greeted one of the bar staff. "So um what's good in this place?" She asked.

The girl behind the bar smiled at her, J'dee leant up on the bar and smiled. "Ooooh Anubis." She pointed at the pendant. J'dee pulled out one of her necklaces and smiled. 

"An ankh." The girl nodded.

"Cathowl?" Jeril read the name badge.

"Yep." She smiled. "Got me a nice wee cruisey job in this here place, they hired me cause I wore the pendant, and there's no dress code for staff which makes it even better."

J'dee nodded. "That's a first. Where I work- er worked oh geez man stupid traditional black and white get-up but I was allowed to wear a vest."

Cathowl was wearing elastic waistband jeans, a white shirt under a black leather jacket. Her name badge was really just a sticker slapped on the right side of the leather jacket.

"Do you guys have kahula and milk here?" J'dee asked.

"Just Kahula and can I say yuck milk."

"Oooh I don't like milk myself I wanted to try something different I wanted to try it with some chocolate milk."

"Mint chocolate?"

"Do they have mint chocolate flavoured milk?" Jeril asked.

J'dee blinked. "I admit where I come from have some very out of it milk flavours but never heard of mint chocolate milk, we have Banana, Strawberry, Raspberry, Caramel, Chocolate, Lime-"

"Lime?!" Cathowl and Jeril curled their noses up.

"I know I'm not a fan of it either. It's soooooo gross!! Gimmie raspberry, strawberry, banana, caramel and chocolate any day over lime."

Bura bounced up to the bar. "Can you believe it? I'm gunna get S'r- er Goku up to dance! Goku dance!! Wow!" She chuckled.

"Oooooh GOKU! WHERE?!" Cathowl looked round and saw '_Goku'_ walking up to the bar. She jumped over the bar and on to him.

"Ahhh!" S'rac hit the ground with a thud and looked at the strange girl rubbing up against him like a cat making strange yipping puppy like noises. 

S'rac sweatdropped, looking at the strange bar person- namely Cathowl, who jumped on to him unexpectedly.  "Help."

Jeril and J'dee chuckled at his misfortune.

"C'mon 'Goku' Time to get up on the dance floor." Bura pulled him up and Cathowl pouted as he was pulled away.

"Bra!!" Goten ran up to them. "I can find Paris." He pouted.

Cathowl blinked. "Oh wow! Wait a minute I knew I recognised you guys! Oh wow I'm in GT!!! Neat I was wondering how come I woke up here and had a job working behind a bar absolutely knowing that I'm waaaaaaaaaay to young for this."

"How old are you?" J'dee asked.

"Seventeen." Cathowl replied.

J'dee nodded. "If you were in New-Zealand in a year's time you wouldn't be."

"Uhhhh why would I want to go there?"

"Cause it's good and you can be younger to get things like driver's licenses, buy cigarettes, alcohol, work behind a bar. It's all pretty spiffy. I did some flair bartending and wow I must say as bruised as I got it was fun!"

"Flair bartending?" Jeril blinked.

"Yeah Cocktail, Coyote Ugly sort of thing. Minus the jumping up on the bar thing, I just dun do that."

"Brrrrraaaaa.... Paris..." Goten whined.

"Isn't he the cutest when he does that?" J'dee grinned.

Jeril raised an eyebrow. "Uhhhh no. Give me Vegeta any day."

"Veggie-kun is here too?!" Cathowl's eye grew all wide anime eyed and shiny.

"Goku and Veggie... 'I cannot decide! I must have them both!'"

"KUNOOOOO!!!"

J'dee slapped her forehead and looked at S'rac on the dance floor.

"You get used to him honest." Jeril patted J'dee on the shoulder.

"Why does dad keep saying that? I didn't think mom hit him that hard with the frying pan but now I'm beginning to um think she must of scrambled a few screws loose." Goten commented.

"Oooh do you think Veggie-kun will like to see a yaoi picture I drew of him and Goku?"

Goten blinked. "Only if you have a death wish."

"Where is skittles any way?" BananaGirl asked walking up to them.

"I think Chinow was trying to force him to beat up the bouncer to steal their outfits so she could dress him in it." Goten remarked.

J'dee looked at the girls, "Vegeta in an Imhotep thong and robe..."

The girls instantly began to get day dreamy eyes.

Goten blinked confused looking at them all daydreaming the same thing.

"Uh Bra," She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. 

"Nope that DID NOT cross my mind. Geez what am I thinking?"

"I was going to say he is your father." Goten remarked.

"He is?" She blinked still partly subdued to the daydreaming thought. Goten raised a brow. "OH yeah right!! Yes sure, Vegeta, my dad, prince of saiyans..."

"Skittles is coming look!!" BananaGirl pointed.

"Hey if you can call Vegeta skittles can I call Yamcha malteasers? And Goten can be..." J'dee looked at Goten thinking. "Hmmm Spaceman!"

"What?" Goten looked at J'dee.

"It's candy, these little sticks of flavoured candy. Crunchy and they look just like lit ciggies."

"Ummm I don't think so."

"HowaboutMEAGperkynana?" J'dee asked in one breath.

"No. Just call me Goten Bra. You always have and why are you calling your dad Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled walking up to them and Bura, BananaGirl, and Cathowl all got the dreamy eyes looking at him as her growled in anger. His shirt torn of revealing a white muscle tank tucked in to the black leather pants he wore.

"Wow..." Jeril drooled.

"Sexy skittles."

"Veggie-kun, do you wanna see my picture?" Cathowl asked.

"I don't think that's wise." J'dee remarked.

"Skittles, skittles, skittles!" BananaGirl grinning jumping on to his arm.

"NOOOO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY VEGGIE-KUN!!!" Chinow ran over latching herself on to his other arm.

"BAKA ONNAS CUT THAT OUT!!!!"

Kari walked up and she smiled at Vegeta. He sighed. "If you grab me too onna I swear-"

"I swear you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Kari growled.

Vegeta blinked. "Onna!"

"Don't you onna me! I have a name you know!"

J'dee and Bura looked at each other, Kari winked at them and mouthed out. '_Might as well play the part of Bulma, after all at the end of the day he sleeps with me_.'

J'dee laughed. "Evil Kar- er Bulma, simply evil."

Goten frowned, "Bra why are calling your mom Bulma?"

"I- ah- um... I'm reminding her who she is! Yeah."

Vegeta grabbed Quorky from where he was pinned on to BananaGirl's jeans. "Skittles, if you wanted to be alone with me, you just had to ask."

Vegeta growled and tossed Quorky to the side, but BananaGirl didn't let go of him.

Goten watched as the little toy monkey hit a painting on the wall of baboon-headed Egyptian God.

J'dee looked at the picture as it moved for a moment like it was taking in a breathe of air. 

"Freaky. And I haven't even had anything to drink and stuff is already moving."

"Bra you are not drinking!!" Vegeta shouted at her.

"Well um you can't stop me you're being fan glomped so if you don't mind." She turned to Goten. "I'll help you look for Paris if you buy me a drink."

"Like what?" Goten asked.

"Ummmm vodka and orange? Double shot."

"Okay." J'dee waved bye to the group of them.

"So much for not splitting up." Jeril remarked raising a brow. "If she's going to flirt with Goten, then I'm going to scare Gohan half to death." She walked off bored.

***

Nick spotted the toy Quorky slumped under the painting of the baboon God. He looked at Marron in the booth with him. "Stay right there." Getting out of the booth he walked up to where the toy was and picked it up. "I don't know why I'm doing this." He sighed.

"Because deep down you're a nice person."

"What the fuck?!?!" Nick dropped Quorky and watched as the toy stretched and stood up and ran a monkey hand through his lime green hair.

"Oooooh-kay... I now I know I'm high. You're talking."

"Well of course." Quorky brushed himself down and picked up his cap and put it back on his head.

"Yo um how?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see that painting there?" Quorky pointed.

"Yeah."

"That's Hapi. He's the guardian God of lungs, basically when Vegeta threw me over there I must of triggered something when I hit the painting because next thing I know I can breath, and then slowly I could, see, hear, talk, and move.

"Yo triggered something like how?" Nick asked worried. "It ain't gunna get ya know horror on us, because fuck I hate horrors, unless there's some real bablishous honey in them."

"Trunks." Marron walking up behind him and she looked at Quorky.

Quorky waved at her.

"Awwww look how cute!!" Marron knelt down and smiled. "Hey there."

Quorky grinned.

"Trunks why didn't you tell me you had a pet?"

Quorky frowned. "Pet indeed!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm a muse thank-you!"

"Awww a muse!" Marron smiled.

"Trunksssssiiiiiiiiie there you are!!!" Epona's voice could be heard through the crowd.

Nick blinked and looked at Quorky. "Quick hide me!!"

"Why are you asking me?" Quorky asked.

"Yo your a muse! Haven't you see dogma, Serendipity mused Silent Bob in to hitting that demon guy with the blessed golf club, muse me on where to hide."

Quorky frowned. "I'm not your muse, it doesn't work that way. There are certain rules you have to obey by in order to be a successful muse; number one-"

"Yo screw this. I'm gone. Find your muse-e I'm hiding!" Nick grabbed Marron's hand and dashed in to the depths of the crowd.

Epona stopped and she looked round and sighed. "Awww damnit he's gone."

Quorky looked up at her. "If I may-" He interrupted.

She blinked and looked down. "Whooooooa a talking toy monkey how A.I."

"I resent that! That toy was a teddy bear, not a monkey and I am much smarter that that thing." Quorky growled.

"Um yeah k." Epona remarked.

"Take me to BananaGirl and I will make sure you get your moment alone with Trunks."

"Oooh!! Wait a minute how do I know you'll keep to your end of the bargaining?"

"Well for starters I'm a talking monkey if I don't you could just simply mention that I'm a talking monkey and there you go, I'll be hauled away poked and prodded and there's your revenge."

"Neat okay, wait-"

"What now?"

"What if they think I'm like crazy and lock me away because when they come to get you, you pretend to still be a stuffed toy monkey and not say anything or even move?"

Quorky looked at her. "I will keep my end of the bargain."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Is Master Roshi a sick pervert?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm higher up in rank in ethics than he is so you have to believe me."

Epona shrugged. "Uhhh okay!" She picked up Quorky and placed him on her shoulder and began to walk back to the centre of the bar.

***

Gohan rested back in the booth watching the crowds, Krillen and Mabelle sat next to him. Piccolo stood over by the door in the shadows with mirai Trunks who was more hiding from a very obsessive Saiyan Angel Princess than being a shadow person.

Jeril walked up to them and she smiled.

"Hey Vid- er Jer-" Gohan paused and sighed seeing Krillen look at him oddly. "_Videl_…"

Jeril smirked and she slipped in to the booth next to Gohan.

"Heh…" She grinned.

"What's so funny?" Krillen asked.

"I just pointed out where Mirai was to Saiyan Angel." She smiled.

***

"TRUNKSSSSSSSS!!!" Saiyan Angel ran up to Trunk and latched on to his arm straight away.

"Not again! Don't you have anything better to do?!?!" Trunks shouted annoyed.

"No. Why?" Saiyan Angle looked up at him with innocent anime eyes.

"Because." Trunks huffed.

"Awww Trunks don't play shy…" Saiyan Angel rubbed up against his arm.

"I'm not being Shy I REALLY don't want you hanging on me like that!!" Trunks remarked trying to pull free but seeming to be very unsuccessful.

"I'll only let go one condition." Saiyan Angel smirked.

"Hehehehe…." Piccolo snickered.

"Piccolo this isn't funny!" Trunks snapped at the Namek.

"Awwww Piccie I'm sure your fans will be arriving shortly." Saiyan Angel smiled at him.

"At least my fans know when not to bother me." Piccolo retorted.

"Oh just shut up will you?" Trunks growled.

"You spoke first." Piccolo stated calmly.

"ARGH!!!" Trunks let out a frustrated cry.

***

"Poor Trunks." Krillen remarked.

"Speaking of Trunks…. Where's the other one?" Gohan asked and looked at Krillen. "I thought you tried to chase him away from Marron?"

"I lost him in that damn crowd, he's a slippery one, a lot more than I remember."

Jeril giggled.

Mabelle looked at the dance floor. "I wanna dance."

"Honey we're not stopping you."

Mabelle looked at Krillen. "Don't you want to come?"

"Maybe the next song."

"I'll take Piccolo to the dance floor." Mabelle warned Krillen.

Krillen snickered. "Now that I'd like to actually see."

"DON'T BRING ME IN TO THIS!!!" Piccolo shouted from where he was.

Mabelle grinned. "What was that? I can't hear the music is too loud!" 

"DON'T EVEN THINK IT!!"

"You want to dance?! Okay!" Mabelle jumped up from the seat.

Krillen and Gohan were in hysterics as Mabelle grabbed Piccolo by the cape and to the dance floor.

***

In a corner of one of the booths, John sat fully conscious with Deathdroid and Tobias, John had a large sack of sugar on his lap and was holding on to it protectively and eyes a girl wearily as she stared at his bag of sugar. His look read basically 'my sugar'. He didn't take in to account that he was in Cell's body it was the sugar and the sugar alone that was his and all he cared about.

She walked up to him and he held the sugar bag close.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She demanded angrily.

"It's mine I stole it fair and square you're not getting my sugar. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!"

The girl raised a brow. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that you absorbed the rather delicious Juuanagou. You killed Trunks and hurt Veggie's pride how could you? Don't you know his pride is what makes him that more perfect in every Vegeta way?"

John blinked. "Huh?"

"She thinks your Cell moron." Tobias grumbled.

"Oh." John replied. "Why would she think that Usagi?"

"Stop calling me that." Tobias growled.

Deathdroid snickered. "I think the name suits you."

"Shut up baka before I pound you!"

"Awww Usagi, Rei, don't fight." John looked at them, he then looked at the girl in the obsessive looking Vegeta shirt and denim skirt.

"Wow you Vegeta fans are everywhere aren't you?" He asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She growled.

"Well Juuhachigou is the only one for me."

"How can you say that? You absorbed her."

"Oh I'd like to absorb her, but alas I can not for she is not here." He sighed.

"Yes she is, she's on the dance floor right now dancing with Piccolo."

"She is?!" He looked over then blinked. "Aaaahhhh I see, that's her body yeah, but it's not her mind."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight. And you're not Cell."

"Well mentally no, but physically yeah I guess you could say I am. It wasn't my choice, if I coulda picked to be anyone I woulda picked Krillen cause he gets to sleep with her every night."

"You know you're right you don't act like Cell but more of a Juuachigou fan."

"Well I am."

She nodded. "Well I'm Aiya."

"John."

"Nice to meet you. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all but this is my sugar. I'm just warning you."

"Here we go again." Tobias sighed and thumped his head down on the table."

"So these guys they're not cell jnr mentally that is?"

"Nope. Well I dun know. Rei here was absorbed by the cell jnr and then from what J'dee tells me the cell jnr ran in to some computer thing and sparked some sort of switch in his case, my guess is that he switched inwardly instead of otherworldly."

"Sparked, light a form of lightening?" Aiya asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well that's how I got here. Today actually."

"So you must be one of the ones brought by the lightening when the Cell jnr ran in to the machine."

"Probably. So is Vegeta switched with anyone?"

"Nope Vegeta is Vegeta, but Goku is S'rac, Pan is Bura, Kari is Bulma, Nick is Trunks, J'dee is Bra, Mabelle is Juuachigou, Jeril is Videl, and then there's Rei and Usagi here."

"I am no USAGI for the LAST time!!!" Tobias snapped.

"I really thought I was nuts." Deathdroid shook his head.

"So who are you two- really?" Aiya asked.

"Tobias."

"Deathdroid Mk 2 and or 3."

"Ahhhh. Any um unswitched ones?"

"BananaGirl, Chinow, Saiyan Angel princess, Epona and from the looks of it that bartender by the way she glomped poor S'rac confusing him."

"Ooooh, so Kakarott is not Kakarott, so I can call him- er-"

"S'rac."

"Sweet. So is um you know Mirai Trunks here? Since the other Trunks seems to be someone else."

"Yep. He's over there trying to shake Saiyan Angel and Epona off his arms."

Aiya looked over to where John motioned.

***

"Could we please find Stacey?" Quorky asked Epona who was holding on to Trunks arm tightly.

"Trunksie, Trunksie, TRUNKSIE!!!" She was squealing quite happily.

"He's mine!!"  Saiyan Angel was growling holding on to his other arm.

"What is it with this ownership thing?" Trunks sighed.

"Believe me teenage girls are hard to understand." Quorky remarked.

"Wait a minute you're talking." Trunks looked at Quorky.

"Well of course."

"Why haven't you spoken before?"

"Well I haven't had the capabilities before. But now I do."

Trunks frowned and looked round. "Something's up with this club."

Quorky rolled his eyes. "Really you only just noticed that now genus?"

"Usually I would retort son of a genus at that but my mother isn't really my mother so that's pointless."

"Trunskie!! Us!!" Epona whined.

"Yeah us!!" Saiyan Angel agreed.

Trunks sighed. "Yes I know you two are still on my arms, how I know this? IS BECAUSE I'M LOOSING ALL FEELING TO THEM!!! NOW LET ME GO!!!!"

"Ooooh he's sexy when he yells." Epona grinned.

"Do as he says girls, before he blows the place up by going super saiyan."

The girls reluctantly let Trunks go and he rubbed his arms. "Okay we find J'dee we tell her about you." He motioned to Quorky. "We gather everyone together and we leave." He added.

"Leave?" Saiyan Angel whined. "Why?"

"Because I feel it's not safe."

***

Deemo Palagias entered the club Memphis. Puar had called Yamcha up only to find he wasn't home and no one was answering at Capsule Corp. Which meant they were all here. Deemo Palagias personally wasn't to talk to some one smart who knew what was going on and why he was fifteen and in the body of a decrepit old man but still wearing his shirt reading 'unlucky'

The doors closed behind him, he had to come in alone, Puar had stayed back at Kame Island with Oolong who she knew was banned from the club for obvious reasons; by using his shape shifting abilities to get free drinks each time he went up to the bar on the 1st drink free promotion. Turtle had brought him as far as inland and from there he had used his Master Roshi stasis to get a free cab ride to the club.

Not long after the doors closed he head a strange creaking sound like a transformation. He turned round and saw the doors were long longer behind him but slowly shifting away from him and he looked down at the ground.

"Weird and I haven't even had a drink and already I feel like I'm moving." He murmured to himself.

***

To Be Continued… 

Heh lame ending I know. And well seriously I ran on to writer's block after that piece so what better place to end it and say from now on continue to read this fic at Mediaminer.org. I will upload this up there later on today though after I get some decent sleep.

Damn Cats.

**~J'dee**


	12. Heads off er I mean up

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** Welcome aboard DS lol!

**The Disclaimer:** I dun own DB/Z/GT... If I did would I write this? Well actually I might but it'd be for myself or you woulda seen it on an episode already. Then again this would make a good episode.

***

*_Head's off… errrr I mean up_*

Chapter Twelve 

Kari blinked and she looked up at the next level of the floor seeing it. It some how seemed to of shifted or so she thought. She watched. The level above that seemed to move as well.

There was four levels of floor in this place set out, three for dancing and the very top was an arcade, poker machines and pool tables which Kari spotted Nick happily doing some pool shark techniques and winning some cash and handing it over to Marron. 

The guys loosing didn't look too happy. But Nick didn't seem to care of course he wouldn't he was in Trunks' body he could blast them or kill them without even a worry.

She noticed a familiar aqua haired woman wandering round on the top level. 

"It can't be…" She ran in to the woman's bathroom and up to a mirror and looked at her reflection she was still Bulma, but then who was that she saw on the fourth level?

DeathStorm spotted him the lavender haired man she'd followed from an alternative timeline. She noticed the short hair though and stopped suddenly.

"That's not mesa's Mirai." She grumbled. Then there he was on the ground floor.

"TRUNKS!!! MESA COMIN'!!!" She ran down the flight of stairs and straight past Kari as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh so that must be Deathstorm." Kari commented.

Deathstorm stopped running and looked at Kari. "That be mesa! Who yousa?!"

Kari sweatdropped it was odd hearing Mirai Bulma talk like that.

"Karienta but you can call me Kari! At least your after Trunks that give me even more reason to chase Veggie-kun." Her eyes grew all starry.

"Thatsa fine with mesa. Mesa want Mirai." Her eyes grew all starry also.

"KARIII ER I MEAN BULMA WE GOT THE FOOD!!!" Bura shouted out over the crowd using the amazing capabilities of Pan-chan's ¼ saiyan lounges.

***

Mirai Trunks looked round when he heard his name in the familiar wail of that insane woman who claimed she wasn't his mother, but could of sure fooled him by sounding and looking like her.

He watched wearily as Bura roamed about gathering everyone up to inform them all she had got the food.

"MESA SEE TRUNKS!!!" 

Trunks gulped and turned to run when he was pinned to the ground and Deathstorm was on top of him nuzzling. He let out a defeated anime breath.

"I don't believe this you followed me." He cried out.

"Mesa would follow you to the ends of the earth and to H.F.I.L and back again."

"Whooooa what is her damage?" Jeril asked walking up clinging on to Gohan's arm making him look rather uncomfortable.

"BUT IT'S MEAAAAT NOOOO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT MEAT!!! AHHHHH!!!" Vegeta walked up with J'dee slung over his shoulder and Goten following behind casually his hands clasped behind his head.

"Oh Veggie sweetie there you are!" Kari clung on to him.

"OW!!" J'dee whined as she was dropped to the ground rather ungracefully.

"VEGGIE KUN!" Cathowl jumped on to his back earning a startled "GAK!" from the prince of saiyans.

Chinow grabbed on to one leg screeching her claim. "Minnnnne!"

BananaGirl grabbed the other leg. "Skittle is mine bitch back off!!!" She growled baring her teeth.

Jeril blinked and looked at Gohan. "So this is what it looks like from the outside."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah it's quite amazing actually."

"Pepperoni!!" S'rac grabbed an entire box of pizza and ran off.

"Pizza!!" Deathstorm cried. "Yousa get back here now!!" She cried giving chase.

"Nah-uh thisa mysa pizza!!"

"GOKUUUUU!! MESA WANT SOME OF THAT PIZZA!!!"

The two ran out of sight and Trunks let out a relieved breath and wiped his brow. "That was close."

"BananaGirl here's Quorky." Epona handed her Quorky back and BananaGirl blinked as Quorky climbed on to her shoulder to where she was clinging on to Vegeta for dear life not wanting to let him go in that obsessive but absolutely normal way Vegeta fans do.

"Stacey really you should know by now round the waist is the way to go." Quorky scolded.

"Oh yeah that's right!!" She lunged on to Vegeta's waist. "AHHH MUCH BETTER!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Where did that baka Kakarott go to now?"

"Well when dad's hungry he's hungry." Goten stated.

J'dee sighed and stood up brushing herself down. "I swear those two are one in the same." 

"Who two?" Goten asked.

"S'rac and Goku…" She sighed.

"Who?!" Vegeta glared. "Who's this S'rac?!"

"Nice one." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Wellllllll exxxxxxxxxxxxxcuse me I was just dropped on the ground here!! You expect to think about what I'm saying after I nearly landed on my head!!"

"Wait if skittles is you father…" BananaGirl got an evil gleam in her eyes and she let go grabbing on to J'dee's arm. "This way!! We need to _talk_!"

"Oh no why am I not liking this?!" She cried as she was pulled in to the depths of the crowds.

***

Nick walked up with Marron on his arm and he pulled a flask out of nowhere and opened it up.

"Hey where'd you get that Trunks?" Goten inquired.

"Hey if Chi-chi can pull frying pans out of nowhere I can pull flasks of coke out of nowhere to."

"Chi-chi was suppose to meet us here to." Yamcha remarked looking round for her.

"Poor S'rac." Jeril sympathised.

Yamcha looked round. "Hey she's over there talking to- who is she talking to?"

They all looked over to see Chi-chi talking to another man but his hair was somewhat familiar and everyone raised an eyebrow. "I though Goku went off in that direction." Cathowl blinked and looked over to see Deathstorm standing at the base of an odd-looking machine and "Goku" at the top of it eating the pizza all to himself.

"The Demon Frying Pan Study Freak Bitch From Hell is cheating on Kaky!!!!" A brown haired figure dashed past them charging at Chi-chi. "HOW COULD YOU!!! RAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRR!"

"Gah!!!" Chi-chi squealed before she was flattened to the ground.

The Z-senshi looked away and cringed.

"Ow that's gotta hurt!" Krillen remarked.

"I got twenty on Chi-chi that she's gunna jump up and flatten that psycho." Yamcha remarked.

"Hmph my money's on the psycho onna." Vegeta remarked.

"Veggie what you don't wanna beat on us?" Chinow's eyes grew teary, "Why Veggie-kun why oh why oh why?!?!" Chinow began to wail.

Everyone in the group looked over at her.

"Oh Gohhhhhhan." Jeril purred and rubbed up against him. "Lets go dance."

"D-d-dance? Again?" He gulped.

"What's the matter Gohan?" Jeril snickered at him and battered him two perfect anime eyelashes in pleading seduction at him.

"Don't do that…" Gohan whined.

"Do what?" Jeril continued to batter the eyelashes.

"Oooh she's so evil. I like her." Chinow grinned. "Corrupting poor Gohan."

Goten blinked. "What's evil about that? She's married to him." He asked and scratched his head confused.

***

Deathstorm growled at S'rac. "Goku mesa wants some of that pizza right now!!" She began to climb the strange object and watched as S'rac placed the pizza box out on a ledge and chuckled evilly.

"Come and get it."

"Oooh mesa knows now why mesa like mirai more, hesa sweetie compared to yousa."

"Actually I'm not Goku." S'rac grinned. "Just like you're not Bulma."

Deathstorm stopped climbing and looked at him. "Yousa not Goku-kun?" She asked. "Then who yousa?" She asked.

"S'rac Goku fan. It's quite spiffy actually being in Goku's body." He remarked.

"Well then Goku-fan yousa gunna pay for stealing that pizza."

"Hey I'm a saiyan and I'm hungry."  

"Yousa not a real saiyan!!"

"I am right now and let me tell you it's a great feeling."

Deathstorm growled and she continued her climb and reached where the pizza box was and lifted it up off the ledge, which suddenly began to move.

"Huh?" Deathstorm looked round and watched as a large sphere began to lower from the ceiling.

"Cool a disco ball." S'rac remarked.

"So long as its not get mysa Trunks to do a Saturday night fever mesa will be fine with it."

S'rac snickered. "Now THAT would be a sight to see. Mirai Trunks in white flares doing a John Travolta." He snickered some more.

"Grrrrrr mesa getting angry with yousa." She opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice of pizza and began to eat. She looked down to see Mirai calmly making his way through the crowd to where J'dee and BananaGirl were.

"So thatsa not Bra?"

"Nope J'dee."

"Ohhh J'dee." Deathstorm munched on the slice of pizza. "Mesa like the view from up here. Mesa can watch my mirai no matter where hesa goes. Mesa like."

"Riiiiiight you're really worrying. No wonder he ran away."

"My mirai would never run away from Mesa!! He love mesa and mesa love him!"

S'rac nodded. "Yes you keep deluding yourself like that I'm sure it'll work out fine… considering YOU'RE IN HIS MOTHER'S BODY!!!"

"Mesa know technical difficulty, but mesa sure to work it out. After all mesa in the body of a genus."

"Yes in the body of a genus- but that doesn't mean you are a genus." S'rac retorted.

"Mesa not like your mouth. Mesa will wash it out with soap shortly." 

***

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE Demon Frying Pan Study Freak Bitch From Hell!!"

"Ahhhh!!"

"Whooooa easy there." Goten pulled the brown haired girl off Chi-chi who sat up. He looked at her. "You okay mom?"

"Ummm yeah." She let out a breath.

"Hey Goten why'd you have to go and do that for? Now I gotta pay Vegeta twenty dollars." Yamcha exclaimed.

"So who's this guy then?" Krillen asked walking up to them.

"The name's Turles." He remarked and turned round.

"AHHH!" Krillen jumped behind Mabelle who looked at him wearily.

"T-T-Turles… oh man…" Yamcha sighed.

"Turles!!!" Cathowl's eyes became all starry eyed again.

"Whoa what is up with this girl?" Nick remarked looking at Cathowl dreamily gazing at him.

Vegeta walked up tot eh other saiyan. "I thought Kakarott defeated you." He muttered annoyed.

"Well yes but kind Yemma sent me here to watch over you lot, kinda like a probation for good behaviour." Turles replied.

"Veggie and Turles standing next to each other." Cathowl's eyes grew even more wide-eyed, and starry and she jumped on to the both of them somehow managing to hug them both at the same time.

"Chi-chi how could you cheat on Kaky with Turles!! Evil you!" The brown haired girl scolded.

"And who are you to tell me who I can and can not talk to huh?"

"I am phoenix starr!!"

"Well I'm Washu!" Chi-chi retorted.

"GOOOOOO TENCHI MUYO!!!!!" S'rac's shout could be heard above them.

Bura blinked "Washu… you're from Boot Camp! You're in platoon Goku!" She announced.

Washu beamed, and yes this is a dream come true I'm in Chi-chi's body…. And I can get Goku-kun all to myself.

"MWHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" they all looked up to see S'rac hanging by his tail from a ledge swinging back and forth cackling insanely. "I GOT THE LAST SLICE OF PEPPERONI PIZZA!!"

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Nick remarked with a sweatdrop.

"Wait a minute Chi-chi what are you going on about have you got a secret name or something?" Krillen asked from behind Mabelle who had her arms still crossed in typical android-esque manner.

Piccolo was standing off in the distance obviously listening in to J'dee and BananaGirl's conversation.

"Right that's it BAKA'S get together I want some answers and I want them right now!!!"

"Ooooh look it's the supreme kai!!" Bura shouted and pointed and all those who were not whom they seemed took off while the Z-senshi looked.

"That was uncalled for." Yamcha remarked and shook his head. 

Marron looked round. "Where'd Trunks go?"

"That brat is going to get it when we get home." Vegeta growled. "He's nothing but trouble."

"I wonder where mirai went?" Goten looked round.

***

Mirai watched as J'dee shook her head. "Nonononononono I am not going through Vegeta's bedroom and getting his spare keys to the GR. Just so you can get some of his famous spandex."

"I'll get you something form Yamcha's place." BananaGirl asked teasingly and then she shuddered. "As depriving as it is."

"I'll make sure she does it." Quorky offered.

"Ummmm but there's something just so ergh about this whole thing."

"What you went through Trunks draws."

"But it's trunks!! C'mon…" J'dee whined, "I mean sure he's suppose to be my bro and there could be some serous incest problems in this fic. It's c'mon Trunks…" She whined.

"So much for your Yamcha loyalty."

"Oh I'm loyal to Yamcha. Heck yeah. But it's all you damn Vegeta fans gah there's just so many of you." She complained.

"That's the power of Skittlesdom!!!!! MWHA-HAHAHAHAHA WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!" BananaGirl cackled evilly.

"*ahem* Quorky, a deal's a deal." Epona cleared her throat and looked at the talking stuffy monkey muse.

"Over there." Quorky pointed.

"Oooh its Mirai!!" She squealed and jumped on to his arm.

He let out a defeated sigh. "I'm not even going to fight anymore it's just pointless there's too many of you."

"What mirai is giving up?! No! Mirai where is that Vegeta fighting spirit?!"

"NOOOO GET AWAY FROM MESA'S MIRAI!!! AAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHH!!!"

"HE'S MINE!!"

"MESA SAYS HE'S MINE!!"

Deathstorm and Epona lunged at each other and began instantly scraping.

J'dee walked up next to Mirai and leaned on his shoulder casually. "You have to be somewhat flattered by this right?"

Mirai blinked and let out an anime breath. "I can't believe she followed me. But how? I have the time machine." He shook his head.

"She could of waited till you got back and you could of given it to her." J'dee offered.

Mirai frowned. "Why would I want to torture myself like that though?"

"To get rid of her?" J'dee snickered.

"That's a good point." He nodded. "So Yamcha fan huh?"

"I'm not going to live that down ever am I?" She asked shaking her head.

"Don't look at me. You could probably get him a lot more easier. After all no competition."

"It's the same with Goten actually." She grinned. "Except I have to find a way to get rid of Paris."

"So she's here?" Mirai asked.

"Nope haven't seen here. Me and Goten looked and looked. But not a sign of her. As happy and free that makes Goten for me. Something's not so right about this."

"Oooh I got it you get skittles keys for me and I'll kill Paris by chopping her head off with a giant banana knife!" BananaGirl interrupted.

"Chop her head off?" Mirai asked. "You know we'd stop you."

"Did I say off… er I mean um…" BananaGirl looked round.

"HEADS UP!!!!" Quorky shouted.

"Huh?" They all looked up and S'rac crashed in to the ground and sat up and rubbed his head. "Wow that pizza was really filling." He fell over and rubbed his stomach.

"He's too much like Kakarott. I don't like it." BananaGirl glared at him.

J'dee nodded. "Waaaay too much."

"Would you prefer S'rac or the actual Goku?" Quorky questioned BananaGirl.

"There's no difference he looks like Kakarott and he acts like Kakarott, he might as well be Kakarott."

"Why can't you people just call him Goku?" Mirai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because a true skittles fan would never ever ever demean herself to use such a ghastly word." BananaGirl shuddered. "Just the thought of it is like mixing banana's with tomato and lemon ketchup!"

"Ummmm nice juxtaposition." J'dee remarked curling her nose up.

"Big words do not intimidate me KAKAROTT FAN!!" BananaGirl pointed at her.

"I'm a Yamcha fan remember?"

"But you also like Kakarott do you not?!"

"Not as much as Yamcha. And then it's Goten and then Gohan and then Goku, then 17, then Trunks, Piccolo, not that there is anything wrong against guys who re green. After all tadpole used a green guy in their Namek rip off music clip and must I say in a suit or in a gi he was damn sexy for a green guy even if he was evil to the max… oh yeah and I'm sure I like Vegeta in there somewhere to along with Tien, but Vegeta is definitely above Tien despite what boy says…'

"What! How dare he claim Tien is better than skittles!!"

"*Ahem*." Trunks cleared his throat and pointed to S'rac. "He doesn't seem to be moving."

"Oh don't worry he'll get up shortly. We just need a giant fan and another pepperoni pizza." J'dee stated with a smirk and had a little laugh to herself at the image it brought.

"Oooh if that would wake Kakarott wannabe up do you think a giant fan with a bunch of banana's would lure skittles to me because everyone knows skittles likes bananas."

Mirai sweatdropped. "Ummm right… anyway… I'm going to go er talk to Piccolo." He walked off past the little battle cloud where the two Trunks fans were still scraping unaware that he was leaving that area.

"So you'll still get skittle's keys for me right?" Bananagirl asked.

J'dee shrugged. "I guess do you want his training schedule too so you know when he won't be there to bust you?"

"But him busting me would be the best part because I would be alone with him."

***

Deemo Palagias sat with John, Aiya, Tobias and Deathdroid in a little booth watching the mechanics of the club tick round changing it yet again and the light shone round the club from the large disco ball every time a colored light hit a random person they suddenly vanished and in there place was a crying wailing Chibi soon to be grabbed by a bouncer and swept out in to a back room before anyone noticed. Well every except those sitting in that booth.

"If that light hits my Vegeta I will personally hunt down the source of it and destroy them."

"Hmmmmm a Chibified Vegeta…" Deathdroid thought for a moment.

"Oooh a chibified Vegeta! How kawaii!!" Aiya's eyes grew all starry.

"Wait but you just said-" Deemo Palagias began.

"Shush you old pervert."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Master Roshi. I'm Deemo Palagias." He sighed.

"That's a really odd name." John commented hugging his sugar bag.

"What about your name huh?" Deemo Palagias taunted.

"What John?. My name is normal."

"Such a normal name for such an un-normal person." Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Hey what would happen if we got hit by that light?" Deathdroid asked.

"Good point you're already chibi's." Aiya remarked.

"Ooooh I would be a young Master Roshi!! Heh I see an upside to this!!" Deemo Palagias ran on to the dance floor chasing the light and landing under a colored one.

There was a loud puff off smoke and when it was cleared there stood a young-ish master Roshi… well about as young as a forty year old could be but still much younger than he was.

"Now this is cool!! One more time and I should be my proper age!!" Deemo Palagias cried out happily.

"He doesn't seem to care that he's messing up with Master Roshi's body does he?" Tobias remarked. "Not that I really liked the old pervert to start off with." He added bitterly.

"I'm trying to picture a chibi Master Roshi… but you know I just can't seem to do it." Aiya remarked.

"That's a really nightmarish thought though." John commented.

"Indeed it is." Deathdroid agreed.

They all sweatdropped as they continued to watch Deemo Palagias run round after the light from the disco ball.

"Well there's definitely something up with the club… and it's linked to that disco ball." Tobias watched as the light bounced round the room some more.

***

A figure with grey blue eyes sat in a booth, watching all the Z-senshi carefully waiting for the right moment to emerge and reveal herself; to them. To help or not to help that would depend on how they treated her. Her eyes scanned the crowd and saw him the one of her obsession the purpled skin stood out more than the giant humanoid bear on the other side of the club and more than the crazy chibified master roster running round chasing the light holding up the strangely newly acquired nappies. She grinned and then his eyes locked on to her own.

'_He's looking at me!!_' She thought and then she struck without warning and without mercy. "Higashi no kaioushin!!!" She squeal and tackled him knocking him to the ground.

"Ooof." Was the grunt she got form him and he looked up her and blinked seeing the t-shirt with Tiger on it reading _purrrrrrr fect_. She began to nuzzle him adoringly. "Shinnie, Shinnie, Shinnie! FINALLY!! YOU'RE HERE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR YOU!! MY SHINNIE!!!"

***

To Be Continued… 

R & R

Sorry it's so short but inspiration is hard to come by especially when I have no Fanta and I can't eat all the cookies cause I'm trying to diet -.-v

Oh and just so you know Washu asked me much earlier if she could be switched with Chi-chi I saw this chapter as the perfect opportunity to do so.

**~J'dee**


	13. Chibi chibi where for art thou chibi

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** If I don't have your character mentioned in this chapter forgive me… and let me know if you want to be chibified… can you imagine a bunch of chibified dbz nuts running around? Well don't think on it…. READ ON IT!!! Yeah baby!!

**The Disclaimer:** I dun own DB/Z/GT... 

***

*_Chibi, chibi where for art thou chibi?_*

Chapter Thirteen 

Bra sat in the car a few miles down the road from the prison tapping on the steering wheel of the car, listening to J'Lo 'love don't cost a thing' on the cd player.

She adjusted the rear vision mirror to fuss with her hair and she sighed. She didn't like that she was getting used to primping this body, especially the hair. She tried to think of something else to do.

"Bored… ho hum…" She muttered. "It can't taken them that long to rescue my mother can it?

She yawned and pulled out a puzzle book from the passenger side glove box and began to do a crossword while waiting fro the others to return from the "rescue" mission.

****

"We just fly in her grab her and leave again!" Goku announced his plan.

Trunks looked at Pan, who in turned looked at her mother.

"That's a reasonable plan grandpa except for the security camera and the repercussions it will have on those who own these bodies."

"She's got a point Goku." Trunks nodded.

"Well we fly faster." He nodded. "Then we can get home in time for dinner, cause I'm starved! I can't go on like this, especially on an empty stomach. Before I came to this world I hadn't had anything to eat since before merging with the dragons." Goku added.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't think anyone else has any ideas do they?"

"Uh not really." Trunks remarked. "We'd need equipment but that's all back in the other reality."

"So who's going to be the distraction?" Goku asked.

"I guess it's my turn." Pan sighed and she lifted up in to the air.

****

Cell sculled the can of coke down and he tossed it aside nonchalantly not caring that it hit some poor passer-by in the side of the head.

"Hey watch it pal!!" The man cried at him.

Cell merely ignored the man and walked on he was no competition for his complete perfection. Although he had come to the conclusion he wasn't as perfect as he thought, this body needed food to keep it's energy going, he could no longer absorb people for his food, but he had learned how to suck their energy and take it in to his being.

'_It will have to do for now_.' He mused to himself silently as he walked on wards and the man let out a string of curses at him. Still Cell paid no attention. Instead his eyes were on a large television screen that was reporting the special 'flying' people who had avoided customs upon arriving in the United States.

"Goku." He smiled. "I'll bet that's you. This will be fun after all this time to face you once again and in a human body."

"Hey pal who do you think you are you treating your fellow human being like a trashcan?!"

Cell stopped and he turned round slowly and looked at the man who threw the can at him angrily. Cell caught it without even looking, he crushed it to dust in his hands with no worries, then looked at the man, who dared call him '_human'_.

"Who said I was human?" He smirked.

"What are you some kind of nut? Look at you of course your human!"

Cell's smirk grew bigger and he walked up to the man. "I may look human but lets just say my mind is beyond perfection."

"You're minds gone pal." The man growled. "There are not littering laws ya know?"

"Laws? I am Cell I am above the law!"

"Yo J.F.K said the same thing now look at where he is. So you better watch it pal."

"Are you threatening me? Cell, the perfect being?"

"If you carry on like this I will."

"Now you're the one who started this, so I advise you to turn round and walk away, and I won't be threatened to prove to you my perfection." 

The man scoffed. "Perfect bah. You're just a punk kid."

"Punk… heh how quaint. I'll show you what this '_punk_' can do." With that Cell grabbed the man by the collar and he took off skywards making the man scream his brains out.

****

Smoking it was one luxury they let her keep in this juvenile prison, despite the law against minors smoking she knew mentally she was no minor so they couldn't stop her from having this one luxury, all for what? A few pieces of electrical equipment that she wasn't going to keep, she would of returned it once she'd copied what she needed from them and created the porthole to send her and whoever else back the reality from which they came.

Two days so far and this other junior who was more her senior than her junior at least in this body was watching her from a distance. It had been like that for the two days she'd been here. First of all by slipping her the cigarettes, like she knew about her addiction. But now the scary senior juvenile was watching her. Bulma wanted to walk up to her and scream '_WHAT DO YOU WANT?_' in her face, but she had to be behaved for the sake of not attracting attention to herself while she was enjoying this one piece of freedom she had in the prison.

From the other girl's expression it looked like she didn't have to wait long, as the radio in the far corner of the juvenile outside area blared out Nirvana 'Teen Sprit' the girl approached her and stopped about a meter away so not to get in her personal space.

"I appreciate that you tried." The girl said.

"Yeah I guess." Bulma shrugged it off.

"We'll get out of here and try again. I refuse to be stuck here."

"Wait what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?" Bulma questioned.

"For a so called genus you're not that smart are you?" The girl taunted.

"Who are you?" Bulma demanded.

"They name of this body is Washu. But that's not who I am."

Bulma blinked. "I knew I wasn't alone." She remarked. "But if I told anyone I thought they'd lock me up in a padded Cell then there would be no way for escape."

"Cell is here to Bulma." She stated.

"I saw that. That's why I was irrational in breaking in to that lab. We can't let him be here any longer than he has to. But who are you? From our world that is?"

"You don't recognise your own friend? I'm insulted."

Bulma looked at her. "Chi-chi?"

Chi-chi nodded. "One moment I'm doing the dishes while Goten is training in the back yard and then I'm in this reality. I saw you on the news on the same night with the Cell report so I came her and purposely got myself thrown in here so I could talk to you, and with hopes that the others will come for us. Whoever they are."

As the two were sitting there two teenage boys just flew in and landed in front of them. "Hey Bulma!" The younger one greeted with a familiar cheery manner.

"Goku?" Chi-chi breathed and she grabbed on to him. "Goku is it you?"

He blinked and grinned that typical Son grin. "Chi-chi! Hi!" he hugged her back.

Bulma looked at the older of the teenagers and she smiled. "Trunks it's good to see you're okay."

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I got analyse the other you, or whoever it is that is in your body with before and after scans of brain wave patterns." Bulma explained.

Trunks smiled. "So you figured out what happened?"

"Yeah an inter-reality mind switch, but it's now been altered so actual people are being switched."

"Actual people?" Goku looked at them. "Like who?"

"Like me." A female voice spoke up and they turned round. 

Paris walked up to them and Trunks blinked. "You have your body…" he breathed.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's unfair!" He grumbled.

"Trunks." Bulma scolded. "We'll find out what happened later."

"Oh I already know. Goten told me over the cell phone. A Cell jnr ran in to the machine that caused all this and from then onwards switched people." Paris explained.

"Is Goten here?" Chi-chi asked worried.

"No he's still there."

A loud ***_BANG_*** in the distance attracted their attention and Pan flew in and looked at them. 

"Time to go!" Pan called. She stopped and looked at Paris.

"Pan grab Paris we'll explain later." Trunks ordered s the sirens went off, Trunks grabbed his mother and Goku grabbed Chi-chi and the six of them exited the juvenile prison as fast as Goku, Pan and Trunks could fly them.

They landed where the car was parked and Bra opened the door and looked at them. "Well it's about time you slackers, get in before the police cars come this way."

"You guys get in I'll instant transmission us out of here, it's the quickest way to cover long distances in a short time." Goku explained.

The rest of them piled in the car and Goku placed a hand on to the car and two fingers to his forehead.

Goku and the car with its occupants vanished from the road.

****

Marvel vs. Capcom a common arcade game in the real world, but this time this arcade game had an added element of Mortal Kombat characters to it, and two certain boys wanted to try this new game out for themselves. It was odd to see two such characters like Goku and Trunks rush towards the arcade section of the night club, at their age, it would of seemed more appropriate for them to head upstairs to where the poker machines where not the arcade.

"Please… I maybe the supreme Kai but I still need air." Shin breathed to the obsessed fan holding him with all her might.

"Whhhoooopsie sorry Shinnie." She sat up letting him go.

"It's okay Bee. I'm still alive."

"Shinnie!! You know my name!!" She gasped and promptly fainted back on top of him.

S'rac and Nick rushed past ignoring the two and rushed up to the advanced version of Marvel vs. Capcom arcade game and put in their credits and picked out their characters.

"Scorpion will kick you ass." S'rac crowed excitedly.

"No fair I usually pick Scorpion." Nick growled. "Fine prepare to have you ass fireballed." Nick grinned as Ryu flashed as his chosen character.

Mirai stood behind a pillar in the darkest corner of the arcade watching as DeathStorm swam through the crowds on the floor looking for him obviously.

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted watching Nick and S'rac going hard out playing the arcade game.

"Veggie-kun wouldn't it be an absolute embarrassment if Trunks bet *_trumpet horns sound_* Kaky-chan?" Phoenix Starr asked.

Vegeta looked at Phoenix angrily.

She just merely smiled. "But still… *_more trumpet horns sound_* GOOOO KAKY!!!"

BananaGirl stared at the chibifying disco ball and then at Quorky. "If that hit Kakarott finally we could help Skittles achieve his goal of defeating Kakarott…"

"A brilliant plan with only one problem-"

BananaGirl looked at Quorky. "What now?"

"Gok- er Kakarott is S'rac not Kakarott."

"Skittles doesn't know that."

"You would cause harm to a fellow Dragonball z fan just to please Veg- er Skittles?"

"Of course because like that make-up add, he's '_worth it_'…"

"HA Scorpion Won!!"

"Grrr best two out of three!!"

"You're on!"

J'dee stepped up beside where Vegeta was and looked at them. "I'm really embarrassed I know them both at this point of time."

"Just think at least Kaky *_trumpet horns sound_* isn't your brother and you don't have to live with him."

J'dee nodded. "Point taken, but still Ryu is the bomb. How could he let Scorpion defeat him?"

"You like that game don't you?"

"Of course I spent my time in arcades as a kid instead of doing homework."

Vegeta looked at her. "Bra!"

"Well the homework it was er too easy… yeah… and besides I followed boy there to um… keep an eye on him." She looked round and frowned. "Uhhh _dad_ do you sense that?" She asked suddenly…

Vegeta looked round and he blinked seeing a Chibi version of Master Roshi run past giggling and the two cell jnrs lunging on him. Vegeta looked round tuning his senses in to the nightclub and then he nodded. "I do." Was all he said.

"What is it Veggie honey?" Chinow asked coming out of nowhere and latching herself on to his arm.

"The energy of the place is being disrupted." Vegeta commented.

"NOOOOO LET GO OF MY MAN!!" Kari screamed and Chinow bared fangs and the two women lunged at each other.

Jeril grinned squeezing Gohan tighter causing him to blush even more. "Jeril… please don't.."

"Awwww Gohan what's wrong?" She purred as they continued to dance.

"Errrrrr…." Gohan sighed.

"Anyone would think you're afraid of me?" She asked.

"Well you do remind us of mom." Goten spoke.

"Shush you!" ***CONK*** She hit Goten over the head with a frying pan.

"Where did you get that?" Gohan asked.

"Um thin air? Now you're going to listen to me or I'll use it on you."

"Errrr…. Okay." Gohan gulped.

"That's better now SNUGGLES!!"

"AHH!" Gohan cried as he got crushed.

Goten stood up and rubbed his head and walked off.

"I WIN!! ALRIGHT!!!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nah-uh best out of three still one more round!" S'rac remarked.

J'dee peered over their shoulder to see Johnny Cage on screen standing over a defeated Mega Man.

"Johnny Cage Wins!" J'dee snickered "Mmmmm Johnny Cage…" She remarked in a Homer drool.

"Um riiiiiight." Nick sweatdropped.

"SOMEONE GRAB THAT CHIBI!!!" A bouncer's voice could be heard and J'dee blinked as a Chibi Master Roshi ran straight between her and the two guys playing the game and picking their next characters.

"Wolverine."

"Sub Zero."

"Crap I better grab him." J'dee grumbled then rushed after the chibi. 

She ran directly in to John who held the chibi Master Roshi up by the back of his diapers. 

"Baby genus's anyone?"

"Not funny. How did this happen?" J'dee sighed.

"That." Aiya pointed to the disco light.

J'dee watched as the light spun round the room and any person it hit, it instantly chibified or at least halved their age.

"Spiffy." BananaGirl grinned. "Someone help me drag Kakarott under that."

"He's not Kakarott." DeathStorm remarked although mesa like a chibi Goku he's so Kawaii." She peered round them looking behind a pillar for mirai. "Mirai honey, mesa know you here somewhere."

"Oooh Chibi Goten!" J'dee grinned. She looked round for Goten. "Oooh or even better a teen Yamcha!" Her eyes grew all starry.

"You'd do that to your favorite character?" Aiya asked.

"If it makes him closer to my age of course."

"Where'd that chibi go?" A bouncer's voice questioned.

"Hehehe…" Deathdroid chuckled and ran up to the bouncer grabbed on to his leg and ran directly through the legs and flipped him over.

"Okay maybe we should leave now." Mabelle remarked walking up to them. "As much as I like clubs this is getting a little too weird for me."

"We'll wait for the two boys to finish their game then we'll find the exit and leave." J'dee remarked.

They looked over to the game to now See Vegeta watching the two of them playing the game hard-core.

Nick suddenly jumped up and began doing a dance. "Wooohooo!! I won!! I won!! HA YOU SUCK!!"

S'rac groaned and sighed. "Damnit."

"Wolverine Wins! FATALITY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

J'dee cringed when she saw the vein pulsing in Vegeta's forehead. "Uh oh… You know what that looks like to Vegeta right?" She questioned.

Tobias just snickered. "Looks like Trunks beat Goku. Man Vegeta's gotta be pissed."

"Out of the way Brat!" Vegeta snapped and he pushed Nick aside. "You and me Kakarott."

S'rac grinned that typical Son grin. "Alright!"

He totally missed all the sign of the other dbz sighed shaking their head and signalling a cutthroat.

"I will defeat you Kakarott."

"We'll just see." S'rac grinned happy to be challenging the prince of saiyans at something he knew he could win or hoped he could win. It was a surprise that Nick had bet him. But J'dee had mentioned he lived on the ps2 when he wasn't at work.. S'rac knew Vegeta actually trained so this would be something totally new for him and S'rac grinned to himself. This was going to be fun.

"So where's the exit?" Bee asked as she held on to the supreme kai's arm.

Shin looked pretty uncomfortable with it. "The Exit has moved yet again. It seems to move at timed intervals after a certain number of people have entered."

Bee blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I'm the supreme kai I just know." He replied.

"That's good enough for me." Bee grinned and nuzzled his arm.

"Will you please stop that people are looking at us oddly."

"They're just jealous, cause they want you. But they can't have you. I want you alllllll to myself."

"Reptile!" S'rac selected his character and was greeted with the typical name based intro.

"Gile!" Vegeta's character was selected next.

The two characters were chosen for the arcade game.

"Alright go Veg- er dad! Gile totally rules he's a main player man!" Nick cheered.

J'dee leant on Goten's shoulder and he scratched his head. "This is just weird watching Vegeta and dad play a video game."

"Everyone is a child at heart." J'dee grinned. "Even the prince of saiyans."

Goten looked at her. Something is really up with you and Trunks lately."

"Trunks there you are!" 

Mirai cringed from where he hid and then let out a relieved breath when he saw Marron grab on to Nick's arm.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Bra pulled me off and then Goku wanted to challenge me to an arcade game."

"Oh that's okay."

"MESA SEE MIRAI!!"

"Nooooo Mirai is mine!!" Epona cried out.

"Damnit!" Mirai grumbled and phased out before the two girls could lunge on to him.

He reappeared on the third floor up and looked down on them and let out a relieved breath. "The sooner they go the better." He grumbled, and then turned round to see a bunch of people staring at him.

"Where'd you come from pal?"

"First floor." Mirai replied and he walked up to the bar. "I need something strong."

The bartender nodded. "I got the perfect drink for you man."

DeathStorm stood up and looked round. "Thatsa Mirai tricky."

Epona looked round. "Damn can't he see we love him?" She frowned.

"Mesa think he'sa like to play hard to get."

BananaGirl looked at Vegeta and S'rac playing the arcade game. "Go skittles!!"

"I bet you fifty that Goku will win." Yamcha remarked.

"I agree with you there." Krillen agreed. He looked at Marron. "Sweetie can you please let go of Trunks."

Marron shook her head. "He'll run off again."

"No I won't." Nick grinned.

Marron smiled at him. "Promise."

"Promise."

"Marron!!" Krillen exclaimed.

"Krillen don't worry Trunks will take good care of her WON'T YOU?!"

Nick gulped at the death glare Mabelle shot him.

"Uhhh hehe sure."

"Seeee papa Trunks and I are fine."

BananaGirl glared at Yamcha and Krillen. "You two how dare you say my skittles will lose!" 

"No offence kid but this is Goku we're talking about here." Yamcha waved his hand about.

"Grrrrrr!! Quorky tell them! Skittles will win."

"Reptile wins!"

"Round two…"

"FIGHT!"

"Um yeah… What she said."

"Your monkey doesn't seem that confidant." Krillen snickered.

"Hush you!" BananaGirl pointed at them.

"Quorky I order you to smite them!"

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

"I'll give you a banana…"

"I refuse to be demeaned in such a manner.

BananaGirl pulled out a banana. "Ooh! Oh, Oh, Oh!!" Quorky smiled as she handed him a banana.

Tobias slapped his face. "This is completely ruining the whole effect."

Deathdroid looked at the game. "Heh Vegeta lost the first round. Guess it goes to show no matter what Vegeta will never beat Goku."

"What would be spiffy is if we had author powers." BananaGirl said to Quorky who began peeling the banana and eating it hungrily.

"Don't look at me." J'dee remarked. "If I had author powers I'd have Goten by now."

Goten blushed. "Bra do you mind…"

"But admit it we've had fun so far! All I need is for that spiffy Chobits song to play its so Kawaii! I love that song and then we could dance!" her eyes grew all starry.

"You know about Chobits?" S'rac turned round and looked at her.

"Well no, I have the theme song on my computer and it's so catchy. The let me be with you song... I don't know if it's opening or closing credit song. But it's so catchy in that bubblegum pop kinda way."

"Gile Wins!"

"Hey no far Vegeta I wasn't looking!!"

"That's your own fault Kakarott."

"Yeah Skittles!!! Go skittles, it's your birthday…" BananaGirl sang.

"Round Two!"

"Ready this time baka?"

"Ready." S'rac replied.

"FIGHT!"

"Gooooo Kaky-chan *_trumpet horns sound_* Wooohooo!!!" Phoenix Starr cheered.

"There they are. Come on you." The supreme kai lead Bee over to the group of dbz characters / fans / nuts.

"Shinnie but I don't want to share you." Bee complained.

They reached the group who looked at the Bee holding on to the supreme kai's arm as tight as she could. It looked like he had given up any attempt to release it from her fandom grasp.

"Supreme kai. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Seeeee he was here after all." Bura grinned.

They all looked at her and Gohan sighed. "You lot are a handful."

"We're a bit to big to fit in a hand. But I know I for one am more than a handful-"

"BOY!!" J'dee shouted and pulled out a frying pan from nowhere and conked him over the head with it.

He fell over twitching. "Ow…"

"Trunks! Bra why did you do that for?"

"Trust me when you know him as long as I have you get to know what he's REALLY talking about."

Marron helped Nick up who was rubbing his head. "Damn siblings…"

"I still haven't found Paris yet and I'm worried." Goten looked at J'dee and she grabbed on to his arm. 

"Then lets go, while _dad_ is distracted."

Goten looked at her. "You want to help me look? But you got bored last time."

"I promise I'll behave…" J'dee grinned at him. "So long as you buy me a drink."

"Bra…" She looked over to see Yamcha looking at her.

"Awwww he's looking at me… Yammie!"

"*ahem* C'mon!" 

Goten grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off.

"Why Goten you're not jealous of my obsession with Yamcha are you?"

"No I just think he's a bit too old for you."

"What about you? Are you too old for me?"

Goten sighed. "Yes I am."

"What if I told you mentally I was actually twenty-two not eighteen?"

Goten rolled his eyes. "Give it up Bra. Paris is the one for me."

"I don't like her!"

"Why not?"

"She's too pretty looking… bitch."

Goten blinked. "Now who's jealous?"

"MEEE! I want a drink to drown my sorrows in, all my dreams of having you have been dashed…" J'dee sniffled.

Goten chuckled. "Bra don't be over dramatic I'm still your friend."

"Now that's a first!" J'dee laughed. "A guy wanting to be a friend with me. Usually it's the other way round… geez this world is warped."

Goten blinked. "You've been watching too many sci fis I think. This world hasn't changed."

"What would be really warped was if I hit on Gohan!" J'dee grinned. "He's sooo Kawaii…."

Goten blinked. "That's damaged Bra. Now c'mon you see Paris yet?"

J'dee looked round and shook her head. "I don't even sense her ki… then again I don't know what it feels like."

"She hasn't got a high ki so it would be hard to sense in a place like this."

J'dee pointed to the distance. "Hey Goten check it out that painting's moving and I don't just mean the eyes in that cliché Scooby doo way I mean it's moving."

"Bra the paintings not moving."

J'dee looked again. "It is see!! Can't you see it."

"It's the entire wall that's moving." Goten corrected.

J'dee blinked. "So your right. Wow now if I was high that would be almost freaky. In a thirteen ghosts kinda way… Oh they had to kill off Matthew Lillard didn't they?! He's so great!" Her eyes went all starry. 

Goten sighed. "Bra why do you only think of boys and shopping?"

"No I think of shoes and music and how I can annoy boy in new and inventive ways. I like shoes though, they are a must If I had money I'd claim more than my three pairs I get a year to something like I dun know twenty! I have so many black boots and chucky heels it's not funny. Though I like my desert boots… and-" She stopped and shivered. "Oooh some one just mamboed over my grave."

Goten looked at her. "Mamboed… riiiight."

"Awww c'mon EVERYBODY MAMBO!!!"

Goten sweatdropped. "Um it's okay."

"I can teach you how to mambo it's fairly easy just like salsa without the extra step."

Goten looked at J'dee. "Since when did you know how to dance? The Bra I know didn't take dance classes." His eyes narrowed. "I maybe my father's son but I'm picking up on something definitely different about you."

J'dee grinned. "Maybe I'm growing older more mature and possibly more of an interest to you…"

Goten sighed. "Cut that out." 

"Awww drat… I need to think up some original pick up lines."

"They won't work on me Bra I've known you since you were a baby."

"Did you know as a chibi I thought you were the most adorable chibi out their… so Kawaii…"

"Lets just look for Paris."

'_Damn this isn't working… Goten's harder to seduce here than he is in fics…_' J'dee thought to herself.

They waited until the wall had completely moved and walked to the area beyond where it had prevented people to walk and looked down a long hallway.

J'dee looked round. "There's some odd vibrations in the air."

Goten looked round. "I guess."

"You can't sense that?"

"Sense what?"

"Well it just got colder for a starter and quieter and oh wow… what a spiffy looking chocker!!" J'dee ran up to the choker and grabbed it from the hook it had been hanging on.

Goten walked up behind her and he looked at it. "That's Paris's! I'd recognize it anywhere."

J'dee handed it to him and he looked it over and they looked down the hallway. "Maybe we should go back Goten. You do know we are the younger siblings here and both our siblings are stronger than us…"

"Don't tell me now your scared."

"I'm not scared you jerk! I just think Gohan should know where we are. Personally I wouldn't relay any information to boy cause he'll just get it messed up."

"Bra he's the president of capsule corp. what can he possibly mess up?"

"Haven't you noticed his behaviour lately or mine? That's why I wouldn't trust him."

Goten grabbed her by the arm. "I'm here Bra. I can go super saiyan."

"Oh yeah sure rub it in why don't you…"

*****

"Reptile win-"

***BOOM***

"Vegeta! Why's you do that?!" S'rac exclaimed.

"We'll call it a draw Kakarott."

"You owe us some money." Yamcha grinned at BananaGirl.

"No you heard skittles it's a draw."

Krillen rolled his eyes. "She's to young to have that kind of money anyway Yamcha."

"I am not too young!!! Quorky smite then now!!"

"Why me?"

"I gave you a banana dude."

"Why don't you get the rabid sponges on to them?"

"I couldn't find them at that mall."

"So because you lost your rabid sponges you want me to act in their place?"

"Yes because the man in the pet store wouldn't give me my killer goldfish back."

"Excuses." Quorky sighed.

Yamcha gave Krillen a sidelong glance. "This should be interesting."

"It will be! Quorky smite them!"

Quorky walked up to Yamcha and Krillen (probably for the first time in his life) looked down on their three-foot opponent.

Vegeta crossed his arms with interest and looked onward. "Hmph I have fifty on that monkey."

BananaGirl's eye grew wide and starry. "You're betting on Quorky! Oh Skittles you are soooooooo COOL!" She latched on to his arm.

"Chibi onna!!!" He tried to detach her.

"Check it out the disco light's heading towards Vegeta." Tobias remarked looking at John who was munching on some sugar.

"Hmmmm should we stop it?" John questioned.

Deathdroid shook his head. "Nahhh. I don't want to be a chibi cell jnr thank-you they're chibi enough."

"Chibi light!" BananaGirl shouted as the light flashed over her and Vegeta.

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE CLEAR THE FLOOR NOW!"  Gohan shouted.

He fired a ki blast at the disco ball and it fell to the ground and shattered opened.

The group looked at the machine inside shaped like a primitive bicycle and a little elderly dog on the bike.

"Hey isn't that Sho?" Yamcha questioned.

Krillen looked. "It is."

"Pilaf." They both remarked in unison.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Everyone turned round and looked to see a chibi BananaGirl lying on top of an unchanged Vegeta. 

"I'm a Chibi!! I have to wait an extra ten years on top of the eleven years I had to go till I would be the right age for Veggie!" BananaGirl began crying.

"Well Vegeta-kun since shesa saved yoursa life, yousa the one who'sa going to be looking after hersa." DeathStorm remarked.

"ONNA!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I'm not a child care center!!"

BananaGirl stopped crying and looked at DeathStorm who winked at her. BananaGirl grinned and clung on to Vegeta.

"Skittles is my guardian!! Wooooohooooo!! This is great!! Don't' worry I'll help you get mirai in return."

"Mesa knew you would."

S'rac scratched his head. "This is really messed up."

Gohan looked round. "Where's J- er Bra and Goten?"

Everyone looked round.

"Well Mirai's on the third floor." Nick remarked looking up I can sense him there, my sis and Goten are in that direction but it's impossible because there's a wall there."

"That's it get Sho!!" Yamcha shouted.

Sho looked at them as they headed towards him.

"AHHHHHHH EMPERORO PILAF!!!! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!!!!" Sho jumped off the bike and ran off.

Yamcha and Krillen chased after him.

Vegeta stood up and grunted as a Chibi BananaGirl attached herself to his leg holding on tightly looking up at him with side adoring chibi eyes.

"Oooh she's good…" Chinow grumbled. "I'll never get Veggie now…"

Kari blinked. "It's not fair." She looked at DeathStorm. "How could you."

"Mesa want mirai unlesa yousa can fork out mirai for mesa, mesa won't tell him to accept yousa. Hesa listen to mesa cause mesa not acting scary about himsa."

"You know she does have a point there." Nick commented.

"But I want mirai… Quorky you promised you'd get me alone time with mirai." Epona whined.

"I will."

"Bad Quorky no we will help DeathStorm."

Quorky looked form BananaGirl to Epona and back again then he sighed. 

*****

_To Be Continued…_

I know this chapter wasn't as funny as the others… but I tried. It's hard to write this when I'm out of Fanta my sugar juice… hence why BC is still on the "Working" stages.

Anywho R & R

~J'dee


	14. Don't go chasing chibi waterfalls

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** Well this was inspired by a certain episode of Mataku, it a NZ tv show based of real maori legends. *_grins_* I've warped this one a bit to involve a door of the club.

This chapter is what you get when the author has two slices of pizza, a banana, some peppermint chocolate and a glass of fizzy raspberry… and the inspiration didn't last long so it's a short chappy.

**The Disclaimer:** I own it all bwha-hahahahaha!! *_is bopped over the head by Yamcha_*

**Yamcha:** Did legal introductions at college not teach you anything?

**J'dee:** Ummm sure! It taught me contacts are cool.

**Yamcha:** Contacts or contracts?

**J'dee:** *_blinks_* There's a difference?

**Yamcha:** paper work if you own dbz then there will be a lot of paperwork involved in trying to prove it. Then court battles and so forth. You wanted to be a lawyer you should know this stuff.

**J'dee:** He ruins all my fun *_pouts_*

**Chapter Fourteen**

*****Don't go chasing Chibi Waterfalls*****

The group of dbz nuts, authors fans were gathered near the exit.

"Goten and J'd- er Bra aren't here yet... where are they?" Gohan looked round. "I can't even sense their ki anywhere in here."

BananaGirl held on to Vegeta's leg, well was more attached to his leg like a magnet.

Quorky stood his full height and grinned. "Now who's taller? Who's going to be who's muse now huh?"

BananaGirl bopped Quorky over the head with her chibi balled up fist and giggled. 

Quorky held his head and glared at the chibi. 

"Brat let go of me!" Vegeta shook his leg.

BananaGirl held on to his leg tightly and shook her head. "Nah-uh. Skwittles you mine now… me keep you."

"Why am I getting a Majin Buu flash back?" John asked walking over.

Aiya sighed. "I want to find seventeen."

"Ummm super seventeen saga has been already." Mabelle pointed out. "Afterall Goku was merged with the dragon." She added.

"What no seventeen?" Aiya looked disappointed. "I'm going to change that."

Tobias slapped his forehead. "How do you plan on doing that huh?"

"I'll get the dragonballs." Aiya replied.

"There are no dragonballs either." Piccolo pointed out.

"I'm going to change that too." Aiya added.

"I'd like to see that." Krillen chuckled.

"Well if Piccolo and Turles can be let out of hell why can't seventeen huh?!"

Turles smirked. "I was sent to watch over you crazy lot."

"I demand seventeen to be sent to watch over me and me alone!"

"Look kid I don't make the choices." Turles remarked.

"Then I demand you go back and demand king yemma to let seventeen watch over me."

"Ooooh and see if he can find a way to get Goku back here too." Washu added her eyes growing starry eyed.

"Oooh yes Kaky-chan! *_trumpet horns sound_* Mmmmm Kaky…" Phoenix Starr added her eyes growing all starry aswell.

"Goku's here though what are you two going on about?" Krillen looked at S'rac who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Heh… um… well I'm not here now!! Bye!!" S'rac ran off and out a door.

"Where does he think he's going?" Chinow questioned. "oh well. Hey no fair BananaGirl get off Vegeta's leg. Veggie-kun is mine!"

"Nah-uh, me own skwittles and da spandex."

"Quorky!" Chinow protested.

"Don't look at me I'm just the muse."

"Well inspire her to get off his leg! That's my spot to cling to him."

Quorky laughed. "You are asking for a inspiration miracle. Even my great museful self doesn't have that much inspiration to remove her from there."

"There has to be something that will move her." Chinow sighed.

"Try actual Skittles, bananas or Elijah Wood." Quorky offered.

"Right I'm on a mission." Chinow stalked of to find one of the three. But being in the dbz world she would probably only have success in finding banana's since as far as this author knows skittles don't exist there or the drool worthy Elijah Wood.

*****

J'dee held on to Goten's arm tightly. "I really think back should be an option here…"

"What afraid of the dark?" Goten teased.

J'dee hit him across the back of the head. "Claustrophobic for your information."

Goten blinked. "Since when?"

"Since like ages."

Goten raised a brow. "I think I get it now."

"You do?" J'dee looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Oh right well this thing has to be kept ya know quiet, the less that know the better it is when things return to normal."

"Bra how can things return to normal this is a big thing you know, especially the way you keep trying to latch yourself on to a man like that, if you'd said something earlier, I'd happily played along well except in front of Vegeta of course he would of found another reason to fry me up."

J'dee blinked confused. "Huh, Goten you've lost me now…"

"The pregnancy."

"What?! What?! WHAT?! I am not pregnant!!"

"Mom told me about this sort of thing about a girl acting completely opposite to herself. I should know since when have you been a vegetarian seriously? It's just a craving."

J'dee sweatdropped and shook her head. "I'm not even gunna argue this over. Trust me if I was preg-nant Veg- er dad would have skewered the guy instantly and made them disappear."

Goten raised a brow and nodded. "Your probably right about that. But that still doesn't explain why the lot of you aren't acting like you."

J'dee nodded. "Cause we're not that the secret Goten, we're not who you think we are."

"Your evil aliens right? Bent on taking over the earth!"

"Okay somebody obviously hasn't fully grown up from that adolescent stage."

"Bra you're not helping, it's obvious Gohan knows he would everyone trusts my dad and Gohan hey saved the world…"

J'dee looked at Goten. "Is that how you feel? You have big shoes to fill."

Goten shrugged. "That's why I stopped trying to reach my full potiential, no point really. Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks they're all that much stronger than I am."

"Trust me the way boy is at the moment you could beat him no worries, he's just being an arrogant feck." She looked at the double concrete looking doors ahead. "Wow how Queen of the Damned."

"Huh?" Goten gave her an odd look. 

"Most excellent movie with some great rock tunes…"

Goten ran a hand along the door and looked at J'dee. "You're the daughter of Bulma what does it say?"

"It says 'Goten is a paranoid git, and gitfulness can be contagious so don't be a frady cat and open the damn door'."

Goten sighed. "Who's the adolescent here now?" He grumbled and pushed the door open.

"Oooooh Waterfall!!" J'dee ran forward.

"Okay weird a waterfall." 

"I said it was a waterfall…"

"Behind a closed door." Goten continued.

"So?"

"Inside?"

"Minor technicality. Oh if this is Queen of the damned I wonder where Vincent Perez is? He's so hot!!"

"Now that's the Bra I know." Goten nodded.

"Hmmm oooh lookey Samoans!"

Goten looked over he ducked down pulling J'dee with him. "Guards…"

"They look like the Samoan guys from the Mummy. Okay so they weren't suppose to be Samoan but they look it so that's all that matters."

"They must be guarding that door." Goten remarked. "Maybe that's a way out or something."

"It can't be…"

"Why not?" Goten looked at her.

"Because I haven't been trapped alone with you long enough yet."

Goten slapped his forehead. "Really Bra what is your obsession with me?"

"I'm just trying 'ta keep it real'… in the words of Ali G."

"Queen of the damned, the mummy, Ali G what is all this rambling?"

"You really don't get it yet?"

"No."

"I'm from another reality Goten…" J'dee remarked. "But you're right that door has to be something important. People keep arriving from my reality, maybe it's a way back, or perhaps a really really really big pantry."

"Hungry I take it?"

"Yeah what about you?"

"Starved."

"Lets have a look."

"Alright!! FOOD!!!"

J'dee watched as Goten rushed in and she stood up and shrugged. "The things saiyans do for food."

*****

"KAKROTT!!! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!"

S'rac grinned at Vegeta. "Awwww c'mon Vegeta what's wrong with a little dancing competition?"

"I will not be caught dead dancing… besides this chibi is still refusing to let go."

BananaGirl nuzzled Vegeta's legs and began to purr making him sweatdrop.

Her head looked up suddenly sniffing the air. "BANANA!!" She screamed.

She watched as Chinow waved a bunch of Banana's in front of her face, she began to snuffle much like a sad chibi being forced to choose between two things she loved the most.

Added on to that was Kari waving a life sized cardboard cut out of a very short haired and spunky looking Elijah Wood. "EWIJAH!!"

BananaGirl clung on to Vegeta's leg even tighter. "Skwittles!! Make them stop! Make them stop!!"

"Bah why would I?"

BananaGirl broke down in to chibi tears making everyone in the group drop what they were holding to cover their ears.

"VEGETA!!!" Gohan shouted at him. "STOP THEM OR I WILL!!!!"

Chinow and Kari kicked the cut out and banana's away when Gohan began powering up. After Vegeta he was the next strongest saiyan there. Goku would have been if S'rac was Goku. But they knew he wasn't. And being blasted in to the next dimension by Gohan was not what they wanted. Vegeta yes. Gohan no.

Jeril glomped on to Gohan's arm making him suddenly start blushing as she rubbed up against his arm effectionatly and seductively at the same time. "Lets say we head home Gohan."

"Home! What a great idea!! Okay everyone back to my place!!"

There was a bunch of groaning coming from the group.

"Gohan but I just wanted it to be me and you." Jeril whined. "All _alone_…"

"Eeep!" Gohan gulped.

S'rac grinned. "At least you're starting to act like Videl… but you're no-" *_whomp_* "Owwww…"

"But I haven't showed Turles my yaoi pictures of Vegeta and Goku yet." 

"Who cares I got Shinnie allllll to myself and you guys have to fight over everyone else."

The Chibi Deemon Palagis was being held still by Mabelle as he struggled to run off again. 

"No I wanna stay, me stay, me stay , STAY STAY STAY STAY!!! Let me stay or I'll cry!!"

"Okay this is getting a little to weird for my liking." Krillen remarked still seeing a Chibi Roshi.

"Yaoi piccies Turles?"

Turles sweatdropped. "Uh it's okay we should go."

"But first where's my sister?" Nick looked round.

"Alone with Goten." Marron remarked and smiled. "I'll be she's enjoying herself."

*****

J'dee slapped her forehead watching Goten eat and eat and eat the food in front of the door, the several knocked out guards un aware the food was quickly vanishing.

"I'll never get used to seeing that." She shook her head.

"Mumery"

"Ah not anymore."

Goten stood up. "oh yeah right the door!" he grabbed the handle. "I'll bet you there's lots more food behind here."

"Is food all you think about Goten?"

"Well yeah then it's Paris."

J'dee sighed. "Ahhh yes Paris." She grumbled her voice full of bitterness.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa!" Voices cried.

J'dee and Goten jumped out of the way as what looked like several thousand Chibis came running out from behind the door and towards the way they'd come.

"Opppps." Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "I got a feeling they were suppose to stay behind there."

J'dee slapped her forehead. "Then why'd you open the door?!"

"Hey you told me too! Besides I don't think straight on an empty stomach."

J'dee looked round at all the rubbish and nodded. "Yeah right an empty stomach."

"Well it's sort of empty."

"You ate enough to feed the entire Red Ribbon Army!!" She flapped her arms about.

Goten grinned sheepishly. "But it was only a snack."

"We're going back right this minute." J'dee grabbed his arm and began to pull him.

"Blllllllaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrbbbbbbbb…"

They stopped suddenly. "Oh boy. That sounded like a giant baby."

Goten looked behind them. "Oh whoa it is a giant baby!"

"Freaky! Just like that mental guy who looked like an over grown baby in thirteen ghosts."

"I'm not gunna ask."

"Hey when it comes to Matthew Lillard I just can't say no okay!"

"Enough Bra lets go right about now."

"Ooooh what about the super saiyan huh?" J'dee teased.

Goten picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Super saiyan my ass, I'm not facing that freaky thing, it looks like my attacks would just bounce off it's gut!"

J'dee thumped Goten in the middle of the back. "GOTEN PUT ME DOWN!! IF YOU WON'T FACE IT THEN I WILL!"

"You're on your own if you do."

"Then you'll have to deal with Vegeta when you tell him you left me behind!"

"Do you see me putting you down any time soon?"

J'dee watched the baby blob thing chasing them. "Well not really. "She looked down towards the ground and got a look at Goten's ass. "But I'm not complaining about the view from here."

"BRA!!! Quit staring at my ass!"

"Hey would you rather I look at the blob thing and tell you it's gaining on us?"

"Good point!"

******

To Be Continued…

R & R I know a little to weird even for me still let me know what you want your character to get up to I'm not psychic, well not completely anyway.

~J'dee


	15. Exit stage right

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** Well I'm sorry about the delay but I guess I can only update all my fics at least once a month or for the actual, actual interactive fics whenever I get enough pieces in. Yet again sorry if I forget your character but as you know it's hard to remember everyone especially when I'm writing about three of these things and I can't get to my reviews to check what you all wanted… But on a better note I turn 23 on Monday the 20th yeah I know I'm old ain't I?

**The Disclaimer:** I dun own Dragonball / Z / GT *_sighs_* it would be a nice dream to one day have come true but I can only hope that my very own creations will one day become that successful.

*****Exit- Stage Right*****

Yamcha and Krillen returned to the group. "Sho got away." Krillen grumbled.

"It's okay." Mabelle gave him a hug.

Yamcha looked round. "Are Goten and Bra still gone?"

"Paris must be important." Washu remarked.

"Mmmmmm Paris." Deathdroid grinned.

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah right whatever."

"Well I'm gunna look for Goten, the sooner we find him the sooner we can leave." Mirai remarked.

"I agree." Piccolo added and walked off.

"Piccie I'm with you!" Bura cried out and followed him lovingly.

The dance music pumped through out the club and minus the running round chibis the club seemed to being going off in the typical manner of a dance club, with strobe lights, colored UV lights (_AN: or black lights what ever you wanna call them_) reflecting off white making it appear a purple color in the darkness of the club (_AN: man Piccolo's cape and turban would look wicked in UV light_). All that was needed was some music from Groove Armada or Basement Jaxx to make the place more pumpin'.

Yet the GT crew were not on the dance floor they were looking round for a misplaced Goten. Vegeta was staying put refusing to help, which seemed odd because it was his daughter missing as well. But he seemed to not be able to bend his knee with a chibi BananaGirl attached to his leg and a chibi master Roshi running round him in circles.

"I'm not some baby sitter! Get away!!" He tried to kick Deemo, who was in Master Roshi's body, but failed as the chibi Deemo was to fast for him, something of a trait from being in Master Roshi's body.

Mirai pushed through the crowds and looked round, he sighed at no sight of Gohan and he looked up from the dance floor to the next level up where Piccolo was standing.

Piccolo shook his head to show that he couldn't see Goten either. Mirai walked a few more paces and stopped seeing DeathStorm standing in front of him. "Mirai! Isa been looking for yousa!" She announced.

"Uhhh you're not suppose to be looking for me, you're suppose to be looking for Goten."

"But Isa found yousa instead, Isa say it's fate."

Mirai rolled his eyes. "I just can't escape you can I?"

"Nosa." DeathStorm replied.

"Well at least your honest."

"With yousa Isa can be anything, do yousa like dominatrix?"

Mirai sweatdropped. "Why?"

"Yousa seem like a shy kind of person, so mesa thought maybe that was yoursa thing."

"Ummm no it's not."

"So howsa about that shower scene?"

"I'm trying to find Goten the sooner we find Goten the sooner we can get out of here."

"And then back to Gohan's where theresa a shower right?"

Mirai sweatdropped. "Uuuuh riiiight."

"Well hesa through that wallsa there." DeathStorm pointed.

Mirai looked at the wall. "What makes you say that?"

"Well mesa heard thumping there before."

"I'm surprised you heard anything over this." Mirai motioned to the music playing.

"Mesa come from a world wheresa we hear thisa all the time so itsa normal to hear othersa things, over louder things." She explained.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Stand back."

"Oooh dosa Buster Cannon!! Blastsa it down!" DeathStorm grinned.

Mirai looked at her and he shrugged. "Fine." He pulled his hands back like he was ready to throw a basket ball and in a flash a basketball sized ki ball was there and DeathStorm's eyes grew all starry at getting to watch _her_ mirai at work.

"Buuuuuuuster CANNON!!" He threw the ball at the wall and it blasted through and the wall crumbled showing a passageway. He looked at DeathStorm. "You were right."

"Told yousa." DeathStorm grinned. "Ooooh Goten'sa got Pizza!!"

Goten ran through the hole with J'dee slung over his shoulder. "Thanks, now lets get out of here!!!"

Mirai blinked looking confused. "Why?"

J'dee pointed. "Baby."

"Bebi?" Mirai repeated.

"Not Bebi. BABY!!!" Goten shouted. "The mutha of all babies!"

Mirai turned round in time to see the baby and he looked at DeathStorm grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Oooh mirai mesa knew yousa cared!!"

J'dee sighed, "I don't know why you instated on picking up that pizza along the way."

Goten shrugged. "Hey I didn't get my meal."

"You know I'm hungry to and my stomach is hurting, not from hunger but from your beefy shoulder." J'dee complained.

*****

The group of them all arrived back at the doorway when Piccolo gave the sign Goten was spotted. Vegeta grumbled about not having the use of his leg. S'rac knelt down and looked at BananaGirl. "We have to make a runner about now, so you have to let go BG."

BananaGirl shook her head and clung tighter to Vegeta's leg. "NWOH!"

"BG. Please?"

"Nwoh."

J'dee looked at BananaGirl. "Random comment time, did you know that in ten years scientists believe bananas will be extinct due to pests?"

BananaGirl's eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry and let go to rub her eyes.

Vegeta bent his knee and let out a breath of relief.

"That was mean." S'rac scolded.

"I know but she'll thank me later. "Dad carry her or she won't move."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta exploded.

"Please we have to leave now or the giant baby-"

"Bebi?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"GT." S'rac informed her.

J'dee pointed. "B-A-B-Y."

Vegeta turned round and saw the baby trying to come through the hole in the wall with the club being evacuated as fast as possible by everyone else. "What the devil?"

"Goten freed him."

"Oh yeah sure blame me!" Goten rolled his eyes.

"If you hadn't been thinking about food-"

"FIIIIIIIIIINAL FLASH!!!!"

Everyone hit the ground as Vegeta blasted the giant mutated baby and the hole closed up and he turned round picked up the chibi BananaGirl who clung on to him.

"Lets go this place bores me." He added.

"Veggie…" Chinow sighed romantically like he'd just given her a dozen roses.

Kari's eyes grew all starry. "And he's all mine."

*****

The group of them all gathered at Gohan's house and he looked round at all of them. Jeril clung to his arm. "You know they're all not gunna fit in _our_ house Gohan."

Gohan looked at her and he sighed. "You're right."

"Baka brat of Kakarott I could of told you that." Vegeta grumbled and placed BananaGirl on the ground. She stood up tall next to Quorky and grinned at her height.

"I'm sure _Bulma_ could figure a way to turn BG and De- er Master Roshi back to normal." S'rac nudged DeathStorm.

"I'm Death- oof ow…" She glared at S'rac who had nudged her a bit to hard.

"Isn't that right Bulma?"

"Do I get to spend time with Mirai?"

"Wrong Bulma." J'dee pointed to Kari who was standing behind Vegeta doing an obvious check out of his ass.

"We need Seventeen." Aiya complained.

John looked at her. "Well I haven't absorbed him."

"Technically you have so spit him out!" Aiya accused.

"This is after super seventeen, how many times does that have to be repeated?" John asked.

"Until it's is ignored and Seventeen is returned to my loving arms." Aiya replied.

"And Kaky-chan *_trumpet horns sound_* returned to mine!" Phoenix Starr announced.

J'dee sat on the ground. "Okay so we're gunna just have to continue on with our lives, and go our separate ways for a while till we can sort this out." She looked at Gohan.

"You have any problems Gohan just call me okay?"

Gohan nodded. "I will. So _Panny_ you will stay here with me and your _mother_."

Jeril grinned and rubbed her hands together evilly. "Hehehe the seduction begins."

S'rac sweatdropped. "Thanks for sharing… _not_."

Jeril looked at him and blinked. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

S'rac nodded. "Indeed you did."

"Drat." Jeril clicked her fingers at the strange looks she was getting from the others.

"*_ahem_*" Gohan cleared his throat. "_Dad_ you and _mom_ will stay with Goten in your house as per normal. I'll send Ubuu over on occasions to check up on you." He turned his attention. "The rest of you can remain at Capsule Corp. or thereabouts."

"Skwittles!" BananaGirl announced happily and curled in to him.

"I hate her…" Chinow gave BananaGirl and evil glare and she stuck her tongue out in reply and blew a raspberry at her.

Cathowl looked at Gohan, "So that's it, we just do our own thing?" She asked.

Gohan nodded. "I don't know what else to do but I'm sure after a night's sleep I will think of something."

Washu looked at S'rac. "If only you really were Goku."

S'rac blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I was for a while if that counted?"

Washu sighed. "I warn you I'm not cooking for you though." 

Goten looked at the two of them. "Okay I want to be filled in on what's going on round here!" He flapped is arms about in distress.

"Maybe it's best if you stay with Yamcha for a while Goten." J'dee remarked.

"What?" Goten looked at her. "Why?"

"Saves me a double trip."

Goten sweatdropped. "Uuuuh what is wrong with everyone?"

Yamcha shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you."

Krillen looked at Marron and then at nick. "Marron will stay with her family if you don't mind Trunks."

Nick frowned "Damnit."

"What are we going to do about _Master Roshi_?" Mabelle asked picking up the chibi Deemo, who looked round obviously for some mischief to perform due to the influence of the 50 other knights in his unstable mind.

*****

"Why are we staying here?" Trunks complained looking round the room with disgust and shaking his head.

"Hehehe I don't mind!" Master Roshi grinned staring directly at one of the near naked pictures on the wall.

Paris cringed and stepped behind Trunks. "I really don't like that guy."

"I can't believe you found him like you did grandpa." Pan remarked to Goku.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't hard he was thrown out of every adult shop within his town, after a while that sort of thing is labelled. I told them it was drugs so when this Deemo guy gets his body back he won't have to bad of a perverted record."

Trunks sighed and sat down on the bed.

Bra was busy playing the play station 2 Bodokai in tournament mode. "Wooohooo this heart virus thing rules! It's killing him!"

Trunks sighed. "Bra will you quit playing that thing?"

"No way, check it! Dad's winning." Bra protested.

Trunks looked at the screen. "It's probably the only way he'll ever beat Goku."

"I can't believe you'd say such a thing about the heart virus." Chi-chi looked at the screen. "Don't worry I got the vaccine so it's not killing me. But the other fellow."

"Why are you doing this?" Mirai Bulma asked.

Bra held up the cheat sheet "Hey I win tournament mode with every character on the last one I select Goku and he'll go super saiyan for if I push select and X so why not?" 

(_AN: my brother is currently trying to do this with his Bodokai game_.)

"Okay we're all here for a reason, We're young and in teenager bodies, and this place is the only we can be without being distracted." Goku explained.

"He's right the mother of this guy's body doesn't seem to be home much. So we could use this place as a base so we can build a device to get us back to our own dimension using that." Trunks motioned over to the game boy sitting on the table.

"Wooohooo I won! Oooh check it I get thirty thousand zenie!"

"If only that were real." Chi-chi sighed. "I could use that money."

Goku looked at Chi-chi. "Don't worry we'll be okay."

Trunks sighed and tapped at the game boy with a pen. "We need money though and we need lots of it so we can afford to start to build the device to get us home."

"Do you think they'll have a tournament here offering money?" Videl asked.

Goku shook his head. "I don't think so."

"We'll probably have to rob a bank." Pan sighed and slumped down on the ground.

"Reow…"

They looked over to the kitten sitting in the doorway.

"Oooh it's the kitten's feeding time!" Bra jumped up and ran off to feed the kitten, with the kitten following her in a race to the kitchen as if the kitten arriving there first would make the food appear faster.

"She's taken a liking to that kitten." Trunks remarked shaking his head.

"So what can you gather about those who own these bodies so far?" Mirai Bulma asked.

Goku scratched his head. "He's not much different from me. He likes food, he has a sword though a real and wooden one."

"Mine has a dog and an annoying sibling." Videl replied with a sigh.

Trunks looked at the walls, the majority of it covered with calendar girl pictures, and cars. "Just look around. But I have the feeling this guy is somewhat of a part time mechanic. So it might make getting certain equipment easier."

"Is there any of them that you think would be able to get anything easier that we could use to fix up this mess?" Paris asked.

Goku shrugged. "I'm not to sure yet.

"Hehehe I'm in no rush I'm young again!" Master Roshi announced. "I could get all the ladies I wanted!"

Chi-chi gave Goku a sidelong glance. "Of all of the people why did he have to be stuck here with us too?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't know Chi-chi. I didn't push the button. And I didn't choose who it would effect."

"There has to be a pattern here on why certain people were switched and not the others." Trunks mused.

Bra walked back in the room and Bulma looked at her. "So how old did you say this body you're in is?"

"She's about twenty-two going on twenty-three why?" Bra replied.

"Well she's old enough to get us what we need legally." Trunks remarked. 'But then again so am I. This body is nineteen and here the legal age for mostly anything is eighteen."

"That means I can as well." Pan added.

Bulma began to write on a scrap piece of paper Trunks, Pan and Bra's names and split the paper in three and put it to the side. "Okay so we have three of legal age here, that should make it easier. I'll draw up the plans, and give you three the list of what we need and get you to split up and cover three sections of the city to get what we need." She explained.

"What about the money we need to get it?" Goku asked.

"I think we might have to steal what we need." Mirai Bulma remarked.

"And get another record on the lives of these poor people." Bulma shook her head.

"Poor?! Them! I doubt it! They stole our bodies!" Chi-chi protested.

"Just like we stole theirs." Pan pointed out.

"Borrowed is the term we should use, because we intend to get our bodies back and they will probably want theirs back." Bra added.

"Right well lets get this thing started." Bulma picked up a pen and a piece of paper. "Time to do this the old fashioned way." She added.

"Mom there's a computer in the room I'm using." Bra stated.

"It's probably old though." Bulma frowned.

"Then you can fix it, make it go faster." Trunks reminded her. "You are a genus after all." He added playing on her pride.

Bulma grinned. "I am aren't I?"

Mirai Bulma frowned. "Was I really this arrogant?" She asked no one in particular.

*****

Goten sat at the table in his house and watched as Bura walked round and round looking pretty much bored.

Jeril scratched her head and opened the oven. "So ummm I cook right?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes. For the fiftieth time."

"Can't you know just get take-outs?" Jeril asked.

"I'll cook." Bura remarked and walked in to the kitchen.

Jeril grinned. "Great thanks!"

"Can you cook?" Gohan asked.

"Well yeah sure just not from what you've got in your cupboards. I may know some Japanese but not enough to read the labels."

Gohan looked at her. "That's it?" He asked.

"Well that and I though you and me could ya know?" Jeril winked at him.

Gohan jumped up out of his seat. "Oh no no no no!" He protested.

"What's wrong you seemed up for it the other night?"

"I'm no listening… I'm not listening…" Bura sang from the kitchen.

"That was before you, before I knew who you were. I'm not cheating on my wife!"

"Awww c'mon it's still her body. What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck furiously with obvious discomfort and nervousness. "It's just that I've… er, me and Videl, we…"

"Oh kami don't tell me you haven't slept with anyone else?!" Jeril exclaimed.

"Well no we haven't." Gohan confessed.

"Bura did you hear that?!"

"Awwwww kawaii, now where can I find me a guy like that, who happens to have Bardock's hair and eyes, or even better Piccolo would be nice."

Gohan sweatdropped. "Okay that's enough you two."

"We're making him nervous Bura."

"Correction you are, now stop teasing him." Bura scolded.

"Shhhh don't say it out loud!" Jeril remarked.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Teasing huh?" He looked at Jeril.

"Hehe… Bura!" Jeril ran out with Gohan giving chase.

"Come back here I'll show you teasing!!" Gohan shouted.

Bura added the next ingredient to the pot humming to herself.

*****

S'rac opened the cupboard for the fifth time and Goten looked up at him from the table. 

"Dad there's no food there. You have to drive mom to the supermarket to get more food you ate it all this morning." Goten remarked.

S'rac's eyes widened. "Me? Drive?"

"Yes you have a car and a license remember?" Goten reminded him.

"Oh yeah I do." S'rac rubbed the back of his neck.

Washu walked out and she looked at Goten sitting at the table. "I suppose you two are hungry?" She asked with a sigh.

S'rac looked at her fro the cupboards and nodded. "I can make food… but I uh…"

Washu looked at him. "You what?"

"I um use packet food, like popcorn and stuff." S'rac replied.

Goten looked at the two of them strangely. "What's going on here are you two hiding something from me?" He asked.

They looked at him and shook their heads at the same time. 

"Of course not Goten!" S'rac remarked.

"Why would we do something like that?" Washu added.

"You two are acting like you're just friends and not married. It's a bit strange." Goten frowned. "You're not getting divorced are you?" He asked.

S'rac frowned. "No."

"We're not its okay Goten." Washu confirmed. "That would just be so stupid, after all we've been together for so long."

Goten nodded. "Well I feel like I'm missing out on something here, like some of you are hiding something from me."

"Hiding?" S'rac breathed in and gulped quietly.

"We're not hiding anything." Washu added and nodded her head quickly.

*****

Nick drummed his fingers on the machine and he sighed looking at the tied up Cell jnrs. The machine was still fried. "I'm not to sure on what to do here sis."

J'dee let out a sigh and she looked at the machine. "A message we need to get a message to them, but we can't until this thing is fixed, you're the smarter one, can't you fix it?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm no boy genus. This is over my head."

J'dee leant up against the wall, she watched as Nick drummed his fingers again and she turned the page in the blue print book. "Ooooh check it blue prints for seventeen."

"Juanna?!" Aiya stuck her head in the door.

"Whoa do you have super sonic hearing or what?" Nick asked.

"You said Juanna."

"No she said Seventeen." Nick remarked confused.

"Shortened name for Seventeen in Japanese." J'dee explained.

"Oh I get it now." Nick nodded.

"Can you make me Juanna?" Aiya asked.

"We can't even fix this machine what makes you think we could make an android that's capable of massive amounts of destruction?" Nick asked in reply.

Aiya shrugged. "Juanna." She repeated.

"Uh did she even hear a word I said?" Nick asked J'dee.

"Juanna." Aiya repeated again.

J'dee looked at Nick and he let out a sigh. "I need sleep, sis you work on this."

"You're giving up?" J'dee asked.

"I can work better when I've slept. I haven't slept." Nick stated and he walked out.

"Juanna." Aiya repeated and she pouted seeing Nick wasn't going to work on making her, her very own Seventeen.

J'dee got up. "Sorry Aiya we want to get this machine working again. Damn we need Gohan for this." She complained and left.

Aiya walked in to the lab and she picked up the blue prints for Seventeen and she looked round the lab and grinned to herself. "Juanna." She grinned to herself.

*****

Mabelle grabbed Deemo before he could climb out the window of Kame house again and towards the ocean she walked back holding him by the diapers to his room and put him in his bed. 

"Now stay Deemo." She ordered. 

He just grinned at her and she let out a sigh. 

"You're not going to stay are you?" 

He shook his head still grinning widely at her.

Krillen walked in. "Marron's in bed now."

"That's nice but he won't stay put." Mabelle frowned.

"Here." Krillen handed Deemo a glass of milk and he took it and downed the contents and tried to get out of the bed again but stifled a yawn instead and fell over backwards in to a deep sleep.

"What did you do?" Mabelle asked.

"Something Master Roshi used to do to me to make sure I was asleep so he could peek in on Launch." Krillen explained.

Mabelle curled up her nose. "Hentai." She mumbled.

"Well lets go to bed I'm tired." Krillen let out a sigh. That music is still ringing in my ears." He complained as he walked out.

Mabelle pulled some blankets of Deemo and she walked out and upstairs following Krillen to their bedroom. Trying to think of an excuse of not having to get changed in front of him, and blushing at the thought of having too.

*****

Cathowl, Chinow, Phoenix Starr, John and Piccolo sat in an apartment and Chinow didn't look impressed with it. "Damn then for sticking us here, we could of snuck in to Vegeta's room." She sniffled upset, "But BananaGirl and Kari get to stay behind there. Why?"

Piccolo looked at her. "It would look suspicious to Vegeta otherwise if Kari didn't stay there. And as for BananaGirl she didn't want to leave DeathStorm the two of them have something planned I'm sure of it and I don't like it."

Cathowl just shrugged. "Well we've all had some adventures today so I say we get some sleep and we can go back and cause more mischief tomorrow."

"Like bringing *_Trumpet horns sound_* Kakky-chan back!" Phoenix Starr announced.

John uncovered his ears and looked at Phoenix Starr. "Where do those trumpet sounds come from?" He asked.

Phoenix Starr grinned widely "It happens ever time I say Kak-"

*_Whoomp_*

Cathowl put her hand over Phoenix Starr's mouth. "Don't please my ears are ringing as it is." She removed her hand.

"Ky-CHAN *_trumpet horns sound_*!"

"Arrrrrgh now she's just being annoying!" Chinow grumbled.

Phoenix Starr grinned at them

John flopped back on the bed and pulled the blankets up over his head. "Sleepy, sleep, sleep, sleep…" He mumbled.

Piccolo looked at them. "Right you lot get to sleep now, I'm going to have you up in the morning so we can return to Capsule Corp." He ordered.

"I swear I'll get Vegeta. He will be mine… oh yes he will be mine." Chinow mumbled.

*****

DeathStorm stopped outside Vegeta's Bedroom and nodded at BananaGirl. "There yousa go, Vegeta's bedroom."

"Skwittles." BananaGirl smiled and opened the door and peeked inside. 

"Now mesa off to findsa Trunksa." Deathstorm walked off down the hallway.

BananaGirl stepped in to the room tip toeing up to the bed and peering in to see Vegeta lying there asleep. She grinned to herself and climbed up on to the bed and in to the bed curling up next to Vegeta in the bed.

"Mmmmm Skwittles." She muttered happily.

DeathStorm slipped in to Mirai's room and heard a shower running and her eyes suddenly lit up. "It's mesa mirai in shower!" She quickly covered her mouth to hide her excitement and slipped to the bathroom and slipped in to see Mirai in the shower.

DeathStorm sat down on the floor watching quiet happily. "Mesa in heaven."

Kari walked out of the bathroom and she stopped and let out a sigh, usually it was the female who told the man to take the spare room but Vegeta had been rather annoyed of late so she decided to comply with his request after all she could choose anytime she would share the bed with him and she grinned to herself happily.

She looked at Vegeta sleeping in the bed soundly and she raised an eyebrow seeing a small figure next to him in the bed.

"BG… that little sneak. Even as a Chibi she can't be trusted. Well two can play at this game." Kari grinned and rubbed her hands together and slipped in to the bed on the other side of Vegeta her eyes forming in to hearts. "Hehehe… I am his _wife_ after all he is destined to choose me."

*****

Deathdroid and Tobias sat in the lounge playing a game station consol on two player, oblivious to the on goings upstairs or anywhere else in the DBZ world.

"Eat dust!" Tobias cried making his car speed past Deathdroid's.

"Grrrr." Deathdroid growled speeding up his car using the turbo button to catch up.

"Ha you can't beat me."

"I will win!"

Turles was leaning up against the doorframe watching the two of them and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was pathetic, he was given the job of watching to chibi cells to make sure they stayed put and not cause any trouble but this was boring, more than boring, he partially did wish that King Yemma had chosen someone else.

"I'd rather deal with yaoi girl." He muttered to himself and then sat down on the couch.

"Player one wins!"

"Wooohooo that's me!!" Tobias cheered.

"Grrrrr." Deathdroid growled.

"Bring it on."

"I will!!" Deathdroid lunged at Tobias.

Turles let out a sigh in watching the cartoon cloud "_fighting_" cloud dash past the base of the couch.

*****

To Be Continued…

R & R please… comments criticism, ideas on what can happen next…

~J'dee


	16. What do you mean you don't know where th...

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** Thos on FFN will notice the rapid amounts of updates... these are old... and on MM.O so no I'm not some super doper updater or anything...

**The Disclaimer:** I don't own the D to the B to Z or even to the GT

Chapter Sixteen

*** **What do you mean you don't know where the Cell jnrs went?!** ***

Jeril sipped the last of the morning coffee Gohan had brought her. She watched as he sat at the breakfast table on the opposite side. Bura walked in and placed the meal on the table and she grinned. 

"Ramen anyone?" 

"So we're all heading back to Capsule Corp again today?" Jeril asked taking a bowl of ramen.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah J'dee left a message on my phone, although her brother is smart he's no Trunks and they need help with fixing that machine up."

"You're just a scholar though, how can you help?" Jeril asked.

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Gohan's head. "Hey I can help thank-you."

"You should try being a male model instead." Jeril nodded. "Biceps like those, they'd be killer in those modelling magazines."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I'm quite happy the way I am thank-you."

"But those glasses… I'm sorry they just have to g-"

"Jeril. Just eat will you."

"Hey I can eat and talk at the same time. S'rac does it so can I!"

"Yes but S'rac is in the body of my father it's understandable, he should take on some traits." Gohan replied.

"Take on?" Jeril blinked. "You don't know my muse very well do you?"

Bura smiled. "S'rac's traits are Goku-like very Goku like even when he wasn't in Goku's body. It's quite kawaii actually."

Gohan let out a sigh. "Yes I'm sure it is."

They watched S'rac wander outside rubbing his eyes. He let out a yawn they saw Goten watching him with curiosity.

"I think we should fill my brother in on what's happening." Gohan remarked.

"Ah Gohan are you sure it's a good idea?" Bura asked.

"Trunks is his best friend if he hasn't noticed it already I'd say in fact he has, that Trunks has changed."

"Sure Trunks is really Nick." Jeril remarked and let out a sigh, "One of the reasons we're here. If only he could have given me Bulma's body… damn that."

Gohan looked at her. "You Vegeta fans are really starting to scare me."

"Veggie is just so cute though." Bura smiled.

Gohan shuddered even though it was Bura speaking it was hearing the words come out of his daughter's mouth part that completely disturbed him.

"Dad um aren't you going to have breakfast?" Goten asked.

"Uhhh… sure is it made?" He asked. Remembering Washu's promise of not cooking for him. It made him wonder if it was poisoned or something.

Goten nodded. "Yeah mom's made it. It's sitting on the table you walked right past it and straight to the cupboard instead I think she's upset with you."

S'rac flashed that Son grin. "Sorry I'm still waking up." He walked back inside.

*****

Turles was in the kitchen making coffee when J'dee walked in yawning. 

"Is boy up yet?" J'dee asked. She stopped and looked at him dressed casually for once.

"What?!" he growled at her.

"You're kinda cute when not looking like a stalker saiyan."

He growled at her and she flashed him a victory sign and raced out before he could do anything destructive to her.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!?!?!" Vegeta's voice roared from upstairs, J'dee raced up the stairs as fast as she could and burst in to the room to see Kari and Chibi BananaGirl curled up to Vegeta on either side of him. Neither one letting go or awake.

"Whoa that's weird."

"Bra can you just."

J'dee nodded. "Sure." She walked up to the bed and pried Kari from Vegeta causing her to wake up and she looked at her tiredly and confused. "C'mon MOM we have to work on that thing in the lab." J'dee remarked.

"OH!" She sat up and looked at Vegeta looking at her.

"Onna." Vegeta's voice was threatening.

"Whelp better go get breakfast ready!" She raced off.

"Bwanana's!" Chibi BananaGirl remarked.

"Banana on toast for you kiddo, now c'mon I bet Quorky's worried about you."

"Bwet ywou he isn't."

"I bet you a thousand Vegeta plushies he is."

"SWWWWEET!!" Chibi Bananagirl ran out of the room.

Vegeta let out a sigh. "Thanks."

"No problems. I should really tell you what is going on."

Vegeta looked at her. "Oh…" he sounded interested. "What?"

"BRAAA!" I could hear Nick shout and I looked at Vegeta. 

"To be continued okay." I raced out and skidded to a halt as I watched Nick in the corner of the lab pointing.

Aiya was lying on the ground and stalking towards Nick was android Seventeen.

"Oh boy…" J'dee staggered back.

"Not back move forward and help me out here." Nick remarked annoyed.

"Trunks." Android Seventeen smirked.

"Noooo Trunks? I'm not Trunks I'm… Nick."

J'dee looked round and she picked up the remote.

"No!! Leave Juanna alone!" Aiya leapt on to her.

"Please we'll just have to update his files or he's going to kill my brother!"

"No we don't when I couldn't make him I summoned him he's the real thing." Aiya explained. "He can help us." She added.

J'dee blinked. "He can?"

"Yes."

"Fine, just get him away from my brother."

"Juanna. That's not the same Trunks."

He looked at Aiya. Nick raced away and behind J'dee.

"Oh what a big brave man you are." She drooled sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON ROUND HERE?!?!" They all stopped and looked at Vegeta in the doorway to the lab.

"Sorry." Nick lowered his head. "She brought Seventeen back. I don't know how."

"I added some of these pieces to those pieces and pushed a button and then zap here he was." Aiya explained.

"Whoa wait." J'dee raced up to her. "Some of these with those and you brought him back from H.F.I.L?" She asked.

"Sure."

"So if we figure out what you did exactly then we could bring some others back from a certain _other place right?" J'dee asked._

Aiya blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

Seventeen looked at the two of them. "Will some one tell me why I'm back?"

"Cause I'm in love with you!" Aiya leapt on to him. 

"Aiya can you please tell us what you did?!" Nick asked desperately.

"I told you already." She replied.

"How about showing us then?" J'dee asked.

"Ummm… no I can't." 

"WHY NOT?!" The two siblings cried in unison.

"Cause I was half asleep when I did it and well in all honestly I'm no Bulma, I just fluked it." Aiya replied.

"Will you let go of me?!" Seventeen waved his arm about.

"NEVER! We're meant to be together forever and ever and ever!"

"Boy get looking at that computer see if you can see what she did differently, if she can pull someone through like that without switching then it's possible we can bring everyone back and Bulma can fix this all up." J'dee remarked.

"I'm on it… right after breakfast." He raced out.

"BOY!!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!" J'dee shouted after him.

Vegeta watched Seventeen walking out of the lab with Aiya still attached to him. He looked at J'dee. "Will you explain to me what is going on?"

J'dee sighed. "If we can pull some more people through by stretching out the reach of this baby then perhaps we can get those who we want to pull here to know how to reverse it and send um… unwanted guests back." 

Vegeta looked at her. "Fine I'll get that brat to start on that."

"Let him eat you know as well as I do how well a saiyan works on a full stomach."

"Very well." Vegeta walked off.

J'dee flopped to the ground and let out a sigh, "I was so close to telling him the truth. I can't believe it. He would of blasted you to the next dimension."

It as then when she was on the ground eye level to where the cell jnrs were suppose to be tied up, seeing that they weren't she instantly began to panic.

"AIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAA!!" J'dee shouted running out of the lab.

Aiya was still attached to Seventeen like superglue. The strength of a fangurl. 

"Aiya!" J'dee cried out. "What did you do to the cell jnrs?"

"I didn't do anything. They were being to noisy, so I asked them if they reported to me one every hour I'd let them go."

"Okay so where are they then?"

"I don't know they didn't report in after the first hour."

"Did you even see what direction they went?"

Aiya thought for a brief moment and shook her head. "Nope sorry."

"Oh great now I have to tell the others." She walked off shaking her head.

"Sorry I couldn't help more but when it comes to Juanna I'm distracted really easily."

*****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE CELL JUNIORS WENT?!?!" Gohan exploded angrily.

Aiya was still refusing to let go of Seventeen who was staring intently at Mabelle who just shuffled nerviously on the spot.

"Well I don't." Aiya replied.

"You're not Eighteen." Seventeen remarked staring at Mabelle. "You have a more gentler form of energy around you than she does." He added.

"What do you know?" Mabelle huffed annoyed and crossed her arms and turned her back on him trying to act as staunch as she could be.

Epona looked at Mirai Trunks. "You're as smart as your mother right?"

"Yeah." 

"Then you help us out."

"Nosa fair. Mirai is minesa!" Deathstorm protested.

"Do you want to get home or not?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"NOSA!" Deathstorm replied crossing her arms. "Isa stay right heresa with miraisa."

S'rac yawned and stretched. "Well whether we like to admit it or not things will have to go back, to the way were before. Why not do it on our terms instead of _theirs_."

Washu huffed. "So long as I get to glomp the real Goku." She shot S'rac a look.

Goten just rubbed his temples. "I still don't understand what's going on."

"Neither do I brat." Vegeta remarked.

"Okay Gohan, Trunks and uh _Trunks_ with me lets work on this thing to see what we can do, the rest of you go find those Cell juniors before someone gets hurt…"

"I GOT ONE!" Chibi Bananagirl cried out.

"You did not!" It cried back.

She dropped it. "Deathdroid. Bad, you, not Cell jnr!" She scolded him.

"Hey I couldn't help it!! It swallowed me up!!" He protested.

Vegeta huffed. "Fine Bra, you are the princess after all."

"Oooh princess." J'dee grinned.

Mirai grabbed J'dee by the arm. "Don't let it get to you."

"Right sorry."

"Right you three with me." Piccolo demanded.

"What no?!" Kari cried out.

"Mesa like you too piccie." Deathstorm grinned.

"Okay fine you go with Turles."

"Hey don't stick her with me!"

"I'll take the two wannabe cell juniors and Epona if that's what her name is." Goten remarked.

"Hey I didn't wanna be nothing!" Deathdroid remarked. "Except perhaps myself. I wanted to be that… I think."

"Freak." Tobias muttered walking past.

Epona shrugged. "You're good friends with Trunks right Goten?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Tell me his secrets." She smiled.

Goten sweatdropped. "Uh maybe later." He walked off pulling Deathdroid and Tobias with him. Epona followed behind grinning happily at getting to hear all Trunks deepest darkest secrets.

"No not Yamcha!!" Jeril cried out in distress as Yamcha grabbed her by the back of the collar.

"Yamcha… I'll watch over her." Mabelle said quickly, we'll go with Seventeen and Aiya that way you can um… team up with Krillen and Vegeta and look together."

Yamcha shrugged. "Suits me fine."

"Hmph really suiting me up with those two, I don't need any help." Vegeta walked off.

*****

J'dee sat in the lab with her brother, Mirai and Gohan. "Right here's the deal. Aiya did something to bring Seventeen back from where ever he was, so we see what she's done and just extend the arm a bit to our world and we yank everyone else back Bulma switches things back and bada boom it's all cool."

Gohan looked at Mirai. "Think we can do something to help them out?" He asked.

"We can try we both go a look at what she did. We should be okay here J'dee. But Nick you stay here, we'll have to talk you through this." Gohan explained.

"Why me?" Nick complained.

"Cause if Jeril comes in she won't hit on Gohan distracting him since your perverted self is in here." Mirai explained.

Nick frowned. "I hate you." He commented.

"I'm not to fond of you either." Mirai replied.

"*ahem*" Gohan interrupted by clearing his throat.

"Right." Nick remarked going back to at least pretending to pay attention, but instead imagining Marron in a bikini walking along the beach.

*****

Several hours had past by and the teams came wandering back to Capsule Corp empty handed.

"No luck?" Gohan looked at Goten who shook his head. The younger Son brother looked tired as he flopped in to a chair.

S'rac held an armful of food though and was munching on the end of a pizza.

"So where'd you go?" J'dee asked looking at S'rac and the armful of food.

"Ummmm..." S'rac thought for a moment and swallowed the mouthful of food he was eating. "The movies." He replied.

J'dee sweatdropped and slapped her forehead and walked away.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "The movies." He repeated. "Yeah I'm SURE THE CELL JUNIORS WOULD GO TO THE MOVIES!!!" He exploded.

Vegeta looked at Nick. "What's wrong with you brat?"

Mirai Trunks cleared his throat and Deathstorm raced up to him staring at him intently like she expected him to propose to her.

"Ummm we discovered something while you were all away that makes it extremely important that you hear this." Mirai remarked.

"YESA MIRI ISA MARRY YOU!" Deathstorm grabbed on to him.

J'dee sweatdropped, she looked at S'rac who had moved from eating the pizza to the popcorn and was munching on it watching the entire scene play out before him.

"Somehow I don't think he was going to ask you that." Krillen remarked staring oddly at Deathstorm.

"D.S..." Jeril hissed and she grabbed her pulling her off the poor blushing Mirai.

"Bad news... The cell jnrs have run off with some very important equipment to make this work. We need it back and the only way to do that is go back out there and look for them."

They were greeted with a group of collected groans and moans of obvious protest.

"But we do have the location of where they are." Gohan spoke up. "It appears that they stole a dragonball radar, and both Trunks and myself have come up with this radar to track the radar."

J'dee shook her head as everyone (from the normal world) looked at her. "Wasn't my idea!! HONEST!" She protested.

"So a dragonball radar radar?" Jeril asked looking at Gohan with a sidelone glance.

"Do NOT involve me in this!" Tobias protested. "I refuse."

J'dee sat down next to Tobias. "Toby.." she whispered. He looked at her. "Just think if we get those pieces back we can bring the real Bulma back... both of them..."

He blinked and looked at her. "I'm IN!"

J'dee stood up and smiled at Mabelle who just shook her head muttering 'Typical.'

Gohan looked at them. "Follow me in to the lab everyone I'll show you what we have done." He lead them all in to he lab and they looked at the large metal like construction taking up an entire wall with several glass like tubes in each one.

"Holy bwanana's!" Chibi BananaGirl remarked at the size of it.

"Bananas are not holy. Holy is a word that is reserved for the almighty hey zeus!" Nick corrected.

"Hey zeus... Gohan honey did you hit him over the head or something?" Jeril asked.

"Hey zeus... spell it." J'dee remarked.

"H-E-Y space Z-E-U-S." Goten replied.

"Actually Goten I think they mean Jesus, as in J-E-"

"Cut that out and just tell us what this damn thing does!!" Vegeta interrupted snapping at Gohan.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and walked up to it.

"These tubes will bring or send those from another dimension back to or from their world."

"NWOH! I NOT LEAVIN' SKWITTLES!" BananaGirl latched herself on to Vegeta's leg.

"Man I hate her." Kari growled glaring at her.

"Me too." Chinow remarked with a glare.

Gohan cleared his throat and grabbed their attention. "We just need some co-ordinates... the problem is we have to contact those who can um... help us out. That's four parts that the cell jnrs have in their possession."

J'dee looked at them taking on her famous Gabriel pose. "So if you were a cell junior where would you hide?" She was received with strange looks. 

"What?" Bura asked.

"The hell away from you." Nick replied catching on to the famous line.

J'dee just grinned. "Gotta love the Gabe."

"What is she rambling about?" Epona asked.

"I believe tis the prophecy." S'rac replied.

"What prophecy?" Chinow asked. "The prophecy that Bulma will drop dead and Vegeta will choose me as his mate?"

"The movie." Mabelle replied looking at Chinow with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a good prophecy I like my one better." Chinow replied.

S'rac took the dragonball radar radar and clicked the button on the top. It began to beep and he looked at it. "Look look look!" He shouted excitedly. "It's beeping. We found them already!"

Gohan nodded. "Good then get those parts because we need to contact them for the co-ordinates." 

Nick looked at J'dee. "You didn't do the witch thing did you?" He asked her.

"Personal game." She stated in reply as if it was obvious.

"Right so who's going to go and get the cell jnrs?" Yamcha asked and looked at them.

Piccolo merely smirked and he tapped, Aiya on the shoulder. "I believe you started this you be part of it." He stated.

Aiya blinked. "I say not unless Juanna goes."

"Trunks, lets split them up in to teams." Piccolo remarked.

"No not this team thing again!" Cathowl complained.

"What are you complaining about, you did nothing but sit on the park bench and listen to that Discman you stole." Phoenix Starr remarked.

"I don't steal." Cathowl flashed an innocent smile.

Washu rolled her eyes. "Yeah and the poor pimply faced teenager at your feet was just a voluntary footstool."

Deathstorm blinked. "And Mesa though mesa was odd."

*****

There was a loud explosion followed by a wave of people running in the opposite direction. The theme park had been a nice place to go for spending a nice afternoon in the sun and enjoying the rides. But there were five something's spread out through the park that changed all that.

"Weeeeeeee-hehehehe!" A ki blast whizzed through the air hitting a random ride the aim come straight from the roller coaster where a cell jnr was letting of pot shots of ki blasts just for fun. In it's hand it held a dragonball radar and was looking at the flashing dot trying to figure out why it was flashing.

"Chibi cell me Wooohooo!" Another one shouted as it ran through a mock children's town. It ran up to the fire truck and jumped inside it and pretended to drive the trunk providing the siren sounds and everything, tied to it's back was a strangely shaped metal piece with several randomly colored wires coming out of each end.

The third of the five cell jnrs was sitting on an unconscious human eating it's candy floss watching the other cell jnrs having their fun, the last two raced past playing a form of ki blast tag, firing randomly at each other and managing to duck and dodge each other's blasts but of course destroying the theme park around them.

The third cell jnr let out a bored yawn then ate all the candy floss left and jumped up and stretched it raced up to a human running away and jumped on it's back using it to bounce and propel itself up in the air and up against the windscreen of a helicopter and began pulling faces at the news crew inside.

"Blaaaaaaarrrrrgh... pfffffffftttt... aaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaadddddd!"

"Quick quick get an image of this!!" The reporter remarked.

The camera man turned the camera on to the cell jnr who was still pulling faces.

"We're here above the national theme park erected in the 20 mile area west of south city the official location of where the world champion Mr. Satan defeated cell, and strange enough, Cell's children seem to be causing quite a stir up especially since Cell was spotted in a mall only a few days before... Where is the world champion when you need him?"

*****

Majin Buu sat watching the television eating a whole bunch of food; he looked to his good friend Mr. Satan sitting in a corner his back facing the television muttering to himself. "Perhaps if I don't see it, then they can't blame me for not going there."

"Buu could go, but Buu no where to go." Majin Buu remarked obviously unsure of why Mr Satan was scared of the little mini creatures.

*****

"I found the Cell jnrs!!" A voice called out from the third lounge area of Capsule Corp.

J'dee raced in the room and stopped seeing Saiyan Angel Princess sitting in front of the television with chibi Deemo Palagias and Bee.

"Which one of you three found the cell jnrs?" J'dee asked.

"Me!" Bee replied cheerily and point to the TV screen. "There now do I get shinnie all to myself?"

J'dee blinked. "Since when did I make that deal?"

Bee thought for a moment. "Uh two days ago?"

"Doubt it... you must have been dreaming." J'dee replied crossing her arms.

"Yes and it was an extremely good dream, just me and shinnie." Her eyes grew all starry.

Saiyan Angel Princess looked at J'dee. "They're at the Satan theme park where the cell games were. So that reporter person says."

"Okay well time to go get them then." J'dee raced out and saw Quorky holding the dragonball radar radar up and out of BananaGirl's reach.

"Gwimmmie!"

"No. You'll break it."

"Wwwwiiiiiillllll not now gwimmie or you'll never gwet anymore bwananas!!" Chibi BananaGirl jumped up and down trying to reach the dragonball radar radar.

J'dee just grabbed it and clicked the button and motioned Vegeta over. "This area look familiar?"

Vegeta took the radar and looked at it; he let out a low growl. "Great. Just great."

"What is it?" Gohan asked looking at him.

"We're going back to the location of the cell games aren't we?" Mirai asked with a sigh.

J'dee nodded. "Well for some of you it's returning for most of us it's a first time thing. Oh yeah and they turned the area in to a theme park."

"TWHEME PARK!!!! WEEEEE!!!" Chibi BananaGirl's eyes grew starry. "QUORKY ISN'T IT KEWL!! I GET TO GO ON THE TUNNEL OF LWOVE RIDE WITH SKITTLES!!"

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Vegeta's head and he looked at J'dee.

"Where does she come up with those insane ideas?"

J'dee shrugged. 'Perhaps if your ass wasn't in the middle of the screen in half the battles she wouldn't.' She thought but didn't say anything outside.

"Okay so here's the problem now, who's coming and who's going on this thing?" Gohan asked.

"ME!!! I always wanted to go on a dragonball hunt..." S'rac paused getting strange looks from those who didn't know he wasn't Goku "for a radar." He added quickly then Son grinned. "Besides they'll have food there. I'm hungry."

"Count me in!" Jeril remarked.

"I'm in." J'dee nodded.

"Forget it I'm staying here." Nick crossed his arms.

"I'll go with you guys then." Gohan remarked, he looked at the others. "Right stay here and don't cause any trouble." He looked directly at Chinow, BananaGirl, Kari and Deathstorm directly.

"Trouble mesa never cause trouble, thatsa them notsa me." Deathstorm replied and pointed at the other three.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Right lets go." He lead the small original transported group minus Nick outside where they took to the skies immediately and towards the theme park.

"SKWITTLES YOU WANNA TAKE ME DWON'T YOU?!" BananaGirl looked up at Vegeta with chibi tear filled eyes.

"No I don't go to theme parks."

"BWUT YOU'LL LET BWRA GO WITHOUT ANY PRWOTECTION FROM DHEM CHIBI CELL'S QUORKY AND I KNOW HOW TO STOP THEM!!"

"Fine just quiet shouting!" Vegeta growled.

"Yay!" BananaGirl lifted her arms up to him. Vegeta let out a sigh and he picked her up. 

"Kami I hate her..." Kari growled.

"Oh she's good... real good... but I'll beat her and Vegeta will be mine... oh yes he will be mine." Chinow remarked glaring as Vegeta took to the skies BananaGirl in his arms and Quorky holding on to her.

_To Be Continued..._

Here ya go a long awaited chappie... sorry it's not the usual ramble length but a lot of stuff has happened and I'm just er... trudging along...

~J'dee


	17. Quit making these dragonball radar radar...

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** Well I have so many ideas for this ficcie and I wanna get it back in full swing as soon as I can

**The Disclaimer:** I own Saiyaman! The action figure. *poses it* yes Gohan's taking the leadership!! Mmmmm he's so coolllllll... and I shall convert you all in to Gohan fans! *points at them* anyways I don't own Gohan nor will I ever, in fact Gohan has constantly reminded me to quit stalking him and kidnapping his little brother... he wants to sue... but I have no money so there fore he can't and no one else can either... you'd get nothing not even my computer because I don't have it...

**Chapter Seventeen**

*****Quit making these dragonball radar radar radars!!*****

Bra sat in front of the television munching away on a pizza watching the screen intently. "Wow he's cute." She mused about the anime character on the screen.

"Bra will you quit watching that!" Trunks snapped.

Bra waved him away. "Shhhhhh..."

Goku looked at the screen and he sat down cross legged looking at the screen also. 

"Grandpa!" Pan protested.

"Right here we go." Mirai Bulma remarked walking in to the room with a remote in her hand.

"You change the channel and you die." Bra threatened.

"Bra." Videl looked at her. 

"But look at him he's cute!" She protested.

"What is it?" Eighteen asked from the doorway.

"Hehehe Look who I found!!" Master Roshi let out that perverted hentai laugh and Eighteen hit him across the back of the head knocking him out.

"Welcome to our group Eighteen." Chi-chi smiled at the woman.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Bulma asked while Mirai Bulma slipped behind the television and began tinkering.

The screen began to go fuzzy.

"Spike no!!!" Bra leapt up. "SPIKE come back!!!"

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "I've been working."

"You work?" Videl looked at the android.

"Well this body she seems to work at a pool manager or something so I've been doing that. Then I picked up a gathering of energy levels here so I decided to check it out and low and behind I found Roshi here leering at me. I was about to blast him when he let out that annoying laugh and then I figured out what had happened."

"Done!" Mirai Bulma slipped out from behind the television and clicked the remote it changed channels.

"You're lucky the repeat of Cowboy Bebop is on Wednesday nights." Bra remarked with a glare.

"So what have you done?" Paris asked walking in the room with a tray full of drinks.

"Well in laymen's terms I've turned the TV in to a visual porthole, we can see what those in our bodies are up to but we can't cross over and perhaps they might be able to just get in contact with us now that there is a signal out there." Mirai Bulma replied.

"Hey check it out." Trunks pointed.

They looked as the screen showed Bulma's lab Goten was standing in the doorway watching Mirai and Nick at work.

"I'd rather fix my car." Nick was grumbling.

"The sooner we get this thing done the sooner you can be. But remember you still have to fix dad's hover car you smashed."

"Shhhhhh he'll hear you." Nick hissed.

Goten smiled. "So you crashed Vegeta's car, man are you so going to be dead."

Nick sat up and hit his head and flopped back down. "Ow."

"Finished." Mirai announced and held up the radar. "Take two... just in case."

"Why do you get to work on the radar and I have to work on this big clunker thing?" Nick complained.

"Do you know how a dragonball radar works?" Mirai questioned.

"Sure you push the button and it beeps."

Goten blinked and looked at Mirai. "He hit his head pretty bad didn't he?"

"Uh Yeah." Mirai lied. "Goten say can you go check in on the group in the lounge?"

"Sure." Goten walked out.

Mirai hit Nick. "It beeps! Really you're supposed to sound smart!"

Nick frowned. "Hey c'mon the only time I was ever smart was smart mouthed."

Mirai sighed. "Lets hope your sister can get those parts so we can finish this thing, once it's done we can contact them get the co-ordinated and get them back here."

"Man my sister you know her she'll want to delay everything so she can stalk Yamcha and Goten more."

"Yamcha!!!" Bulma screeched. Bra looked up at her mother from the television.

"It's not me remember."

"Oh that's good."

"See what Goku is doing please... or that strange man in my husband's body." Chi-chi remarked.

Mirai Bulma pushed a button and television changed channel.

"S'rac!!!" Jeril shouted as she chased him. "Give me that radar damnit!!"

S'rac raced off towards the food stalls. "But I'm hungry and if I get food you'll all leave me behind!" He whined.

"Well at least I know he's feeding my body." Goku remarked with a grin.

"Really Goku at a time like this is food all you think about?"

"Well sure it's been ages since I ate."

"KAKAROTT!!!" Vegeta growled as S'rac hit he ground from running in to him, he looked up and Son grinned at Vegeta.

"Vegeta hi!"

*_CRASH*_

"Whoops." S'rac looked at the broken radar as the others raced up.

"S'RAC!!!!" Jeril screeched and grabbed S'rac by the throat and began strangling him.

Gohan picked up the radar and he let out a sigh. It rattled as he looked at it.

"SWKITTLES IT BROKE..." BananaGirl began to sniffle.

"What's your problem brat it just means you're stuck here for longer.

"Ohhhhh YAY!!! SWKITTLE YOU LWOVE ME!!" She clung on to his leg and Vegeta looked at Gohan glaring at him.

"You better know how to fix that to find those cell jnrs."

"Oh finding them won't be hard." S'rac pointed behind them.

They turned around to see the five cell jnrs on a roller coaster.

"We can take them." Jeril nodded. "There's like five of them and uh six of us."

"Seven." Quorky corrected.

"No six, cause you and BG are only half sizes so you make one person together." Jeril corrected.

"Well I never." Huffed Quorky.

"You nweva muse... that's rwight." BananaGirl teased.

"When I enrolled in muse school I never thought in a million years I'd end up with anyone quite as annoying as you." He complained as BananaGirl played round drawing a vest on him with a blue colored vivid pen.

Mirai Bulma grinned. "This is great if they're looking for a way to contact us, then we could be leaving sooner than we thought."

Bulma nodded. "We just have to contact them with the co-ordinates that they're looking for."

"That's nice... Spike now please?" Bra looked at them.

"I refuse to go back in to a chibified body though." Master Roshi spoke from the ground.

"EEEK!" Paris kicked him off to the side as he lay on the ground at her feet obviously perving up her dress.

"Kaaaaaaa-meeeeee haaaaaaaa-meeeeeee HA!!!"

The cell jnr fell from where it had been charging in the sky. Jeril looked up from where she'd been and saw the charred remains in front of her.

"Obviously there were six." J'dee remarked and tapped it with her foot.

"GOHAN YOU SAVED ME!!" Jeril jumped on to him clinging to him tightly.

S'rac chucked as he watched Gohan blush wildly and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gohan no." Videl looked distraught as she saw how Gohan was blushing.

"He probably thinks she's you." Chi-chi remarked.

J'dee looked up and then around as she scratched her head. "We're being watched..." She murmured. S'rac munched on a slide of pizza. 

"Mmmmm pizza."

Jeril sighed as Gohan pried her off him. "Stop that you hear." He scolded her.

"Aww but Gohan c'mon you know you like it." She winked at him.

Gohan let out a breath, "Why me?"

"So you WANT me to latch myself onto Vegeta?" She asked.

"Don't you dear!!" Vegeta growled.

"God he's so sexy like that."

"Unbelievable, she's attracted to Vegeta." Videl slumped to the ground.

"At least Gohan's safe then." Bra offered. "Poor Goten he's going to be confused when he gets back and realises I am not some kind of crazy stalker."

"But Bra I thought you liked my un-"

"Shhhhhh Pan." 

"Wow this is as good as a soap." Master Roshi sat there watching.

"Okay so there were six cell jnrs... but how John only created seven. I'm sure of it." J'dee thought for a moment.

"Maybe Toby was already a cell junior?" S'rac offered.

"He'll kick your ass for that." J'dee joked.

"He's tall enough." Jeril snickered.

Gohan sighed and saw the roller coaster had indeed stopped it was empty. "Uhhhh guys... and girls." He pointed.

They looked over and J'dee bit her lower lip. "Hmmm I say that's not exactly a good thing."

J'dee picked up the piece connected to the fried cell jnrs back and she looked at Gohan. "So is this one of the pieces we need?"

"AH-HA!!" The cell jnr lunged on her and suddenly began to puff out

"What the?" J'dee blinked in surprise.

"Bra!" Vegeta grabbed the Cell jnr "Look away."

J'dee turned her head cringing as she felt the warmth of ki forming.

"Vegeta be careful."

"Don't you think I am."

The cell jnr glared at Vegeta and with on swift ki blast severed its arms from its body the arms still holding on to J'dee.

"Skwittles rules!" BananaGirl jumped up and down.

"They're ew ew ew ew crawling." J'dee waved her arms about trying to shake the arms off when suddenly they flung off and the cell jnr stood up and his arms resprouted.

"Gohan why don't you just to your thing like back in the cell games?" Jeril remarked.

"Uhhh I would but since when did they perform a Majin Buu like regeneration quality?" Gohan asked pointing to the two arms that started to sprout a body each.

"Whoa cool." S'rac grinned.

"Disgusting." Quorky curled up his little monkey nose in obvious disgust.

"Gohan save me!" Jeril leapt in to Gohan's arms.

"Swittles can you do that?" BananaGirl asked.

"Doubt it brat. And stop calling me that stupid name!!"

The group of them stared at the two new cell jnr on top of the extra one. J'dee nodded her head philosophically "Well that explains why's there one more than we thought."

"So we have to make sure not to half them again." Gohan remarked and looked at Vegeta, he went to put Jeril down but she didn't let go.

"_Videeeeel... do you mind?"_

"I'm only human not a saiyan what can I do?"

J'dee looked down at her hands and then at the three cell jnrs and the piece in between the two groups, that was their main target, to retrieve that piece and return to capsule corp.

"Do something witchy... I don't know cast a spell or hex them." S'rac remarked.

"Sure thing Goku... it's just like it is on TV. I don't need any ingredients or anything!!"

"Oh..." Goku thought for a moment and then he dropped in to a stance, his features took on a remotely familiar Goku like appearance as the concentration filled his eyes. "Gohan. Do what you got to do."

"S'rac." Jeril jumped off Gohan and raced up to her muse jumping on to him. "Don't you dare, it's not your body... you can't do this to them. Not to Gohan..."

"Jeril?" J'dee blinked and Jeril suddenly blushed.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" She saw Gohan look at her confused for a moment.

"Traitor!! You no skwittles fan anymore!! Skwittles and I disown you!" Banangirl cried out.

"Go Jeril."

"Kakarott don't you dare." Vegeta warned him.

"Get the people out of this park and do it right NOW!" He shouted firing a blast directly at the three cell jnrs.

Quorky raced forward and slid under the blast rolling and grabbing the piece they needed and out again. Gohan grabbed him.

"You're a crazy monkey what did you do that for?"

Quorky blinked and looked at the piece he held and then at the long ki blast S'rac was still firing.

"I don't know... Ahhh I nearly got myself killed!!!"

"Doubt it you were brought to life by the Gods could be a sign of immortal life or something." J'dee remarked.

"GET GOING NOW!!!"

Gohan grabbed Jeril and Vegeta grabbed Chibi Banangirl. "C'mon lets move! Bra get the humans."

J'dee rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah sure rescue the humans..." She rolled her eyes and raced along the ground while the others took to the air. She scanned the ground as she ran and picked up a few stray humans along the way.

Goku and the others watched the screen. As the park was suddenly lit up and a loud explosion rang out.

"Goku... he just..." Chi-chi blinked.

Goku smiled. "Wow so that's what it looks like watching from the outside, man you guys must of gotten worried so much."

"Really Goku." Bulma scolded.

"So now will you promise that you won't do anything like that again?!" Chi-chi shouted desperately.

"Ummm." Goku thought for a moment. "I can't cause when I go back I'll just go back to the lair of the dragons."

"But what about the cell jnrs, and Cell here in this world?" Videl asked.

Goku looked down thoughtful for a moment. "Looks like we might have to save this world too without harming the bodies they've borrowed." He scratched his head. "Wish I knew how we could do that though."

Mirai Bulma looked at the screen and she smiled. "I might just have an idea but we wait. Wait until they get that cross world transporter working then I'll send them a message."

*****

"S'rac..." Jeril looked at the crater where the theme park had been the group of them hovering in the air, Quorky on Gohan's shoulder each of those able to fly holding an armful of humans. BananaGirl holding on to Vegeta round the neck.

"Man! That Goku freak!" J'dee scolded. "Why'd he have to go and do that?!"

"Do what?"

They spun round to see S'rac hovering there holding a group of humans himself he flashed that Son grin.

"Ooooh let me at you!!!" Jeril screeched. She let go of the humans she was holding and flew at S'rac grabbing his neck.

"JERIL!!" Gohan scolded as he flew down and caught each human.

Vegeta looked at them suddenly. "Jeril?" He looked at Jeril and she gulped suddenly. He looked at S'rac. "S'rac..." He added.

"Busted..." J'dee slapped her forehead.

*****

The group of them entered Capsule Corp, Goten looked at them and he saw Quorky hold up one of the pieces. 

"Alright they got a piece!!" Goten cheered.

He then noticed Vegeta's stern expression as he walked in and right past the group of them. He scratched his head. "Hey what's wrong with Vegeta?"

"Veggie honey you're home safe!" Kari raced up to him and jumped on to him.

He showed no reaction and just held up a hand she blinked and looked at him. "Karienta let go of me."

She let go and slid off she watched him as he walked off. "Alright!! Who's the wise guy?! WHO TOLD HIM THE TRUTH?!?!?!"

"Truth?" Goten blinked. "You guys are keeping something?"

J'dee frowned. "So who do we tell and who don't we tell?" 

Jeril looked at Gohan. "Best to tell Goten he is family after all, just family."

"Tell me what?" Goten demanded.

Deathstorm caught on and she grabbed Goten by the arm. "Thisa waysa you can help mesa find out the truthsa."

"You don't know either?" Goten blinked.

"Mesa knowsa that theysa hid pepperoni pizza from Goku and mesa know where it is."

They watched Deathstorm lead Goten away.

"That's not very fair after all that means Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and Master Roshi will be like the only ones not knowing." S'rac pointed out.

"Just Vegeta. Just keep it at Vegeta." Gohan stated. "I don't want Goten to worry, after all it'll be just me and him left cause Pan, Mom, Videl, Dad are all gone."

J'dee nodded. "I'll go talk to Vegeta."

"You should stay back for a bit, remember his reaction? He's lost both his kids and his wife, I think he needs to be alone for a while."

*****

"Nick. Trunks how is that thing coming?" Vegeta demanded upon entering the lab.

"Oh good." Nick replied then blinked and looked at Vegeta. "Uh-oh."

Trunks nodded. "So they told you. Finally."

"You are Trunks aren't you?" Vegeta looked at Mirai.

He nodded. "Yes I am who I am. Trust me."

"Good, then what needs to be done?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan walked in with the piece and he handed it to Nick.

"I can't believe you told him." Nick grumbled as he took the piece and walked up to the cross world transporter.

"Anyway the dragonball radar radar was broken when S'rac dropped it."

Trunks smiled. "Well here's a replacement. I thought something like that would happen."

Nick nodded. "The odd thing is it's picking up the location of the other two radars." He placed the piece on to the machine and began attaching it.

"A dragonball radar radar radar?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta growled. "Quit making all these dragonball radar radar radars!!!"

Gohan clicked the button and the radar beeped to life and he looked at the location. "Looks like they've settled somewhere else for now. Trunks attach this to the big screen find out where this is." He handed the radar to Mirai.

Mirai took it and hooked it up to the large screen. They watched as the Capsule Corp satellites locked on to the position and beeped as it zoomed in close up.

"I don't believe it... this thing is faulty." Vegeta remarked. "That's... just... just... insulting to think that we'd waste time going there just to look for them."

"There's nothing wrong with the Zoo, Pan loved it when she was a little girl." Gohan remarked.

*****

"Quit that you brats can't you read the sign?!?!" The Zookeeper yelled as one of the cell jnrs feed the bears some popcorn and pizza.

Another laughed and raced past riding on the back of a goat. "Yeeee-ha!!! Me Chibi Cell!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The third was holding a crocodile in a wrestling grip, rolling round and splashing in the water with the croc. 

The fourth stood at a stall eating cotton candy watching its other four twins racing round causing havoc.

The last was on the animal playground spinning the merry go round on its index finger like a basketball while young children were still on the ride.

*****

Gohan looked at Bura. "Right I want you to come with me, Nick too, Vegeta, Bura, myself, Nick and..." Gohan scanned the rest of the group. "BananaGirl will handle this."

"Hey why does she get to go with Vegeta?" Chinow demanded.

"Because she's a chibi and so are they, we need a childs mind to help us track them down." Gohan replied and glared at them. "Unless you want to go face to face with Cell jnrs remembering that they were able to take down my father as a super saiyan and you are only human."

"Oh no it's okay. You go just bring Vegeta back alive or I'll have your head on a stick." Kari growled.

"What about us?" S'rac asked referring to himself, Jeril and J'dee."

"You three stay here." Gohan growled.

J'dee shrugged. "Okay guess I'll start cooking up dinner then."

"NOOOO!" Nick jumped on to her. "Don't cook, order take-outs just don't cook."

"You don't complain this much when we're at home." J'dee grumbled.

"I've sent he show bad cooking it has to be hereditary, Bulma can't cook so therefore-"

*_YOINK*_

Gohan grabbed him. "C'mon you, leave her alone, she can cook if she wants to so long as it keeps her out of trouble."

The group of them left leaving the rest of them behind.

Jeril crossed her arms angrily. "Really I never. I'll show you Gohan, you can't leave me behind." She then smirked.

"Oh no..." J'dee shook her head.

S'rac blinked. "I wanted to go to the Zoo." He pouted.

*****

"Well it's a good thing he isn't my son or I'll have his hide for a comment like that. Really who says I can't cook." Bulma frowned.

"Well I wanna see what this Bura character does with my body." Pan remarked. "Change the channel."

Mirai Bulma clicked the remote to change the channel.

*****

"Take that! And THAT and THAT and THAT!!"

*_DONG DONG DONG*_

Vegeta sweatdropped as he watched Bura attack the cell jnr with a frying pan instead of her ki. She just kept clobbering it over and over until it was stuck in the down like a wooden fence peg.

She held her hand out. "Buh-bye." And with that she blasted it. She then pulled the metal piece for the cross world transporter up out of the hole and tossed it to Gohan.

"Ooooh Quorky look!! There's ya uncle Bob, and cousin Jimbo, don't forget your little brother Quirky oh and grandpa bill." Chibi BananaGirl pointed to each of the furry tailed critters in the cage.

"So much for your smart idea on what she'd be able to do to help us Mr. Smarty-pants." Vegeta drooled his voice more sarcastic than ever.

"Skwittles you said Mr. Smarty-pants!! Tis bad, cause you're smarter, not him, you. Isn't that right little brother Quirky?"

"He's not my brother... Those are chimpanzee's not monkeys."

"Baaaaaaaaaahhhhh."

Nick whacked the Goat on the head as it tried to eat his leather belt. "Get the fuck away from me. Freaky animal."

"Can't catch us!! Hehehehe!!" The Cell jnrs hovered above and each placed two fingers to their forehead and instant transmissioned out.

"Ooooohhhhhh-wwweeee daaaaamn man that's gunna be tough to track something chronic." Nick remarked.

Vegeta looked at Nick and blinked. Gohan nodded merely understanding Vegeta's confusion. "Weird isn't it to hear that sort of lingo come form the mouth of your son."

"He's not my real son." Vegeta snapped.

"Well duh." Bura rolled her eyes and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Lets get back and connect this now; next group I say we send Turles or Piccolo out, those lazy bums could have at least offered to help us out."

"I say we track the rest of them down first and blast them to the next dimension." Vegeta glared to where the Cell jnrs had been previously.

*****

The group sat in the lounge. J'dee sat on the book shelf next to the stereo playing out some Master P. nodding along with the beat.

Nick was bopping round doing a thug raise ya hands in the air snoop dogg style. He rapped along with the song leaving everyone sweatdropping in the room.

"That's it the sooner we get the real Trunks back the better!" Epona growled. "That doesn't suit him. Trunks the thug really, next you'll be telling me he's in to da weed."

J'dee blinked and looked at Epona as Nick glared at her. "I didn't tell them, besides you quit." She crossed her arms. "I'm going for a ciggie." He clicked his fingers and motioned at J'dee she pulled a lighter out of her pocket and chucked it across the room he caught it and pulled a ciggie out of his pocket and lit up and chucked the lighter back, J'dee caught it he pocketed it and walked out. "I'll be in the lab ya'll."

"Something's going on here..." Goten remarked scratching his head. "Bra. Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Uh-oh." J'dee jumped down off the shelf and walked up to Goten as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Don't tell him anything!!!" Cathowl shouted after them. "We like it here!!"

"Was it just me or was Trunks getting a bit more um... gangsta?" Krillen asked Yamcha with a whisper.

Yamcha merely nodded. "Yeah... I say there's something they're keeping from us."

*****

J'dee stood by the window nervously as Goten leant up against the door, of Bra's room. She swallowed nervously.

"Bra I've know Trunks longer than you have, but this, this thing he's going through, it's not him. I know it's not him, so tell me what's going on." Goten demanded. "He's lost his intelligence or something, sure he's still smarter than me, but he's not Trunks smart."

J'dee lowered her head. "I... I'm not suppose to Gohan doesn't want you worrying."

"So Gohan can know but I can't and you can know but I can't? Dad can know, Videl can, but not me. I bet you even my mother knows!" He growled. "Are you trying to protect me or something?"

"Not you everyone else." J'dee sighed.

"Tell me what's going on! Has this got something to do with that giant baby? Pilaf or something even more eviller?"

"Look Trunks just isn't himself, I'm not myself, neither is Goku, Videl, Chi-chi, both Bulma's, Pan, Master Roshi, Eighteen, even the two cell jnrs aren't... But I can't say a word."

The door opened and Vegeta looked inside and he glared at Goten. "Leave brat, I want to talk to _Bra..."_

Goten sighed and he walked out. He shut the door and J'dee shuffled her feet nervously. "I didn't tell him." She remarked before he spoke.

"You're a witch aren't you can't you just go back and get them?" He asked his back faced her and he had his arms crossed across his chest.

"It's not that simple, it was science that brought us here, and mixing magick with science is a complete no no. Well for me I've never tried it before."

"I don't care I want them back." Vegeta remarked.

J'dee sighed. "I know. But we have to let them know... they have to gather Cell and the two cell jnrs in their world before we even think of flicking the switch."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her. "Fine. We'll tell them that when this thing works. But you will tell them and apologise for messing round with our lives like this."

"Hey! I didn't do anything!! It was just a button, a damn button, three was no sign reading do not push me and switch my bodies with someone else!!"

"Hmph likely story." Vegeta walked out.

J'dee slumped down on the bed and let out a growl. "Megami forbid why I even admired him at any stage."

"So you're not Bra?"

J'dee's head snapped up and she looked at Goten standing in the doorway. "Hey you're not suppose to spy. You're Goten, Goten doesn't spy... unless Trunks talks him in to it!!"

Goten walked in and closed the door. "Now I demand to know everything."

"Oh you saiyan men are so so so... grrr."

"Grrr nice definition." Goten nodded sitting down on the bed next to J'dee.

"Grrrr." J'dee growled again.

*****

Nick added the second piece and he stepped back as the cross world transporter beeped and flashed to life.

"No bad cross world transporter, not yet." He scolded the machine.

Gohan was looking up at the large screen and he blinked and tapped the button again as it zoomed in on the screen.

"Trunks perhaps this thing is busted." Gohan remarked.

"No it's not busted." Trunks defended his work.

"Then why is it saying that they are located in West City's Opera house?" Gohan asked.

"An intellectual Cell jnr never thought I'd see that day." Nick remarked standing up and brushing himself down.

*****

Goten walked down the stair and he stopped looking at Jeril and S'rac, they were sitting on the couch talking to each other.

"Jeril... S'rac, can I ask you some questions." Goten asked.

Jeril nodded. "Sure thing."

"Uhhh Jeril..." S'rac whispered.

"Yes?"

"He used our names."

"Oh crap... that's twice in one day!"

"Jeril S'rac?" Yamcha and Krillen looked over at them.

"Hehe... Jeril and S'rac, they're our um..." Jeril began trying to think up a good cover.

"They're our hunting Cell jnr mission names!" S'rac finished quickly. "Quick Jeril to the S'rac-mobile! We have cell jnrs to catch!" S'rac raced out impersonating Batman in a corny comic book way.

Jeril sweatdropped and she looked at Goten. "Yes that's right S'rac-man." She shook her head and walked out.

Goten stood there and he blinked scratching his head.

"Uh Goten... you wanted to talk to us..." Jeril stuck her head back in the room.

"Oh yeah right!" Goten flashed a Son grin and raced up to the door and left with Jeril.

*****

J'dee entered the lab and she looked up at the large screen. "Oooh check out the size of that Opera house..."

"Yes hello J'dee." Gohan remarked.

"Um I had to tell Goten, he was eavesdropping outside my door when Vegeta was talking to me." She confessed.

"How's Goten taking it?" Gohan asked suddenly worried.

"Fine so far." J'dee replied.

"Good then Goten can go on the next mission I refuse!" Nick remarked.

"So we're going to an opera?" J'dee asked. "And here's me without a really nice dress."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

*****

"I'm coming this time!!" Chinow remarked.

"Oh that's good cause Vegeta isn't he drew the line at going to an opera. The more volunteers the better." J'dee smiled.

"Veggie isn't going?" Chinow pouted.

"I know... how about next time Vegeta goes out I do." She nodded. "Most excellent idea."

"So who are the victims this time?" Cathowl asked.

"Well Gohan, Nick and Trunks are staying behind to work on the cross world transporter. Vegeta's gunna play guard over them. So Me, S'rac and Jeril are going along alone."

"Doubt it. I'm going." Goten remarked stepping up. "You three won't be able to handle them."

"We did a good job last time!" J'dee defended.

"No S'rac did a good job and nearly blew himself up at the same time I'm going to prevent that! I want my father back in one piece."

"No need, if he does something stupid like that I'll strangle him." Jeril smiled.

"It's a good idea, Turles and I are going to come along also."

"Piccie if you go I go!!" Bura latched herself on to his arm.

"Me too!" Mabelle added getting starry eyes.

"Piccolo fans go figure." Jeril rolled her eyes.

"Lets go then." Turles huffed and hurry before that Cathowl tries to keep showing me her damn yaoi pictures.

"But Turles wait you still have to see this on and this one and this one and-" Cathowl began.

Turles grabbed everyone he could from the assigned group and raced out side with them. Gohan chuckled and shook his head and he looked at Cathowl.

"Well I've never seen him run so fast before, you should be proud."

Cathowl blinked and pouted and she looked at Gohan. "Wanna see my yaoi piccies?"

"Um I've got er... work to do... maybe some other time... bye!" Gohan raced off and in to the lab.

Cathowl thought for a moment. "Hmmm Goku... Vegeta what to do... what to do, and who do I show my yaoi piccies too... Oooh I know!! The entire world can see!!"

She jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed a staple gun and began pulling out the yaoi piccies she drew of Goku and Vegeta and began stapling them to the wall of capsule corp. 

*****

"It's coooold." S'rac rubbed his arms as they walked in to the opera house. Piccolo was leading the way followed close behind by Turles. Goten was walking behind, Bura, Mabelle, S'rac, Jeril and J'dee.

"We should be able to take them all down, this is a large group." Mabelle remarked proudly.

S'rac blinked and he looked over at the food set out on a table. "Can we get something to eat first?" He asked starring at the food.

"No!" The group scolded him.

"Just one slice of pie? Plllllllleeeeaaaasse?" He bounced from one foot to the next.

"Someone did turn off the air conditioning didn't they" Jeril asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Pssssh I do not feel the cold." J'dee announced arrogantly.

"Oh yeah sure that's why you have a turtle neck sweater on along with a leather jacket and a scarf with thick trousers and boots?" S'rac remarked through slit eyelids.

"I come from New-Zealand! We are the ski country! Ooooh yea."

"Enough lets just find these Cell jnrs I'm in the mood to blast something." Goten remarked.

"Oh no not you too Goten!" J'dee jumped on to him. "Who are you?! What have you done to Goten?!" She shook him.

"I-am-Goten... Argh... need air."

J'dee let go and he looked at her and let out a breath. "You're a bit scary at times J'dee."

"Only sometimes." J'dee pouted. "No fair."

"Look there's one!!" Turles pointed.

They looked to where he pointed the cell jnr was perched on the roof garters with opera glasses looking in the distance.

"That must be a really cool view." Mabelle remarked.

"Oooh no I wanna see." Bura remarked. "This is so cool an Opera, I can't believe it I feel so uppity." She added smiling.

"That's nice but aren't you suppose to hear Opera music as well as watch it?" J'dee asked.

"Meaning?" Goten blinked.

"I don't hear anything." Piccolo spoke up.

"Oh dear." Mabelle raced through to one of the seats and she skidded to a halt the others reached her and they looked out.

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Goten's head. "Uh is it just me or are the Cell jnrs performing an opera themselves?"

"That's not the half of it... check out the audience..." J'dee motioned below.

They looked over the edge of the balcony to see every single seat in the house filled with Cell jnrs.

"Kami help us." Jeril breathed.

"Okay I say we just back out slowly and leave them too it, they're obviously splitting up so we need a new radar... a radar that can be connected to only the pieces that are missing..." J'dee remarked.

"Do you think Trunks, Gohan and Nick can do that?" Goten asked.

"Think... they better before these cell jnrs spread like a really bad virus." Jeril replied.

"Times like this we really really REALLY need Goku." S'rac pointed out.

Bura opened the curtain and stepped out to leave she paused see the cell jnrs lots of them looking at them she stepped back and let the curtain dropped.

"S'rac can we all grab on to your shoulder?" She asked softly.

"Me? Why?"

"Instant transmission cause we can't go out that way."

"Oh okay." S'rac flashed the Son grin.

"A group instant transmission with S'rac getting us out?" Jeril raised an eyebrow "I'd rather jump off this ledge."

"Jeril... we don't have a choice." Bura remarked under her breath as Jeril stepped out of the balcony seat and in to the hallway.

There was a few seconds before she returned. "Okay S'rac you better land us somewhere soft!" She remarked grabbing on to him.

"Alrighty then!" S'rac placed two fingers to his forehead. "Everyone grab hold."

J'dee grabbed his tail snickering.

"OW!! J'dee!!"

"You're out of shoulders."

S'rac grumbled and instant transmissioned them out.

They reappeared in the air but before they knew it they fell downward.

*_CRASH*_

The group glared at S'rac as he stood up and blinked. "Hey mattresses!!" Sweet!" He began bouncing on them.

"You dolt!! We only went five hundred meters!!" J'dee shouted getting their attention to the mattress they were on and the props they'd broken with the landed.

The seats were all filled with Cell jnrs wearing strangely enough clothes and Opera like attire, they were being glared at.

"S'rac!!!" Mabelle scolded and began hitting him over the head over and over.

"Hey my muse I beat him up!" Jeril protested.

J'dee stood up and she looked at Bura. "This is bad right?"

"Right." Bura agreed.

*****

**_To Be Continued..._**

Hehe well at least this is getting back in to it peeps!! R & R and if I forgot certain character details of yours, remind me... I know I have to many normal peeps in this fic... that's why I'm doing it in chapter bursts... S'rac I forgot to thank-you for musing the last chapter so time I thank you and I thank you and Jeril for musing this chapter. Longer than I intended but hey it's all Buena!

~J'dee


	18. Wow that's some sugar high

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long aswell lack of compy access to type when inspired... been refill transferring... Anyways I want to thank S'rac  and Jeril for some of their crazy inspiration list of places the cell jnrs can head too.

**The Disclaimer:** Trading Places is my fic idea and mine alone... But I do not own the characters only the one bearing my name... and Nick. *_nods_*

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

*****Wow that's some sugar high*****

Chi-chi stood on the patio watching as Goku looked up at the sky, the rain was light in falling and she looked at him worriedly.

"Grandpa I'm going to come." Pan said determined.

Goku looked at her. "No they need you here. I'm just going to retrieve Cell I shouldn't be too long, I can't let him hurt anyone else."

"Goku..." Chi-chi looked tearful and she stopped in her narrative to blow out a breath of air, her breath turned in to steam instantly within contact of the cold air.

"Chi-chi I will be careful this isn't my body, I can't do any harm to it."

She gave him a hug and he accepted it and looked down at her, "You'll get home and then everything will be okay."

"I want you to come with us Goku. We miss you." Bulma remarked her voice serious

"It's up to the dragons to decide that when I get back." Goku looked at them before he walked outside then taking to the air in search of Cell.

"How do you think he'll do?" Trunks asked looking out the window.

"He should be okay, he is Goku after all." Mirai Bulma smiled.

*****

"Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya, don't walk out your house with out your clothes on, I told ya..." J'dee sung.

"Do you mind? We're in a little bit of trouble here?" S'rac remarked.

"We're on a stage aren't we... perhaps if we entertain them they might um... let us live?" J'dee offered.

"I say we blast them." Turles pulled up his sleeves.

"I agree with Turles." Piccolo added.

"Goten." J'dee looked at him.

"It's been a while since I've dealt with this kind of thing." He remarked.

"You've dealt with Cell jnrs before?" S'rac asked.

"Actually no." Goten confessed. "But I'm saiyan, guess what I'm opting for?"

"C'mon J'dee we're in the bodies of warriors lets try it out." Mabelle grinned and shuffled over close to Piccolo.

"Don't know what cha thinking, but hello not in a warrior's body here." She motioned to herself a bit distraught. "This about as disastrous as the tragic fashion sense of the evil one size to small white pants!! They torment me!!"

Goten looked Bura. "She isn't Bra right?" He asked.

"No. She's not." Bura confirmed.

"Oh for a second there she had me convinced." Goten nodded.

*WHACK*

"I heard that!" J'dee cried out.

Suddenly all the cell jnrs cracked up laughing and the group on the stage stared at J'dee and Goten.

"They like that."

"Good for them." Goten grumbled and rubbed his head. "You sure you're not a warrior?"

"I only got three belts in martial arts before my dojo burnt down so I know I'm no warrior." 

"Why didn't you look for your sensei for private training?" S'rac asked.

"He was having a crisis with this girl... last thing I need is to be involved in that. Especially since he kept throwing me those. 'your eyes are so beautiful' thing." J'dee let out a breath.

The cell jnrs were now back to watching. "Quick someone do something." Mabelle remarked.

"Fine." Turles blasted the roof off the theatre.

"Not like that." Mabelle grumbled.

"Tis an exit is it not?" S'rac looked at Mabelle.

*****

Goku landed in the mountain area and looked round Cell was playing with him, he was jumping from place to place and his little minions were with him, except in the form of two guys. This was a new battle though, he couldn't kill Cell due to the innocent body he possessed, but he knew Cell would kill him with no reserves for the innocent body he was in.

Goku's eyes scanned the area and he let his senses fill him up he could feel every move below from the squirrel ramming across in to it's tree to a leaf blowing in a light breeze it was all there and it was all open, but Cell wasn't there.

"Damnit... he was there a minute ago." Goku frowned. The only upside was Cell's energy was restricted to what the human body could give out, and Goku knew that it was the same for him too.

"S'rac, John... forgive me if anything goes wrong." He spoke softly hoping his words could reach the other world.

Then out of nowhere Goku was slammed in to the ground with great force so much he was sure he felt and heard some of his bones crack.

*****

"Fly faster!!!" Bura shouted grabbing J'dee's hand.

"Hello wasn't trained here!!" She shouted back.

S'rac paused in mid air, while Jeril flew directly in to him slamming him forward.

"Hey!" Jeril frowned. "What's the idea?"

S'rac looked at them his face full of seriousness. "Goku... he's fighting Cell, in mine and John's bodies. I can feel it he asked me to forgive him."

J'dee blinked. "He made contact with you... that's great. But WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM FOLLOWING US!!!" She shouted much to a similar fashion Bulma would explode.

Goten blinked. "Wow, maybe she's Bulma instead."

"I'm J'dee!!" She waved her arms about angrily. "I like being me... and the CELL JNRS ARE COMING!!"

Goten looked over. "Oh wow they are too."

J'dee was caught off guard as a Cell jnr IT'd in front of her and charged her in to the ground. She felt the pain as her back was dragged across the ground deeper and deeper in to it.

Suddenly there was a flash and J'dee was left lying there and they looked over to see Vegeta and Gohan standing there.

"You may not be my daughter. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get her body destroyed." Vegeta growled and pulled her out of the ground.

Goten flew down quickly and landed next to Gohan. "Capsule Corp... it's unguarded."

"It'll be okay. I don't' think any cell jnrs will attack while John is there. They wouldn't want to cause damage to the body he's in."

S'rac and the others landed on the ground.

Vegeta looked up and he held his hands up in a familiar motion.

Jeril stared for a moment as he aimed at the heard of Cell jnrs who were deprived of their escaping entertainment. "Ack!!" She realised what move Vegeta was about to pull off. "HIT THE DIRT!"

Everyone hit the dirt, at the familiar cry out of Vegeta's better signature attack.

"FIIIIIIIIINAL FLASH!!!"

*****

Goku blinked for a moment as he was embedded in to the solid rock in the middle of a cliff face, he'd heard Vegeta's voice.

"I don't understand." He blocked suddenly as Cell charged at him and there was fury of multiple attacks.

"Why don't you just die!!!" Cell shouted at him.

Goku looked at Cell and for a moment he paused aswell it was like they were being linked to their true forms and what the other was doing at the moment.

"Something wrong?" Goku slammed a fist in to Cell's face and charged at him the rocks he was embedded in falling to the ground below.

"I hate sugar..." Cell sounded like he was complaining and then Goku remembered a scene he'd seen on the television of John, with a large bag of sugar.

"He's eating raw sugar isn't he?"

Cell glared at Goku. "Not now... why does he have to do that now?"

"Maybe he's hungry."

"I'm perfect I don't need food."

Goku realised what was happening and he grinned and took the upper hand in the battle Cell was linked to his body and all the sugar consumption was beginning to effect Cell's mind, obviously not the mind in his body.

*****

John sat there munching on a handful of raw sugar while chibi Banana Girl sat there watching eyes wide and blinking. "Dude dat looks weird."

Quorky sweatdropped standing by her side and using a needle to stitch up his torn arm to prevent the inner fluff form coming out. "Next time make sure he watches where he's swinging that knife, he got my arm trying to cut that bag open." Quorky complained.

Chibi BananaGirl watched Mirai trying to walk across the room, Epona hanging on to one leg. Saiyan Angel Princess the other while DeathStorm was attached firmly to his waist.

Mirai was in a Vegeta mode most definitely. BananaGirl grabbed her backpack and she walked out of the room in search of Vegeta, if they could cling to Mirai like that she wanted to cling to Vegeta.

She entered the lab where Nick was working, Vegeta had been in here last she knew. The chibi placed her backpack on the ground and opened it up. 

"Hn?" Nick looked over at her and he sighed. "Oh it's you." He sounded like Trunks, but she knew otherwise. He went back to working on the whazzit thing she had no idea what it was, just that it had brought her to this world in the first place.

"How's it coming?" Shin asked hovering down from the  high part of the lab

"Well it's doing okay I guess, but I don't build cross world transporters everyday here so you have to bare with me." Nick replied wiping his brow on the sleeve.

Shin looked off to the side suddenly and he frowned. "Seems to be a threat... stay here and fix this thing. I'll send mirai in on my way out."

Shin hovered past Chibi BananaGirl she stood there and Quorky entered standing next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere... you psycho's won't let me." Nick complained as he continued to work.

Chibi BananaGirl opened her backpack and pulled out some bananas. "Tell me where Skwittle went or you whill eat BANANA'S!!"

Nick didn't run round he just rubbed his temples. "Look Vegeta will be back he just buggared off."

"LIAR!!" Chibi BananaGirl accused.

"Yo nana's a liar." Nick retorted and continued to work.

Chibi BananaGirl blinked and looked at Quorky. "What did he say?"

"I think he was saying your grandmother lies."

"Look I'm trying to bring my body back, then perhaps I can actually get some, now go away."

"No!! SKWITTLES!! Where is skwittles?!" She shouted her chibi fists balling up at her sides. She then looked at the cross world transporter. 

"He's not here!!!" Nick shouted spinning round angrily.

Chibi BananaGirl was still looking at the cross world transporter. "Is that the giant intergalactic whazzit-meh-bob-phone-meh-thingie?"

"No, that's over there." Nick motioned to the other machine.

"I'll break it!" Chibi BananaGirl threatened.

"Do and I'll kick your butt kid."

Chibi BananaGirl raced over and kicked the machine.

Nick blinked and his brows knitted together. "Right that's it!" Nick raced over and grabbed Chibi BananaGirl before she kicked it again, he stopped and looked as the machine began to spark out electricity. The machine sparked out and the electricity hit her and it knocked Nick back.

Nick sat up form where he'd been flung and looked at BananaGirl. "What the-?" He paused seeing she wasn't a chibi anymore. "That's it... he raced to the hallways. "TRUNKS!!!" He shouted.

"MESA NOT LETTING HIMSA COME!!!" DeathStorm cried out. 

"BRING DEEMO!! AND QUICK!! I WANNA TEST SOMETHING!!"

"DON'T SHOUT I'M COMING!!!" Trunks shouted back.

"NOSA MIRAISA NOOOOO!!"

"Trunks-kunny nooo."

"Don't go!!"

Nick walked back in grinning he grabbed the unconscious BananaGirl and dragged her away form the machine by her arms. "Sorry kid. At least you're back to your normal age."

The phone crackled and a voice filled the air. "Hello??"

Nick's eyes widened. He raced to it and picked up the receiver. "HI!!" He greeted eagerly.

"I can tell you want to go home." The female voice smiled. "Getting too much for you?"

"Who is this?" He asked.

"It's Bulma."

"BULMA!! Thank G-O.D man"

"Just keep working on the cross world transporter. I've figured what you've done so far you can pull one person through if you aim for me or my mirai self we can help you fix it."

"Really?"

"I can see what you're doing so far. I'll guide you through it."

"That's excellent."

Suddenly a screech filled the air. "Where's Gohan?!"

"Chi-chi!!" 

"No-"

"*ahem*" Bulma cleared her throat. "Sorry she's just excited."

"We're close aren't we?" Nick asked.

"Very."

Nick let out a sigh of relief. "Wait do I still have my job?"

There was a pause, a mumbling sound in the background was heard as voices spoke. 

"Trunks says you do."

"Phew." Nick let out a relieved sigh.

There came a thunk sound and he looked over as Trunks came trudging in. Epona, Saiyan Angel Princess and DeathStorm all still attached to him firmly. But he held Chibi Deemo under his arm.

"Trunks!!" Bulma's voice cried.

Trunks looked over and he suddenly grabbed the receiver from Nick. "Mom."

He was suddenly unaware too the three girls latched to him rubbing up against him adoringly while Nick stepped back sweatdropping at the scene.

"Mom... are you guys okay?" He asked urgently.

"We're fine. We can see everything I've redirected the  satellite to be able to cross worlds so we can see what you're doing. We've sent Goku out to collect Cell and the two Cell juniors."

"That's great. The sooner you're back the sooner we can get you all back to normal."

"I'll lead you and Nick through the cross world transporter, we can guide you as it is so it can pull one of us back. Me or your mother will come through."

"Okay." Trunks nodded.

"Right lets start... With this guy though." He grabbed Chibi Deemo and sat him in front of the phone and gave it a kick, Trunks glared at him. "Trunks me. I know what I'm doing." He grinned. "I always wanted to say that."

The machine sparked and Deemo was suddenly zapped. Trunks watched in surprise as the chibi was returned to the rightful age Master Roshi should be.

Nick grabbed Deemo's hands and he dragged him over next to where BananaGirl was lying.

"She's going to get a fright when she wakes up." Quorky noted from where he'd sat and observed the entire thing.

Trunks grabbed the receiver again. "Okay we're ready."

*****

Goku's feet skidding across the ground as Cell held his hands in a grapple of power lock, Cell was winning by managing to push Goku back with his energy.

"I'm going to destroy you once and for all."

"I'm not going to make it easy for you."

"But you are." Cell smirked.

Still Goku's grip didn't loosen, though he did have the concern for S'rac, if he died again... then this body died, where would that level S'rac? Would he die too with the link to his body strong, one dies he feared that they both could, it was a thought that was above him. It was still a possible and realistic fear.

Cell's cry brought Goku to now and Cell charged up the energy rippling round him and Goku lost his grip and was flung back as the energy flickered.

"Wow that's some sugar high." Goku observed. "I'm gunna have to watch myself." He added and jumped back up to his feet he watched the twitching Cell. It was definitely a sugar influence.

'_S'rac remind that kid to lay off the sugar_.' He thought.

*****

'_Heh..._' S'rac ducked a Cell jnr attack and followed through with a dodge roll and slipped up to his feet falling in to a stance. '_Will do_.' He thought back to Goku. It was great to have a link to Goku. They were one sort of well in a really twisted kind of way. Even though they were two different people and souls switched they were still one with each other.

"What's that stance?" Gohan blinked watching.

J'dee stepped up beside Gohan. "S'rac's a ninja in training." She informed him.

"Ninja?" Gohan blinked and watched. The Cell jnr hit the ground with a thud and exploded. S'rac picked up a piece of metal and he grinned.

"I think we were looking for this."

"Lets get back..." J'dee frowned.

"I'm in the mode for some blasting." Mabelle grinning holding her hand up in front of her and in the typical 18 fashion blasted away a handful of charging cell juniors. "And my batteries haven't run out yet." She flicked some hair from her face.

They blinked as Vegeta stepped in front of them Piccolo next to him. As if on cue Gohan stood next to Piccolo and Goten on the other side of Vegeta.

"FIIIIIIII-"

"Kaaaaameeeeeee-"

"Maaaaaassss-"

"Speeeecial-"

"Time we should back up a little and give them some room." Turles pulled the group of souls swappers away from the scene.

A group of Cell junior's new one were racing towards them, ready to attack and lung on them all probably in an attempt to kill them... more than likely.

"NNNNAL-"

"Haaaaameeeeeee-"

"Seeeeeeennnnko-"

"Beeeeam-"

"Dude those cell juniors are so gunna get it." S'rac grinned holding on to the piece needed for the cross world transporter.

"I've wanted to see something like this live for a while." J'dee noted.

"FLASH!"

"HA!"

"HA!"

"CANNON!!"

The four blasts shot out in front and hit the group of cell jnrs charging making the ground tremor and the cell jnrs explode.

The smoke covering any sign of survival.

"Grab on to S'rac NOW!" Gohan shouted.

"What?" S'rac blinked and he felt a collection of hands.

"Vegeta!!" Goten shouted.

"Hmph. Go ahead."

"Instant Transmission S'rac..." Gohan informed him. "Capsule Corp."

"Right Capsule Corp. here we come." S'rac grinned placing two fingers to his forehead and lowering his head in immense focus.

"Please let it work." Bura crossed her fingers.

The group of them vanished.

The smoke cleared and Vegeta stood there and looked at the two remaining cell juniors with the only two pieces needed for the cross world transporter in their grasp.

"Be glad I didn't blast you two as well. I'll be back for those." He motioned to the pieces and placed two fingers to his forehead instant transmisisoning out.

*****

The group looked round and S'rac cheered. "I got it right!!" He raced round in circles and stopped and raced up to the fridge and opened it. "I'm hungry."

"He landed us in the kitchen..." Jeril rubbed her temples. "Why am I not surprised?"

J'dee frowned and she walked out and looked round. She noticed Shin trying to leave through the front door but Bee was attached to him firmly refusing to let go.

J'dee cleared her throat and the supreme kai turned round and looked at her he seemed glad that she was alright. 

"Did everyone return okay?" He asked his face turning serious.

"Sure why?"

"Seems we have a few extra situations..." He looked at her seriously. "This is your band here. They're going to be trouble."

"Trouble." J'dee repeated as Goten stepped up beside her. "Meaning?"

"If they're here for too long their bodies will..." He let out a breath. "Transform."

Goten looked at him. "Is that so bad?"

"Their mere teleportation here transformed me from my fused form back to my original form, if they can strip me of my fused form..."

Goten looked at J'dee. "You did that."

"So that's why you're um... smaller." J'dee rubbed the back of her neck

"Yes. But just imagine what your band could do to themselves or even this world or what Goku and the others can do to your own?"

"Transform." J'dee repeated nodding solemnly.

"Transform." Shin repeated as he nodded.

"AHHHHH!!!! NICK WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Trunks voice shouted.

"Uh-oh!" J'dee raced towards the lab and raced in and she blinked seeing a proper aged BananaGirl lying on the floor next to a normal looking Master Roshi and a guy lying on the floor.

"Whose that?" J'dee asked.

Trunks sighed. "Deemo... It was suppose to be my mother."

"I didn't do anything!" Nick protested. "Except push the button you told me to. Did I mention I'm now not a button pushing fan." He added looking at J'dee.

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh yea rub it in... But the minute we get back home you'll still play round with the radio button and channel surf admit it!"

Goten was next I followed by Gohan and then Vegeta.

"Vegeta you're back." Nick noted. 

"Hmph." The prince of saiyans just huffed.

"Oooowwww my head." Deemo sat up and he looked down at himself and then looked round. "Wait." He looked confused. "I'm me..." He stood up. "I'm not a chibi and I'm not wrinkly!!"

J'dee looked over at Master Roshi. "Roshi's back... Oh man..." She shuffled behind Goten as Roshi began to stir and sit up. He blinked.

Vegeta frowned as Jeril pulled S'rac in, he was munching on a leg of something meaty. Jeril grabbed the attachment for the cross world transporter form his free hand and handed it to Nick. "There. Two pieces left." She informed Nick

"So upon arrival they switched back in to their rightful bodies." I grinned suddenly. "That means..."

"I'm gunna go tell Marron!" Nick raced out.

J'dee blinked and saw the look Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Goten were giving her. "So he likes blondes..."

"Well my mother lead us through to creating this." Trunks motioned to a monitor, "she can see us so now with her guidance we can see them."

Jeril looked at the blank screen. S'rac nodded. "Tune it to Goku's match with Cell. I wanna see how he's doing."

"I can't believe he has to fight him again." Mabelle frowned.

Trunks turned it on and flicked through the channels. J'dee stopped him when they reached her house. "Check it. My mum." She motioned to the screen excitedly.

"My dad's battle please..." Gohan spoke up he did sound worried.

"Right sorry." J'dee let Trunk continue the channel surf until the screen flickered and then the scene of Goku's battle against Cell came on to the screen.

"So that's what you look like eh?" Vegeta smirked looking at S'rac's body onscreen.

"And that's John." J'dee looked to the other.

"If you root for Cell J'dee I'm gunna thump you." Mabelle warned me.

"John's like family though..."

"That's my dad there though." Goten frowned as Goku was knocked back a few feet and was jumping up and bout from his feet to his hands dodging ki blast after ki blast.

"Wow he's good." S'rac remarked munching on  the meaty leg thing again.

There was a suddenly bright light as cell fired the largest ki blast last and S'rac suddenly jolted backwards like he'd been hit. "Oh something's wrong..." S'rac groaned.

"Dad!" Gohan looked at the screen it was still to bright to see the result of the blast.

"Shin... I gotta go talk to him." J'dee raced from the room.

"Transform..." Goten murmured and he frowned. "I don't like how Shin said that."

*****

To Be Continued...

R & R please!!

~J'dee


	19. Transformation

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** I want to keep thanking Jeril and S'rac for their ideas on the list I have for where and what the cell jnrs get up to… man they are just the kawaiiest… sure they're evil but they're a kawaii evil… plus they were only in about two episodes I'm giving them a much better credit this way… don't ya think?

**The Disclaimer:** I own Nick and myself… well I don't own Nick I can't claim Nick, cause it's my brother with my cousin's name… I rarely use my brother's real names in fics that involve him; he doesn't like Internet exposure… though he does like a little thing called Kazaa… heard of it? Well I don't own it either like I don't own the D to the B to the Z or the G to the T.

**Chapter Nineteen**

*****Transformation*****

"S'rac…" Jeril was by her muse's side helping him up and he flashed the Son grin and nodded. "Heh I'm okay, good think I'm in Goku's body… I might not be alive…"

Gohan frowned and looked at S'rac. "You better not let anything happen to my dad's body."

Goten looked at S'rac. "He actually acts a lot like dad… no wonder it was hard to tell the difference… I wonder can he transform like dad can?"

Jeril suddenly shuffled up next to Gohan and grabbed his arm and rubbed up against him. Gohan blinked and he looked down at her sweatdropping. "Ummmm yes hi Jeril…" 

"Hiiiii." She grinned at him.

Goten shook his head. "Has the smoke cleared yet?" he asked looking at the screen.

"Not yet." Mabelle replied. "I feel always on the outside looking in." She sighed.

There was a long pause and finally the smoke cleared and they stared as Goku stood there still in S'rac's body, Cell still in John the two of them just looking at each other, no words no moment except for the occasional flicker of the wind, making their clothes roll lightly and their hair blow.

"Well that was fun." Cell grinned.

"Yeah. Care for another round?" Goku asked.

"You know I am. I've been waiting for this for a very long time Goku. And you don't have any super saiyan powers to help you now." Cell grinned.

"And you can't cheat by using anyone else's techniques." Goku added.

Cell just laughed. "Indeed, it seems almost…"

"Fair?" Goku offered.

"I spose fair could be a word, but you know I'm never fair."

"Oh I know alright."

The computer suddenly started beeping and Gohan raced over to it quickly mirai close behind him. They looked at it as it located the last two pieces needed.

"Where are they now?" Neil asked, re-entering alerted by the noise.

It was that moment Vegeta walked in, also alerted by the machine finding the missing pieces of the cross-world transporter.

"SKITTLES!" BananaGirl latched herself round his waist. He paid no attention and continued to walk, at least until she rubbed up against his ass with her side and began making odd yet frighteningly obsessive purring noises.

"What the?! LET GO OF ME!!!" He growled.

She shook her head. "Na-uh."

"Father the last two pieces have been located…" Mirai remarked, he looked back at the screen where Goku and Cell were now locked deep in another powerful battle.

"Where are they?" Vegeta demanded.

Gohan frowned and shook his arm trying to pry Jeril off. "The South City Museum." He sighed defeated as Jeril didn't let go. "Man you have Videl's strength that's for sure."

Jeril grinned up at him. "And I have everything else she does too Gohan, you know when we get alone I'll be able to show you." She winked at him.

Gohan blushed a furious red across his cheeks. "JERIL!!!" He exclaimed embarrassed.

Piccolo walked in. "So who's going on this mission?" He asked.

"We're sending Aiya, Cathowl, SaiyanAngel Princess, Chinow, Phoenix Starr and Epona." Mirai replied, he kept quiet about wanting to send a certain two because he wasn't getting the private shower time he was so used to.

"What about us?" Jeril sniffed.

Mirai sighed. "Well Krillen, Yamcha and the others are starting to click so we're going to go back to normal routines."

"Normal?" Nick blinked. "As in…" he looked at Vegeta who just grinned.

"You and me boy in the gravity room." Vegeta replied.

"And don't forget the spandex!" BananaGirl added. "NEVER EVER EVER forget SPANDEX, SPANDEX, SPANDEX!!!"

"Uhhhh riiiiiight." Mabelle blinked. "Oh no wait!! Not normal routines!!!" She exclaimed suddenly, her eyes darted over as a certain old perving turtle hermit who began to grin at her suddenly. "KRILLLLLLLLLEN!!!!" She shouted sounding just like Eighteen when annoyed.

Krillen raced in a moment later and Mabelle jumped behind him. "He's staring at me… make him stop or you're going to be cooking your own dinner tonight!"

Krillen looked at Master Roshi seeing him raced up to his old master. "You're you again? Not some little kid?" Krillen asked.

Master Roshi looked over to where Deemo was and Deemo rubbed the back of his neck. "Man I'm going to have such a bad rep when we go home."

"I'm fine. Now go get Yamcha, we're heading home shortly, best if he stays with us for a while."

"Um right…" Krillen went to leave and he noticed Mabelle looking at Master Roshi strangely. "You'll be okay won't you hon?" Krillen added.

"I'll be fine, if he tries anything he'll regret it." Mabelle replied.

"Okay. Won't be too long." Krillen left.

Mabelle walked up to Master Roshi. "You didn't tell him… why?" She asked.

Master Roshi smiled. "He only deserves to know when things get out of hand he can't treat you any different than before it will make their relationship awkward when she returns."

"So why Yamcha stay with you guys?" Bura asked.

"Yamcha, Tien, Chaoitsu, Krillen, they've all stayed under my roof before. It's best to keep them in the dark this whole thing will ruin their long formed bonds if not treated right." Master Roshi replied.

"I guess in a way it's understandable." Nick mused.

*****

Seventeen could do nothing but complain as he walked through the museum, how had he ended up back? Beats him, that silly Aiya girl and her obsession. That was why he was here, she wouldn't let go of him… he looked down to his arm where she clung to him letting out a lovesick sigh. He was also in this to blast a cell jnr or two. More than likely it would be two.

Chinow walked along her arms cross and looking more than pissed. "I thought I got out of this sort of thing." She complained. 

Saiyan Angel princess skipped along happily. "Don't be like that… I'm happy you can be happy too."

Chinow glared at Nick who walked along looking at everything as he walked past it. "He's not Trunks…" She reminded.

"Oh he is in body… he defiantly is in body." Her eyes grew large and starry.

Epona was the same way, they were following him around like lovesick puppy dogs eyes gleaming. "Amen to that, just look at that ass move."

"I'm going to be sick." Chinow complained. "Where are the barf bags?"

"I wanted Kakay-chan to join us." Phoenix Starr sighed.

"He's not Goku." Cathowl reminded her. "Though in looks he sure is."

"He eats like him, thinks like him, sounds like him, so close… yet so far away." Phoenix Starr sighed.

"You know I've been thinking…" Aiya remarked to the girls behind her.

"What? Really? I knew that was something burning." Chinow replied smartly.

"Don't be mean." Cathowl scolded. "Or I'll place more Veggie-kun and Goku-kun yaoi round your bedroom walls."

"You wouldn't dare?" Chinow's eyes narrowed.

"Hello me! I was talking." Aiya frowned.

"I'm listening." Phoenix Starr smiled.

"Well they're the same Z characters we know in body yes?" Aiya questioned.

"Yes." Cathowl replied.

"Then c'mon primo time for some body groping." Aiya pointed out, "they won't blast you for it either cause there's no one home upstairs."

"It doesn't feel right though." Phoenix Starr sighed.

"Why?" Aiya asked. "Muscular, sexy, just ripe for the bodily gropage."

"It's not the same if no one's home upstairs." Cathowl sighed.

"Or it's like you knock at the door and you know it's the right house, and the person you don't want opens, cause you can't judge their reactions." A voice commented catching up to them.

"Hey Washu! Gohan! What are you two doing here?"

Gohan looked at them. "I'm safer here. Besides Washu here wanted to come along, I think we all can handle two cell jnrs."

Seventeen looked at Gohan. "Well at least you can escape." He looked at Aiya who hadn't released hold of his arm.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah gladly."

"It's GOHAN!!" A female voice screamed.

"Huh?" Gohan turned round only to be glomped to the ground by a blonde haired girl. "Yikes!!"

"Hey where'd she come from?" Chinow looked round curiously.

Gohan pulled the girl off him and her blue green eyes were large and wide staring at him with complete admiration. "Hi." He remarked.

"HI!" She greeted back loudly.

"Yes hi." He repeated his eyes darting form left to right unsure. "Um do I know you?"

Her face flashed in anger. "OF COURSE YOU KNOW ME!!!" She shouted. "You only feature like always on my bio!! And you visit me allllll the time."

"I do?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes." Her face filled up with complete lovesick puppy dog styles.

"In your dreams." Chinow muttered bitterly.

"You're so mean! Can't you see she's happy, it Gohan and she's happy." Saiyan Angel Princess glared at Chinow.

"So um remind me who are you?" Gohan asked.

"It's me… Sarah! Angel Wing's… remember."

"Another wannabe angel." Seventeen groaned. "Great…. Just great."

Angel Wing's glared at Seventeen. "You think you can get of lightly mister I saw what you did to mirai Gohan!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT I TELL YOU!!! NO RIGHT!!!" her eyes filled up with tars as she clung to Gohan sobbing. "It was the saddest thing I'd ever seen, it wasn't fair, you were so cool too."

Gohan patted her on the back and looked at the others. "Um you go on ahead… I'll be along in a minute."

"Note for Jeril, Gohan can't resist crying women." Chinow wrote down on a pad.

Nick frowned. "Why are you doing that?"

"Well Jeril promised me a piece of Vegeta's spandex from when she grabbed him the first time in order for her to take notes on Gohan's weakness'." Chinow explained.

"Wait, you knew Gohan was coming?" Washu asked. "We only just arrived."

"Oh no, this has been ongoing for a while, from one Vegeta fan to another, we watch out for each other you know." Chinow replied.

Gohan sat Angel Wing's down and she wiped the tears away and looked up at him. "You're just the best, you know that."

Gohan blushed. "Um thanks." He motioned to her halo. "What's with that?"

"I got hit by lightening and I died. Well I think I did one moment I was one the phone talking to you quite happily and then this bolt of lightening comes through my window and then suddenly I'm like sitting in a biiiiiiiiig long cue with all these puffy cloud people, I didn't know they were people until I sat on one I thought it was a nimbus, I was wrong. I shoulda known by the color. Then when I reached King Yemma's desk, he found out I wasn't on his list so I got to come back but I told him the halo stays or else I'd threaten to the world that he has a copy of your kawaii teddy bear boxers." Angel Wing's explained. "So he let me keep it."

"Ummmm okay." Gohan sweatdropped.

"He wouldn't give me any wings though. I thought that wasn't fair, then he told me anyone who blackmails doesn't deserve wings, but I told him I only had white envelopes, not black ones and then he got mad and told me to leave and quick. But I didn't know how, so he gave me a map and it took me forever to find here, but I did." Angel Wing's grinned. "Still this shirt seeee I got wings on the shirt." She turned round and showed Gohan and back of her shirt. Light blue glittered angel wings were on the back of the shirt filling up the entire back part of the shirt.

"It's a nice shirt…" Gohan nodded slowly.

"Meh whatever." She shrugged and then hugged him. "I'm so glad we're back together."

Gohan sweatdropped. "Yeeeeees, that's nice." He looked round for the others to find that they had gone on up ahead. "So what happens now?" he asked her.

"You divorce Videl and marry me!"

"How old are you?" Gohan asked.

"Sixteen."

Gohan jumped up. "That's illegal you know."

"In your world. Mine there are countries we can go to and get married where it's all legit." She dove in to one the one the many pockets of her dark blue denim baggy jeans and pulled out a small list. "See there are just a few."

"You've got it all planned out?" he frowned. "Problem, my daughter is older than you."

"I can fix that."

"How?" Gohan asked sceptically. He didn't want Pan's age decreased, a teenage daughter, he didn't want to go through that again.

"You mean you forgot? This is what we were talking about on the phone." She complained. "Gohan you have a bad memory. I swear Goku must have dropped you when you were a baby."

Gohan sweatdropped. "No but I did use my head a few times in odd situations."

"Like the tree, when you were nothing more than the most cutest Chibi ever." She smiled. "Our son will be like that."

"SON?!" Gohan frowned. 'She's deluded.' He thought with a frown.

*****

Goku spun round and caught Cell in a scissor kick and then he moved and was on the ground underneath Cell taking his feet out from under him.

Cell's two Cell jnr's inside Toby and Deathdroid's bodies were cheering on Cell as he got up and began to counter attack Goku.

"Weeeeehehehehe CELLCELLCELLCELL!!!" One of them bounced around excitedly.

The other lunged in to help. 

"Oh no you don't!" Pan flew in kicking it in the chest knocking it back and she looked at it. 

Then it hissed at her. "KILLKILLKILL!"

Both of the Cell jnrs charged in attacking Pan at once.

"PANNY!!" Goku raced to help his ground daughter When Cell caught him in a double axe hammer crushing Goku in to the ground. "This is our battle and that is hers Goku, ant to help her, then you defeat me." Cell stated sounding over confidant.

Goku looked at Pan blocking and trying to retaliate the punches, but in a body that wasn't her own and wasn't saiyan, she was having a difficult time.

"What's it going to be Goku?" Cell grinned. "Not that you have any choice at all." He smirked.

*****

*_!CRASH!_*

"Hn?" Seventeen's attention was drawn to the loud crashing sound and he watched Nick race ahead and in to the next room over, when he began to shout.

"CELL JUNIOR!!! HURRY!!!"

With ease Seventeen shook Aiya off he was baffled and discovered she'd only been holding him lightly after the crash her attention finally drawn away from making him an amputee.

"Finally something I can kill!" Seventeen raced in to the next room.

The others caught up to him quickly. Gohan and Angel Wing's included.

"What the--?" Chinow blinked quoted Vegeta on several occasion when caught off guard in strange situations.

"Cu-bone bone…" A Cell jnr was marching round wearing a dino skull over it's head, it's eyes showing through the skull eye sockets and holding a thigh bone and swinging it round.

The other cell jnrs was laughed and swinging from the ceiling, those not used to the cell jnrs had made a hasty exit only leaving the small Trading Places group in the room with them.

"That's not on." Washu frowned.

"Yeah, it's terrible they have no respect for those poor dead dinosaurs." Saiyan Angel Princess added.

Cathowl chewed on her bottom lip and nudged at Nick. "So you going to do anything?"

"I've never fought a Cell jnr before."

"Cu-bone bone…??" It stopped and then looked at them. "CU-BONE!!!" Suddenly the thighbone was thrown. 

Nick grabbed Epona and hit the ground as the thighbone flung over where she'd been standing.

She looked up at him. "If only you were the real Trunks-kunnie." She let out a lovesick sigh.

Nick shook his head. "You Trunks fans are impossible."

"WE ATTACK NOW!!!" the Cell jnr from the ceiling leapt down and landed on Seventeen. 

He let out a growl and began to fight it. "I hate Cell!!" he shouted.

"CU BONE!!!!" Another thigh piece was thrown and Seventeen knocked it aside, the thighbone whizzed towards Washu who moved her head to the side and it spun over her shoulder and hit the wall and shattered.

"Destruction of public property. That's not nice." She growled.

"That looked cool." Cathowl grinned.

"Chi-chi's body, what can I say. Wait I'm in Chi-chi body… that means I can fight!!" She raced in charging towards the Cu-bone impersonating Cell jnr.

"Some cell jnrs watch to much PoKeMoN." Epona remarked as nick helped her up.

"That just looks messed up." Nick frowned.

*****

"You're the supreme Kai." J'dee whined and bounced on the spot agitated in front of Shin who was hovering in the air, despite Bee hanging on to him adoringly. "You gotta at least have a clue what we could possibly transform in to." She added.

Shin shook his head. "You're in the body of a saiyan, all I know is that the transformations for those in saiyan bodies could be typically saiyan, you might grow a tail be able to go super saiyan. Or it might mean you could do the opposite."

"Become human?" J'dee offered but dreading making the saiyan princess become human. Vegeta would defiantly want to kill her when she got her own body back.

"Shinie…" Bee let out a love sick sigh and still clung to him.

Shin tried his best to ignore her. "The transformations could take on an aspect of certain author's names." He commented also, though with your name I don't know what'd you'd become."

"Jermaine Dupri." She laughed.

"Who?"

J'dee blinked. "Music Producer… never mind."

"I could become an actual BEEE!!!" Bee announced. "I'll become a fly on a wall and be able to sit there and watch everyone and learn everyone secrets!! Mwha-hahahahahaha!!!"

J'dee and Shin looked at Bee and sweatdropped. 

"Riiiiiiiight." J'dee commented.

*****

Cell looked up form where Goku's sudden punch had sent him sprawling, he wasn't injured and it didn't really matter.

Goku let out a sudden yell as he kicked it up a notch and began to power up.

"Grandpa??" Pan blinked in surprise.

"Forgive me S'rac…" Goku whispered as his entire form began to glow and he let out the most agonising pain stricken cry.

Rocks flew, debris were formed from the energy Goku was giving off.

"Impossible…" Cell breathed as Goku began to transform. "He's only human…"

"So are you." He turned his head to the side and was sent several feet by a punch delivered by Pan.

*****

"What's dad doing?" Goten frowned looking at the screen.

Mirai only shrugged as he followed through with the instructions of Bulma for the cross-world transporter.

S'rac looked at the screen and he looked down at his hands. "I'm feeling a bit odd." He remarked.

"Odd like how?" Mabelle asked.

"Like tickling I think, except it's with a feather and it's all over my skin, itchy…" S'rac began to scratch.

"Don't do that. You make me feel itchy." Jeril complained.

"Kakarott impostor quit complaining." Vegeta huffed.

S'rac pouted. "I'm not an impostor I'm just in his bod-." S'rac stopped as suddenly his energy spiked. "Hey!"

"He's powering up." Goten remarked.

"Take it outside or else!" Mirai growled.

"MESA DO IT!!!" DeathStorm raced in and grabbed S'rac slung him over her shoulder and raced outside.

"Okay that looked weird." Goten frowned. "Bulma carrying my dad over her shoulder… this is messed up."

Outside DeathStorm dropped S'rac on the ground and he stood up the energy flickering round him, he sat there on his knees just looking at his hand, he sucked in a breath and tried to control his breathing. 

"Yousa okaysa?"

"I don't know… it feels strange…" S'rac's muscles bulged and then he held his head as he felt like a long thing strand of continuous energy flashed through his mind. He let out cry of agonising pain.

"Thisa not goodsa… Mesa gunna take coversa!" Death storm jumped out of the way.

It was a large flash of bright light and the ground became indented in a circular crater S'rac placed in the middle.

"What the?" J'dee ran up to the door and she looked outside everyone was gathering watching.

"Something's wrong with Goku…" Marron frowned. "Papa he doesn't look too good."

Vegeta growled. "He can't control the energy. I suggest we get back he's going to explode soon."

"No he can't!!" Goten looked on worried….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

*_BOOM_*

The flash of light was so blinding no one knew what to think or what to do, or even what to expect.

When, smoke cleared and the light faded, S'rac was sitting there hunched over staring at the ground breathing heavily.

"S'rac!!" Jeril, J'dee and Belle raced up to him. 

As they got closer they saw his form had changed, he had fur, bright red fur, black spiky hair and dark ebony eyes.

"Super saiyan four?" Belle breathed. 

"Goku…" S'rac's tail twitched. "We're connected somehow he needs this power to defeat Cell."

"John!!!" J'dee raced back inside past everyone Vegeta growled and followed her as she raced in to the lounge, she stopped and looked at John just sprawled over the couch snoring one arm over his head the other lying limply by his side a bag of sugar on his stomach, one leg on the couch the other not. "C'mon Sei…" She walked up to him and shook him lightly. "Seisetsu…"

Outside S'rac hit the ground, his unconscious form lay there but the fur did not vanish, nor did he power down.

"Quorky…" Banana Girl looked at her muse as he tugged at S'rac's tail. "That right hit Kakarott when he's down!" She cheered.

They all looked at her. "I do agree." Kari remarked, "But you know as well as I do it's not Kakarott."

"What?" Yamcha looked at her.

"He's not Goku?" Krillen asked.

"Oh yousa so gotsa usa in trouble now!" DeathStorm remarked.

"Someone's got major explaining to do." Tien crossed his arms.

They looked up to see him hovered there with Chaoitsu, the two lowered to the ground and Tien saw the look Goten was giving him.

"We sensed Goku powering up, it seemed like he was about to go in to battle." Tien explained.

"Get back here!!!" Vegeta shouted.

They watched as J'dee raced past Gill tucked under arm and took to the skies quickly.

"Where's Bra off to in such a hurry and how on earth did she manage to get Vegeta that pissed off?" Krillen remarked.

Vegeta raced outside and he growled. "Stupid majo."

"Vegeta what's wrong?" Belle looked at him.

"She saw something on the screen that disturbed her, she thinks she can handle it, being magically involved or something." He growled.

"Majo… since when did you call your own daughter majo?" Yamcha asked.

"She's not my daughter!" He snapped.

"Okay Goku's not Goku. Bra's not your daughter… someone care to explain this?" Krillen asked.

Master Roshi stepped forward. "I believe that part would be left up to me, since the original two offenders are elsewhere."

*****

Nick blinked and he stood there watching the entire thing as Seventeen held one Cell jnr to the ground by it's neck and was delivering blow after blow after blow.

Gohan grabbed Washu before a dinosaur collapsed on her and she blinked and looked behind her and growled at the cell jnr. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" She shouted and went to case it, only to have it fly upwards. "HEY!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!"

She grabbed a vase and threw it at the Cell jnr it snickered and dodged.

"Oooh this looks like fun!!" Chinow smirked and grabbed a priceless ornament and one after the other and started throwing them at the cell jnr it jumped dodged ducked, then suddenly it was hit from behind and fell to the ground.

Epona smiled seeing Nick hovering there. "Check it, forget me didn't you asshole." Nick smirked. 

"Trunksie-Kun!!! You did it!" Saiyan Angel danced round in a circle.

"Please don't call me Trunks." He frowned and lowered himself to the ground and pulled the Cu-Bone skull off and tossed the thighbone to the side and grabbed the component. He looked back at Seventeen.

"Juuanana… GO! Juuanana, Juuanana!! Wooohooo kill maim destroy, yeeeeeaaaaaah Juuanana!!" Aiya jumped round waving pom-poms about.

Angel Wing's blinked. "Where did you get those from?"

"Hn?" Aiya looked down at the pom-poms and flashed a smile. "I brought them along in a capsule, I knew he'd be fighting so I knew he'd need more encouragement." She smiled.

"Oh yeah just look at it… he's lapping up the encouragement right there." Cathowl drooled.

They looked over as Seventeen was to the point of ramming the cell jnrs head in to the ground over and over again.

"Doesn't he just look so sexy?" Aiya sighed.

"Sure in that psycho-pathic kind of way…. Ya." Phoenix Starr added.

"Seventeen… whoooooa easy there." Gohan pulled him off the cell jnr. "The component."

Seventeen held his hand out in front of himself. "Who cares? I hate anything that resembles Cell."

The cell jnr looked up as the blast came out it; quickly it placed two fingers it's forehead instant transmissioning out before the blast hit.

Nick dove out of the way as the blast consumed the other cell jnr and half of the room. "FUCK!!!" He shouted angrily and glared at Seventeen after the smoke had finally lifted and the debris settled.

"We got one piece though." Epona remarked.

"That'll have to do for now." Gohan remarked. "Lets head back now."

*****

Trunks was writing on a piece of paper hurriedly.

"And with the next component we can bring one of you guys through?"

"Yes you just need an electrical surge like last time." Bulma explained over the cross-world radio.

"Easier said than done." Trunks frowned.

"We saw S'rac's transformation." Mirai Bulma cut in. "All you need is just a spark of that and it should be enough to cross one of us over and switch our bodies back."

"Okay I'll see what I can do." Trunks replied.

Goten stood behind the mirai of his best friend. "Is Paris there?" He asked.

"I'm here Goten." Her voice filled the speakers.

"Paris… are you okay? What happened?"

"I was at the club when my cell phone starting acting strange so I found an empty hallway and tried to call you back and then I fell backwards and then I was here." Paris explained.

"Memphis? You were sucked through at Memphis? Are you sure?" Goten asked.

"Positive." Paris replied.

Jeril was sitting by where they'd lay S'rac down to rest in the lab and she looked up. "Sounds reasonable, if it has the power to give Quorky life, it certainly has the power to suck people through, and then all that chibi stuff…" She frowned. "It's some wacky club."

"Then I spose I should mention right about now Bra… er J'dee is heading that way. I can sense it." Master Roshi remarked.

"She's what?!" Vegeta growled.

"And she took Gill." Bura rubbed her chin, "what could she possibly want with that little robot?"

"Paris can I speak to either one of my mother's perhaps they might know." Trunks remarked.

"Okay." Paris replied and they could hear the radio handed over. 

"Mom…. The club… what can you tell me about the club?" Trunks asked.

"All I know is it uses up a lot of energy, but it's the energy that keeps it running." Bulma replied.

Goten frowned. "What does Gill do?" he asked.

Bura looked at Goten. "He can eat energy." She replied.

"J'dee's going to shut them down." Mabelle remarked. "But does that little bot have the appetite for that much energy?"

*****

J'dee stood at the door of the Memphis club Gill at her feet... 

"Blame me will he, have a weakness for buttons do I…" she grumbled in complaint. "Well this club ain't gunna get the best of me, never will I submit to a club, it will submit to me." She stalked inside. 

Moments later she then came out moments later and looked at Gill. "You hungry or not?"

Gill gave a little robotic reply and then followed her inside saying 'need energy…'

*****

Gohan lead the group back in to Capsule Corp. He stopped and noticed all except John were not anywhere to be seen but were converged in to lab. Gohan walked in.

"GOHAN!! Oh You're OKAY!!" Jeril jumped right up in to his arms knocking him flat.

"Hey stop that!! Gohan is mine I tell you!!" Angel Wing's growled.

Jeril blinked and looked up. "Gohan, who's this?"

"Uh Jeril this is Sarah. Sarah this is Jeril… in Videl's body."

"How dare you Gohan and I have a long history together you can't just walk in here and take him form me!!" Angel Wing's growled.

Jeril crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow. "Who's waltzing in to whose life here huh? I'm married to him, so there fore he's mine, and so you can just back off."

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!! GOHAN IS MIIIIINE!!!" Angel Wing's began bouncing up and down on the spot angrily.

Shin frowned and he placed a hand in front of Jeril stopping her from lunging at the girl. "It seems our new friend is beginning a transformation."

"What?" Angel Wing's blinked. "I am?" She started looking over her shoulder trying to see. "Oooh something coming I can feel it… But I can't see it!! So not fair!!!" She sobbed and kept turning round trying to see her back unsuccessfully. Reminding Jeril of a puppy chasing it's own tail.

"She's not staying with us Gohan." Jeril remarked. "I won't allow it."

"Jeril she's transforming this isn't the time to be discussing living arrangements."

"Oh now is the time mister." Jeril prodded at his chest. "I'm not letting anyone touch you but me buddy."

"Owwie this hurts…" Angel Wing's complained.

"Ten bucks says she's get wings." Nick remarked pulling his ball cap back on and flicking it backwards.

"That just ain't right." Epona frowned. "Trunks ball cap, hiding that gorgeous hair… not on."

"I hear ya." Saiyan Angel Princess added.

"The component!!" Mirai called out grabbing their attention.

Washu handed it over and he scuttled over to the machine and began attaching it and putting it in to position.

"Miraisa cutesa when he worksa." DeathStorm grinned.

"Oooooh yea…" Saiyan Angel Princess and Epona remarked in unison.

"Mirai fans…" Chinow remarked disgusted.

"Dude I hear ya there." BanananaGirl agreed.

"We will always prevail." Kari added.

"Vegeta fans scare me…" Nick remarked.

Goten tugged at him. "Nick… can we talk?"

"Yo sure…" Nick followed to where Goten lead him.

"GAH!!!" S'rac suddenly sat bolt up right and bumped heads with Mabelle who was checking on his she looked at him. "Ow…" He flopped back down holding his head.

Mabelle rubbed her head. "Some warning would have been nice."

"A nightmare. I'm sorry… I couldn't help it if I dreamt cookies were going to eat me…"

"HEY I GOT WINGS!!! SOMEBODY LOVES ME!!! YEA!!!" Angel Wing's announced at her new transformation.

S'rac blinked. "Whose the newbie?"

"We'll explain later." Mabelle replied.

The transformations have begun." Shin commented causing everyone to look at him. "You all don't have much time left before it begins to effect the rest of you."

"Shinie, shinie, shinie. Prrrrrrrrrr…." Bee rubbed up against him purring.

"Well that ruined the tremendous cliff-hanger…" Quorky remarked.

*****

_To Be Continued…._

R & R

~J'dee


	20. How dare they blast the pepperoni!

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry to those whom I forgot or didn't give a big role too… eventually the cast will be shrunk back down to the original four… not cause I wanna end this fic, but cause it's hard to manage so many characters… look at what happened with Boot Camp… I didn't end up updating until the end of August and the last chapter had been in February before that. Then again this fic is slowly coming to an end because I'm getting fresh out of ideas.

**The Disclaimer:** I give credit to Akira Toriyama for creating the Dragonball / Z characters. I however do not own them; I also don't own Orphan, Joey, Shinji, Vash, Spike, Vicious, Happosai, Sanosuke Sagara or Pikachu.

**Chapter Twenty**

*****How dare they blast the pepperoni!*****

The music was playing as J'dee walked through the club. It was empty with only brief signs of the destruction caused from the group of them during the first time. The smooth sounds of the music were causing a relaxing atmosphere, round the empty club.

'Energy…' Gill bopped round looking for the highest power source.

J'dee's eyes darted round staring at all the large scroll like wall hangings over the walls of the Egyptian Gods and Goddess'

"You finding anything?" J'dee questioned the little robot.

'Energy to charge… here! Energy here!!'

J'dee looked over and looked at the wall and watched as it began to shift opening up a long hallway.

'Energy this way!!' Gill entered the hallway.

"I don't know about this…" J'dee frowned. 

Still the battle with Cell she watched on the screen it showed Goku, in S'rac's body, but S'rac had a tail, it was the only way Goku could keep the strength.

~*~*~*~

"It's a good movie man." Nick nodded and he looked at Goten sitting in the passenger side of the car. "It's about these kids, well not kids- twenty year olds and they start up this club in a house where this pimp or drug dealer is buried. Slice and dice man, slice and dice, he was resurrected and did his revenge thing. I'm impressed some DVD's came through with the last lot of peeps crossing over." Nick was talking as he drove. "Needs more Snoop Dogg though."

Goten just nodded. He sounded like Trunks, but it wasn't Trunks and he felt lost. All they'd been through and he wouldn't know of it.

"So are you getting attached to my sister?" Nick asked.

Goten blinked and looked at Nick, sitting there in the driver's side, cap backwards, hoodie and baggy denim jeans. He actually almost made Goten convinced Trunks was there in him, just with his voice alone and the protectiveness over his sister.

"I can't answer that." Goten replied.

"Or what I'll kick your butt? Hardly. You see the problem with me being in Trunks' body is that I'm not of his mind I can only access so much emotion, so much power, I'm not him mentally only physically. Ginyu knew this when he made the body change with Goku. He was weaker in Goku's body, he had to actually become one with Goku's mind in order to gain the power." Nick remarked and he looked at Goten briefly, then back to the road ahead. "That could have been what my sister saw; Cell becoming one with John's body, actually creating a possibility of him getting stronger. Or she could of seen that Memphis was having a trade in, trade in one Dragonball slash energy robot for a great coat and a pair of shoes."

Goten looked at Nick and he smiled. The guy had a sense of humour, at least. "Your curious why I want to follow your sister aren't you? Let alone bring you along." He remarked.

"Thought crossed my mind." Nick replied.

"Gotenks…" Goten replied.

"Gotenks…" Neil looked at him. "What did I just say? I'm not Trunks. I don't know how to fuse. Even if I could I'd take some training. The whole mind thing we wouldn't be Gotenks, we'd-"

"I know but there's something up with this club, it swallowed my girlfriend up and dragged her to your world. Yet you others arrived at Capsule Corp. and elsewhere… I'm guessing Cathowl arrived at the club, she was working there."

"Ahhhhh you think the threat of me with you and being Gotenks is enough without actually fusing. What makes you think they even know of Gotenks?"

Goten just smiled. "So what was the movie called again?"

"Yo you didn't answer my question."

"And you haven't answered mine."

"Bones." Nick replied. "It's called Bones. Now you..."

"We know them." Goten replied simply not saying anything further.

~*~*~*~

"Where'd Nick go?" Mirai frowned.

"Don't worry just push the button son." Bulma's voice spoke through the speakers.

"Okay… everyone back up…" Trunks remarked.

Jeril grabbed on to Gohan, while Angel Wing's just glared angrily. Jeril took the time to nuzzle Gohan, leaving him looking flustered and obviously feeling awkward.

Mirai pushed the button and suddenly the room lit up and electricity sparked out and S'rac let out a cry of pain, being he was forced to be the light bulb in this battery experiment.

"S'rac…" Mabelle frowned and Toby just grinned.

"That looks like it's hurting." 

Belle whacked him. "Have some sympathy!!"

"For that Goku clone?!" Toby exclaimed. "As if."

"I'm ***zzzzzit*** not ***zzzzziiiiiit*** ow… a ***zziiiiittttttt*** CLONE!!! ***zittttttt*** DAMNIT!!! THIS HURTS!!" S'rac exclaimed.

There was a few more minutes before the light faded and they blinked at a new unrecognisable form sitting on the ground blinking and looking round.

"Mom?" Mirai asked.

"MIRAISA!!!" She glomped on to hum and begun to nuzzle. "IT'S MESA!!"

"DeathStorm…" He smiled suddenly, "you're you!"

"YESA! Now wesa can start a family togethersa!"

"*Ahem* Get your mitts of my son." Mirai Bulma glared.

DeathStorm looked up at her and clung on to Mirai tighter and started baring fangs and growling. 

"Bulma."

She turned round and looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"NOOOOOO!!!! DAMNIT COMPETION!!! I HATE COMPETION!!!" Kari cried out.

Bulma gave Vegeta a hug, despite the growls of the Vegeta fandom mob that was forming. He looked at S'rac as he stepped out of the light bulb position formed to use his energy. His fur was sticking up every which way and he shook his head and Son grinned. "Wow you gotta try that."

"I thought it hurt." Jeril remarked not letting go of Gohan's arm.

"Oh yeah man does it hurt. But after you get used to the pain, it's like completely shiznick!"

"Okay that disturbs me the way he said shiznick." Phoenix Starr frowned. "Kaky-chan does not say Shiznick."

"There was a bit of a shocker so I'm told, when Bra was going round saying Primo." Mirai Bulma replied.

"Bra…" Vegeta looked at her. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Vegeta. She's doing great. They're keeping her out of trouble."

"Good." He let out a breath of relief. "Next we bring her back."

Bulma frowned. "Not just yet. We need the last piece for the cross-world transporter, we can't risk zapping poor S'rac of his energy. Goku needs that energy to fight Cell."

"Then I'll donate my energy." He stated stubbornly.

"Dad, mom is right if we have this last component we can bring them all back together no more one at a time thing." Mirai offered.

Gohan walked up to the large screen and began tapping away at it quickly brining up a blip. He looked at Jeril and found himself blushing as she looked up at him. "Ooooh you're so smart Gohan." She nuzzled his chest.

"Cut that out!!" Angel Wing's frowned. "My Gohan!!"

Gohan blinked and he frowned. "Hey is it just me or is the last Cell jnr hanging out at a Pizza parlour?" he brought it up on screen.

They watched as a camera brought forward the image of the last Cell jnr throwing pizza up in to the air and blasting it.

"NO!!!" S'rac jumped forward. "Scoundrel! How dare he!"

"NOSA!!! WHAT A WASTE OF PERFECTLY GOOD PEPPERONI!!!" DeathStorm exclaimed.

S'rac stepped forward his energy flickering. "How dare they blast pepperoni!!" 

"He. And there's only one left." Epona pointed out.

Gohan frowned. "Okay, we got Nick, Goten and J'dee at the club, so Jeril, and myself will head there. Piccolo, S'rac you go handle the last Cell jnr."

"What about the rest of us?" Saiyan Angel asked.

"You want to be separated from Trunks?" Gohan blinked.

"Oh… Good point." She replied.

"Gohan's so smart. But why can't I come?" Angel Wing's frowned.

"You've been transformed were going to need you here to um… contact me on this, if any more transformations begin." He handed her a cell phone. "Numbers programmed in just press memory and then one."

"I have Gohan's number!!!" Angel Wing's jumped round in a circle happily.

"GOHAN!!" Jeril protested.

"Haste not waist c'mon Jeril." He grabbed her by the arm.

Piccolo looked at S'rac "You ready kid?"

"Yes!"

"MESA COMING ITSA KILLSA PEPPORONI PIZZA ITSA WILLSA DIESA!!" DeathStorm stood up. 

"No you could get hurt." Piccolo stated.

"But Piccolosa…" DeathStorm frowned and then watched as an innocent crate of Pepsi (change the script) was caught in the blast. "NO!!! PEPSI!!! IT KILLED PEPSI!!!"

S'rac looked at Piccolo. "She feels my rage, just let her, I'll take full responsibility."

"Fine, but I'm not carrying her."

"Its cause she's a fan of yours isn't it?" S'rac grinned.

Piccolo's left eye twitched. "No…"

~*~*~*~

"Damn it's cold…" J'dee rubbed her arms.

'Energy…'

"Yes I know… you've been stating that for the last half an hour…" She let out a sigh and then stopped as Gill stopped.

'Energy!Energy!Energy!'

J'dee twitched. "Man I can feel it…" She put her hand on the door and pushed at it. "This place a million and one secret hallways, let's hope we can get out the way we came in."

The door opened and J'dee blinked and looked at the large glowing sphere bopping round in the middle the music pulsating from it.

_'Ladies leave your man at home… the club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown…'_

J'dee kicked Gill. "Cut that out."

'Energy! Not me! Energy!'

"Bwha-hahahaha…"

They looked at the giant sphere as it turned round it's coloring of a deep red exposed and the front filled up with as many eyes as it could fit, with a nose and a couple of mouths in the middle and lower part of the sphere.

"Mental note never eat lamingtons after steak sandwiches and subways."

J'dee shut the door.

"Yo what the fuck was that?" She blinked and turned round 

She looked at Neil and Goten standing there, if she didn't know it was Neil all her anime obsessive dream would of come true being trapped in a never ending hallway with Trunks and Goten. Minus the hallway part and the never-ending thing too.

'Energy!' Gill rammed at the closed door.

"That thing was huge!!" Goten exclaimed. "It's like a planet… in a room. Wait how'd they get it in there? It wouldn't fit through the door."

"I think that was Umbra." 

"Umbra." Neil and Goten repeated.

"Wait." Neil's left eye twitched. "Not that Mighty Orbots bad guy you try and get me remember considering I would of only been two years old when the anime screened."

"But you remember Voltron." J'dee pouted.

"Reruns sis a little thing called reruns."

"Is that what sucked Paris to your world?" Goten asked.

J'dee frowned. "No I think guest Anime spots have been filled." She motioned to each door. "Behind each door will be a certain anime character any bet."

Neil frowned. "C'mon we should head back."

"Wait no I wanna see. What if…" Her eyes grew large. "ORPHEN!! Oh MEGAMI HE'S JUST SOOOOO HOT!!!"

Neil frowned. "I can't stand that show."

***WHACK***

"Blasphemy, Orphan is just the coolest ever… after Vegeta, Spike, Goten, Vash and Yamcha!"

"Any non Dragonball characters in that list?" Neil drooled.

"Spike! Vash!" J'dee raced to the first door and yanked it open. "ORPHEN?!?" She frowned. "Drat."

The guy sat there scratching his head and looking confused. "Um… can someone explain how I got here?" he asked stepping out and J'dee shut the door disappointed. "You're not orphan!"

"No I'm Sanosuke Sagara…" He replied.

"Doesn't compt CN is slow. Haven't seen Kenshin yet." She wandered to the next door.

"Orphan?" She asked opening the door.

Sagara looked at Goten and Neil, "There's a lot of doors how long do you think she'll keep that up?" he asked.

'Energy…' Gill blipped and hobbled along.

"……" Sagara blinked.

"Meh beats me." Neil shrugged.

Goten frowned and watched as J'dee screamed and let out a breath after clobbering the little midget to the ground. "Nahhhh…" She was twitching. "Of all the people from the world of Ranma and you have to be the one behind that door. My fantasies of Ryoga have been ruined forever and ever and ever… and EVER!"

The little balding midget stood up and rubbed his head.

"Who is that?" Goten asked.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't know anything about animes." Neil replied.

"J'dee please stop that we have enough people to deal with at Capsule Corp as it is."

"Good point. Sagara, Happosai back in the rooms now." She ordered.

"No way!" Sagara crossed his arms.

Gill blipped and looked round and J'dee did too. "Oh buggar Happosai's gone… That's not good." A sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head.

"What do you mean that's not good?" Goten frowned. "J'dee what did you do?!"

"hehe…" J'dee rubbed the back of her neck. "Next door!!" She raced along.

"Oh no you don't!!!" Goten lunged at her and she let out a scream and yanked open the next door and Goten slammed through it, he looked down realising he was trapped in the door. "J'dee…"

She smiled and looked up at the guy grinning. "Look Vicious!!"

He looked hardly impressed and Goten looked up at him. "J'dee are you sure letting him out is safe?"

"I would of liked Spike but Vicious is cool, he's mondo cool in all his I'm so cool ways."

Neil gulped. "J'deeeeeee stop opening the doors!!!"

She raced door-to-door opening each one she past.

"Weeeeeee!!!"

Sagara pulled Goten out of the door. "You okay?"

"She's impossible… really impossible." Goten replied.

"LOOOOOK SHINJI!!! KAWAII!!"

~*~*~*~

Jeril looked round the club and she frowned. "Gohan something is off…"

Gohan was staring at a wall and held his hand up, blasting an entrance to the hallway.

"Destruction of public property Gohan." Jeril scolded. "Kinda makes you even cooler than your book worm self. Say ever done it in a public place?"

"JERIL!!" He flushed and grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Oh so you like it rough huh?"

"GIRLIE!!!"

"AHHHH!" Jeril fell over as Happosai lunged on her and started nuzzling her chest she whacked him sending him flying off to the side. She clutched her heart and was breathing deeply. "Damn."

Gohan watched the little midget as he stayed embedded in the wall.

"J'DEE STOP THAT!!! CLOSE THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!" They could hear Neil shouting.

"Uh-oh…" Gohan frowned. "Lets go." 

They raced in to the hallway sprinting as fast as human standards could go, till Jeril rammed in to something hard and she looked up at a silver haired figure standing there.

"Gomen!" She said quickly. "Is our friend down there?"

"The one who released me? She is." He just walked past and Gohan frowned.

"Man I don't like him."

"I know I've seen him somewhere before."

"OHHHH I FOUND VASH!!!"

"J'DEEEEEE!!!" This time it was Goten's cry.

"Oh dear." Gohan grabbed on to Jeril and picked it up a notch racing to the scene, seeing the hall filled with strange critters and several confused looking people.

J'dee was glomped on to a blonde haired guy in a red coat with green eyes, he was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"VASH!!!' Jeril exclaimed and raced over jumping on to him on the other side. "J'dee where'd he come from?" She asked squealing.

"There." J'dee pointed to a door. "I was looking for Orphan and Spike."

"SPIKE!!" Jeril exclaimed. "One of these doors right?" She asked.

"Yep!!"

"WOOT" She raced off opening a door and jumped on to its occupant. "First off!! Alright I rule!!"

"What?!" J'dee exclaimed and looked as Spike wandered out looking down at Jeril latched round his neck. "Oh so not on!" She raced to a door and yanked it open. "ORPHAN?!" She sighed. "Nahhhh It's only Joey… damnit." She walked to the next door. And opened it. "Pikachu…" She glared at the last door in that section. "Gill?" She looked at the robot that was ramming up against the door. 

'Energy…'

J'dee opened the door and screamed she hit the dirt as a wave of blue energy shot out and she looked up and blinked. "Wow… I found him…"

'Energy!' Gill raced in to the room and began to swallow energy particles over the floor.

Orphan walked out and looked round. J'dee jumped up. "Hi!!"

"How'd you do that? I've been spell casting for three days straight and you just come and open the door." He frowned. "What are you?"

"Oh she's a witch." Neil replied.

J'dee powered up an energy blast and sent it at Neil knocking him back on to Pikachu who then electrocuted Neil for crushing him.

"Ow…." Neil breathed out a puff of smoke.

'Energy!' Gill hobbled over to Pikachu.

"J'dee you have your energy…" Gohan stated. "Jeril you can let go of that guy now."

"Gohan, Spike? Spike Gohan? SO NOT FAIR!!!" She sobbed.

"I came here for the bad guys." Goten remarked and walked past them. "Time to end this once and for all."

"So do you have the sword of baltander?" J'dee asked circling Orphan.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's in runic script. I've always wanted to read what it says."

"You read runes?"

"Uh ya… I am a witch. J'dee two meaning one my real name initials and two the names of my favourite two runes. Jera and Dagaz."

"We're in another dimension aren't we?" Orphan questioned.

"Yep." She looked on after Goten and frowned. "GOTEN!!"

"Stay out of this J'dee. They took Paris."

"Always about Paris isn't it?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Not always." He left her standing as he walked up to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Be careful bro." Gohan frowned and watched as the door was opened.

~*~*~*~

Piccolo and S'rac stood their sweatdropping at the sight. DeathStorm was jumping up and down on the Cell jnr yelling obscenities at it all they made out was the occasional three p words; pizza, Pepsi and pepperoni.

S'rac grabbed the last component. "We got to blast it sometime. But it's going to be hard."

"I'll grab her you blast it. Lets finish this." Piccolo stated.

"Right." S'rac replied and powered up a blast.

Piccolo jumped in and grabbed DeathStorm in mid jump and S'rac fired a quick, powerful yet effect blast obliterating the Cell jnr.

"Mission over." Piccolo stated. "You did good."

DeathStorm looked up at Piccolo starry eyes. "Yousa think sosa?"

"Well you beat it up not us." Piccolo replied.

DeathStorm glomped Piccolo. "Yousa the besta after miraisa."

"Time to go." S'rac stated.

"Right." Piccolo placed a hand on S'rac's shoulder and he used Instant Transmission.

The three arrived back in the center of the lab and S'rac handed the piece over grinning. Mirai Bulma grabbed it happily. "This is great!!"

She raced to the cross-world transporter and began attaching it quickly.

"Now all we need is for Goku to defeat Cell and the cell jnrs and bring them back to the house so everyone we need is in the same location, it'll be easier to transport them that way."

Angel Wing's raced in. "Gohan's not answering my calls!!! He never not answers my calls, you go get him now!" She pointed at S'rac.

"Meh?" S'rac blinked. "But I just got back." He complained. "I'm hungry…"

"Mesa got some pizza." DeathStorm handed him a box and kept one for herself. 

S'rac opened it up and scoffed it down easy. 

"Now go!" Angel Wing's complained.

"Fine!" S'rac placed two fingers to his forehead and locked on to a ki and instant transmissioned to the location.

~*~*~*~

It was the final blow and Goku stood over Cell's unconscious form, he raced up to Pan and pulled her up and she looked up at him and smiled. "You did it grandpa."

"Yeah lets get all three of them back now."

"Okay."

Pan and Goku, gathered Cell and his two Cell jnr lackey and instant transmissioned back to where the others were waiting at J'dee and Neil's house.

Goku blinked. "Hey where are Master Roshi and Mirai Bulma?"

"Trunks got them and sent them back, he's just contacted us it's our turn." Bulma replied.

"We're going home?" Pan asked happily.

"We're going home!!" Bra exclaimed and bounced up and down grabbing the other's girl's hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

Videl smiled. "Finally."

~*~*~*~

"JERIL!!!" Gohan exclaimed.

She looked at him and battered her eyelashes. "Jealous Gohan?" She teased.

"No!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not jealous."

"If you two are having a domestic don't involve me." Spike remarked.

Gohan glared at Jeril. "Let go of him Jeril."

"Or…"

"Or else?"

"Or else what?"

Gohan grabbed her and pulled her off him, and she gasped as he had her pinned up against the wall his hands holding her by the upper arms.

'Wow he's so cute when he's mad.' She thought to herself.

"Or else…" He repeated.

"You can't hurt me Gohan. You can never hurt me." She grinned like she held some sort of trump card. "After all you have Angel Wing's don't you?"

"Jeril… you're not jealous are you?" He asked grinning.

"No!" She huffed.

"Good." He smirked.

"Good!" She repeated.

"I'm tempted to almost start what I finished those few days ago…"

"Huh?" She blinked as he leaned close, she could feel the blush reach in her cheeks as he kissed her. '_Oh wow… he's kissing me! Not Videl but me! Shibby!'_

"GOHAN!"

Gohan blinked and pulled back suddenly and looked at S'rac standing there. "S'rac… uh hi."

S'rac frowned. "Jeril… bad." He scolded.

"What?" She feigned innocence.

J'dee pouted. "So not fair why won't Goten kiss me?"

"Cause I'd try to kick his ass." Neil replied.

"Oh shut up." She crossed her arms.

"We should get Goten…" Gohan blushed and walked off ahead.

"Man that looked wow." J'dee grinned.

Jeril fanned herself. "He can be a nasty saiyan at times!! Yay nasty Gohan sexy Gohan!!"

Spike looked at Orphan the two shook their heads. "Women…" they remarked in unison.

"GOTEN!" They heard Gohan's shout.

"Goten?!" J'dee breathed.

She raced down the hall and entered the room where Goten had been aiming for and skidded to a halt, slamming in to a petite female form.

"Hi…" She grinned and twisted some hair round her figure.

J'dee gasped as she felt a circle of energy crush her round her sternum. She looked over to see Gohan and Goten already on the ground. She looked up at the female figure.

"How could you? He loves you."

The female just smiled and stood there several tubes behind her, each holding their real forms, with the minds of the GT characters that were switched. Her partner perched in a comfy chair and letting is swivel round and round.

S'rac and Jeril raced in to there rescue only to have S'rac stop short seeing his body in a tube and with a tail.

"Jeriiiiil." He whined.

Jeril stood there staring at the young women. "Paris?" She was just sitting in the chair comfy. "Marron?" Twirling a strand of blonde hair round her finger. "Why?"

~*~*~*~

"What do you mean they're not here?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"THEY'RE NOT HERE!!!" Mirai Bulma screamed. 

"Where are they?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Father they crossed over, we saw it on the screen… they just didn't arrive here." Mirai tried to reason with his father.

"Well then make them!!"

~*~*~*~

Angel Wing's, Saiyan Angel Princess, Bee, Aiya and Cathowl sat outside the room, all the extra guests locked out to prevent any glomping of original characters when they returned.

"That's so evil." Bee complained.

"All of them in there…" Aiya sighed.

"Trunks…" Saiyan Angel Princess let out a defeated sigh.

"Kaky and Veggie…" Cathowl remarked.

"Gohan's not answering my calls." Angel Wing's hung up the phone and looked at them.

~*~*~*~

Inside the room were all the original characters from Shin to Turles. But by the yelling they could tell those in the real world had landed somewhere else.

"That's my sister out there somewhere!!" Seventeen was shouting.

Shin hovered there for a long moment. "We have to determine where they landed."

"I'm on to it." Mirai Bulma remarked.

"If anything happens to my daughter…" Vegeta's voice was low and threatening.

~*~*~*~

Outside Capsule Corp. Washu, BananaGirl, Kari, Chinow, Bura, DeathStorm and Phoenix Starr were watching the battling cartoon cloud of Toby and Deathdroid over something else extremely trivial, remarking play stations or X-box.

"Skittles sounds mad… now is the time to rummage through his room and find out if he is a boxers or briefs person!" BananaGirl announced.

"Easier said then done. Piccolo is guarding the house, he doesn't need to be in the room to hear them." Kari replied.

"This sucks, the leather pants and rope won't ever get another use again." Chinow sobbed.

"I do believe the rope never got a first round." Bura remarked.

"Mesa left pizza in the lab…" DeathStorm sighed.

"I can't wait to see Kaky-kun back in his original body." Phoenix Starr grinned.

Washu got the biggest grin across her face. "Finally I'll be able to glomp the real him."

"Naaaaaahhhh!!" They watched as Deathdroid lay twitching on the ground while Toby pent his time jumping up and down on his stomach. 

"What are they fighting about this time?" Bura sighed.

Mabelle walked out of the house and she had the group from outside the lab. "There appears to be a situation." She stated.

"Ooh does it involve skittles and bathtub full of skittles?" BananaGirl asked.

"Are you serious?" Mabelle frowned. 

Quorky raced over having Mirai Bulma throw a vase at him. "You perverted little monkey!!!"

"QUORKY!! BAD!" BananaGirl scolded. "Leave the whore alone."

"Toby Deathdroid STOP THAT NOW!!!" Mabelle shouted at them.

They paused suddenly and Toby landed on Deathdroid's stomach one more time. For good measure more than likely.

"What's wrong Belle?" he questioned.

"They didn't arrive back in the lab. Trunks thinks they landed back in the club." Mabelle replied.

"S'rac hasn't returned has he?" John asked yawning and stretching.

"None of them have." Mabelle replied.

"Well it looks like it's back to the club then." Bura remarked.

"Good I need to pick up my pay check." Cathowl commented.

"So wesa just go? Without any Z senshisa?" DeathStorm questioned.

"We have Chi-chi, Bulma, Juuhachigo, Cell, two cell jnrs and Pan." Chinow remarked. "It's gotta mean something, for strength…. Minus Bulma…"

"Hey!!" Kari protested.

"Sure it means we're screwed." John replied. "I'm no good until I get my Juuhachigo or my sugar." He added.

"Belle give him a kiss." Toby remarked. "Inspire him. Give him fearful Cell qualities."

***TWHACK!***

"WHAT?!" Belle looked at Toby twitching on the ground.

"Lets just go." Washu stood up. "We need Goku back to normal!"

"KAKY-CHAN *trumpet sounds* WE'RE COMING!!" Phoenix Starr announced.

~*~*~*~

"So what now?" J'dee looked at Jeril and S'rac the three of them tied up with ki dampers round a pillar... Neil, Goten, Gohan unconscious but near by tied up separately to another pillar.

Marron was standing under the tube with Trunks under it. The liquid floating round it making him more than pissed off as he thumped on the glass.

"Marron!!"

"How weird does that look to you? J'dee?" Paris grinned. "Truth have it I've been here since **_you_ first pushed that button. It switched many worlds, thus creating a gateway in this club, I infected this body first and left an egg like essence hanging round, then infecting Marron…"**

Gohan groaned lightly – a sign he was slowly regaining consciousness. 

Jeril jumped and the ki dampers zapped her. "OW! Gohan! C'mon if anytime you need to be a **_reeeeeal_ hero be one now!!"**

"I left plenty of clues…" Paris continued… "A lot of little chibi's… and…"

"A giant baby…" J'dee nodded. "Baby… Bebi… I get it."

"No I like my body I don't want to be infected!! S'rac complained.

Gohan's eyes flickered open and he looked at the tubes. Trunks stopped pounding on the glass and looked at him.

Marron turned round. "Gohan's awake."

Gohan looked at them. "I don't understand."

"IT'S BEBI!! GOHAN!!! SMIT HIM!" Jeril bounced about.

"Fuck." He breathed.

"Potty mouth!" Jeril scolded.

"The doors are actual doors to each of those animes, but you had them trapped in-between. Poor Orphan." J'dee sniffed.

"Enough with the Orphan obsession." Paris frowned. "Yes they were doors and they still are doors and I'm going to send an essence to each one to take their strongest for my own."

"Orphan, Shinji, Vicious, Spike, Umbra, Happosai, Vash… and Joey??? Sure I love that guy but he's no Yugi…"

The door was booted open. "Its cause the spirit is strong and it's inside the puzzle not the body… so they take the best friend instead." 

"TOOOOBY!!!" J'dee bounced. "HI!!"

"I've come to collect my friends and my body thank-you." Toby growled and looked at the two infected GT girls.

"Where is everyone else?" Jeril asked.

"They got distracted by the anime gathering in the hallway a whole heap of their favourite characters from different shows in one place."

"J'dee…" S'rac sighed. "Just had to open allllll those doors didn't you?"

"Orphan." She repeated and grinned.

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

R & R

Okay for those in this fic that aren't tied up with the Bebi-ness pick a fave but yet strong anime character to glomp and I'll give you some glomping time just to make things interesting and as an apology for not featuring all of you majorly.

~J'dee


	21. Glomp 'em Bebi

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note:** I didn't get a complete list of glomping but I did get a few… and wow 99 reviews on ffn!! Woot woot… never thought I'd get that nigh for something that wasn't ANBM.****

**The Disclaimer:** I don't own Sagara Sanosuke, Joey, Bakura, Kurama Hiei, Happosai, Ryoga, Vash, Wolfwood, Spike, Vicious, Shinji or any of the DB-GT crew.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

*****Glomp 'em Bebi*****

Gohan pulled the ropes off himself and only managed to jump out of the way before a ki attack came his way and he blinked and looked at a guy standing there staring and grinning, he blinked recognising the body of John, but knowing inside was the mind of Cell.

"And we meet again Gohan." Cell chuckled.

"Going to cheer him on now J'dee?" S'rac asked and tried to stretch the ki dampers.

"I didn't cheer him on the first time!" She complained.

Gohan jumped up and dodged each of the attacks Cell threw at him.

Toby raced up behind them and he freed S'rac from the dampers. "Here's the plan we get Goku and Trunks out of there and we switch."

"How?" Jeril asked.

"J'dee, you've got ki dampers on my I don't see any magical restraints. You could of gotten out of those any time you wanted." Toby remarked.

She blinked and flashed a cheesy anime grin. "Hey how'd you know that?"

Toby sweatdropped. "Your magick's stronger in this world, because it's not the normal, now don't go all pathetic Vash on me just switch the bodies back."

"But I can't switch bodies I'm not that powerful a witch!!" She complained.

"Then free them and just damn well get them to BULMA okay?!" he snapped.

"Let me." S'rac remarked. "She's the witch let her do the witch thing. I'll do the Goku thing."

S'rac jumped up and stretched his arms and Toby began freeing Jeril. S'rac raced up to the tube and saw his body and shuddered. "Man this is creepy." He complained, he punched a hole in the tube shattering the glass and caught Goku who was unconscious.

A ki attack flew past and S'rac ducked and watched as it hit a tank, he smiled seeing Neil back in the world of consciousness.

S'rac caught Trunks who gasped for air. "Neil here right now!!"

Neil stumbled over pulling a loose rope from him, he grabbed on to S'rac's shoulder.

"I'll be glad to get my own body back, and damn I'm so changing my minds about blondes now."

S'rac grinned, placed two fingers to his forehead and instant transmissioned out of there.

J'dee threw the ki damper at Cell and he flipped back spun on her only to be ki blasted against the wall by Gohan.

"Easy!!! That's john's body!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Oh yea what no thanks I just saved your life?" Gohan asked.

"Thanks Gohan you saved my life!" Jeril jumped on to him glomping him tight.

"Gaaah!" Gohan fell over. "J'dee wake up Goten!" He watched as Toby distracted the two Bebi infected girls.

J'dee raced over and pulled the ropes from Goten. "C'mon. Jnr G-chan… wake up." She shook him lightly.

~*~*~*~

Mabelle wandered the long hallway she had decided to completely take on Eighteen's persona of nonchalance and uncaring ness… 

She stopped and blinked surprised as Chinow latched herself on to Hiei.

"I know you're not Veggie but you have his hair. It's close as I'll get for now." She ignored him as he tried to wave her off unsuccessfully.

"Hey get off me! Cut that out!"

*_Nuzzle, nuzzle nuzzle_*

"Veggie…"

"I'm not VEGGIE!!!" he shouted annoyed with her.

"This is getting rather frightening." Belle mused and came round a bend to see even more doors and paused, her eyes growing wide as they could considering they were more normal looking than the other characters. "K-K-Kurama!" She exclaimed.

The red haired fox demon turned and looked at her. Belle latched herself on to him. "I'm completely out of Eighteen's character, but how could I not give you the biggest glomp of your life?!"

Kurama let out a defeated sigh and looked at Hiei struggling. "Just let them be." Kurama stated.

"Easy for you to say. I'm a demon breathing shouldn't bother me, but I'm running out of air here."

~*~*~*~

S'rac placed the unconscious Goku on the ground of the floor of the lab. Trunks was still trying to clear his throat out from the liquid garbage of the tube. Neil was sitting on the ground and he punched the ground, creating a small fist-sized crater.

"Okay Trunks, we'll get you back your body now." Shin remarked.

He nodded. "Hurry, I don't know how long they can hold off Cell for."

Mirai Bulma motioned to a machine. "Okay you two stand over there."

Neil stood up, Trunks looked at him. "I can feel your hurting, just remember it's not Marron. We'll get her back."

Neil nodded before stepping in front of the cross-world transporter Trunks followed. Bulma flicked the switch and there was a flash of electrical light.

Moments later Neil fell to the ground on his knees and he let out a breath. He smiled. "Sweet…" he smiled Trunks was Trunks and he was standing up unaffected.

"S'rac bring Goku this way."

"Okay."

"Nervous?" Neil asked him as Trunks helped him walk. 

"Yeah, I'm going to be me again." He smiled. "With a tail."

S'rac placed Goku down the hero slowly stirring. "hn…"

"Just stay still Goku, we'll have you back in your own body soon enough." S'rac remarked.

He smiled. "And I was just getting use to this one." He smiled.

"Ready?" mirai Bulma called. "Now!" She flicked the switch.

The same electrical light shot out from the cross-world transporter. Trunks shielded his eyes and he looked up as Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Welcome home Trunks."

He smiled. "Thanks."

The light cleared and Goku fell over, S'rac caught him on his way to getting up. He looked at Trunks. "We have to go help them." He stated. "They're my friends."

"I know." He looked at Vegeta. "Dad…"

"I'll wait until Kakarott recovers, we'll then join you there."

"Right. S'rac if Goku could pull Instant Transmission in your body think you could try it?"

"I only just mastered it in his body, but lets give it a shot and I promise I won't land us in the kitchen, no matter how much my stomach is reminding me I'm hungry."

Trunks sweatdropped. "Yes that's nice." He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Lets go."

S'rac pulled the Instant Transmission, yet again for what the third possibly fourth time that day?

~*~*~*~

"Da-na-na-NA I gots me a Wolfwood… da-na-na-NA I ain't letting go… da-na-na-NA wish there was Ryoga… da-na-na-NA-" Cathowl sung clinging on tightly to Wolfwood hanging on his back arms round his neck. 

The confused priest looked at Vash who was just standing there watching.

"Aren't you going to help me here?"

Vash blinked as Wolfwood lit up a cigarette. "Those are bad for you ya know."

"So is strangulation." Wolfwood pointed out. "C'mon pretty girls I thought you'd be over this."

"Well yea normally I would, but I had a couple jumping over me earlier."

Wolfwood looked at him. "That's a first."

*_GLOMP_*

Cathowl let out a cry and tightened her hold "HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!".

"Rgh!" Wolfwood let out a choke. "Yes hi…"

Cathowl nuzzled his neck, "You wanna see some yaoi I've drawn?"

Vash began laughing.

"And if I said no?" Wolfwood asked.

"You're a priest, I'd ask what kind of priest you were if you said no." Cathowl replied.

Wolfwood raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to pretend that didn't leave your mouth."

"I drew some Goku X Vegeta yaoi, but I can dive in to my, you X Vash yaoi…"

Wolfwood laughed as Vash began choking. 

"What make you think I'm in to that?!" Vash exclaimed.

"Nothing I'm just a sick and twisted yaoi fiend." She flashed a grin. "C'mon you know you want to… I won't let go otherwise."

~*~*~*~

J'dee let out a choked cry as Paris held her up by the neck with unknown strength. "Hokay… it's hurting I admit that." She grabbed at her throat and leant up against the wall and kicked out knocking Paris back and in to a tube. It smashed freeing the occupant.

"J'DEEEEEE CAREFUL!!!" Toby snapped. "That's my… body…" He paused staring at it.

"Toby why does your body have a tail?" J'dee asked rubbing her neck.

Marron chuckled. "Saiyan DNA, creating a saiyan army, only the strongest, the idea came when Paris sensed Goku gain a tail in S'rac's body."

"I'm not being a minion." Toby growled.

"But just think of the perks, saiyan powers, and a tail… I think tails are pretty cool." Jeril smiled.

J'dee jumped as a hand touched her arm and she looked at Goten as he looked at her.

"GOTEN!!" She glomped on to him and hugged him tightly. "You stupid idiot why'd you have to rush ahead like that."

He smiled. "I told Neil we knew them."

"Yes, you were right." She smiled. "But you goof, don't ever run off like that again." She scolded.

"I'm thinking I sense genuine care instead of obsessions in your voice." He teased.

S'rac arrived on the scene. "Tada-ah! No kitchen!" he announced.

"Goten!" Trunks raced up to his friend. "Hey goten you okay?"

Goten looked at him carefully. "Trunks pulled the cap off and tossed it to the side."

"Hey don't!! Those cost you know!" J'dee scolded.

Trunks looked at her. "J'dee I believe…"

"Yes." She blinked. "Wait… TRUNKS!!" She jumped on him and hugged him. "Awesome awesome, this is great do Gotenks and smit now!!" She pointed.

Goten stood up and Trunks pried J'dee off. "Gotenks isn't needed, but by the look on Marron's face she knows we can do that now."

S'rac pulled J'dee back. She looked at him. "S'rac…" 

He gave her the son grin. "In my own body… I do miss Goku's but I have a tail."

"So now the bottomless human stomach becomes the saiyan stomach huh?" She asked.

He laughed. "Yeah. Lets get Bra out of there, we'll switch you back next, Vegeta's getting twitchy."

~*~*~*~

Bee was happily glomping on to Bakura and Joey both at once, with inescapable fan girl power.

"BAKKKKKKUUUUURRRRA"

"You don't need to yell." He complained and looked at Joey.

"Prrrrrrrrrrrr…" Bee rubbed up against Joey purring a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head.

"Okay that's enough you can let go now!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hell no I ain't letting you go!! Oooh I made a funny… Bzzzzzzzzz." Imagine me Bee, Bumble Bee on the wall!"

"I am." Bakura grinned.

"Yay!"

"So I can squash you."

"Oh nasty Bakura!" Bee whacked him over the head. "Evil spirit evil, evil, evil!" She scolded.

"Who said the millennium ring had control over me?" Bakura questioned.

Bee grabbed him harder. "OH YOU'RE SUCH A KIDDER!!"

Joey sighed. "Why was I dragged in to this?"

Aiya was running round and round in circles. Sanosuke stuck in the middle, he watched her race round him hyperactive. He looked over to where Bee was hanging on to the two young teens.

"NAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRGGGNK!" Bee exclaimed and suddenly vanished.

Aiya stopped running round. "Eh? Where'd she go?"

Sanosuke took that moment of distractive ness to attempt a sneak off routine.

"Bbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Aiya watched a bumblebee buzz round the halls. "WOHOOOO!!! The bumblebee exclaimed. "I'm a bumble bee bee!!"

Aiya spotted Sanosuke slipping of and she lunged for him.

*_GLOMP_*

"GOTCHA!!! HAHAHAHA!" Aiya held tight round his waist. 

Sanosuke looked at Joey and Bakura race off with the Bumblebee Bee giving flight. "That is by far the strangest damn thing I've ever seen."

"Did I tell you I brought Juuanagou back from otherworld?" Aiya asked him.

"No…" he sighed. "But I got a feeling you're going to tell me."

"Yes!! Juuana is just the bestest and evillest of all the androids, I love him he's so sadistic and twisted. I'm going to take his gun when he isn't looking."

"That's nice." Sanosuke showed no interest hoping to persuade her to let him go so he could make a bolt. It didn't happen though.

~*~*~*~

The glass of two more tubes smashed open and Toby and Deathdroid's bodies stood there with the Cell jnr minds.

"Oh crap…" Jeril complained.

Cell chose that moment to push himself up out of the wall, while Paris stood up.

"Is Gotenks an option now Trunks?!" J'dee shouted at him.

"I think we should consider it Trunks." Goten looked at him.

"You want to hurt, Marron Paris or any of the bodies?" Trunks asked him.

Goten frowned, getting Trunks point.

"Awww c'mon you know you want to." J'dee encouraged.

"J'dee!! Please!!" Goten shouted.

"C'mon you four should leave it up to us." Gohan remarked.

"I ain't leaving without my body." Toby remarked. "I don't want to stay like this you know!!"

"I'm backing Toby up." S'rac remarked.

Jeril looked at Gohan. "I'm not leaving without you. Who knows when Angel Wing's will appear again?" She looked left then right with a glare.

"J'dee?" Goten looked at her.

She crossed her arms. "Goten need you try to convince me I'll just be brining my ass right back through that door. My body is here too, I want my nice shortish hair, and you think Aqua is my color?"

"It suits the body though." Toby grinned.

J'dee raised an eyebrow. "Pervert." She huffed.

Marron picked up a remote and pushed a button, the tubes were suddenly being pulled back in to a form of blackness behind them.

"Oh no you don't!!" J'dee held her hand out in front of her self. She sent a wave of magickal energy out forming a lasso grabbing one tube before the rest of them vanished.

"Shit!" She cried as she was flung across the room and landed next to the tube. She looked at the image inside and smiled. "Oh sweet I got Pan!!"

Gohan looked at her. "Protect that tube!!!!" 

"Sure!" she jumped up.

Jeril flipped back and locked one of the cell jnrs in to a scissor lock between her legs before flinging his body in to a wall.

"Hey easy!! That's my body!" Toby complained.

"S'rac!!" Jeril shouted.

He ducked as the other Cell jnr had lunged in for an attack an S'rac opened the door the cell jnr hit it with a thud, loudly and painfully.

"Deathdroid's not going to like that." J'dee frowned.

"Are they unconscious?" Jeril asked.

"Yep." S'rac smiled. "J'dee bring Pan in to the hallway, Jeril quick with us get Bura and Deathdroid. She's in the hallway. I'll get them back as quick as possible." S'rac grabbed Deathdroid's body and flung it over his shoulder while grabbing Toby's.

"But-" J'dee was about to complain. 

"I'll take them back but I've only got two arms!!"

"Right." J'dee smashed the tube Pan was in. She picked up the body and lifted it out. She screamed as Cell appeared in front of her, grabbing her with one hand.

"Not so fast." He held his other hand out in front of him. "You can't hurt me but I can hurt you."

She blinked. Forgive me John!" She shouted and kneed Cell. He gasped and doubled over and she watched as Goten knocked him aside he looked at J'dee.

"Take care of my niece."

She nodded and raced out in to the hallway, reluctantly leaving the battle behind.

~*~*~*~

"My body!!" Deathdroid exclaimed. "I have a body!!" he jumped on to it holding it by the leg not wanting to let go.

"Now I've heard of narcissism… but that just warps it." Jeril frowned.

"Hey who's that?" Washu stalked up to S'rac. "You weren't in Dragonball Z yet you have a tail."

"I'm S'rac." He grinned.

"KAKY-CHAN!!" Phoenix Starr announced.

"Goku's back?!" Cathowl smiled. "Now it's possible!!! The actual Goku and Vegeta yaoi I've always wanted."

"Quick Goku fans! Back to Capsule Corp!!" Washu shouted.

S'rac blinked and watched as they suddenly raced out.

Wolfwood took that moment to suck in a deep gulp of air. 

Vash handed him the drawings. "She's your fan, you keep them."

"What kind of priest do you think I am?" Wolfwood frowned as the papers were thrust in to his hands.

BananaGirl let go of the ceiling pipe she was holding on to. "Kakarott fans… shesh…"

"Man! That was a stampede." Angel Wing's remarked from where she was kept in the air by her wings holding Epona in one arm and Chinow in the other, her glasses halfway down her nose, because of using the same prescription glasses as Gohan, meaning same size and all.

J'dee placed Pan down by Bura, who knelt down and looked at her. 

"That poor girl, being part of the Son family can't be easy."

"S'rac, Deathdroid, Bura, Toby, you lot are going back to Capsule Corp, switch them now, we're going to need Pan and Toby back here though, as soon as she recovers." J'dee stated and looked at Toby. "Can I trust you not to get all hentai on us at the last moment, you're going to be a saiyan., so can you be one instead of a pervert for five minutes."

"I'm not a pervert…" Toby frowned.

Mabelle laughed. "Oh yeah nice one…"

Toby frowned.

S'rac gathered them together. "Okay Instant Transmission Conga line!" He announced.

*_WHACK!_*

S'rac held his head and pouted looking at Toby. "Toooooooby… That wasn't nice."

"I'm not a nice person, not to a Goku clone."

"I could like him…" Chinow nodded. "Vegeta personality. Very fitting."

"Shame on you skittles fandom should not be compromised!! See how they converted Jeril from it! They are evil!" BananaGirl remarked.

*_THUNK_*

Angel Wing's knocked BananaGirl on to the ground. "Don't you dare insult anyone who happens to like Gohan! Despite the fact that he is mine and mine alone."

Jeril raised an eyebrow. "Well I got Videl's body so tough luck." Jeril taunted. "Naaah-naaah I got to share a bed with Gohan!!!"

S'rac blinked. "I'm not staying to watch the end of this." He Instant Transmissioned away, taking the conga line with him.

"Some muse you are!! TRAITOR!!!" Jeril called out.

"Won't work, he's gone." J'dee pointed out. 

But there was no point as Jeril was latched back on to Spike, who stood there a cigarette hanging off his bottom lip rummaging through his pockets for a packet of matches or a lighter.

"Sexy… need a light?" She formed a small ki ball and lit the cigarette for him.

He just looked at her shrugged and took a drag.

"Smoking is baaaaad." DeathStorm scolded. "Mesa wanna glomp miraisa."

Trunks was flung out of the room and he skidded across the ground and hit the feet of DeathStorm. She blinked. He waved sheepishly.

"If yousa weresa only miraisa then mesa wouldn't mind."

"It's the real Trunks!" J'dee shouted.

"What?!" Epona struggled. "PUT ME DOWN PURT ME DOWN!!! TRUNKSSSSS!"

Angel Wing's let her go and Epona, Saiyan Angel Princess both jumped on to Trunks.

"Hey!!" He cried out.

J'dee waved. "See ya!!" She raced back in to the room.

Jeril blinked. "That was sneaky… Wait for me!! Gohan I'm coming!!" Jeril let go of Spike raced in after J'dee.

"NOOOO GOHAN!! MINE!!" Angel Wing's flew after them.

"OIY!!!! PUT ME DOWN I WANT TO LIVE YOU KNOW!!!" Chinow shouted.

"Ooooh sorry." Angel Wing's put her down and then took off after Jeril and J'dee.

Trunks let out a sigh as he was nuzzled at. "How far I have fallen." He sighed.

DeathStorm looked at him. "Yousa not Neil?"

"Nope. Neil's back at Capsule Corp, the minds are being switched back. Well there won't be anymore mind switches for a while after the next lot."

Trunks frowned and looked at John sitting there a bag of sugar and he pulled out a handful and munched on it. He blinked. "That's raw sugar…"

"Yes." John replied and then put another mouthful in and munched on it.

Trunks left eye twitched.

~*~*~*~

Jeril and Angel Wing's tried to push through the door at the same time which didn't do to well for the poor unprepared door, which ended up clamping them both together.

J'dee turned round and she raised a brow at the two she rubbed her temples and shook her head.

"Welcome back, you're just in time…" J'dee turned round and looked round there as only Cell standing there in John's body.

"Goten, Gohan… wha?" She spotted the tube behind Cell, she frown as she saw Marron hovering in the liquid. "Oh that's not good…"

"Uhhh J'dee help… we're stuck." Jeril called out.

J'dee looked at them and sighed walked up to the door. She grabbed Angel Wing's halo and yanked at it wrenching the girl free she flew across the room and flapped her wings and shook them about then pushed her glasses up her nose. Her wings letting out a beating through the air sound for a moment while she hovered in the air.

Jeril looked at Cell and pointed at him dramatically. "What's you do with my Gohan?!" She demanded. She then blinked. "and why is Marron in one of those things?"

Cell scoffed. "The minute Trunks got hurt she expelled Bebi from her system this is to keep her safe and out of my way."

"If Marron expelled Bebi's essence thingie meh bob, then that means somewhere in the particles it's going to be floating about looking for a new host…" J'dee looked at Cell. "No… get your vapour ass out of my friend's body right this minute you, robot thingie whatzit!"

"Quite quick on the technical terms aren't you _Bra_?" Jeril teased.

"Oh yes nice… thanks mock me." J'dee frowned.

"Who cares where's Gohan?!" Angel Wing's demanded.

"Yeah where's Gohan?" Jeril echoed then frowned and shot a glare at Angel Wing's who just glared right back.

"Who cares about him, where's Goten?!" J'dee demanded.

"GOHAN!!!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time.

"They went after Paris through there." Cell motioned to a large hole in the wall that seemed to stretch in to a darkened one-way hallway.

"Well if that isn't an invitation to enter the big scary horror scene I don't know what is." J'dee announced.

"Horror? No I'm too young to die! Well my mind is at this stage…who knows how old Videl is suppose to be at the moment." Jeril exclaimed.

"Well noting that Pan is round eighteen years of age at the moment and Bra is supposedly nineteen or close to it, it would stand to reason that Videl and Gohan both would be round the age of forty-one years old." Angel Wings replied.

"Are you even feeling the little bit scared right now?" Cell asked seeing that the trio were distracted.

Jeril let out a low growl. "Oh yeah right."

"No I know I'm right because thing Gohan and Videl were sixteen / seventeen when they met, add ten years simple mathematics they'd be twenty-six/seven, Pan was four at this stage, add thirteen Pan is seventeen, at thirteen to twenty-six / seven and you get forty or forty-one." Angel wing's replied and pushed her glasses up her nose again and flashed a triumphant grin.

"Helloo evil guy standing right here, I want to blast you all to the next dimension? Are you even listening to me?" Cell waved his hands about.

"That's a true Gohan fan." J'dee nodded.

"Hey!!" Jeril frowned. "I'm a Gohan fan too."

"Not when you first arrived if I may recall, the hiding in the bathroom so you didn't have to do the horizontal mambo."

"We all saw what happened to S'rac!!" Jeril protested. "He really though he was Kakarott!!"

"Signs of a Vegeta fan right there my friend." J'dee prodded.

"I'm still here you know." Cell remarked frustrated at the Gohan age distraction.

"Can't I be a fan of both?" Jeril asked pouting.

Angel Wing's nodded for a moment sure but don't let your guard down the minute you clamp on to Vegeta Gohan is all mine."

"Like that would ever happen!" Jeril scoffed. "To bad he had to find out who I really was, we could of gotten it on by now."

"I believe you counted that as a blessing at one stage." J'dee reminded her.

Cell threw his hands up in the air and shook his head and entered the hole in the wall grumbling to himself. "Being evil just isn't a fear strikingly powerful as it used to be. I need a new calling in life."

"Well now it's a curse."

"No a curse is being in Bra's body when you know damn well in the next room is a perfectly gorgeous looking Trunks and I can't do a damn thing about it." J'dee frowned.

Jeril and Angel Wing's looked at her. "J'dee…"

J'dee blinked. "What?"

"And Goten?" Jeril asked.

"Is extremely kawaii." She let out a sigh. She then noticed Cell was John. "Hey where'd he go?" She asked.

The door slammed making the three jump and Trunks leant up against the door and he looked at them. "You three…" he growled.

"Ooopp... girls lets go!!" J'dee shouted.

"GOHAN!!!" Jeril raced in to the hole.

"NO HE'S MINE!!!" Angel Wing's gave chase.

J'dee looked at Trunks and motioned to the tank. "Take care of Marron, we'll handle this."

"Why you-" Trunks moved away from the door and a hand reached through and grabbed his shirt.

"I got his shirt!!" Epona's voice could be heard shouting.

"Trunks!! Come back!!" Saiyan Angel Princess called.

J'dee smiled, waved and then jumped in to the hole racing after the others.

Trunks sighed and went to push the door closed when he was flung back and john stuck his head in. Trunks looked at John he was staring to get sick of this guy, really sick of him. He still held the bag of sugar, which was down to near bottom of its contents.

***CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH*** 

"Do you mind?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"No." John replied.

Trunks got suddenly swamped again and he let out a defeated sigh. "Damn this…"

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

R & R

~J'dee


	22. The Stupidest Saiyan

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note**: Deemo I'm so so so sorry I didn't forget you purposely. It's just so many people to write for I can't remember everyone. You will get your glomp Faye I promise.

If I forget anyone again, I'm really so sorry. 

ALSO I HAVE NO BETA so forgive any mistakes you see...

_Got a request for the switcheroo's here's the low down on who **was** in whose body:- _

Nick (who I think I called Neil in previous chapters bad me) – Trunks', DeathStorm – Mirai Bulma's, Deemon – Master Roshi's and S'rac – Goku's. 

_Who **are** still in whose body:-_

J'dee – Bra, Jeril – Videl, Bura – Pan(switched back during this chappie), Karienta – Bulma, Mabelle – Eighteen, Washu – Chi-chi, John Seisetsu – Perfect Cell, Deathdroid & Toby – Cell jnr bodies (switched back during this chappie).

**Added AN: Sorry it took too long to update here at ffn I couldn't figure out why it wasn't letting me update it so I had to wait a bit too figure it out.**

**The Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the anime cross over guest stars or DB to the Z to the GT so don't even try it.

*****The Stupidest Saiyan*****

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Goku blinked and he opened his eyes and blinked seeing Vegeta standing over him. "Hmph it's about time Kakarott."

Goku grinned. "Oh hey Vegeta."

"Kaky-Chan!!! *_trumpet horn sounds_* You're back!!" Phoenix Starr leapt on to him.

Goku laughed as he caught the girl. "Whoooa hey there."

She rubbed up against him. "Is it really you?" Phoenix starr sniffed and rubbed up against.

"Well um…" Goku looked down. "Oh wow I have my body back."

"GOKU VEGGIE!!!" Cathowl grabbed them both in a fan girl hug. "This is the single most best day of my life." She sobbed.

Goku laughed. "What's going on here Vegeta?"

Vegeta was trying to pull Cathowl off him, but not making much progress.

"These stupid brats have been arriving here for the past few days." Vegeta growled.

Goku grinned "Really how have you guys managed?" he asked.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes that's nice… now get your butt out of here and go save my sister damnit!!" he pointed at the door.

"Why can't you brat?" Vegeta huffed. She's your family."

"She's in your daughter's body! Why don't you go?!" Nick growled.

The two glared at each other.

Cathowl pulled Vegeta's head her way and pushed him to Goku. "now kiss and make up."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Vegeta exploded.

"That's some twisted shit." Nick curled his nose up.

"S"RAC!!!!! THIS IS THE KITCHEN DAMNIT!!!" Toby's voice could be heard.

"Hehe… sorry I guess I was hungry."

Deathdroid walked out dragging his unconscious body behind him. "Sorry to interrupt… but I have my body can I change back now?"

Deemo sat there and rubbed his temples. "Why is my head hurting?"

"Fifty knights roaming round your mind and you're asking why you have a head ache?" Master Roshi looked at him.

"Oh yea…" Deemo grinned. "Well I'll be off now I need Tynenol."

Washu strolled in to the room casually and Goku looked up. "Chi-chi?"

S'rac pounced on her. "Hi WASHU!!" He jumped off her and she growled and chased him. "Get back here you!!! Ruin my dramatic entrance why don't you?!"

"Hehe!!" S'rac Son grinned and jumped up in to the ceiling hanging from the railing by his tail.

Vegeta growled. "That brat…"

Nick sighed and watched as Toby left the kitchen dragging his body. While Bura strolled out with her body slung over her shoulder.

"Panny!! Is she okay?" Goku raced up and he looked at Bura.

"She'll be fine G-Chan…" Bura replied.

"What happened to the rest of those annoying brats?" Vegeta questioned.

"The question I believe is do you want to know Vegeta?" Krillen retorted.

"Well one of them is in Eighteen's body Krillen I thought you'd be interested." Yamcha replied.

"Of course I'm interested, she actually had me fooled. Of course the strange obsession with Piccolo was making me a bit worried." Krillen mused out loud.

Washu leapt on to Goku. "Goku!! Finally! I get to hold you!!"

"Are you Chi-chi?"

"I can be anyone you want." She nuzzled him.

Goku laughed sheepishly. "Guess not then."

"Oh it's Chi-chi's body; it's just not her mind." Mirai Bulma commented.

"Really wow I thought the resemblance was good." Goku replied.

"Kakarott…" Vegeta growled.

"Switch us back now!!" Deathdroid jumped up and down on the spot.

"Wow he's an impatient one." Goku noted.

"You think I stand a chance with Paris like this. I have to get to her before Goten does!"

Toby sweatdropped then blasted Deathdroid in the middle of the back. "Baka."

"Grrrr….." Deathdroid growled.

Then the two began to battle it out in a little cartoon cloud that rolled past the Z senshi standing there.

Mirai trunks let out a sigh and yanked Deathdroid out. "C'mere you." He growled.

~*~*~*~

"Bzzzzzzzzz…."

*STING*

"OW!!!" Deemo glared at the bumble bee and waved his arms about as it stung him again and then it flew of cackling.

"Mwha-hahahahaha!!! I'm coming for you Shinnie!!!"

"What the-?" Deemo sweatdropped and walked off down the hall he was lagging behind the others not by choice just he had been at Capsule Corp and due to a dis-agreement on directions (with the fifty knights on where to find Tynenol) he'd ended up in the club and following a bunch of crazy fan gurls... 

Female fan gurls were something no one wanted to mess with; especially ones on a mission. He was rubbing the place where the bumble bee stung him and sighed, he'd been trampled by Goku fans, the disadvantage of being at Capsule Corp when Goku returned. Then stung by a Bee obsessed with Shin, what next? He dreaded to think and so did the fifty others sharing his pretty much occupied mind.

"This just keeps getting weirder." He complained as he walked.

Then he stopped seeing the fan girls and a whole bunch of random anime characters.

"Have my children!!" a guy said holding on to a slender woman dressed in yellow and red.

*WHACK*

"Awww c'mon you know you want to…"

*WHACK*

"Faye Valetine!!" Deemo grinned and pushed the other fellow out of the way and glomped on to her. "HI!!!" He greeted and nuzzled her.

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head.

"It never ends." She sighed.

"No fair I was there first." The guy on the ground complained.

Mabelle looked down at him staring in her best Eighteen stare. "I know you…"

He grinned. "Really?"

*rub rub rub*

"AHHH!!!" She screamed at his hands bean to feel her up from behind.

*WHACK!*

The poor pervert hit the wall.

"Huff huff…" She grabbed her heart. "Miroku… That means…" She began musing out loud. "INU YASHA!!!" She raced down the hall excitedly. Then ran back and scooped Miroko up. "You're coming with me cutie..."

Kurama let out a sigh of relief. "She's leaving…"

Belle raced back and grabbed. "You're coming with me!!" She then dragged him off. "We're going to find Inu Yasha."

Miroku sighed. "Why anyone would want to find him purposely is beyond me."

"SHUSH!!" Belle eyes grew all starry. "Gotta collect you all and bring out my curtain and then there's going to be some loud noises at Capsule Corp tonight!"

Kurama's left eye twitched.

Deemo looked up at Faye adoringly as she held him back at gunpoint. "Someone explain to me what's going on?"

"Um beats me..." Deemo shrugged. "I've been in the body of a chibi old pervert..."

Faye blinked. "That made no sense at all."

~*~*~*~

The music rang down the hall Angel Wings looked over her shoulder and blinked, "Did we make a right turn?"

"Right? I thought it was left?" J'dee blinked.

Jeril sighed. "I told you to let me lead. Ryoga clone here couldn't find her way out of a paper bag."

"RYOGA WHERE?!" J'dee looked round starry eyes. 

"UP AHEAD I SEE SOMETHING!!!"

"That was Gohan!" Jeril grinned. "THIS WAY!!!" She raced off.

"He's mine I tell you!!" Angel Wings gave chase.

J'dee blinked. "Think Goten... think Goten... think... okay scratch the think part... just Goten..."

She raced round the corner and skidded to a halt as Goten and Gohan were Kamehame waving a wall.

"Um... steel..." Jeril tried to interrupt.

"Thick steel..." Angel Wings added.

J'dee walked up and pushed them aside and she dusted her hand along the steel and revealed some markings. "Check hieroglyphs... shibby."

"Hieroglyph's?" Angel Wings blinked.

"Oh yeah Egyptian theme club I forgot that."

"This is like those puzzles...." J'dee sat down and moved a hieroglyph up a notch and one down like the eight square puzzles she was given as a child.

"But can't we just blast it?" Goten asked.

Jeril looked at Goten. "Bad Goten no more time round Vegeta for you." She waved a finger about.

"It was Gohan's idea." Goten protested.

"Bad Gohan." Jeril scolded. "Oooh never mind a bad Gohan is kinda sexy ya know..."

"DONE!" J'dee slipped the last piece in.

"Hey how did you do that?" Goten asked.

"Years of skill." J'dee beamed.

"Liar you pulled the pieces out and put them in where they were supposed to go... instead of sliding them through the tracks they were on." Angel Wings accused.

"So? It's done..." J'dee stood up.

Gohan held his hand up and blasted at the door it fell backwards.

"Gohan sweetie they provided a handle..." Jeril motioned to the door handle that had appeared above the puzzle.

"The smart way or the saiyan way... guess we know what Gohan is..." J'dee teased.

"HEEEEY!!!" Goten complained. "We're outside!"

Jeril looked round. "Hey we are too..."

"That was pointless." Angel Wings remarked. "Except to spend time with Gohan anything is worth it." She nuzzled his arms.

"Hey back off he's mine!" Jeril pulled her off.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

"MMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!"

J'dee frowned. "Man I hate to quote S'rac but I'm hungry anyone got anything to eat?"

"Lets gather everyone and head back to Capsule Corp." Gohan remarked. "I'm sure the bots of Bulmsa can make something up."

"Alright food!" Goten cheered.

"Hey I'm the hungry one." J'dee frowned.

~*~*~*~

Later on at Capsule Corp

"Man this is one primo large lounge." Nick blinked as Bulma guided them to the guest section of Capsule corp. The guest section being a closed off area of capsule corp reserved only for emergency guests... which they were.

"Yes big nice..." Mabelle drooled. "Where are the bedrooms?"

Miroko and Kurama shared worried looks for a moment.

The group of "visitors" were given rooms at Capsule Corp to stay in. assigned my Bulma and her bots.

Once the Z team had left Mabelle grabbed Miroko and Kurama. "This way..."

"Uh?" Nick blinked watching Belle drag them past.

"Shouldn't you be in the lab boy?" J'dee huffed and crossed her arms.

"Has anyone seen Inu Yasha?" S'rac asked walking up. "I'm sure we gathered everyone up."

Jeril shrugged. "Beats me."

"I'm hungry...." J'dee sighed.

Nick looked at her. "Well I'm ordering pizza." He grinned.

"With what?" DeathStorm glomped on to him. "Pepperoni right?"

Nick pulled out a card. "hehehe..." He chuckled low and evil.

DeathStorm grabbed it and looked at it. "Trunks kun's credit card..."

"He's as dumb as the Australians." Nick scoffed.

Jeril blinked. "I'm not a Trunks fan but he's gunna get pounded for that one."

~*~*~*~

Vegeta walked in to the kitchen and blinked seeing a figure dressed in red sitting with long silvery white hair and pointy ears on the bench cross legged with empty pottles of ramen surrounding him and the last one in his hand and eating from it.

"What the devil?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Demon..." He corrected and went back to eating.

*SLURP*

"That's my ramen you're eating!!" Vegeta exploded.

He blinked and then continued to eat.

Vegeta's forehead vein began to pulse.

S'rac entered and let out a sigh. "There you are..."

Inu Yasha growled at him. "I'm not going anywhere you can't make me!"

"SIT!"

*THUNK*

Inu Yasha fell face flat on the ground and S'rac grabbed the hanyou demon by the back of the collar and began to drag him out.

Vegeta looked on confused. "Kakarott clone what are you doing?"

"Taking him back to the part of the house where Bulma's stashing us." S'rac replied and flashed a Son grin.

~*~*~*~

J'dee finished attaching the last strobe light and grinned. Goku looked up at her scratching his head. "Bra..."

"J'dee." She corrected.

"What are you doing?"

"Ummmm nothing..." J'dee replied.

Saiyan Angel Princess and DeathStorm walked past carrying a large table then stopped. "Where are we putting this?" Angel Princess asked.

"Over by that wall there." J'dee replied.

"Mesa love this!" DeathStorm grinned and the two carried the table over to the wall and opened it up then added a table clothe over the top.

"I got these!!" Jeril raced up and handed her various decorations. 

  
"Are you sure you're doing nothing?" Goku asked.

"Ummmm yes?" J'dee replied.

Cathowl drove in a fork lift with several large crates attached. "I got the bar... in the middle right?" She asked.

"Yep!" J'dee replied grinning.

"You promise me Vegeta in leather for doing manual labor right?" Cathowl asked. "Ooooooh GOKU!!" She leapt from the fork lift and on to him tackling Goku to the ground. "Is Goku invited too?" She added.

"Sure." J'dee added and sat on top of the ladder and looked over. "LIGHT CHECK!!!"

The lights flickered off then the strobe lights started up for a ten second trial before the normal lights returned.

"Alright! Thanks Double D!!!"

Deathdroid frowned from where he stood by the lights. "Do I look like an Ed Edd and Eddy character to you?" He asked.

"No but you don't look like a cell jnr anymore." Jeril offered with a cheesy grin.

He smiled. "Yes and soooooon Paris shall be mine! MWHA-HAHAHAHAH-" He stopped seeing those in the room staring at him. "That last thought was out loud wasn't it?"

He was greeted with a silent reply but various nods from the people in the room. "Excuse me..." he walked out mumbling about having to come up with a plan B.

"Strange fellow that one." BananaGirl remarked and added a bunch of bananas to the table. "Perfect" She smiled. "QUORKY!!! THE REST OF THE BANANAS!!!"

A moving pile of bunches of bananas wandered in to the room and huffing was heard form underneath as the banana bunches collapsed and Quorky was exposed in the center of them.

"Are you sure you're planning nothing?" Goku asked J'dee and looked at Cathowl nuzzling him.

"I swear you are the stupidest saiyan." Chinow remarked and placed a Vegeta shrine up along the wall of the lounge.

"Twill be fun!" S'rac grinned dragging Inu Yasha in to the room, the demon not fighting back but arms crossed and an angry expression across his face.

"FAYE FAYE FAYE!!!" Deemon bounced round Faye as she carried several shopping bags in to the room.

"Hey leave me alone you little twerp." Faye complained.

"FAYE FAYE FAYE!!" Deemon continued to bounce round her.

"Here let me help you with that!!" Vash took the several bags off shopping from her.

Faye watched as he placed them down.

"HOOYAH!!"

*CLICK*

"Ahhh!" She watched as Toby raced past Camera in hand. 

Jeril sweatdropped. "What is that pervert up to?"

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Vegeta raced past. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE PICTURES OF BULMA!!!"

Vegeta suddenly stopped and looked at the room being re-decorated and he looked at the various people helping out. "What's going on here? First that dog eats my ramen then that brat takes pictures of my mate and now this?!"

"Nothing to see here..." Epona grinned and began to usher Vegeta out. 

He looked at her. "You will tell me what's going on!"

"No." Epona stomped her foot down. "And I don't' care if your Trunks dad or not I'm not saying a thing!"

"Then I won't let you see Trunks."

"What? No you can't do that!!" Epona exclaimed.

"VEGGIIIIIE SAYSA ISN'T SOSA!!!" DeathStorm latched herself on to him. "Yousa cannotsa denysa usa Trunks Kunsa!"

Vegeta looked down at her with a glare. "Kakarott may believe you're up to nothing but I can see it before me I'm not stupid."

"Stand here." BananaGirl stood Goku next to Vegeta and she pulled a shirt on over Vegeta and then took a photo and giggled and ran off.

Bura looked at the shirt and Vegeta pulled it out and looked at it. A Salvation army black shirt with white writing and an arrow pointed in Goku's direction. The shirt reading: "This isn't an 'I'm with Stupid' shirt... it's a he's stupid and he follows me shirt."

"That banana brat GET BACK HERE!!" Vegeta raced after her.

"WOOHOOO VEGGIE IS CHASING ME!!!" BananaGirl cheered.

"Bzzzzzzzzz.... Shinnie? Bzzzzzzz.... Shinnie.... Bzzzzzzzz...." 

*tink*

*tink*

*tink*

They watched as the bumble bee tapped up against the glass window trying to get out. 

"Shinnnie Bzzzzz...."

*tink*

*tink*

*tink*

Jeril sweatdropped. "J'dee what are you smoking?"

J'dee pulled out a packet of cigarette "Marlboro red!" She replied with a grin.

"This is one messed up chappie..." Nick sighed.

"I know I've been deprived of sugar and only have muesli bar replacement cause I don't want to eat the cookies." J'dee nodded.

"You don't want to eat the cookies? What if they had banana's in them?" BananaGirl asked running past followed by Quorky and then Vegeta a moment later.

"Why doesn't he just blast her?" S'rac asked.

~*~*~*~

Goten and Gohan entered the special guest lounge and blinked to see it had been converted forma cosy lounge in to the set of something close to a TV show bar club come game show...

Gohan sweatdropped and looked at Goten and he blinked as a net fell over him and Gohan.

"GOTCHA!!" A voice called out.

Gohan sighed. "Why did we offer to come and get dad for dinner again?"

"Cause he's our father and we love him?" Goten asked.

"I AM VEGETAGIRLONE!!! FEAR ME GOTEN FOR YOU ARE MINE!!! MWHA-HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Gohan sighed. "If you're VegetaGirlOne why are you kidnapping Goten?"

"For... the game show of course... I'm getting paid to kidnap the Bishies and place them where they will be set up on blind dates with random people... Of course it could take some time cause there's soooo many of you and so many of us."

"Where did you come from?" Goten asked.

"I came from the fanfiction.net reviews. The author took her sweet time bringing me in to a serious regular position in her chapters though." VegetaGirlOne complained.

"Ummmmmmm kay." Gohan sweatdropped.

"Now with me!! And fear the game show!!" VegetaGirlOne dragged them off in the net.

BananaGirl sat watching Vash eating the pile of donuts. "Dude... you are like one major Homer Simpson except you're not as dumb and you have hair and don't have a pot belly and three kids and a wife with talllllll blue hair-"

"He gets the point you know." Ryoga huffed.

"RYOGA!!" Cathowl glomped on to him. "HIIIIII!" She nuzzled him.

Ryoga scratched his head.

"I can't believe girls like him." Ranma complained.

"Be glad you're not locked up with Belle." J'dee pointed a finger at him. "Beside's Ryoga is just the sweetest thing!" She added gushing.

Ranma sweatdropped. "This is getting really strange."

"So what's the deal of gathering us here?" Spike asked.

"A Game show..." Jeril replied.

"Game show..." Spike repeated looked at Faye who just shrugged.

"Yep but first we gotta pick a host..." S'rac nodded. "I vote Goku!"

"You want the world's stupidest Saiyan to host a game show... he'll probably name it after food or something." Aiya complained. "Seventeen would be a better choice."

"Vegeta!" BananaGirl added.

"We need a neutral character no one would care about if he was host." Sei remarked. "So I vote Android Eighteen!"

*STING*

"OW!!" Toby glared at the Bee and pulled out a fly swat. 

"Um... problem... Bzzzzzzzzz, she's been kidnapped by Bebi." Bee remarked. "So Shinnie should be it! He is the supreme kai after all... Bzzzzzzz...."

"How about a non DBZ character.... so we don't' get all Grrr." J'dee asked.

"You'll just say Spike, Sano, Vash, Ryoga, Orphen or Shinji." Jeril remarked.

"No!" J'dee defended herself. "I was going to say Kenshin not Sano...cause I wanna get my chance at glomping Sano in a legit game show."

The group sweatdropped and J'dee latched herself on to Sano. 

"You're so coooool I love in the Samurai X ova's how you helped Kenshin return to Kaoru." She nuzzled him.

Sano looked down at her and raised a brow. "Whatever you say..."

The group looked at her. "Have you even watched the Kenshin TV series?" Jeril asked.

"No..."

They all fell over anime styles.

"Yet you claim Sano you have no right!!!" Aiya screamed at her.

"I've seen him in the ova." J'dee defended herself.

"No right!" Aiya cried in protest.

"But just looooook at him isn't he just so hunky looking!!!" Sailor Taichichi Vegeta announced. "We can share.... sorta..."

"Well all have others we want to glomp too, that's the reason for the game show." J'dee nodded.

Aiya grinned. "Oh yeah Glomping bishie central!"

"Ahem!" I hate to interrupt..." Wolfwood began. "But what Game show?"

"Wellllllsa the game show that you're alllllll gunna be insa!" DeathStorm replied. "Now VegetaGirlOne go grabsa miraisa!"

VegetaGirlOne frowned. "I'm a Vegeta fan girl do not order me around!"

"Trunks will have Vegeta's attention...." Angel Wings smirked.

"Oooh in the words of Arnie 'I'll be back'." VegetaGirlOne raced off.

"Why does she get to kidnap Mirai?" Epona complained.

"Why do I suddenly feel sorry for Mirai?" Nick asked sweatdropping.

~*~*~*~

To Be Continued...

R & R

I need a host for the game show and a title so review your ideas please… especially what type of Game show you'd like it to be… namely one where you can win the bishie of your choice

~J'dee


	23. Dear megami it's a gameshow

**Title:** Trading Places

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** NC-15/6 (offensive language)

**Genre:** Humour / Drama

**Idea:** DBGT Pleasantville style... Two siblings are switched with the Brief siblings.

**Author's Note**: Yea this updates taken longer… It's been hard to come up with an original game show idea, so I kinda just ripped Jeopardy and wheel of fortune both off thanks for the ideas Jeril for that you get special bonus in winning the first round of your heat.

I'm not as anime clued up as everyone else so animes like Inuyasha, Kenshin, Outlaw Star, Sailor Moon aren't being screened here… so yeah forgive me for not really knowing too much about them and if they don't feature as questions this is kinda why. 

The gameshow will continue over the plot of the story kinda for a filler and so I can include everyone int eh fic so far. If I've forgotten anyone again please let me know… there is a list kinda in this chappie of who I can remember so far for the gameshow and what heats your gunna feature in for the gameshow.

ALSO I HAVE NO BETA so forgive any mistakes you see...

**The Disclaimer:** Don't own it don't even bother to try and sue…

**Chapter Twenty-three******

***Dear Megami it's a Gameshow***

Mirai sighed and looked at where he was placed for the game show. He shook his head and looked at Goten sitting next to him with Vegeta and Goku.

"This is completely out of line, if you'd just asked…" mirai began.

"The brief and Son men together in a row. Oooooooh!!" Cathowl squealed. "I wanna be the first contestant!!"

"We still need a host for the gameshow…" J'dee pointed out, " So I've come up with a list of twelve names to pull from a hat four are dragonball guys but no one really major, the rest from various animes that I believe will not blow the stage or the contestants up, so I had to take Vicious and Legato off the list otherwise it would have been fourteen and we want to live. As cute as the bad guys are they are bad for our health, especially when they end our lives."

"Just tell us the damn list!" VegetaGirlOne shouted.

"Okay I was going to have S'rac but then I realised there would be a conflict of interest. Espeically on Jeril's case she could buy him heaps of food to get to Vegeta or Gohan and that's not fair… and we can't have Jeril having the edge since we are not calling this 'The-gameshow-where-DS-finally-gets-HER-Mirai-not-matter-if-its-rigged-or-not' So any unfair advantages have to be wiped." J'dee continued to explain.

"The list brat just tell us the damn list!!" Vegeta shouted from where he was being held captive.

J'dee sighed. "Fine! Turles, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillen, Jet, Kenshin, Majik, Kuno, Yuske, Quatre, Happosai, and Yami."

"That's some list." Jeril blinked.

"Yeah I picked the characters that none of us would miss if they were picked as a host. Sorry to Piccolo and Yamcha fans."

"You're the Yamcha fan you dolt." BananaGirl shouted.

J'dee shrugged. "Anyway Jeril your cap please so I can draw the host out. Wow sounds like I'm doing an exorcism or something." (I did actually draw the names out randomly)

Writing the names up on a piece of paper each J'dee muddled them round in the hat before drawing a name and a sweatdrop formed on the side of her head. 

"Well who is it?" Kari demanded.

"S'rac you want to host right?" She asked.

S'rac grinned. "WOOOOOOOT you drew Kuno!!"

"You what?!?!" Mabelle slapped her forehead. "Oh great."

"Wait wait I'll draw a co-host!" J'dee said quickly and drew another name and a larger sweatdrop formed. "Okay um I'll draw again…"

"Give me that." Kari snatched the piece of paper and frowned. "You're right draw again…"

"Who is it?" Cathowl looked at the piece of paper. "Happosai. Okay yeah draw again."

J'dee drew again and looked at the third piece of paper. "The co-host is. Da da da dum! KRILLEN! A normal person!"

"If you had a normal list to start off with it wouldn't have been to hard." Phoenix Starr pointed out.

J'dee stuck her tongue out and emptyed the hat out and threw the Trading Places crew names in there and shuffled them round before drawing out four names for the fist lot of contestants.

"Okay first up DeathStorm…"

"WOHOOOO MESA GUNNA WIN MIRAISA!!"

"Second Deathdroid…"

Deathdrid blinked then pumped a fist in the air. "Alright I'm the second contestant! Oooh the possibilities of who I can win…" he grinned.

"Oh you are too happy about that aren't you?" Epona frowned.

"Third up… Jeril."

Jeril grinned and winked at Gohan. "I'm coming for you Gohan!"

Gohan sweatdropped and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm reduced to this."

"Last…" J'dee drew a name and slapped her forehead. "Toby…" She sighed and "of all the names." She added in a mumble. (AN: this was the actual draw I am not playing favorites, though it does look that way doesn't it?)

After a few more moments of drawing names out, J'dee finally had the heats set up. 

(If I've forgotten anyone pleassssse let me know and I'll add you in to a 6th round I was one short from including Sei, Nick and myself in to the draw)

Heat 1: DeathStorm, Deathdroid, Jeril, Toby

Heat 2: Deemo, Angel Wings, Aiya, VegetaGirlOne

Heat 3: Cathowl, Bee, SaiyanAngel Princess, Kari

Heat 4: Bura, BananaGirl, Phoenix Starr, S'rac

Heat 5: Epona, Belle, Chinow, Washu

"Right there are four places unlike the typical gameshow where only three people feature this is going to have four cause I want to be difficult." J'dee smiled.

"If you favour yourself you're so dead." Washu pointed at her. "Gokun is reserved for me and me alone."

"Yeah the same except the part where he's reserved for her, it should be me and I want Vegeta as well." Cathowl added.

"Kakky-chan *trumpet horns sound* is reserved for me!! Isn't that right Kakky-chan *trumpet horns sound*?"

J'dee blinked and she looked at Goku who just blinked. She shrugged and looked at the three Goku fans. "The obsessivness of Goku fans frighten me. Notice the draw I'm not there… I write it so that way I can't favour myself."

Sei nodded. "Which is why me and Nick don't feature either… unless she forgot someone then there will be a redraw from the second heat onwards."

"Let the games begin!" Nick announced.

"Wait I need a ciggie break first." J'dee interrupted. "Spike can I bum a ciggie cause boy won't give me one?"

The group of them all sweatdropped.

~*~*~*~

Kuno was shoved on to the stage; Kuno whacked Krillen over the head with his Bokken. "Stop shoving me you insolent fool. I am Tatewaki Kuno!"

"Ahem Kuno you host this like a good fellow and we'll get you a date with the pig-tailed girl." J'dee called out.

"The pig-tailed goddess!" he grinned. "Very well then, you shall have Tatewaki Kuno age: seventeen's co-operation for now."

J'dee shook her head and raced on to the stage and handed him the cards. "Here are the questions." She dashed off again.

Kuno looked at the questions. "Very well then _contestants_… First answer Spike Spencer… you must answer in the form of a question the correct question will get to spin the wheel and start the game off." He explained.

Toby hit the buzzer and grinned. "Who was the voice talent of Shinji Akari?"

"Eva Question unfair!!" Jeril announced.

"Correct." Kuno looked at Toby.  "Though character names Mackie, Majik also would have been acceptable."

"Who cares?" Toby grabbed the wheel and spun it round.

"With each spin it earns you money to buy the Bishie of your choice, just like wheel of fortune, but you have to answer the question in the form of a question relating to the anime it applies to." J'dee explained. "But if you land on a special mark then you get to choose the next catergory, until then it will be Eva related questions."

Toby watched as the wheel spun and it landed on the sixty-dollar mark. "Sixty bucks you gotta be shitting me. I spun that harder."

Sixty dollars flashed on Toby's scoreboard.

Jeril huffed and crossed her arms.

"Alright I'm glad I've watched the Eva Series." Deathdroid remarked.

"Miraisa hold on Isa will win thisa for yousa!" Deathdroid waved at Mirai.

Mirai sweatdropped. "This is going to be torture." He muttered.

"Rei Aynami." Kuno stated the next 'question'

Deathdroid buzzed the buzzer (imagine that buzzing a buzzer?) "Who is the pilot of Eva unit Zero! Haha!" He called out.

Toby glared at him. 

"Correct." Kuno leant on his bokken. "Well spin the wheel will you my pig tailed goddess awaits."

Deathdroid spun the wheel and it rolled around landing on the special 'mark' "Wohooo I pick… um…" he looked at the board and scratched his head. "Dragonball."

"Yay finally something I can get my hands on." Jeril cheered.

"Mesa likesa to get mesa handsa on miraisa." Deathstorm stated.

"Stop that." Mirai grumbled.

"Mesa know yousa like it miraisa." Deathstorm winked.

"Augh!" Mirai let out an exasperated sighed.

Kuno pulled out the dragonball cards. "Fine Sokidan." Kuno huffed.

Jeril thumped the buzzer so hard it fell off the stand infront of her and she flashed a smiled. "Hehehe ooops sorry."

"Just give us the question." Krillen sighed.

"What is the Japanese name of Yamcha's spiritbomb attack?" Jeril grinned and nodded. "J'dee couldn't help it could she? Yamcha had to feature somewhere."

J'dee flashed a V sign. "Of course."

"Correct. Spin the wheel." 

Jeril grabbed the wheel and spun. "C'mon special glomp pass." She coached the wheel. It spun round and landed on the one hundred and fifty dollar mark.

One hundred and fifty dollar flashed on her board. "Woohooo can I go shopping yet?"

Kuno blinked and looked at Krillen. Krillen shrugged.

"At the end of the round you can." Nick called from off the stage. 

"Damn so close yet so far." Jeril sighed.

"Buster Cannon."

Deathstorm hit the buzzer. "What is the name of my miraisa's attack?"

"Hey no fair my buzzer's still busted!" Jeril protested.

"Correct."

"Yaysa!" Deathstorm grabbed the wheel and spun it. The wheel spun round till it landed on the ninty-five dollar mark. "Mesa wanted moresa than this." She pouted.

Sei raced on to the stage and replaced Jeril's buzzer.

"Oh yeah now you replace it!" She exclaimed and threw a ki attack at Sei's back and he ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Potara…" Kuno scratched his head at the word.

*BIZZZZZZIT!*

"What is the name of the earrings that Vegeta and Goku used to fuse?" Deathdroid flashed a V sign.

"Correct."

Deathdroid grabbed the wheel and spun it. The wheel landed on the two hundred dollar mark. "Alllllright two hundred bucks!"

Two hundred dollars flashed on his scoreboard.

"Ubuu."

Toby hit the buzzer. "What is the reincarnation of kid Buu?"

Kuno nodded and motioned for Toby to spin the wheel. Toby grabbed it and spun the wheel the wheel landed on the one hundred and ten dollar mark.

One hundred and seventy flashed on Toby's scoreboard.

"Two more questions till the end of the first round." J'dee called out. 

"Pompitt."

Deathstorm hit the buzzer. "What isa the namesa of the actorsa Gokusa fought in the budokaisa?"

"Correct." Kuno looked off the stage. "These questions for answer, bore me, I will not comply until I know you have the pigtailed girl."

Deathstorm ignored him and grabbed the wheel and spun it round. "Mesa want mirsa glomp." She remarked.

The wheel spun and landed on 'special' Deathstorm blinked.

Nick raced on the removed the special marking and Deathstorm grinned. "Oh mesa yaysa!!"

"Hey hey hey!" Mirai called out "None of the naked me in the shower videos thank-you!!"

Deathstorm was handed a video collection of Mirai in the shower naked.

"Mesa in heavensa. Still notsa good as thesa real thingsa." She remarked.

Mirai looked down. "How low the strong have fallen."

"And you call yourself a saiyan?" Vegeta huffed.

"Half saiyan." Mirai corrected.

"Oiy Kuno get your butt back on that stage!!" J'dee chased him and grabbed Ranma suddenly.

"Hey hands off!!" Ranma protested.

J'dee dumped cold water over him.

"Whoa!! HEY WATCH IT!!" Ranma shouted.

Kuno turned round. "Pig-tailed Goddess.

"YAAAAAAAH!!!" Ranma ran off as Kuno gave chase glomping the female version to the ground.

Ranma began beating Kuno over the head with Kuno's bokken.

"Hey hey hey no beating the host!!!" J'dee protested.

Krillen cleared his throat and picked up the cards. "Right last question for the round." He flipped the card over. "Son Gohan."

*BIIIIZIT*

All four buzzers went off and Krillen looked at them.

"Who is Goku's adoptive grandfather?!" Jeril called out.

Krillen looked at the card. "Correct for a second there I thought-"

"Hey the catergory was dragonball which to means through out all three series." Jeril nodded and grabbed the wheel and it spun round landing on the special 'mark' "Woohooo I pick Trigun for a catergory!"

"Next round onwards, but first you get to spend your money if you want." Krillen pointed out.

"Can I buy Gohan yet?" Jeril asked.

"Uhhhh not yet. But you can buy a half an hour glomping session with him." Krillen pointed out. "Though you will loose the money you have on the board."

Jeril thought for a moment. "hmmmm can I buy a another spin on the wheel?"

"Sure you can." Krillen smiled.

"Alright baldy another spin it is then."

"I'm not bald anymore I gave that up." Krillen frowned.

"Hey if I win enough I'll buy an electric razor for you howz that?" Jeril asked and grabbed the wheel and spun it round and whooped in joy as the wheel spun over to the bonus amount of cash on the wheel of three hundred dollars.

Four hundred and fifty dollars flashed on Jeril's scoreboard. "Yeah baby yeah I'll buy you an electric razor now." Jeril grinned.

They watched as Ranma hollared and raced past with Kuno giving chase. "Pig-tailed girl wait!!"

J'dee blinked and scratched her head. "Hmmmm time for an intermission I'd say…. Lets seeeee." She flipped through her tapes. "Ooooh here's one DBZ flashback offset thingies."

(yes I'm stuck for fill in space for this chappie so let my warped humor amuse you)

~*~*~*~

INTERMISSION

Vegeta: *comes storming out of his trailer* Who's responsible for this?!

Director: *sighs* What now Vegeta?

Vegeta: That's it I'm sick of this. Why does Kakarott get to be always stronger than me? *waves script about angrily*

Goku: *walks up* What seems to be the problem?

Vegeta: YOU!!!!! *blasts Goku*

Director: *sighs* Vegeta!!! That's the third time you've blasted Goku's this week.

Goku: *groans* don't worry... he'll get over it...

Vegeta: *blasts Goku again* Shutup you!!!

Director: *shouts* Medic!!!

~*~*~*~

1st AD: Um sir... Chaiotsu refuses to come in for the shot.

Director: Get the stand it!!

Stand in comes in.

1st AD: Think they'll notice the difference?

Director: I don't think so.

Mr. Mime: Mime... Mr. Mime... Mime...

~*~*~*~

The scene is set for Vegeta and Yamcha's scene at Capsule Corp. with their disagreement scene.

Director: and action!!!!

Yamcha: That's alotta talk for someone who got pounded by Cell don't you think?!

Vegeta: What!!! You insignificant human *blasts Yamcha*

Director: CUT!!! Vegeta!!!!

Vegeta: What?!

Director: *sighs* Medic!!!!

~*~*~*~

Director: And action!!!

Krillen: Kaaaaaaaaa...... meeeeeeee..... haaaaaaaaa...... meeeeeeee...... HAAAAAA!!!

Pikachu: Pika-pik-a!!!

Krillen: Hey that's not a Sabiman!

Director: They're on strike, it's a stand in.

Krillen: *sweatdrop*

~*~*~*~

Goku: (talking to the director) Oh c'mon you've got to be *beeping* kidding me?! What is with these *beeping* redub scenes? What's wrong with my language. *beep* FUNImation... Well *beep* you and *beep* anyone who has a problem with the way I *beeping* talk!!! I can *beeping* swear if I *beeping* want to. *beep* this, *beep* you!!! I'm *beeping* going home to be with my *beeping* family... (walks off grumbling) *BEEP* this *beeping* crap... *beeping* freaks.

~*~*~*~

END INTERMISSION

"I'm seeing Kakarott in a new light." Jeril remarked staring at the screen.

"And we're on the air!!" Sei called out.

J'dee jumped up. "Well sorry we seem to have um misplaced Kuno for a moment… but I'm sure when he's feeling well we'll be able to bring him back…"

~*~*~*~

Kuno is tied up in the back room with female Ranma standing over him. "Ha eat that pervert how'd you like a date now huh?" 

Kuno mumbles from under the gag.

"Yeah thought so!" Ranma nodded. 

Kuno latched himself on to Ranma's leg. "AHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!"

~*~*~*~

"*ahem* Anyway I'll be taking place as the host until Kuno is found." J'dee rubbed the back of her neck.

"HI MOM!!!" BananaGirl jumped in front of the camera at Capsule corp and waved. "Say hi Quorky. I'm sure Quirky and Bob and Bill will remember you."

"How many times do I have to tell you they were chimpanzee's not monkey's." Quorky sweatdropped.

"NAAAAAH GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Mabelle screamed and they all looked over to see her standing on a chair whacking Happosai over the head with with the scabbard of Mirai's sword. 

Mirai looked on his back and blinked. "Wow she's good I didn't even know it was gone."

"And let round two of heat one begin. Jeril picked Trigun." J'dee pulled out the trigun questions.

"Vaaaaaaaash wait Vash come back!" Cathowl raced past chasing Vash.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"Oh don't' be shy Vash-kun!! You know you want to reinact my you and Wolfwood yaoi piccie!!"

Chinow watched her through narrowed eyes. "A half Vegeta a half Kakarott fan they're a disgrace to Vegeta fans everywhere."

"Nicholas D." J'dee remarked the answer.

*biiiiiiizzzzit*

Jeril thumped the buzzer.

*Ziiit Ziiiiit Ziiiiiit* Jeril hit the buzzer over and over again.

"Jeril you were first to the buzzer you can answer." Krillen sweatdropped.

"What is Wolfwood's name?" Jeril grinned.

"Correct."

Jeril spun the wheel and it landed on two hundred dollars.

Six hundred and fifty dollars flashed on to Jeril's scorebaord. She flashed a V sign "Gohan I'm coming for you!!"

Gohan slapped his forehead.

*nuzzle nuzzle nuzzle*

He looked down to see Angel Wings attached to his other arm and he blinked. "The sooner everyone is changed back to normal the better."

~*~*~*~

Cell sat in the secret hide out of the club watching the television with the newest game show to come out of the capsule corp company called 'If the Bishie is right' He looked behind him at the tube of the bodies if they progressed like this soon the army would be complete.

Paris flicked some hair form her face and looked at the screen. "Distracted are they? That's good. Nearly all of the bodies have tails now."

Cell rolled his eyes and two of his cell jnrs were still in side Capsule corp, and he couldn't duplicate anymore without his body. He watched in disgust as the mortal in his body sat by the scoreboards with a large bag of sugar munching on handfulls of it.

"That author brat." He grumbled.

"Gung ho Guns." 

*biiiiiiizzzzzziiiiiit*

DeathStorm hit the buzzer and grinned. "Who are the super lackies of Triguns?"

Krillen nodded. "Correct."

"mesa gooooood, Mesa rich and soon mesa own miraisa!"

They watched as the wheel landed on the bonus amount of eight hundred dollars. J'dee grinned. 

Eight hundred and ninty five dollars flashed on DeathStorm's scorebaord. "MESA TAKE THE LEADSA!!!"

Cell raised a brow. "We're planing to take over and all they want is to win enough money to buy their favorite characters. There's got to be something wrong with the writers plot ideas."

Paris shrugged. "The longer they're distracted the better."

~*~*~*~

"Milly Thompson." Krillen read the 'answer'.

*BIZZZZIT* Toby hit the buzzer.

"Who is dumber one of the two insurance characters sent out to track Vash down?"

"Corrrrrrect!" J'dee grinned.

Toby grinned and grabbed the wheel and spun it. It spun round and landed on four hundred dollars. "Now that's more like it." Five hundred and seventy dollars flashed on Toby's scoreboard.

"Jacqueline." Krillen read.

*ZIIIIIIT*

Deathdroid hit the buzzer, "What is the name of the actual typhon that appears in Trigun series?"

"Correct." J'dee grinned. Deathdroid spun the wheel and watched as it landed on the 'special mark'.

"Pick an anime." Krillen motioned to the board. Trigun, Dragonball/Z/GT and Eva were all flipped over to revel a new selection of animes.

Yu-Gi-Oh, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, PoKeMoN, Tenchi Myuo and Sailor Moon.

Deathdroid looked at the choices. "Gundam Wing." He nodded.

"HEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO!" J'dee bounced round on the spot, soooooo gorgeous." She then narrowed her eyes "BOOO to Wufie and Duo…. HIIIIIIISSSSS…"

Krillen sighed and sweatdropped. "I can't believe I've been associated with this game."

"*ahem* right Zecks." J'dee stated the 'answer'.

*BIZZIT*

Deathstrorm hit the buzzer. "What is the name of Relena's older brother?"

"Correct." Krillen nodded.

DeathStorm grabbed the wheel and it spun round and she watched it and squealed as it landed on 'special glomp pass'.

"MESA SOOOOOOO HAPPY!"

Mirai looked left then right for a quick exit.

VegetaGirlOne grabbed Mirai and puled him out from where he was be held and pushed him next to DeathStorm who glomped on to him and pulled him offset to the special glomp room.

Jeril blinked and looked at Deathdroid and Toby both guys sweatdropping. "That poor poor guy." Deathdroid remarked, and I'm not a mirai fan but he has my deepest sympathies."

Toby nodded. "Too bad Bulma hasn't been recovered yet mine will just have to be mirai Bulma, not that I'm complaining, two bulmas and one world that's more than enough."

Jeril blinked. "You're both sick."

"What? What'd I do?" Deathdroid looked at her.

"So how many more questions till the end of this round?" Toby asked.

"Five. And this will determine who wins this match." Sei replied formw here he was sitting

"Damn it better not be DeathStorm, what a waist of money to be used on him." Deathdroid grumbled.

"Who would you bet on?" Toby asked.

"Me?" Deathdroid blinked and then grinned. "I'm not telling."

"J'dee doesn't know so she can't verify us with an answer." Sei spoke up and munched on another handful of sugar.

J'dee bopped Sei over the head with a closed fist. "Shhhhhhhhhhh don't tell them that."

"Seiestu you're in shot." The cameraman for the match (namely Deemo) remarked.

Sei looked at him. "and?"

"I think it's a hint to move." Jeril removed.

"No." Sei stated. "I'm not moving until DeathStorm returns.

Toby looked at Jeril. "This could take some time…"

"No kidding." Jeril rolled her eyes.

"Go to um… second intermission!!!" J'dee shouted.

"What already?" S'rac asked running off to place the second intermission tape in.

"Why wasn't he at his post?" Aiya asked.

"I bet you he was in the kitchen Bzzzzz…" Bee zoomed off and flew round Joey. "JOEEEEY!!! BZZZZZZ!"

Joey sighed letting out an animated breath. "I give up… there's no getting rid of you is there?"

"I Bee the Bumble Bee will never depart until I get to sting away the evil in Bakura's millennium ring's heart!! Oooohhhh I made a funny."

"It wasn't that funny." Joey grumbled.

*STING*

"Hey watch it or I'll get a fly swat!!" Joey threatened.

S'rac grinned as he picked up the second intermission tape and placed it in. "Second intermission tape rolling!!" He called out.

~*~*~*~

SECOND INTERMISSION 

17 looked at the director and shook his head they are discussing the script.

17: So you want us to go and terrorise people so in the end we get sucked up by Cell's ass?

Director: well basically.

17: Okay so FUNimation can redub scenes seen unfit for American Children and they didn't see me and 18 being sucked up Cell's ass as bad... 

Director: *sweatdrop* Uh... I guess not.

17: You know I want a bonus for this; this is not a Southpark script you know.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta is standing off set looking at the director.

Vegeta: No way!!! I'm not going to be reduced to be carried by baldy over there!

Krillen glares at Vegeta from where he was standing. The Director remains silent

Krillen: hey they made me shave my hair off for the series!!! It wasn't my idea!!!

Vegeta: Shutup or I'll blast you!

Krillen: oooooooh I'm so scared... all you do is blast people Vegeta.

Vegeta: Fine then you're right *blasts Krillen* grow a nose.

Director: Not again... MEDIC!!!!! *looks at Vegeta* Can't you get along with anyone?

Vegeta: Hmph!

~*~*~*~

Trunks is sitting on a rock near the damaged time machine.

Trunks: So all I do is give little wood creatures acorns?

Director: We've been over this Trunks, yes just give the squirrel's acorns.

Trunks: Then can I use my sword?

Director: Not in this scene.

Trunks: What if a giant dinosaur come out of nowhere then can I?

Director: Trunks this scene is suppose to show you recognising the beauty in this world

Trunks: Oh...

Director: okay now sound rolling? Camera rolling? Mark it! and Action!!!!

Trunks has a handful of acorns he is handing out acorns to the squirrel's one squirrel grabs two and makes a bolt.

Trunks: NO YOU DON'T!!!! BURNING ATTACK!!!! *blasts the squirrel*

Director: CUT!!! TRUNKS!!!!

Trunks: You said I couldn't use my sword

Director: *sighs* 

1st A.D: Do you want a medic for the squirrel?

Director: It's just a squirrel...

~*~*~*~

Chaoitsu is walking through the offices of the film studio with Tien.

Chaoitsu: Hey Tien do you think we should steal all their paper from the photocopier and throw it out the window?

Tien: Chaoitsu I don't think that's a good idea.

Chaoitsu: Hey if all goes wrong we can say Cell sucked it up his ass.

~*~*~*~

Mirai Trunks is standing on kami's look out. Dende, Gohan and Krillin are sitting on the steps, Piccolo is sitting off to the side.

Trunks: So I just do a bunch of flashy moves?

Director: Yes, think you can handle that?

Trunks: Uh sure...

Director: Good... remember flashy moves... Now PLACES EVERYONE!!!!

The crew get in to their locations.

Director: Sound rolling? Camera rolling? Mark it! ACTION!!!!

Trunks is standing in view of the camera and he powers up to super saiyan and begins hand flipping across the ground and he leaps up in to the air does a combination of martial arts moves. Trunks sees something move out of the corner of his eyes.

Trunks: Haaaaa ya!!!!

He fires several ki blast off in to the distance, the camera remains on him then the sudden glass breaking sound it heard and the boom operator falls in to shot. Trunks turns round and looks at him, he's lying twitching on the ground.

Director: CUT!!!!

The camera pans over to reveal a broken window and it zooms out the window to see a squirrell blasted against the tree.

Director: Trunks!!! LEAVE THE DAMN SQUIRELL'S ALONE!!!!

Trunks: but it's that same squirell...

1st AD: MEDIC FOR THE BOOM OPERATOR!!!!

Squirell: what about me...

Trunks: Shutup! *blasts squirell*

Director: TRUNKS CUT THAT OUT!!!

~*~*~*~

Trunks and Goten are in Trunks' room. Goten is swiveling round in Trunks's computer swivel chair.

Goten: Trunks.

Trunks is lying on his bed he looks up.

Trunks: Mmnn?

Goten: You ever seen Buffy the vampire slayer series?

Trunks: Yea sure.

There is long silence before Goten speaks up again.

Goten: Do you think Buffy's sexy?

Trunks: Buffy?

Goten: Maybe we've been doing this Dragonball series too long, but everytime I see her on the show, that body... damn! It drives me crazy! You think it's just me?

Trunks: I think.... *pause* Buffy is the most desirable girl who ever lived.

Goten: That's good. I thought I was going crazy.

Trunks: She's incredible, and she can kick butt too.

Goten: What do you think of Willow?

Trunks: Willow's great, she's smart and she's pretty... if she wasn't a lesbian, I'd definitely want her... say would you do her?

Goten: Willow?

Trunks: Yeah.

Goten: Willow? Well, I would -do- Willow... *long pause* But I'd be thinking of Buffy.

Trunks: This is crazy... Why are we talking about going to bed with Buffy?

Goten: You're right. We're crazy. This is an insane conversation.

Another long silence.

Trunks: She'll never love us like Angel, and we know it.

END SECOND INTERMISSION

~*~*~*~

And the Bishie is right returns!!

Jeril, Deathdroid and Toby all have pillows and are asleep sitting behind their counters sleeping soundly when DeathStorm returns a big grin plastered on her face.

"I'm scarred for life." Mirai shook his head as VegetaGirlOne placed him back in the holding cell with Vegeta, Goku and Goten.

"Am I grateful J'dee isn't playin the game?" Goten asked then nodded. "Hell yea!"

Goku watched as J'dee cooed and cuddled Dr. Briefs black cat that usually sat on his shoulder. "She seems nice if you ask me."

"Bah a cat person." Vegeta huffed.

J'dee placed the kitty over her shoulder and grinned. "Back to it… lets see…" She looked at the cards. "Lady Une."

Toby hit the buzzer. "Who would be the psycho personality?"

"Correct."

Vash stood by watching and picked up a packet of donuts off the catering table and began shovelling them down his throat.

"Needle noggin... you just ate what's the deal?"

Vash motioned to Goku in the Bishie cage. "Since Goku can't eat while in there I'm getting in before it's all gone."

Wolfwood looks over at BananaGirl standing in fornt of the Bishie Cage just staring at Vegeta.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Hey I think she likes you Vegeta."

"Shut up Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped.

BananaGirl looked at Quorky. "Sooon Quorky Sooooooon."

Quorky frowned. "Soon what?"

"Sooon." She stated. "If I say anymore it'll loose its cryptic confusing effect."

"But it's not really cryptic you say 'soon' while standing in front of a cage with Vegeta. I think you need to try a different effect and not aim for cryptic." Quorky offered.

"Hey the hostess has made a runner." Krilled cried out.

Belle walked on to the stage. "Fine then I'll take over."

"Spin the wheel Toby."

"Hey can I change my prize?" He asked looking at the camera.

Belle glated at him. "No you don't pervert boy." She whacked him over the head.

The wheel landed on the special mark.

"Alright change of catergory." Jeril cheered.

"No." Belle stated.

"What do you mean no?" Toby asked.

"If we change the topic anymore times we'll run out of animes before I get a turn to be a contestant." Belle pointed out.

"So gundam it stays!" Deathdroid bounced round.

"Mesa can handle gundam." Deathstorm added.

"Gooooooohan..." Jeril whimpered.

Gohan sighed and turned away from Jeril's stared and sweatdropped seeing Goku blowing glass faces of the bishie cage. "I'm so embarrassed right about now."

Mirai sighed. "You're embarrassed." He looked at Goku trapped in bishie cage with him.

"Hey check it out a blow fish!" Goku called and blew a glass blowfish face.

Vegeta growled. "Kakarott...."

~*~*~*~*~

Kuno struggled against the binds that Ranma had placed on him

Ranma meanwhile was trying to open the door only to find he was trapped with Kuno and let out a shudder. "Nothing is ever easy is it?"

"Oh pig-tailed girl..." Kuno looked at the female Ranma.

"Hey no talking I had you gagged!!"

~*~*~*~*~

"The first Pilots to fight Gundam to Gundam." Belle stated.

Deathdroid hit the buzzer. "HA!!! Who are Trowa and Quatre?!"

"Correct."

"Alright!!" Deathdroid spun the wheel it landed on four hundred and twenty dollars and he pumped his fist in the air. "I'm coming Excel you will be mine!!!"

"I don't think the Excel series is here yet." Jeril point out.

"Damn... What about Misato she's here right?" He asked.

"I think she's over with Faye, looks like they're both getting drunk." Toby motioned. "Man I could use a beer."

Six hundred and twenty dollars flashed on Deathdroid's scoreboard.

"The student of Master O." Bell stated the next 'question'.

Toby hit the buzzer. "Who is Chang Wufie?"

"Correct."

"Augh!" Jeril's head thumped down on the buzzer in front of her.

Toby spun the wheel it landed on two hundred and fifty. He let out a grunt of disgust.

Still eight hundred and twenty dollars flashed on his scoreboard, putting him in second place.

"The pilot best suited as a double agent." Belle stated the second to last question of the game.

Jeril thumped the buzzer and bared her teeth at everyone. "Who is Trowa Barton?" She glared at everyone and began to growl.

"Uhhhh... correct." Belle sweatdropped and Jeril spun the wheel.

The wheel landed on two hundred and forty. Jeril blinked and eight hundred and ninety flashed on her scoreboard kicking her up to second place.

"This game is getting scary..." Deathdroid frowned.

"Last question of the game people!" Krillen called out.

"The true heir of the senct kingdom?" Belle asked.

Deathdroid hit the buzzer at the same time as Toby and they both glared at each other.

"Who is Miliardo Peacecraft?" Deathdroid shouted. Everyone stared at him and he blinked. "What?"

"Correct." Belle sweatdropped as he grabbed the wheel possessively. And spun it.

~*~*~*~*~

J'dee looked down a hallway and sighed she'd left to get something to drink and found herself lost in the many hallways of capsule corp and walked round a corner seeing the dinosaur room with living dinosaurs walking about and found herself staring at Ryoga who was trying to ask the dinosaur for directions.

She scratched her head. "That's it I admit it I have the Ryoga complex." She sighed and turned round to leave and looked left then right and frowned. "Which way did I come from again?"

~*~*~*~*~

Deathdroid looked at the two hundred and forty he'd spun and sighed. "Damn!"

Eight hundred and sixty flashed on his score board.

The winner  of this heat is Deathdroid. She goes on to the finals... but the rest of you don't leave empty handed. You have each won the runner up prizes of five hours of privacy in the bishie glomping room with the bishie of youuuuuuuuuur choice!" Belle called out.

"Gohan I'm thinking you should run right about now." Goten stated.

Gohan looked at his brother and then was too late as Jeril caught him in a death vice grip of a glomp.

"Well since Jeril's got her hands on Gohan." S'rac opened the bishie cage up. "You're free until tomorrow." He flashed a son grin.

"Alright I'm starved!!" Goku raced over to the catering table.

Vash looked at Wolfwood. "See." He motioned as Goku began scarfing the food down. S'rac walked up to the table and also begins helping himself to the food and he stopped and looks round.

"Hey where is Kuno?"

~*~*~*~*~

"I am Henry the eight I am... Henry the eight I am, I am... I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before and everyone says Henry, HENRY, Henry the eight I am I am... fifty sixth verse same as the first... I am-" Kuno sung.

Female Ranma sat in the corner hands over ear shooting glares in Kuno's direction. '_He said he wouldn't stop until I go on a date with him... but like hell that's going to happen_.' Ranma thought silently.

"-HENRY, Henry the eighth I am, I am... fifty-seventh verse same as the first... I am Henry the-"

To Be Continued...


End file.
